<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fancy Pants by sammy921</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030652">Fancy Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy921/pseuds/sammy921'>sammy921</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, Cultural Differences, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, England (Country), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Native American Character(s), Nature, Original Character(s), Returning Home, Romance, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Texas, Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Western, Wilderness Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy921/pseuds/sammy921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wild west. A place of rugged beauty, danger, and daring adventures. A place where romance is free to roam and love and bravery are as vast as the endless Texas sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Maka Albarn was not one to be easily intimidated.</p><p>She often prided herself as being rather brave and clever.</p><p>Unfortunately, as she stepped down from her hired carriage her heart fluttered treacherously, like a little bird caught in her ribcage.</p><p>She swallowed convulsively as she gazed down the darkening drive to the looming mansion beyond.</p><p>Raising her chin high and squaring her small shoulders she mustered her waning courage and marched rather un-lady like up the gravel drive, kicking small pebbles in annoyance.</p><p>She passed through the imposing ebony gates of iron and stone.</p><p>The name above it proclaiming it to be Ragnarok estates.</p><p>Maka huffed as she stomped past the manicured lawns and delicate gardens leading to the house.</p><p>She stopped in front of the door and primly smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress, hoping that she looked professional, or at least presentable.</p><p>She knocked briskly on the door, three quick raps of the gleaming knocker.</p><p>The knocker felt heavy in her hands, as if it was made of real silver.</p><p>"What a pompas man he must be," Maka grumbled to no one but the night.</p><p>It's a wonder no one has swindled the expensive ornament off its hinges.</p><p>The door swung silently open, revealing a dour looking butler.</p><p>"May I help you?" he intoned, a look of pure displeasure clearly written in the pinched lines of his jowls.</p><p>"I am here to see Lord Ragnarok. I must speak with him."</p><p>"Does the lady have an appointment?" The butler asked, obviously not too keen to give her passage.</p><p>"It is a most important business matter. I'm quite certain your Lord will see me if you tell him that it is Lady Albarn calling."</p><p>The Butler nodded curtly, moving his hulking frame from the doorway to allow her to pass easily.</p><p>"Wait here, I shall inform my master of your request for an audience."</p><p>Maka stood alone in the hallway, swallowed up by the shear vastness of the house.</p><p>She gazed at the lavish rugs, paintings and furniture exquisitely arrayed around her.</p><p>She felt slightly ill at the blatant wealth around her.</p><p>Maka and her late father Lord Spirit Albarn had not been poor by any means, but compared to the grand splendor of the house she was standing in it made her feel rather humbled.</p><p>"What have you gotten me into papa," she whispered to herself.</p><p>She felt overwhelmed and so very alone.</p><p>"This way is you please," came the dull voice of the butler, startling Maka from her thoughts.</p><p>"The master will see you now."</p><p>Maka followed the grim butler up a large flight of stairs.</p><p>Silent as the grave, the only sound the swishing of her skirts as they passed through more halls and rooms filled with lavish treasures.</p><p>Maka couldn't believe this big house was for only one person.</p><p>This man obviously likes to flaunt his wealth.</p><p>After winding through the confusing maze of hallways and empty corridors the butler stopped before two expansive doors.</p><p>"The master awaits you inside." He mumbled.</p><p>He promptly left down the hallway, leaving her alone once again.</p><p>"Right," Maka sighed as she mentally prepared herself to walk through the doors.</p><p>She schooled the annoyed frown off her face and tried to replace it with her most charming smile.</p><p>No point in being uncivili about the situation.</p><p>Be nice, be charming, smile.</p><p>She walked into what appeared to be a rather large study.</p><p>It was dimly lit, the crackle from the fireplace the only light visible.</p><p>A wide, deep mahogany table stood proudly in the middles of the room.</p><p>Piles of paperwork and empty ink bottles littered it's shiny top, and sitting just behind it silently watching her with darkend eyes was it's master.</p><p>"Lady Albarn, how very nice to see you." Came his booming voice.</p><p>He stood up and bowed to her from behind the desk and she curtsies primly in return.</p><p>He was the most impressive specimen Maka had ever seen.</p><p>His hulking form towering high above her own diminutive stature.</p><p>He had wide shoulders, sharp cheek bones and piercing black eyes that bore into her.</p><p>He might have even been considered handsome by some, but his mouth was a twisted snarl when he smiled, and his eyes held no warmth.</p><p>She fought the urge to turn tail and flee at the sight of him, his size and manner so imposing.</p><p>Maka held her head high though, her father had not raised a coward.</p><p>"Lord Ragnarok, I presum," she said stiffy, trying to keep her fake smile handy.</p><p>"Please, just call me Ragnarok. There's no need for formalities here, not when we are to be wed soon my sweet," he said with a vicious smile that made Maka's heart stop cold.</p><p>"Actually Lor- I mean Ragnarok, that's what I came to speak to you about."</p><p>"Yes, indeed you must have many questions about the wedding and the arrangements. All in due time though."</p><p>His voice dripping falsely sweet, like bitter honey.</p><p>He learned forward, his dark hair shadowing his eyes.</p><p>"You are more lovely than I had hoped."</p><p>He leaned across his desk towards her, rather too close. Maka cringed inwardly at his words and took a quick step back, but continued to smile.</p><p>Don't lose your control Maka, she thought desperately, as his eyes daringly ravished her.</p><p>He was being far too familiar with her and her temper was quickly rising.</p><p>"I was hoping to discuss the marriage contract with you my Lord," Maka asked, trying to keep her voice steady and as civil as possible.</p><p>"What business does a woman have discussing a marriage contract?" Ragnarok asked, a look of displeasure creeping into his smile.</p><p>Maka bristled.</p><p>"I believe it's my business because it's my wedding," she spat.</p><p>Ragnarok frowned at her, all pleasantries dropped.</p><p>"I don't believe I like your tone Mary Albarn. My future wife should not speak to me so."</p><p>"First of all, my name is not Mary, it's Maka. You don't even know my first name." Her voice was rising dangerously.</p><p>"Secondly, I am here to ask that you drop the marriage contract."</p><p>Her patients was slipping fast.</p><p>Lord Ragnarok snorted. "Drop the marriage contract? And why, pray tell would I do that?"</p><p>"Because you and I do not know each other, let alone love one another."</p><p>Ragnarok threw his head back and barked a vicious laugh.</p><p>The sound chilled Maka to her bones.</p><p>"Silly woman, love had nothing to do with the contract we made. Your father was drowning in gambling deabts, he had no choice but to practically throw you at me. I settled his debts in exchange for your hand."</p><p>"Liar!" Her voice quivered with raw emotion.</p><p>Her papa would never sell her off, like a common possession.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's true." Ragnarok chuckled darkly.</p><p>He seemed to be enjoying her suffering.</p><p>"Here's the contract if you do not believe me."</p><p>He pulled a rolled parchment from his desk drawer.</p><p>Maka snatched it from him, her eyes quickly scanning the lines.</p><p>Maka's heart dropped at the sight. She'd recognize that sloppy hand writing anywhere, there was no way that it had been forged.</p><p>Her papa, truly had signed her away. And for what? To annul a debt that no longer mattered?</p><p>At the heart of it all, she would never know why he did it.</p><p>He was gone now, passing so suddenly only a month ago.</p><p>Now she was grieving, alone, and left to clean up his mess.</p><p>Tears burned behind her eyes, but she held them back.</p><p>She wouldn't give Ragnarok the benifit of seeing them.</p><p>She tore the contract angrily down the middle, the sound of ripping paper filling the quiet room like a gunshot.</p><p>She raised her head then, her green eyes flashing defiantly at the dark man behind the desk.</p><p>Once again he laughed at her.</p><p>"Are you addled in the head my sweet? That was mearly a copy you destroyed, and even if it had been the real one, no matter how many pieces you tear it into it is still just as binding."</p><p>"My father is dead Lord Ragnarok, his half of the contract should be voided out of respect." She said steadily, trying to take control of the rapidly deteriorating situation.</p><p>"And why would I do that? Yes, your father is dead, but that just makes the deal even sweeter. Now that he's gone not only do I get his lovely daughter, but in marring I also inherit your father's entire estate and belongings as well."</p><p>"You bastard!" Her composure was finally breaking.</p><p>"Do not speak to me in that foul manner ever again!" Lord Ragnarok yelled back, his face turning dark with furry.</p><p>"You may not be my wife yet, but I swear to you that I will bite that vile tongue of yours and teach you some respect! I will enjoy the taste of your tears as I break you. You are mine now!"</p><p>Maka whirled and ran for the door, wanting so badly to escape his words.</p><p>Ragnarok was quicker though, his long legs brought him in front of the door before she had the chance to escape. His large frame effectively blocked the exit.</p><p>"I demand that you let me pass!" Maka hissed under her breath.</p><p>Ragnarok smiled deviously, his dark eyes flashing as he leaned close to her face.</p><p>Maka could feel his hot breathed on her cheek and it made her skin crawl.</p><p>"You smell so sweet, I could eat you up." Ragnorck whispered close to her ear.</p><p>"Please let me go, Maka pleaded."</p><p>"What if I was to take you now hmm? You have no one, no father, family or friends who would miss you. It'd be easy just to make you mine right now."</p><p>He laughed as he grabbed her wrist.</p><p>Maka brought her knee up swiftly, hitting him square in the breeches.</p><p>Ragnarok grunted and staggered forward, the air leaving him as he cursed.</p><p>He held firmly onto Maka's wrist though not giving her the chance to flee.</p><p>He recovered much too quickly, and Maka saw the error of her actions in his face as he stood to his full height.</p><p>His face was livid, and Maka for the first time in her life was truly scared.</p><p>Ragnarok reared back and brought his large hand down, slapping her hard across the face.</p><p>Maka trembled, her face stinging from the blow.</p><p>"The contract is voided if you take me by force. I am not 18 yet." She whispered, her voice hushed by fear.</p><p>"Aren't you a clever one," He scoffed, some of the anger leaving his face.</p><p>He stared at her hard, for a long terse moment.</p><p>"You're free to go." he said at last, releasing her wrist and stepping away from the door.</p><p>Maka did not hesitate, she rushed past him as quickly as her skirts would allow.</p><p>She had no idea where she was heading in the maze like house, but she had to find the exit.</p><p>"Like it or not you and I will be married within three months, right after your 18th birthday as stated in the contract. I will come for you then my vile wench, and I will make you regret your actions."</p><p>His voice followed her down the last flight of stairs, menacing. A promise.</p><p>With an audible bang she flew out the front door, leaving the house deadly silent in her wake.</p><p>Ragnarok chuckled roughly as he heard the door slam.</p><p>The dour butler promptly materialized at his masters side.</p><p>"It is not my place to question you master, but may I ask why you chose to marry that disagreeable girl?"</p><p>"You are correct, it is not you place to ask questions," Ragnarok barked.</p><p>His temper still unbalanced.</p><p>The butler nodded and withdrew, leaving him alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Oh I have my reasons, he thought to himself, a mad smile upon his face.</p><p>"I have my reasons."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka stormed into her house like the devil himself was on her heels.</p><p>She slammed the polished oak door shut firmly behind her and wasted no time in locking it up tight.</p><p>Her heart rate gradually slowed as she leaned heavily against the door.</p><p>The thrumming in her head subsided a fraction as she sucked in the much need air her lungs had been lacking.</p><p>Safe in her own house, the paralyzing fear she had felt began to dissipate, leaving red hot anger in its wake.</p><p>The nerve of that man! I'd rather die that marry that monster.</p><p>There's got to be a way out of this contract.</p><p>Maka paced back and forth for awhile raking her brain for a solution.</p><p>I could always run away, she thought absently.</p><p>No, there's nowhere in England I could hide that he wouldn't find me.</p><p>His wealth and influence was vast. It was a despairing thought.</p><p>The law would be on his side as well, the moment I'm found I'd be dragged off to the alter in chains.</p><p>Feeling drained and hopeless Maka sunk down to the floor and buried her face into the old Persian rug that adorned it.</p><p>It was the only furniture left in the house, she had sold everything trying to make ends meet.</p><p>She couldn't bear to sell the rug though.</p><p>She lay there on her beloved rug, unmoving for a time as all her thoughts and memories came flooding back.</p><p>She inhaled the familiar scent of the rug, it smelled like her papa.</p><p>Of spilled gin and spicey cigar smoke.</p><p>A single tear fell at the thought of ber papa, Lord Ragnarok's words buzzing in the back of her mind.</p><p>Her papa was all that she had, now that he was gone she really was on her own.</p><p>She was all alone in this empty house.</p><p>Even the servants were all gone, not being able to pay their wages.</p><p>It all seemed so hopeless.</p><p>There was a quick knock on the door, rousing her from her melancholy thoughts.</p><p>Who could that be at this hour?</p><p>What if it's lord Ragnorck?</p><p>Maka's heart trembled at the very thought.</p><p>She put her ear to the door and listened, praying it wasn't him.</p><p>"Who's there?" she finally asked, calling forth her courage.</p><p>"It's the post ma'am." Came a muffled voice.</p><p>Curiosity getting the best of her, she threw open the door.</p><p>"Why's the post come so late?" She inquired as she took the letter the man poffered.</p><p>"It was sent first class ma'am," the post man offered in way of explanation.</p><p>"Thank you." Maka said taking the letter and dismissing him.</p><p>The post officer left and Maka tore open the letter eagerly, not having the slightest idea who would be writing to her.</p><p>The light from the moon was dim, but she could make out the handwriting easily enough.</p><p>Forsaken ranch. Dripping springs Tx.</p><p>To the last of my brothers kin, I wanted to say that I am sorry for your loss. My brother was stubborn as a mule and had the sense of cotton stuck between his ears, but he was still my only kin. We hadn't spoken in many years for our own reasons, but hearing of his passing has filled me with much regret. I wish I had patched things up with him before he kicked the bucket, but there ain't no point dwelling on it now. The last time we had spoke though he mentioned having a child, Maka I think was his name? Maka you are my only family left, and I want to do right by you for you father's sake. I'd like for you to come live with me here on the ranch. We have plenty of room for you. I don't take in freeloaders though, so if you want to be a part of this family you'll have to help out and pull your own weight. Not a bad deal though eh? I understand that you have lived a comfy life in England and may not want to leave, but I think you and me should be a family. It's what your father would have wanted. Please write me back on your decision. I look forward to hearing from you nephew. -Sincerely your uncle Frank. P.s we have no use for women on this ranch, so if you have a mistress or a sweetheart I highly suggest you leave her in England where she belongs.</p><p>Maka blinked very slowly as if the letter she held would dissapear otherwise.</p><p>She blinked again, but the letter was still there.</p><p>"What kind of a mad dream is this?"</p><p>She marveled as she clutched the letter tighter.</p><p>She had an uncle.</p><p>An uncle who wanted her to come live with him.</p><p>An uncle who lives in Texas no less.</p><p>Maka's heart lept with joy at the very idea of having family who wanted her.</p><p>Only problem was, her uncle thought she was a male.</p><p>Her name was an unusual one, she could understand how he thought it a boy's name.</p><p>Re-reading the words "we have no place here for women," instantly crushed her hopes.</p><p>He didn't really want her.</p><p>She was so close to escaping all her problems she could almost taste the freedom.</p><p>"My gender is once again my downfall. If only I were male, then I could decide my own future." She said bitterly to her dim reflection mirrored in the window.</p><p>I'm not even a pretty woman either, she thought as she frowned dissaprovingly at herself.</p><p>Maka had never thought herself a great beauty, her bust rather lacking, her eyes being too green and too round, and her gangly lean form being very unappealing to the opposite sex.</p><p>I might as well have been born a boy she thought with a huff, I certainly don't look very feminine.</p><p>Then in a flash of inspiration, the answer to all her problems struck her.</p><p>She knew what she had to do.</p><p>Rushing up the stairs of her quiet house, she ran into her father's abandoned study.</p><p>It was the only room left that had not suffered the purging of furniture and finery.</p><p>she couldn't bear to sell her papa's things, it was all she had left of him.</p><p>Maka desperately rustled through the drawers of her father's desk for a quill and blank parchment.</p><p>Not stopping to ponder her actions, she hastily scribbled away, her eagerness making her hands shake slightly.</p><p>Dear, uncle Frank. Thank you for writing to me so soon. I was quite surprised at learning about your existence. I find it hard to believe that I have a real flesh and blood uncle. My father had always told me that he had lost his brother a long time ago, I am quite pleased to find you well and alive. It is most gracious of you to open your home up to me, a starnger. I'm very thankful of your kindness. I am happy to accept your offer. I admit that my knowledge of Texas ranching is not vast, but I am willing to learn. I promise that I will be of great help on your ranch. I will be on the first ship out of London tomorrow. I look forward to meeting you at last uncle. Sincerely, your nephew Maka.</p><p>Maka hesitated only for a moment before she signed the word nephew.</p><p>She didn't like the thought of lying to her new uncle, but the fear of becoming Mrs. Ragnarok within three months was too strong not to.</p><p>Scanning her letter once then twice Maka deemed it acceptable and stuffed it in an envelope, complete with wax seal.</p><p>She would send it first thing tomorrow morning.</p><p>It would reach her uncle in Texas, and she would follow shortly behind it once she got her affairs in order.</p><p>That being done Maka walked quickly out the back door into the crisp night.</p><p>She went to the stable, not fearing the dark building as it came into veiw.</p><p>It had once been a familiar sight to her, back when it was lively and filled with horses and workers.</p><p>Growing up she had spent many a happy days in the stables.</p><p>Now they lay empty, uninhabited by beast or man for months now.</p><p>The horses had been the first thing she had sold.</p><p>It had broken her heart, but she knew that she could no longer feed them.</p><p>They deserved better homes than what she could give.</p><p>The stable was now errily silent as she approached, no welcoming whinnies to be heard.</p><p>The stable was a dusty, spider infested place that she rarely ventured to these days.</p><p>Maka ducted under a small door; it smelled of stale air, old hay and leather around her.</p><p>She tip toed in, not wanting to disturb the silence of the vast place; a room that was now haunted by memories of things long gone.</p><p>Maka struck a match and lit a lantern that hung on the wall, illuminating the small tack room brightly.</p><p>In the far corner she spied an abandoned trunk, left behind by a stable hand.</p><p>She rummaged through the chest, silently thanking the person who had forgotten it.</p><p>Inside she found a sturdy pair of boots, some trousers, shirts, and a cap.</p><p>Maka eyed them dubiously, wondering how on earth men's clothes went on.</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders, she began to unbuttoned her dress.</p><p>Maka shivered as her petty coat slipped away, leaving her skin bare and chilled by the night air.</p><p>She caught her reflecting in a mirror that was leaned against the wall in a corner.</p><p>She turned to the mirror and frowned at her reflection.</p><p>She wasn't naive about her gender qualities, or rather the lack of, but she couldn't deny the soft curves that reflected back in the mirror.</p><p>She returned to the chest where she found to her delight a length of soft white linen.</p><p>She hastily wrapped it tightly around her bosom, binding her chest flatter.</p><p>Satisfied that it would stay in place, she quickly dawned the rest of her male garments.</p><p>She fumbled with the buttons of the shirt for a moment, but was other wise quite please with how easy the clothes went on.</p><p>Much easier than stocking, corsets, and lacings.</p><p>Pulling the cap on her head Maka stood back and and examined herself critically.</p><p>For a moment she stood there, shocked at her appearance.</p><p>The clothes must have belonged to a young stable lad because they fit almost perfectly, they were only a little baggy in certain places, but they'd do nicely.</p><p>She smiled at the mirror, pleased at her new image.</p><p>Her face was still a little too soft and feminine, but other wise she could easily pass as a young boy.</p><p>Except for her hair.</p><p>Maka gazed at her long golden hair despairingly.</p><p>Men in London were wearing their hair longer these days, often pulled back in a smart pony tail, but hers flowed down below her waist in great sheets of gold.</p><p>She would have to cut it off.</p><p>Maka had never been a vain woman, but the thought of cutting all her hair off made her cringe.</p><p>It was the one feminine quality she had.</p><p>Steeling herself she went to the trunk and pulled out a pair of rusty shears.</p><p>She held the shears that had once trimmed the beautiful manes of her father's horses in her steady hands.</p><p>Maka held her breath as she brought the shears up to her head and snipped.</p><p>She looked down to see a waterfall of hair float to the floor.</p><p>The thought of Ragnarok's vicious laughter pushed her as she continued to cut away.</p><p>Stepping in front of the mirror once again Maka gazed at the final result.</p><p>A gangly youth stared boldly back at her.</p><p>A large purple bruise was forming on the side of her face, a small reminder why she was fleeing her country and only home for a far off land.</p><p>He would never touch her again.</p><p>Her hair was now shoulder length, still a little longer than was common, but it would do nicely if she tied it back, and she really couldn't bare to cut it any shorter.</p><p>Surely men in Texas wore their hair long as well?</p><p>Maka stared at the stranger in the mirror for a long moment, a wide smile slowly creeping across her face.</p><p>Her uncle wanted a nephew, and bloody hell she was going to give him one.</p><p>"Here I come Texas." She whispered to the night air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. English Dandy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank Stein Albarn, often known in the region as just Stein, sat at his desk with his booted feet propped up on the polished oak.</p><p>He pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he looked over an open letter.</p><p>He studied it, a mad sort of smile on his face.</p><p>There was a heavy nock on his study door.</p><p>"Come in, I know it's you Soul, no need to knock" Stein said as he looked up from the letter.</p><p>"How'd you know it was me boss?" Asked a gravely voice as the door opened wide, revealing a somber looking young man.</p><p>"I heard you dragging your feet all the way down the hall, no one else clomps around like you do."</p><p>Stein grinned as he cut his eyes back to the letter he was holding.</p><p>Soul shrugged his shoulders and grunted in non committal reply.</p><p>"You wanted to see me about somthin' sir?" Soul hedged, as he took his hat off and smacked it against his leg, a small cloud of dust forming.</p><p>"I'm leaving tomorrow for Oklahoma, I got some business to look after."</p><p>"I don't see what that's got to do with me boss." Soul said evenly as he leaned nonchalant against the door frame.</p><p>Stein looked the cowboy straight in the eye. "I'm leaving you in charge boy."</p><p>Soul straightened up so fast he almost tripped over his own long legs.</p><p>"What?!" His face showed his disbelief, his bored demeanor vanishing.</p><p>"You ain't joshin' me now are ya boss?"</p><p>Stein shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I'm being completely serious."</p><p>Soul grimaced, looking unsure.</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining sir, but why me? I thought you, uh.. kinda hated me."</p><p>"It's true that you're always grumpy, don't get along well with anyone and sonetimes don't use the common sense God gave ya, but I see the potential in you Evans."</p><p>Soul didn't know if he was meant to take his bosses words as compliment or insult.</p><p>"Uh, thanks boss?" Soul mumbled.</p><p>"You've been a mystery Mr. Evans, ever since the day you came to this ranch, but over the years I've watched you grow and learn. I know you love Forsaken as much as I do. It's just as much your home as it is mine and I know that you will take right proper care of it."</p><p>"I am honored boss. I'll do you proud, and I swear I'll work hard and keep everything running smooth while you're gone."</p><p>"I trust that you will." Stein chuckled at the young man's heartfelt enthusiasm.</p><p>"If you do a right proper job of it, I'll make it a permanent promotion. You'll be Forsaken's new forman when I return."</p><p>Wh- what sir?" Soul asked, his eyes going wide.</p><p>"You got cotter in your ears boy?" Stein asked, his voice amused.</p><p>"I said you're going to be my new forman."</p><p>"Thank you sir, I promise you won't regret it." He said at last, lost for words.</p><p>Soul had always had the notion that he'd be a forman one day, but he had no idea that it'd happen this fast.</p><p>He had gone from cow puncher to ranch forman in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Wait until he told Blackstar!</p><p>It'd wipe that smug smile right off the bastards face once he found out he was his new boss.</p><p>Soul was practically grinning at the thought.</p><p>"Of course... I need you to do me a small favor in return." Stein said, his voice a little too ominous.</p><p>Soul didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded his head, not wanting to piss off Stein.</p><p>"Sure thing boss, what ya need?"</p><p>"Did you know that I have a brother?"</p><p>"Eh? A brother?" Soul asked a little confused, his mind trying to picture a world with two Steins in it. One was bad enough, he sure didn't want to picture a second in the mix.</p><p>"I didn't know you had any kin, you've never mentioned him before."</p><p>He was a little curious despite himself, Stein's origins were as murky as his own.</p><p>"Well we haven't been on speaking terms sinse we were young bucks." Stein looked almost regretful.</p><p>"I find it hard to believe you used to be young boss" Soul said with a snort.</p><p>"Don't let the gray hair fool ya boy." Stein grinned, his eyes faraway on some distant memory.</p><p>"My brother, sadly, has recently passed away."</p><p>"Uh, I'm sorry to hear that sir." Soul mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"Which brings me to my favor."</p><p>What kind of a favor included a dead brother?</p><p>Stein handed the letter he had been holding over the desk.</p><p>Soul took the poffered letter carefully in his rough hands, the paper feeling flimsy and light.</p><p>He read the letter once, then once again before he looked up at his boss, one pale eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>"You have an English nephew coming to live here?"</p><p>"He's the last of my kin. I think it's fitting that we be together."</p><p>"No offense sir, but is that really the best decision? I mean he sounds like a spoiled English dandy. We have no place for folk like that here, he wouldn't last a week on Forsaken boss."</p><p>A wicked smile crept across Stein's face, his eyes shining behing his spectacles with a touch of old wisdom and a heap of madness.</p><p>Soul had learned a long time ago to be wary when his boss showed teeth like that.</p><p>"I know the English boy wouldn't last here. That's why I'm leaving him under your care while I'm gone." Stein said it so breazily, as if babysitting spoiled kids was an every day job.</p><p>"I want you to show him the ropes around the place, get his feet wet a bit. He's probably never done a hard days labor in his life, so I want you to whip him into shape, work him hard and make a fine man out of him. The kind of man that would be useful to Forsaken."</p><p>"You can't be serious boss? If I'm going to be running Forsaken why you're away I can't have some dumb English coxcomb clutchin' at my shirt tail all day."</p><p>Stein's face darkend slightly. "Let's get one thing straight, that dumb English coxcomb is my only living reletive. Secondly, you won't be running anything if I come back and I find out that you ain't even capable of teaching a single thing to that English green horn. I'm expecting you to have him acting like a regular cowboy by the time I get back, is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir, understood." Soul nodded, relenting to his unfair fate.</p><p>It was impossible to argue with Stein when he put his mind to it.</p><p>"My nephew will be here in a weeks time. I've paid for his train ticket here from the ship. You'll take the buck wagon to the train station and pick him up at noon on the 5th. Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir." You can count on me boss."</p><p>"Good. Now get out." Stein grunted as he turned his attention to the stack of neglected paperwork sitting on his desk.</p><p>Soul tipped his hat and ducted out into the hallway, escaping his boss's piercing gaze.</p><p>An unexpected promotion, a green English dandy, and a heap of new responsibilities.</p><p>It was a lot to take in.</p><p>He needed some time to mull over his thoughts.</p><p>Creeping out the back door of the main house he headed for the barn, knowing it would be quiet there.</p><p>The barn was a great place to collect your thoughts. The familiar smells of the barn wafted out as he opened the big red double doors.</p><p>A chorus of happy neighs greeted him as he entered, every horse eagerly leaning their heads over the stall doors.</p><p>They stared enthusiastically at him, blowing soft air from their muzzles, eyes bright with anticipation.</p><p>"Don't give me those looks." He grumbled affectionately as he pat the neck of the nearest horse.</p><p>"Yall have already had breakfast."</p><p>The horses continued to stare at him, brown eyes misty and gentle.</p><p>"Oh alright, maybe just a nibble."</p><p>He couldn't help but relent, he really was a sucker for those big eyes.</p><p>He scratched one of the greedy beasts behind the ears.</p><p>"Just this once though." He grabbed a bucket of sweet grain from the adjacent feed room. "We don't need any fat nags on the ranch." He warned as he walked down the isle portioning out food into buckets. "And don't you go telling anyone either, or the boss will skin my hide sure as day."</p><p>The horses, with food delivered to their stalls promptly ignored Soul as they happily munched.</p><p>Ingrates.</p><p>He leaned against the far wall and closed his eyes; the sounds of soft horse snuffles and the far off bellows of cattle touching his ears.</p><p>He inhaled deeply, his eyes still shut.</p><p>The sweet smell of hay and the musky sent of horse coforted him in way.</p><p>If he really concentrated he could almost pick out the soft scent of the wildflowers blooming down in the lower pastures.</p><p>All the sounds and smells around him were familiar and comforting.</p><p>This ranch had been his home for almost his whole life and he loved it with an uncanny passion.</p><p>And now, depending on his skills, and the handling of a wayward nephew everything would change.</p><p>He would be running Forsaken.</p><p>That though made his heart constrict with fear and pride, all in the same beat.</p><p>He wouldn't allow let the fear creep in though.</p><p>He was made for this job, and he'd do his damned best to be the kind of man Forsaken needed.</p><p>"I swear I'll do right by you." He whispered reverently to his surroundings.</p><p>"And I promise I won't let no English kid mess it all up."</p><p>Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Courtesy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brunswick Docks.</p><p>Liverpool, England.</p><p>The air was misty and thick with the taste of salt.</p><p>Seagulls floated lazily on the breeze calling out to one another, filling the early morning with their noisey cries.</p><p>The sound of the waves gently lapping at the docks was almost drowned out by the hustle and commotion of the people above it.</p><p>The docks were alive and teaming as people rushed to and fro.</p><p>In the middle of the fray, unnoticed and undetected was a small figure, clad in boys clothing.</p><p>Maka sat silently on a crate far above the hustle and bustle on the board walk.</p><p>She was watching intently, her green eyes keen, taking in the sights of the people swirling around her and the sea that beckoned beyound.</p><p>She took special care to observed the men that passed by.</p><p>The male species was an odd one and deserved to be studie in depth.</p><p>She noticed how they spoke differently.</p><p>How their voices were lower, and more throaty than her own.</p><p>They spoke on different subjects than what women normally did and they often spoke very crudely, but more honestly.</p><p>She took note of how they walked.</p><p>Women were taught to walk gracefully and often swayed or sashayed, where as men walked with more purpose, longer strides and no grace at all.</p><p>Maka watched in fascination as pedestrians and seamen alike milled about.</p><p>She tried to take in everything, no detail too small to over look.</p><p>I wonder if men walk and talk differently in Texas?</p><p>Texas seemed so very far off and foreign to her.</p><p>The idea of such a place was rather a massive one.</p><p>When uncertain about anything in life Maka had always turned to books for answers.</p><p>So as she sat watching the passing people she nervously clutched a book tightly under her arm.</p><p>She had scraped together the last of her money to buy a few books and an extra set of male clothing. The books were worth every penny though.</p><p>One was a heavy tomb of the local flora and fauna. The other book was filled with stories of courageous cowboys and their impossible tales.</p><p>The book being her only life-line, made her desperately hope that the information in the book was accurate.</p><p>Texas was no longer going to be a fairytale land to her.</p><p>Maka turned her gaze expectantly to the misty atlantic, as if she could reach across it and see Texas on the other side.</p><p>The sea was vast and so very blue, stretching all the way to the horizon and beyond.</p><p>The sight of it filled Maka's heart with both dread and excitement.</p><p>The ocean whistled softly, promising grand adventures and far off lands.</p><p>Soon she would be leaving everything that she had ever known or held as familiar.</p><p>"Last call for America!" The harbor master shouted, rousing Maka from her fancies.</p><p>She jumped down quickly from her perch and made her way through the maddening crowd.</p><p>She took extra special care to walk properly like the other men around her.</p><p>She swung her legs out in long strides, reveling in the sense of freedom the breeches gave her.</p><p>Men's clothing was definitely more comfortable and less restricting than womens.</p><p>I could get used to this.</p><p>She hummed happily as she walked up to the harbor masters small shanty.</p><p>She waited her turn in line as people gathered to buy their passage.</p><p>She hunched her shoulders a bit, trying to imitate the slouch of the man standing in front of her. Piece of cake, she thought, happy with her stance.</p><p>Pretending to be a man was rather fun.</p><p>"Next!" yelled the harbor master, indicating Maka's turn.</p><p>Maka walked bravely up to the front of the shanty and stood to her full height, which wasn't all that impressive, but it made her feel better none the less.</p><p>"Where to?" The harbor master asked, not looking up from the ledger he was writing in.</p><p>"One passage to America, boston." Maka said, trying to keep her voice low and even.</p><p>It came out more high pitched than she had intended though and winced at the sound.</p><p>The harbor master looked up at her voice, his face grim.</p><p>He was a salty and weather beating old man with a great white beard and cunning eyes.</p><p>He knows I'm a girl.</p><p>Maka started to sweat under her collar.</p><p>She hadn't stepped one foot out of England yet and her false identity had been broken.</p><p>The old sea man eyed her warrily.</p><p>"Are you old enough to sail on yer own lad?" The harbor master asked her at last.</p><p>"Ye don't even look old enough to shave lad, where's your family at?" He asked, looking around the docks for anyone.</p><p>"I'm sailing to be with my family in America." Maka answered, relief instantly flooding her, her secret still intact.</p><p>"Oh, well that's acceptable then." The harbor master said with a nod. "Just making sure ye weren't tryin to run away for a life on the sea like most young lads do. Name please?" He asked taking his quill and ledger out.</p><p>"La-, er, uh.. Lord Maka Albarn." She cursed herself quietly, nearly slipping up on the title of her gender.</p><p>She would have to work on that.</p><p>She was no longer a petite coat clad, destitute, sad little orphan.</p><p>She had to believe that she was now brave young Lord Maka on his way to Texas.</p><p>"Maka Albarn." The harbor master said as he wrote her name down.</p><p>"How do you plan on paying for your passage Mr. Albarn?"</p><p>Maka had no money to speak of, the clothes on her back and the few personal items in her throw sack was all that she had left to her name.</p><p>None the less Maka smiled widely as she dug around in her sack.</p><p>She produced a bulky, cloth wrapped item from her sack and dumped it unceremoniously onto the counter with a loud thud.</p><p>The harbor master eyed the mysterious package warrily, as he picked it up.</p><p>"Blimey, your paying with this?" The harbor master breathed in disbelief.</p><p>"Courtesy of Lord Ragnarok." Maka said with a wicked smile.</p><p>There, unwrapped and held gently in the harbor masters hand, was a heavy door knocker made entirely of silver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day.</p><p>The weather was very mild for this time of the year.</p><p>The breeze came from the south today, warming everything it touched.</p><p>It stirred the tall prairie grass that grew as far as the eyes could see, making it ripple and dance like waves on the ocean.</p><p>The warm air tousled Soul's white hair, as he stood gazing at the rolling land.</p><p>It tickled the nape of his neck and riled up his already unsightly hair, but he wasn't paying much mind to the wind.</p><p>It was a beautiful day, but his mood couldn't be fouler.</p><p>He stared off into the distance, wishing he was out riding the open plains instead of stuck going to town.</p><p>He hated town.</p><p>The whispering, the blatant staring.</p><p>He should be used to it by now.</p><p>All those judgmental eyes unnerved him though.</p><p>He couldn't help the way he looked.</p><p>With one last grumpy huff Soul tore his eyes away from the pastures and headed to the barn to hitch up the wagon.</p><p>No point in putting it off any longer.</p><p>He quickly led two older bay geldings out and busied himself with the harness.</p><p>One of the gelding sighed heavily and cocked it's head to the side, gently nudging Soul on the arm.</p><p>"I know boy, I don't feel like going to town eaither." Soul said, giving the horse a sympathetic pat on the neck.</p><p>Today was the day he had to pick up Stein's nephew from the train station.</p><p>Stein had left a few days prior on his journey and left Soul with little knowledge of what to expect.</p><p>His parting words had been, "Good luck and don't goof it up."</p><p>Soul couldn't help wonder what kind of person this English kid was going to be.</p><p>He was looking forward to meeting him just as much as kissing a rattlesnake.</p><p>"How on earth did I get saddled with this job?" He moaned to the horse as he expertly buckled the harness under its belly.</p><p>"This English kid will be nothing but a sticker-burr in my side, or worse, the reason I get kicked off Forsaken. How does Stein expect me to turn an English brat into a cow hand in only three months time?"</p><p>Ranching was a way if life, not something that could just be taught.</p><p>This kid is going to ruin everything.</p><p>Soul was so wrapped up in his despairing thoughts that he neglected to hear the approaching sound of stomping boots.</p><p>"Howdy chip kicker!" Bellowed a voice, making Soul wince and the horses prance from the shear volume of it.</p><p>"Shut your trap Black Star! Your scarin' the horses idiot."</p><p>Black Star shambled over, a large grin on his face.</p><p>"I ain't the only one yelling." He corrected.</p><p>Soul gave him a dour look as he calmed the horses.</p><p>Black Star ignored the look and leaned casually against the wagon.</p><p>"Soo, 'boss'." Black Star drawled, saying the last word with a smirk. "Off to play nurse maid?"</p><p>Soul shot him a dirty look.</p><p>"Yeah." he grumbled as he bent down to hitch the team to the buck wagon.</p><p>"I should be out helpin' yall move the herd, not baby sittin' our bosses spoilt nephew."</p><p>"Yep." Black Star said nodding sagely. "It sucks to be you."</p><p>Soul frowned, but said no more as he climbed up into the wagon.</p><p>"No slacking while I'm gone."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it... boss."</p><p>The way Black Star cackled gave Souk the feeling that he would more than likely find Black Star snoozing under a tree later.</p><p>"Don't make me fire you." Soul warned half heartedly. "I'd miss your sorry ass."</p><p>Black Star let out a guffaw at that.</p><p>"Don't be sappy Evans. You and me both know you ain't got the balls."</p><p>Soul cracked a grin at his long time friend.</p><p>He might be loud and obnoxious, but Black Star was one of the best hands on the ranch and the closest thing he had to a brother.</p><p>Forsaken would surely be too quiet without his presents.</p><p>"Welp I better get to the chores." Blackstar said as he turned to leave. "Lord knows the new forman ain't gunna do it."</p><p>Soul grunted and threw is wide brimmed Stenson at Black Star in response.</p><p>Black Star smartly dodged it and trotted off laughing.</p><p>"You better get outta here nursmaid or you'll be late for the train." Black Star shouted over his shoulder as he rounded the barn and dipped out of sight.</p><p>Soul frowned at his hat where it now lay in the dirt.</p><p>Damn Black Star, making me lose my hat.</p><p>He didn't feel much like fetching it from where it now rested.</p><p>If he left his hat off people would stare more, his unusual hair color would be more apparent.</p><p>Whatever. He wasn't going to let it bother him.</p><p>He'd make Black Star clean the dust and grime off his hat later as punishment.</p><p>With a flick of his wrist Soul slapped the reigns across the geldings backs.</p><p>They lurched forward then settled into a slow rambling walk.</p><p>He didn't mind the slow pace as the horses plodded on, he wasn't too anxious to meet his boss's new family member.</p><p>Leaning back in the seat and propping his boots up he tried to relax as the land slowly rolled past.</p><p>It would take a good half an hour before he reached the little town of Red Gulch.</p><p>There was plenty of time before the noon train reached the station.</p><p>"No sense in rushin'." Soul mumbled to the horses as he lazily ran his fingers threw his hair.</p><p>"I'm in no rush to meet this English kid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Endless sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two weeks were a whirlwind of new experiences for Maka.</p><p>She found that once over the unavoidable sea sickness she rather loved the ocean.</p><p>She spent many a hour recklessly hanging over the deck railing, watching as the ship broke through the green sea foam waves.</p><p>She liked to stare down into the deep inky dpths, secretly day dreaming of mermaids and monsters, and sunken treasures lost to time.</p><p>Sometimes she would spy a fish or a sea dwelling bird, but other wise the whole horizon had been empty; nothing but blue mist, endless sky and dark water.</p><p>At night, without the crampt buildings of London to obstructing the veiw of the the sky, the celestial bodies came to life.</p><p>It was truly a breathtaking sight to behold.</p><p>Trillions upon trillions of stars shone in the night sky.</p><p>They shimmered in the nippy night air, their lights dancing on the surface of the sea.</p><p>The moon rose lazily into the night, always warm, yet morose looking in the vastness.</p><p>Maka made it a habit to sleep out on the deck every night, so she could stare into the unfathomable heavens.</p><p>She always drifted into a peaceful slumber, lulled by the rocking of the sea.</p><p>It was a wonderful way to live and she was sad to leave it, but the far off sight of land one morning and the captains call of "America ho!" stirred her blood.</p><p>Her first glimpse of American from the ship had been blocked by the heavy fog that rolled across the water in wispy tendrils.</p><p>She leaned far over the bow of the ship, desperately trying to see her new homeland.</p><p>Her heart hammering in her ears, competition with the crashing of the waves.</p><p>As the ship got closer to the harbor the fog broke long enough for her to catch a glimpse of her surroundings.</p><p>The land was vast and heavily wooded, surrounded on three sides by water.</p><p>In the distance were gently rolling green hills, dotted with sheep and small towns.</p><p>In a way it was almost like England, but still very different.</p><p>It had a slightly odd and foreign feel about it.</p><p>It was a beautiful country though.</p><p>She hadn't even stepped foot upon it, yet she was already falling in love with the land.</p><p>"I'm almost home." Maka whispered in awe.</p><hr/><p>After disembarking from the boat, Maka had clamored aboard the iron beast they called a train.</p><p>It had come thundering into the station, chugging out thick black smoke that smelled of coal and fire.</p><p>It was a huge clanking thing that demanded the attention of all who stood near it.</p><p>"Thank you uncle Stein." Maka sighed as she picked up the ticket that her uncle had kindly paid for in advance.</p><p>He had even sent her a little pouch with odd looking coins and notes in it.</p><p>American currency no doubt. He truly had thought of everything.</p><p>Once her ticket was aquired, and eager to see the inside of the train she trotted up to it as fast as her legs would go, an action that in the past had been hindered by bulky skirts.</p><p>The inside of the train had been large and spacious, with rows upon rows of seats for weary travelers to rest on.</p><p>Maka took her seat by the window so she could look out at the passing land.</p><p>The train ride from the coast to the small town outside of her uncle's ranch would take a total of three days.</p><p>She hunkered down into her seat, prepared for the long trek ahead.</p><p>She read her book of Texas tales to pass the time.</p><p>The stories were wonderful and exciting, but she wondered how much of what she read was really true or not.</p><p>The thought of a cowboy named Pacos Bill roping a twister was a very absurd one.</p><p>Time seemed to go very slowly compared to the world that sped by outside of the train.</p><p>Little towns, full of oddly dressed people sped by one after another.</p><p>The further south they went the more unfamiliar Maka felt with her surroundings.</p><p>She watched in fascination as the scenery changed rapidly as the train came closer to her destination.</p><p>The green hills and tall trees had vanished, replaced by lush, wide open ranges and a blue sky that seemed to go on forever.</p><p>Even the people Maka noticed had begun to change in the way they dressed and spoke.</p><p><em>Howdy</em>, was becoming an increasingly popular word.</p><p>Maka decided that she very much liked the way people here spoke, it sounded pleasant and foreign.</p><p>Maybe I'll learn to talk like them, she thought as she listened to the train passengers lively chatter.</p><p>Maka kept to herself on the train, trying not to draw attention to herself.</p><p>The one time she had spoken everyone in the train car had turned to stare at her.</p><p>She desperately hoped it was because of her English accent and not that she had blown her male disguise.</p><p>She had sunk down into her seat and kept quiet the rest of the trip.</p><p>
  <em>What a strange new land.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Her train had rolled into the station of Gooding Texas at exactly 12:00pm noon.</p><p>The train was right on time, no fuss or delay.</p><p>Maka had grabbed her meager luggage and bolted out the door, excited to finally meet her uncle.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if he looks like papa?</em>
</p><p>She gazed at the passing people around the train platform, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.</p><p>Slowly the crowd of people began to thin out and disperse, all smiling and happy as they greeted their loved ones who had been waiting for them.</p><p>Maka waited, and she waited some more.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's running a bit late? I'm sure he'll be here soon.</em>
</p><p>She would remain optimistic. So she waited.</p><p>An hour passed, then two slipped by and still she waited.</p><p>Finally she could not wait any longer.</p><p>"I guess he forgot that he was supposed to pick me up today? He MUST be related to papa to have such a bad memory."</p><p>Well, she wouldn't let her uncle's mistake get her down.</p><p>She was a big girl who could take care of herself. She had just traveled across an ocean and half a new country by herself. She could definitely find her way across one town.</p><p><em>If my uncle will not come to me then I will simply go to him,</em> Maka thought stubbornly as she stepped off the platform and headed towards the ticket counter.</p><p>"Excuse me sir?" Maka asked the man behind the counter.</p><p>She was careful to keep her voice steady and low.</p><p>"Well howdy young un'. What can I do fer ya?" Asked the leathery old man with a smile.</p><p>"I'm looking for the Forsaken ranch?" Maka asked hoping the ticket master could point her in the right direction.</p><p>"Well now, with that funny accent I reckon your ol' Stein's nephew come down from England?"</p><p>Maka nodded eagerly, choosing to ignoring the blight comment about her accent.</p><p>"You know my uncle?"</p><p>The old man cackled in response.</p><p>"Do I know Stein?! This here is a small town, hell everyone here knows Stein. Fuck I wish I didn't know the bastard most days." The old man said with a laugh.</p><p>Maka tried not to cringe at his language.</p><p>The longer she masqueraded as a man, the more she noticed how men often cursed more profusely when women weren't around to hear.</p><p>"So do you know what direction the Forsaken ranch is?"</p><p>"O' course I know, Forsaken's only the biggest ranch for a thousand miles."</p><p>"Would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction?" Maka asked trying very hard not to sound annoyed. She felt this man was silently making fun of her.</p><p>"Yep, our town only has six streets in it, you need to take the main street out of town then turn left and go about five miles. You'll eventually run into the barbwire fence, follow that fence for a while longer til you run into a big ol' gate. That's Forsaken's gate. It'll have their brand FS on it."</p><p>Utterly confused Maka cocked her head to the side and regarded the man seriously.</p><p>"Is there maybe a place I could hire a horse and carriage around?"</p><p>She was wanting her time with this man to end rather soon.</p><p>The man once again proceeded to laugh jovial in Maka's face, spewing saliva and almost choking in his mirth.</p><p>Maka ground her teeth in frustration as the man continued to laugh.</p><p>Were Texans prone to fits of uncalled for laughter or was it just her presence that seemed to make them all laugh so outlandishly?</p><p>She had the sinking feeling that it was her big English mouth.</p><p>"Boy you sure are a long ways from home." The man finally said after is burst of laughter had passed. "Round here if you need to get places you either walk, or take a nag, we ain't got no fancy English carriages."</p><p>"Well then, I'll walk to Forsaken." Maka said simply, nodding her head determinedly.</p><p>Not wanting to talk to the old man any longer, she quickly thanked the man and left in the general direction that seemed most likely to take her out of town.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if all Texans give such horrible directions?</em>
</p><p>She walked through the small town, looking for the "main road."</p><p>People in the shop windows and passerbyers on the street would stop to stare at her as she passed.</p><p>Some would smile and wave, while others only gawked or pointed.</p><p>
  <em>They must not get many new people here.</em>
</p><p>She hunched her shoulders under the onslaught or scrutiny.</p><p>The main road, as it turned out was no more than a little dirt road, no wider than two wagon lengths.</p><p>She took the road, widening her strides, wanting to leave the town as soon as possible.</p><p>She felt so many eyes watching her, and it was an unnerving feeling.</p><p>Thankfully the town was indeed small and she breathed a great sigh of relief as she made it to the outskirts.</p><p>With the buildings dwindling in the distance and the feeling of being watched quickly fading she began to enjoy her surrounds to the fullest.</p><p>She now walked down a smaller road made by the the wheels of wagons digging ruts into the earth.</p><p>The air was crisp, but warm and light feeling on Maka's skin.</p><p><em>It must be spring here for them</em>, Maka thought joyously as she gazed at the greening grassland.</p><p>She spied rabbits scurrying to and fro, frolicking in the verdant vegetation.</p><p>The sounds of strange birds singing their sweet songs all around her.</p><p>Here and there, hidden among the tall grass were small pockets of spring time flowers, blooming profusely.</p><p>"My, how lovely!"</p><p>Maka stooped to stick her nose in an especially bright blue patch of flowers.</p><p>The scent was light, but sweet. She sneezed delicately at the sensation.</p><p>Turning back to the road she couldn't help but smile to herself as she continued onwards towards Forsaken.</p><p>Or at least she hoped it was the right way...</p><p>The land gently rolled in some spots and widened to great expanses in others.</p><p>She passed clear streams and small pockets of odd looking trees.</p><p>It was a peaceful place, this Texas.</p><p>For the first time since her papa had passed she truly felt free.</p><p>She laughed heavenward to the clear, blue, endless sky.</p><p>
  <em>I think I'm really going to like it here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just hope my uncle likes me being here too...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A rocky start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit. I'm so late."</p><p>Soul curses as he gauges the high position of the sun over head.</p><p>Half past 1:00 by the looks of it.</p><p>How had it gotten so late?</p><p>Sure he had doddle a bit, not looking forward to meeting his new ward, or the thought of going into town, but damn it that sun was rising fast.</p><p>My first fucking day taking care of the kid and I'm already doing a lousy job.</p><p>A mental picture of Stein ghosted across his thoughts.</p><p>He looked pissed.</p><p>Soul shuddered a bit at the thought.</p><p>"Better hurry boys." Soul called out to the horses, urging them into a faster trot.</p><p>The wagon creaked underneath as it rolled down the road towards the little hell hole they called a town.</p><p>About halfway there, the horses slowed unexpectedly, their ears pricking forward with curiosity.</p><p>"Whacha see boys?" Soul asked as he leaned over the wagon side, straining to see what was up ahead.</p><p>Something small was weaving sporadically across the road up ahead.</p><p>"What the hell?" Soul asked the horses.</p><p>It kinda looked like a person.</p><p>A very drunk person judging by the weaving.</p><p>As the wagon got closer to the dancing shape, it definitely resembled a human, a very small and disoriented looking human, but a human none the less.</p><p>"Oh god, please don't let that be him." Soul pleaded, his crimson eyes going heavenward.</p><p>His pleading must have fallen on deaf ears though, because as the person got closer it became apparent to Soul that he was totally fucked.</p><p>The kid weaving in the road was most definitely English.</p><p>He was the most English looking dandy he had ever had the displeasure of seeing.</p><p>His boots were polished and very undoubtedly english.</p><p>His cap, his trousers, fuck even his hair was long and English looking.</p><p>He was built small and wiry.</p><p>His cheek bones were delicate looking and there was no trace of sun exposure on that pale face.</p><p>God, was the kid actually skipping?</p><p>Soul stared in utter disbelief.</p><p>The kid dipped and swayed and paid no mind to him.</p><p>He most definitely was skipping.</p><p>He was undoubtedly the most feminine looking young man Soul had laid eyes on.</p><p>The kid, who was obviously in his own little world hadn't noticed Soul watching him yet.</p><p>He weaved from one side of the road to the other, stopping periodically to bend over and pick wildflowers.</p><p>Soul cursed inwardly when he saw the pile of flowers held tightly in the kids arms.</p><p>Soul sighed in despair.</p><p>What the hell was Stein thinking, leaving this kid in my care?</p><p>There's no way I can turn him into a cowboy, let alone a true grit one.</p><p>Soul's pride and the sought-after position of forman was hanging perilously on the line.</p><p>He wouldn't let this English twit ruin his plans.</p><p>He wasn't ready to give up so easily.</p><p>Soul was often described as being stubborn, but thought of it more as having a fortifying resolve.</p><p>He was going to turn this kid into a man, even if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>"Hey kid." Soul barked out as the kid drew closer.</p><p>The kid, unaware of the brooding cowboy who was watching him walked right past the wagon as if it wasn't even there and continue picking flowers as he went.</p><p>"Hey, hey kid!" He growled loudly, causing the horses to fidget.</p><p>Shocked out of his daydreams the kid spun around, his eyes wide as he dropped the flower he had been holding.</p><p>The kid stared up at Soul, his mouth hanging open slighly.</p><p>Soul held his gaze for a moment.</p><p>Damn if that kid didn't have the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.</p><p>They were almost unnerving.</p><p>The kid remained silent, and they eyed each other warrily, neither knowing what to say.</p><p>Finally Soul cleared his throat, breaking the silence.</p><p>"You better watch where you're going kid, you almost ran smack dab into my wagon."</p><p>"Oh I beg your pardon sir, I didn't see you there." The kid chirped apologetically, bowing his head slightly.</p><p>Oh God, even his voice sounded girly.</p><p>Soul cringing inwardly at the sound.</p><p>The other cowboys on Forsaken were going to have a hay day with this one.</p><p>The kid said no more, but continued to stare at him, leaving him with a weird feeling in his gut.</p><p>"Well?" Soul said finally, tiring of the kid's eyes being on him.</p><p>"Well what?" The kid asked, his face scrunched in up in confusion.</p><p>"Well aren't you going to get in the wagon?" Soul huffed, his patients beginning to wear thin.</p><p>"Why would I get in the wagon with you?" The kid asked suspiciously, his face showing signs of mistrust.</p><p>Soul sighed, wearily before answering.</p><p>"Because I'm the one picking you up dummy."</p><p>The kid eyed him warrily, appraising him from top to bottom.</p><p>"I thought my uncle was going to pick me up? You're far too young to be him."</p><p>"Stein sent me to fetch you." Soul grit out, his patients definitely being tested.</p><p>"Oh I see, well you are very late sir." He said crisply his tone of voice bordering on scolding.</p><p>Soul bit his tongue, trying his damned best not to snap at the kid.</p><p>"Get in the wagon before I leave you." He huffed as he gathered the riens.</p><p>The kid neatly nodded, and stooped quickly to gather the flowers he had dropped.</p><p>"And leave the damn flowers kid or the other cowboys will eat you alive."</p><p>Maka looked down at her colorful array, saddened to leave it behind, but she knew the grouchy cowboy was right.</p><p>She didn't want to cause any unwanted attention to herself once she got to Forsaken.</p><p>Silently, she climbed up into the wagon, leaving her treasure behind for the wind to scatter and take to the far off corners of the prairie.</p><p>Soul considered the kid as he climbed up onto the buck board, noticing how he sat as far away on the seat as possible from him.</p><p>Soul didn't mind though, he was used to people avoiding him and giving him strange looks.</p><p>His odd appearance had always frightened the locals, why would this kid be any different?</p><p>"Sorry I'm not who you were expecting kid." Soul mumbled as he flicked his wrist, sending the wagon lurching forward.</p><p>"My name isn't kid, Maka stated as she gripped the edge of the wagon tightly, steadying herself on the bumpy seat.</p><p>"It's Lord Maka Albarn. And it's quite alright, I'm thankful that you came to get me... Even though you were terribly late." She finished with a sniff.</p><p>Soul shot her a sideways glance, his strange red eyes glaring, but he wisely said nothing.</p><p>They rolled on in silence for awhile, nether of them very comfortable with the situation.</p><p>The prairie grasses rustling in the wind and the gentle rocking of the wagon was the only sounds to be heard in the great vastness that surrounded them.</p><p>"Do you work for my uncle cowboy?" Maka asked finally, almost hesitantly, efectively breaking the award silence.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>His reply was short and clipped.</p><p>Maka bristled a bit at his rude tone.</p><p>"My name ain't cowboy either," Soul said mimicking her earlier statement.</p><p>"It's Soul. Soul Evans."</p><p>Nice to meet you Mr. Evans." Maka said, nodding her head cordially.</p><p>Soul glanced at the kid, wondering if he was mocking him, but the kid's face looked genuine.</p><p>"Hmph same." Soul mummbled.</p><p>The kid smiled brightly in return, his gangly legs swinging back and forth with the wagon.</p><p>Good lord, what had Stein roped him into?</p><p>Maka had a vague idea in her mind what actual cowboys would look like..</p><p>She imagined they'd be wise and dusty looking old men who rode big steeds and wore ten gallon hats.</p><p>But this.. this wasn't what she had expected.</p><p>The young man who sat next to her on the wagon was unlike any she had ever seen.</p><p>His face was brooding and handsome and he held a slightly bored air about him.</p><p>He was young, but it was hard to tell from his face, he was rather scruffy and in need of a good shave.</p><p>He would have been tall if not for his slouch, he obvously didn't care much for his posture.</p><p>Most shocking of all though was his hair and eyes.</p><p>His hair was a disheveled mess of snowy white and his eye burned a deep and intelligent crimson color unlike any she had ever seen.</p><p>They were fascinating eyes.</p><p>He tuned his head to look at her, his pale eyebrows scrunching up.</p><p>"What?" He barked, tired of feeling her stare at him.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry." she mumbled sheepishly, quickly casting her eyes to the ground.</p><p>"It's fine, I know I'm kinda scary lookin'." He scoffed nastily.</p><p>"Oh its not that, I've just never seen a real cowboy before." She confided quietly. "You're quite the specimen."</p><p>"Ah I see."</p><p>Soul was reminded just how far away this kid was from home.</p><p>"May I ask you a question cowboy?" Maka asked.</p><p>"I suppose." He said dryly, his face still very bored looking.</p><p>"I thought cowboys wore big hats or am I wrong about that?"</p><p>Soul snorted at the sterotpyical question.</p><p>"I reckon most cowboys wear hats."</p><p>"Oh, then were is your hat?" She asked curiously.</p><p>Soul gave her a sour look, remembering that his Stenson was still resting on the barnyard ground after throwing it at Blackstar.</p><p>"That's none of your business kid." He huffed, not able to hide the irritability in his voice.</p><p>"Are all cowboys as grumpy as you or is that just your personality?" She grumbled in retort.</p><p>A corner of his mouth quirked at that. "That's uniquely me."</p><p>Maka smiled at that, obviously relieve that not all Texans were as surly as this one.</p><p>"Are Englishers usually this damn nosey or is it just you?"</p><p>Maka frowned slightly, having the questions unexpectedly turned onto herself.</p><p>"I'm not nosey, I'm just naturally curious. There's a difference." She said after a moments thought.</p><p>Soul grunted as if she had said something amusing.</p><p>"Sure kid."</p><p>Maka fumed a bit at the nickname kid, but said nothing.</p><p>"Do all Englishers wear such fancy clothes?" Soul chuckled.</p><p>He was making fun of her.</p><p>"I dont know, do all cowboys wear such tight trousers?"</p><p>Soul coughed roughly, his ears turning a slight pink shade.</p><p>This englishers had no shame.</p><p>"These are denim jeans and they're for work." He managed, choking down his surprise.</p><p>His denim jeans weren't that tight, where they?</p><p>"It seems silly and indesent to wear clothing that tight." Maka commented, looking rather too close at his denim clad thighs.</p><p>Soul didn't like the way those green eyes were gauging him.</p><p>"You're not an oddball are ya kid?" Soul asked a little skeptically.</p><p>"A what?" Maka stared at him, unsure what he was asking.</p><p>"Err, do you have a little sugar in your boots? He explained akwardly.</p><p>"Oh, you mean do I like the same gender?" Maka squeaked, finally realizing what he was implying.</p><p>"No sir, I uh, like women, they're bloody brilliant."</p><p>She willed her face not to burn up as she pointedly looked anywhere but his face.</p><p>"Well that's a comfort." He mumbled seeing the shocked look on the kids face.</p><p>"Not that I would judge or anything." He added hastily.</p><p>It would have been the end of him and his career if his boss came back to find his nephew trying to bunk down with one of the hands though.</p><p>"May I ask why you would assume that Mr. Evan?" She still couldn't look him in the eye.</p><p>"Well first off, don't call me Mr. Evans. Secondly, between the flower picking and tight pants comment..." Soul mumbled half heartedly.</p><p>He was ready to be done with all this useless talking.</p><p>"Oh I see." Maka sighed, mentally kicking herself for her lack of concentration.</p><p>She would have to try harder to fit in or her cover would surely be blown.</p><p>She was already in love with this Texas place, and leaving was not an agreeable option.</p><p>She would never go back to England or Ragnarok.</p><p>Never.</p><p>They rolled along the prairie, neither talking.</p><p>It seemed like the grumpy cowboy was trying his best to ignor her very existence.</p><p>"When will be on Forsaken cowboy?" Maka asked, fidgeting on the wooden buckboard.</p><p>The silence was slowly driving her mad, her rump was getting sore from all the bouncing, and it was taking forever to get there.</p><p>"We've been on Forsaken for the last few miles," he answered after a moment.</p><p>"Really?" Maka asked skeptically as she surveyed her surroundings.</p><p>To her Forsaken didn't look any different from the rest of the country side she had seen.</p><p>Was there some kind of marker she had missed?</p><p>In her mind she had built up a story book idea of what Forsaken would look like.</p><p>The books she had read about Texas had painted a very different looking picture.</p><p>"It doesn't look very special." Maka commented as she watched the grassy land pass by their wagon. "I suppose I was expecting more."</p><p>Soul turned in his seat and pinned her with a glare.</p><p>"Forsaken is the best parsel of land on this god forsaken earth kid. This place means the world to us and everyone around these parts depends on it for its food and shelter. You wouldn't be here wothout it. Don't forget that."</p><p>His eyes were like daggars. She felt them burning through her.</p><p>"My apologies." She mumble bowing her head to avoid those strange eyes. "I had no idea this place meant so much to you."</p><p>"It's everything to me." Soul growled, finally taking those burning red eyes off of her.</p><p>Maka breathed a little easier as he fixed his eyes on the horizon.</p><p>He stared ahead of them, not saying a word as they rolled on.</p><p>Maka desperately hoped that everyone else on Forsaken was easier to talk to than this temperamental cowboy.</p><p>The silence was now heavy and thick, like the rolling fog on the ocean had been.</p><p>She badly wanted to break it, but the sour look on her companions face made her think twice.</p><p>This was turning into a rocky start, and it was all his fault.</p><p>Fixing her eyes on the skyline ahead of them she promptly ignored him, instead turning her thoughts towards her uncle and their fast approaching first encounter.</p><p>What kind of man was he?</p><p>Did he have here papa's red hair?</p><p>She desperately hoped that he wasn't as overbearing as her papa had been though.</p><p>She vaguely wondered why her uncle hadn't been able to pick her up himself, instead sending one of his grumpy employees to do it.</p><p>None the less she was dying to meet her uncle.</p><p>She watched with great anticipation, straining her eyes for any sign of the ranch.</p><p>There was nothing to see though, in any dirrection.</p><p>Nothing but tall rippling grass and the occasional bunny scampering away from the wagon.</p><p>The land was vast and empty.</p><p>Maka could almost feel the loneliness tugging at her heart.</p><p>It felt as if the sea of grass and loneliness would never end as they rolled on, but then, they topped a rather large hill and she saw it at last.</p><p>She sucked in her breath as she looked down, seeing the view that spread out.</p><p>It wasn't what she had expected, but it was very much a picture book scene.</p><p>A small two story ranch house sat in a grassy meadow, bordered by a white board fence, a bright red barn and large corral.</p><p>Several out buildings were scattered in the distant fields and grazing cows with their little calves dotted the landscape.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>Peaceful.</p><p>Everything she had hoped for.</p><p>"Well what do you think?" Soul asked quietly next to her. "Still disappointed?"</p><p>"No, it's beautiful." Maka half breathed, then coughed loudly to cover up the rather girly remark.</p><p>Soul didn't seem to notice the slip up though, he mearly nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I reckon it's purdy enough."</p><p>Soul flicked the reins and they started their downward descent towards Forsaken.</p><p>A quiet truse seemed to settle between the two of them.</p><p>As they drew closer everything came into clearer focus.</p><p>Maka realized that the house wasn't as "little" as she had first thought.</p><p>The house was a two story, made of sturdy stone and timber.</p><p>A white washed porch wrapped around the structure, adorned with two worn rocking chairs and a quaint little porch swing.</p><p>On either side of the front steps roses bloomed heavy with pink, yellow and peach colored blooms.</p><p>The smell of horses, wood smoke, and flowers hung lightly on the breeze.</p><p>Maka couldn't help feeling a little choked up as she gazed at this new and strange place.</p><p>This is my new life.</p><p>My home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cow punchers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The men had all come down from the fields early today.</p><p>They sat around the corral in the shade, their boots resting on the rails.</p><p>They truly had a lot of work that needed to be done, but they were all curious to get a look at the boss's new nephew.</p><p>"Will you get a gander at that?" Black star moaned as he saw Soul and the new kid pulling into the yard.</p><p>They did double takes, then openly stared for a long count.</p><p>Disbelief painted their features, and disgust followed close behind.</p><p>Stein had warned them his nephew had been reared in London's high society and probably knew nothing about hard living, but that scarcely prepared them for the fop who was perched on the buckseat.</p><p>"I saw an organ grinder once at the circus." Ox spat a wad of tobacco off a few respectable yards.</p><p>"His monkey wore a jacket just like that."</p><p>Everyone chortled at that.</p><p>The new kid's attire said more about him than anything else might.</p><p>After all, no man worth his boots would be caught dead in a Christmas tree green jacket with glittering gold braid and gold buttons.</p><p>Stein would shoot any idiot who dared trying to work on clothes like that, then burn the offensive piece of trash . . . after salvaging those gold buttons, of course.</p><p>"I remeber that circus monkey danced real silly. Held a cup in his hand and begged. Wasn't good for anything else." Ox scratched his belly and went on with his musing. "Coulda' passed as this one's twin brother."</p><p>"I bet that monkey would have been more useful that this kid." Blackstar squinted at the strange sight.</p><p>"Stein didn't really saddle us with that, did he?" Tad wiped his hand across his dust streaked shirt.</p><p>"He probably didn't known it'd be this bad. Drunk as a skunk, no one could ever imagine this sight." Black star cackled.</p><p>Soul eyed them all critically as he swung down from the wagon.</p><p>They were supposed to be in the back 40 today, mending fences.</p><p>"Get over here you lazy cow punchers." He barked.</p><p>Soul wasn't looking forward to introducing the kid to them, but he wanted to see how they interacted.</p><p>Watching how the kid got along with the men would give him a better idea what kind of person he was.</p><p>The men complied, but they grumbled and drug their feet as they left the shaded area.</p><p>The kid swept his gangly legs over the edge of the wagon, lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground, disturbing a small dust cloud around him.</p><p>The men looked about to die with laughter, but his swift glare of warning didn't go unoticed.</p><p>They muffled their laughter with loud coughing and grunts.</p><p>The kid bounced right back up though, not the least bit hurt.</p><p>Soul cleared his throat, already feeling awkward.</p><p>"These are the ranch hands. Forsaken's best cow punchers."</p><p>"Good day gentlemen!" The kid smiled brightly.</p><p>"Ho!" The men replied in a shout of disbelief. The kid's accent was odd to the ear.</p><p>Mistaking their volume for enthusiasm, the Kid beamed.</p><p>"What a wonderful greeting! I'm Lord Albarn, but you can call me Maka. It isn't necessary to use my formal title. I've noticed Americans don't often do so."</p><p>"Lord help us." Someone muttered in the silence that followed.</p><p>Soul grimaced, but the kid didn't seem to notice the comment.</p><p>"I know I'm new, but I truly hope to be a great help to all or you and my uncle while here, and I hope I can live up to his expectations."</p><p>Despite Soul's warning glare all the men began to howl with laughter.</p><p>Jutting out his chin, the kid asked, "I don't understand what's so funny?"</p><p>"Living up to Stein's expectations might be a little hard considering you've set the bar so low kid." Some one laughed from the group.</p><p>The Kid swept the men with a haughty gaze.</p><p>"I might not know how things in America work, but at least I exercise the civility to introduce myself before I make fun of someone else."</p><p>The men had the good grace to look a bit ashamed.</p><p>They shuffled around uncomfortably until a short looking cowboy with blue spikey hair stepped forward to introduce himself.</p><p>"I'm Black Star, the greatest cowboy to ever walk this earth."</p><p>Maka noticed that everyone rolled their eyes heavenward at his proclamation.</p><p>"That's Ox Ford, Harvar Eclair, Justin Law, Sid Barrett and the little half-pint is Tadpole Jackson."</p><p>The shortest of the the group straightened his spine and glared at Blackstar.</p><p>"I'm still growing! And my name is Tad, not Tadpole."</p><p>All the men laughed and patted him on the head and ruffled his blonde hair.</p><p>The kid just bristled even more.</p><p>Maka nodded curtly to each of the men.</p><p>They were grimey, rude, and rather loud, but she kind of liked them already.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My uncle is lucky to have such wonderful staff."</p><p>
  <em>Staff?</em>
</p><p>Soul bit back a moan.</p><p>The kid's shortcomings could fill a catalogue, and he hadn't been here for two minutes yet.</p><p>The men just stared.</p><p>Soul finally broke the silence.</p><p>"Get busy! You're not paid to jaw with the Albarn kid."</p><p>The men scattered, and disappeared without a trace.</p><p>Soul slowly walked over to where his Stetson sat in the dirt, grumbling the whole time.</p><p>He smacked it against his thigh, then wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve before he put it back on.</p><p>He was hungry and grumpy. He hoped the kid would take the hint and leave him alone.</p><p>Even after grabbing his hat the kid's position didn't change.</p><p>If anything, the kid looked sillier with every passing minute.</p><p>He stood there, grinning like a fool, in his ridiculous clothing.</p><p>He eyes Soul expectantly.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Well what?"</p><p>"Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Go on to the house kid."</p><p>The kid's back stiffened and his chin rose a notch.</p><p>"I don't like being bossed around Mr. Evans."</p><p>Accustomed to men following his orders, Soul stared back in silence until the kid finally looked away.</p><p>The only great perk to having monster eyes was people rarely won a starting contest against him.</p><p>The kid stooped, lifted the bag, and nodded.</p><p>"Very well, I'll show myself in."</p><p>Though he decided to obey, the kid had to have the last word.</p><p>His lack of size, strength, and knowledge were huge liabilities; but the attitude..</p><p>Soul shook his head.</p><p>A kink like that could get someone killed.</p><p>The first order of business was going to be setting this Fancy Pants kid in his place.</p><p>Soul watched the boy lollygag up the steps and dissapear through the door.</p><p>Black star shuffled over. He must have been hiding close by.</p><p>"What the hell was that?"</p><p>"That," Soul said in a funereal tone, "is Stein's kin."</p><p>"How in the devil did Stein happen to get saddled with a nephew like that?"</p><p>The long time cow puncher shook his blue head from side to side in disbelief.</p><p>"He's prissier than any of the Thompsons' daughters!"</p><p>Soul grimaced.</p><p>"His chin is still smooth as a baby's tail."</p><p>"I noticed."</p><p>"Get a stiff wind going, and he'll be teacup over toenails. I got a look at his hands. Smooth as silk, not a callus on 'em. I'll bet he ain't never done a lick of work either." Black star chuckled.</p><p>"Well, I suppose he's still young. His voice still cracks. He probably won't even start shaving for another year or two. There's still time to correct his upbringing."</p><p>Black star laughed at his optimism.</p><p>"The kid should have been a preacher. Knows fancy words and fine manners and such. That'd make him a natural for that callin'. Much better than a cowboy dandy."</p><p>Soul shot Black star a wry look, but didn't verbalize his thoughts.</p><p>As much as he wanted to agree with his friend, it wasn't right.</p><p>After all, that pathetic pup was his boss's nephew.</p><p>This called for loyalty and discretion.</p><p>"I can't let Stein come home to that pitiful excuse of a kid. We have to whip him into shape."</p><p>"Miracles take more time than that." Blackstar mused.</p><p>"I don't know about miracles, but I do know about men."</p><p>"Boss, you're gonna have to look long and hard to find enough material in that kid to scrape together anything manly. I've seen women who looked more like a man than he does!"</p><p>"Soul broke into a fleeting smile, then glanced back at the house and grimaced.</p><p>"When Stein gets back and catches sight of his new nephew, my promotion is gonna fly right out the window."</p><p>"That's not going to happen boss, nobody deserves this job more than you."</p><p>Soul's voice took on deadly resolve. "Whatever needs to be done will get done. I'll make a man out of him yet. It's going to be mighty unpleasant, though."</p><p>"All the luck to ya boss, "I've seen two-bit chippies with more taste in their clothes."</p><p>"Clothes can be changed."</p><p>There were times when life just handed you nothing better than a blister on the backside when you had to ride all day, and this was one such time.</p><p>It galled him, but Soul Evans wasn't a man to shirk his responsibilities or abandon his friends.</p><p>He wouldn't fail Stein. He owned that man more than he cared to admit.</p><p>He muffled a groan at the thought of what the next months would bring.</p><p>"I know you don't want to fail Stien, but someone's likely to get hurt, the kid don't know squat about ranchin."</p><p>"I'm painfully aware of that possibility." Soul's voice didn't betray the acid churning in his belly over that very fact.</p><p>"It'll fall to me to work with the kid until Stein shows back up."</p><p>Black star let out a bark of a laugh. "Should I take wagers with the men on which of you folds fastest?"</p><p>"Try, and I'll see to it that you're on stall cleaning duty for a month."</p><p>Black star grinned, but didn't hedge it further.</p><p>"Don't you have work to do?" Soul asked, wondering how Black star had kept his job for this long.</p><p>"Fine, fine. I'm leaving. You have fun with baby sitting boss!"</p><p>Soul scowled after Black star as he lazily turned towards the corral.</p><p>"I won't be baby sitting for long. I'm going to start training the kid first thing in the morning!"</p><p>"And I don't envy that Kid one lick!" Black star yelled over his shoulder as he trotted out of sight.</p><p>Now alone, Soul stared at the porch with great apprehension.</p><p>He would have to go inside eventually.</p><p><em>Heaven help me. </em>Soul silently pleaded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A disagreeable dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka tromped up the porch steps with her head held high.</p><p>Wisdom dictated she leave those rough men to their rowdy jokes, but pride demanded she do so with decorum.</p><p>She refused to let Mr. Evans bossy and cold disapproval bother her.</p><p>Nothing was going to ruin her adventure, not even him.</p><p>And what an adventure this was turning into!</p><p>So far she was quite pleased.</p><p>Living here was going to be interesting.</p><p>The staff here needed to be taught manners, but that was something she could oversee.</p><p>They didn't introduce themselves properly and not a one offered to help her with her bag.</p><p>Her Mama had always said even the best staff slacked off when the master was gone.</p><p>From the top-notch condition of the grounds, the place must normally be run admirably.</p><p>Her uncle not being here was likely the cause of their rude ways.</p><p>"C'mon in!" an unseen woman sang out before Maka could even shut the screen door behind her.</p><p>A willowy woman in a blue calico apron appeared, nearly scaring Maka out of her new shoes.</p><p>The woman had waves of inky black hair pulled into a lopsided bun at the top of her head and her cheeks were flushed pink against her ivory skin.</p><p>She wasn't american, or even English.</p><p>She had a soft lilt to her voice that sounded foriegn.</p><p>Intelligence sparkled in her coffee-colored eyes, and small laugh lines at the corners proved she had a sense of humor.</p><p>She was the most exotic woman Maka had ever seen.</p><p>"You must be the young Albarn. I've been expecting you."</p><p>Maka smiled brightly.</p><p>Finally someone sivilized.</p><p>"Hello, you must be my aunt?"</p><p>The woman laughter lightly, mild surprise in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, no. Stein has never been hitched, and I imagine he never will. My name is Tubaki, I'm the caretaker of the house."</p><p>"Ah, I see."</p><p>Maka felt slightly disappointed.</p><p>Her new family would be much smaller than she was hoping for.</p><p>"Do you know by an chance when my uncle be back? That grouchy cowboy said he wasn't here, but I was too nervous to question him further."</p><p>"That must have been Soul. Don't take no offense from him, I'm pretty sure he was born with a lemon in his mouth." Tubaki chuckled softly.</p><p>"Your uncle will probably be back in a month or two if I had to guess."</p><p>"Months?!" Maka choked out.</p><p>How could that be?</p><p>Tubaki must have seen the dissapointment on her face because she made a soft humming noise.</p><p>"Now now, don't you worry, your uncle will be back before you know it. He's a tough old boot, but I know he's excited to finally meet you."</p><p>"A month ago I didn't even know I had an uncle, I suppose I could wait another month to meet him." Maka sighed.</p><p>Tubaki patted her lightly on the back. "That's the spirit sweetie, don't let anything get you down."</p><p>Maka nodded her head in agreement; she was a tough Texan now, there was no need to be disheartened.</p><p>Her uncle being gone could actually work in her favor. It'd give her more time to master the act of being male.</p><p>"You must be exhausted from your trip sweetie." Tubaki commented, bring Maka from her thoughts.</p><p>"There are three empty bedrooms up stairs. Go on and pick one out. I'll come up in a bit to put sheets on the bed. No use in letting sheets go stale on a bed that lies empty."</p><p>She smiled softly at Maka.</p><p>"Supper's in an hour. I'll holler once and only once. You show up on time or you go hungry around here. These men here will eat us out of house and home in the blink of an eye." "Thank you." Maka murmured, feeling a little out of place. "Don't worry hun, you'll do just fine here. If you need anything just holler, my room is down the hall from yours. If I'm not in the kitchen, then you can always find me in the garden out back."</p><p>"Thank you so much for your hospitality."</p><p>Maka hesitated, staring at the stairs.</p><p>She hardly knew this Tubaki woman, but she already felt at ease with her.</p><p>She had been so lonely since her papa died, she almost wished the house keeper would let her stay with her in the kitchen.</p><p>Tubaki seemed to sense her hesitation.</p><p>"Hun, you'd best move on upstairs. Soul's gonna be bustling through soon, and he'll mow over you faster than a toad gulps flies."</p><p>It was not a reassuring metaphor.</p><p>Maka pictured the surly cowboy with the red eyes frowning at her with disapproval again.</p><p>She shuffled forward.</p><p>"I'll locate a room and meet you for supper. Thank you for being so kind to me."</p><p>Tubaki smiled brightly.</p><p>"Not all of us here on the ranch are grumpy old dogs."</p><p>"That's good to know."</p><p>"If you want my advice hun, Soul's going to give you a hard once-over at dinner. You ought to put on something a whole lot plainer if you don't want to have him squirm all through the meal. He's not a man to abide fussy manners and fancy clothes."</p><p>Maka had noticed the cowboys were all in shirtsleeve and denim as Mr. Evans had called it.</p><p>Maybe she did look a little more different than them. Standing out too much could be a problem.</p><p>Her secret might be discovered if she was watched to closely.</p><p>"I don't really have too many clothes."</p><p>"Well, you just wear whatever is most comfortable for you hun."</p><p>Maka smiled in return and headed up the stairs.</p><p>Though her bag was light, holding her few meager possessions, her shoulders felt as if they couldn't bear the burden for a second longer.</p><p>Her journey had been so very long.</p><p>Once she reached the head of the stairs, she walked straight into the first chamber and dropped her bag.</p><p>Nothing short of a pistol aimed at her head would convince her to pick it up again for the foreseeable future.</p><p>The bedroom held a modest bedstead and a nice threedrawer chest with a carved mirror above it.</p><p>A small bookshelf nook, and a long window seat gave the room a happy warm feeling.</p><p>Heavy green damask curtains hung on either side of the large window, and faded cabbage rose wallpaper finished the decor.</p><p>Maka smiled at the room.</p><p>She could spruce it up with a little attention and care.</p><p>In truth, it was far prettier than what she'd planned to find in the midst of this wild place.</p><p>The glimpse she'd gotten of the downstairs let her know the other rooms, though well worn, were tastefully appointed, too.</p><p>Perhaps Texas didn't entirely lack civilized touches.</p><p>It was probably the sweet housekeeper who had lovingly decorated.</p><p>The mixture of refinement and commonplace struck her as oddly charming.</p><p>She dropped down onto the edge of the bed.</p><p>Her feet ached every bit as much as they did after a long evening of dancing in London's finest socials.</p><p>Heel, toe, sole, and instep all burned and ached.</p><p>Struggling out of the boots, she rubbed her toes and decided to fetch a pitcher of water so she could wash up and soak her feet.</p><p>After that, she'd unpack and find her plainest shirt.</p><p>As she reviewed Tubaki's words and considered all of the men she'd seen, Maka had an alarming thought.</p><p>Mr. Evans would mow her over? Did that mean that brute of a cowboy was coming to dinner with them tonight? Did he live in the main house as well?</p><p>She had seen several out buildings and had assumed that's where the hired men lived.</p><p>Surely her uncle would allow such a man to live in his home with him?</p><p>Shaking her head to dislodge the troublesome thought, Maka tried to relax.</p><p>The cowboy was too . . . something.</p><p>She couldn't put her finger on the right word for him.</p><p>So far she had gather that he was her uncle's second-in-command.</p><p>Terse and rough-edged and gruff and, well, rude.</p><p>He didn't like her. She could see that as plain as day.</p><p>Whatever the reason why he disapproved of her was of no consequence though.</p><p>She wasn't going to let him bully her or ruin her evening.</p><p>She wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>Cheered by that thought, she went in search of water.</p><p>Under an hour later, the clock downstairs struck.</p><p>Maka heard Tubaki's call for supper and hastily smoothed her hair as she glanced in the mirror over the chest of drawers to ascertain if she'd done a sufficient job of binding herself.</p><p>Twisting sideways, she craned her neck and examined the effect.</p><p>She looked flat as a board.</p><p>A small smile tilted her lips as she gleefully judged.</p><p>At least being a small woman was finally good for something.</p><p>She left her room and started down the stairs.</p><p>Halfway down, she was run over by an express train of a man who galloped down the very same flight.</p><p>His boots made a muffled thunder that carried an oddly rhythmic quality, and his large body didn't seem to move at all from the hips up as those muscular legs churned with surprising agility and grace.</p><p>Once he hit the foot of the stairs, the man stopped and gave her a cool, assessing look.</p><p>It was Mr. Evan.</p><p>His hair was wild, his smile grim and pointy.</p><p>Without a word of apology, he wheeled to the right and strode off.</p><p>She remained rooted to the stairs.</p><p>This wild beast of a man can't be Uncle Stein's partner. Could he?</p><p>Following the scent of food, Maka went in the same direction Mr. Evans had.</p><p>With every step she wondered why Uncle Stien's rude partner was invited to be a dinner guest.</p><p>He sat at the huge trestle table. Alone.</p><p>He'd already started serving himself.</p><p>He looked freshly washed and dressed in a crisp blue button up.</p><p>He did clean up into a respectable-looking man.</p><p>Truth be told, he cut a fine figure.</p><p>For all of the refined gentlemen she'd seen in high society, none had ever looked half as imposing or innately capable of facing anything life might bring.</p><p>He glared at her from behind his mountain of mashed potatoes.</p><p>He'd spruced up on the outside, but that was it.</p><p>The man still failed to exhibit even a hint of manners.</p><p>Tubaki thumped a big bowl of green beans onto the table.</p><p>"Hello hun, why don't you have a seat before Soul eats everything in sight?"</p><p>"Thank you Tubaki."</p><p>Maka took a chair, mirroring his glare right back at him.</p><p>"Good evening Mr. Evans."</p><p>Her voice cracked like an adolescent's.</p><p>Grabbing for his coffee, Soul nodded. "Kid."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>Mr. Evans was going to be difficult. . . .</p><p>She had started out thinking this would be easy, but she was wrong.</p><p>If he wanted to be difficult, well, she was up for the challenge.</p><p>Maybe it would make her time here go by quickly.</p><p>At least until her uncle returned.</p><p>As she slipped her napkin across her thighs, Maka tried to approach conversation as she'd done back home.</p><p>Civility might tame the beast a bit.</p><p>"So, Mr. Evans"... Stop calling me Evans, it's Soul to everyone else."</p><p>Maka bit her cheek in annoyance.</p><p>She tried again, rushing through her sentence before he could interrupt her again.</p><p>"So, where are your people from?"</p><p>"My people?"</p><p>"Yes. Your people. Your family."</p><p>"I don't have a family."</p><p>The curt clip of his voice let her know to cease pursuing that line of talk, so she segued, "Pity. You've certainly done well for yourself. Forsaken appears to be a fine place."</p><p>"How would you know enough to make that judgment Kid?"</p><p>"I walked the length of the road. The fence is well kept, and the house is quite stunning. Then, too, there are all sorts of cows everywhere."</p><p>"Cattle—not 'cows'—and they're not everywhere. We've moved them to pasture off at the southeastern sector for the moment. Other sections are empty at present to let the grasses grow."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>An awkward silence fell between the two.</p><p>Maka knew absolutely nothing about ranching and it bothered her greatly.</p><p>Maybe she could find a book somewhere on the subject?</p><p>"Do you ride? Most Englishers are trained at horsemanship, aren't they?" he asked, turning the tables on her inquisition.</p><p>She fought the telling blush that heated her cheeks.</p><p>Last night it had dawned on her that she'd have to ride astride.</p><p>Such a skill must, of necessity, be altogether different from perching on a sidesaddle.</p><p>It was a scandalous thought.</p><p>Her papa would be turning over in his grave if he knew what she'd eventually have to do.</p><p>She had always secretly wanted to ride a horse full stride though.</p><p>There was something quite exhilarating about riding a horse like a man.</p><p>She pictured herself like a wild indian, riding barback and free.</p><p>Though she was quite proficient at riding in a lady's english saddle, straddling anything would be a new thing to learn.</p><p>Hopefully the men wouldn't notice her lack of experience.</p><p>"I . . . er . . . excelled at equine studies. My time has been mostly spent in academic pursuits though."</p><p>"Hence the smooth, narrow hands and a complete lack of any muscle on those spindles you call arms."</p><p>The man shoveled food in like an animal as he spoke.</p><p>Nearly mesmerized by the precision with which he sliced off huge chunks of meat and devoured them, Maka hardly felt the sting of his implied insult.</p><p>"Did you study anything of particular interest?"</p><p>"Oh yes. Greek history, Roman mythology, Latin, and poetry. I also appreciate fine art."</p><p>"So much for the frills." Soul took a big swig of coffee.</p><p>"No one round here speaks Latin or walks around spouting poetry. Best painting in these parts is a sign in the feed store. Did you study anything useful?"</p><p>"I scarcely believe you'd find dancing or British history to be of practical application here in the West."</p><p>"You got that right kid."</p><p>Waving a fork in the air and disregarding the fact that mashed potatoes plopped back onto the plate, Soul announced, "No one sits on their tail around here. You're going to have to carry your weight."</p><p>"I plan to do just that Mr Evans."</p><p>Soul glared, the brat kept calling him Mr. Evans and it was driving him insane!</p><p>"Yes, you will kid. You'd best be ready—because come sunup, you're going to start earning your keep."</p><p>"I'm not afraid of hard work. I'll also remind you that I'm not exactly a hired hand to be ordered about like some kind of liveried lackey."</p><p>She wiggled in her chair slightly, squared her shoulders, and dabbed at her lips with the napkin.</p><p>"There is my position to be considered, I am your bosses family."</p><p>Soul leaned back in his chair, shook his head, and scowled.</p><p>"Fancy Pants, you've got it wrong. That stinkin' title of yours isn't worth a hill of beans around here. I don't care if you've got a crown permanently affixed to your head, you'd better slap a hat over it because you'll still have to work."</p><p>The man wasn't just blunt; he was ruthless.</p><p>He completely lacked couth.</p><p>Maka gave him a disbelieving stare.</p><p>He glowered straight back.</p><p>"Stein's a hardworking man. He expects every man on Forsaken to earn his keep. You're no exception. If you don't work, I'll kick you out of here before Stein makes it back."</p><p>Maka reared back at the force of his words.</p><p>"There's no call to be uncivilized."</p><p>Maka hates how her voice wobbles.</p><p>All she can think about is being sent back to England.</p><p>To Lord Ragnarok.</p><p>"We aren't civilized around here. Best get that through your head kid. Life is rough. Rugged. Hard," he hammered at her in a harsh tone.</p><p>"You don't toughen up, you won't survive. Pure and simple, the useful survive. The weak don't."</p><p>"Are you threatening me?"</p><p>"Take it however you want, but you're due up at daybreak. I respect your uncle too much to let him come home to an English dandy of a nephew. By the time he gets here, you'll have learned enough to make yourself useful and maybe, just maybe he'll let you stay."</p><p>Maka's fork and knife clattered to the plate.</p><p>"What's wrong kid? Did I spoil your appetite?"</p><p>"No, but it's apparent nothing spoils your appetite you brutish oaf! You've torn into a perfectly delightful meal with no more manners than a rabid wolf, watching you eat has made me sick."</p><p>"Wolves tear apart baby animals that are wet behind the ears. Don't forget that, kid."</p><p>Soul took a huge bite, gnashed on it only half a dozen times, and swallowed while staring at her.</p><p>Daring her to say more.</p><p>Maka caught herself swallowing along with him.</p><p>Soul gave her a smile that showed every last one of his teeth.</p><p>After that, there wasn't any more supper conversation.</p><p>Maka quietly thanked Tubaki for dinner then slipped into her room.</p><p>She went to bed and lay in the dark, horrified.</p><p>To be sure, the soft bed felt great, but her mind reeled with the cowboy's actions.</p><p>How could Uncle Stein have left her to the vagaries of such an animal?</p><p>A big one, too.</p><p>She'd tried to convince herself he wouldn't be worthy of a second-in-command position, and seeing him at the table came as a terribly rude shock. He held the authority to send her away.</p><p>The way he acted as if she was a problem galled her; yet, that was precisely his perspective on things—and he made no bones about it.</p><p>But if every man here works, then he's right.</p><p>She couldn't help but feel useless.</p><p>Maka had to admit she presented a unique challenge to the man.</p><p>He obviously had loyalty to her Uncle Stein and wanted him to be spared the pain of seeing a relative who was pitifully inept.</p><p>How much would this deception of hers cost though?</p><p>The lie had been so simple in the beginning.</p><p>The thought of masquerading as a man had been fun, promising adventure.</p><p>Now all it promised was an oafish cowboy and hard work.</p><p>The idea of misleading others went against her deep sense of honor, but it paled in comparison to the appalling alternative of becoming Lord Ragnarok's wife.</p><p>The very thought made her shudder.</p><p>She wasn't going to give up so easily.</p><p>Maka determined she would have to become a man's man and quickly.</p><p>She needed to develop mettle to make it through, and even though she hated him, Mr. Evans was probably her best bet at learning.</p><p>With her resolve improved Maka finally fell into a restless slumber.</p><p>She dreamt of smoke and flames, savage indians, and of wolves with crimson eyes and disarming smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door rattled on its hinges from a solid boot kick, but Soul got no response.</p><p>Tubaki yelled from downstairs, "You leave that poor kid alone. He's traveled from across the world to be here. Let him sleep in, at least for today?."</p><p>"Sorry Tubaki, can't do. I've got a lot to teach this kid and not enough time to do it."</p><p>Soul wrenched the doorknob, and barged into the small bedroom.</p><p>He grabbed the mattress and with one quick flick of his wrists, sent the kid tumbling through the air.</p><p>He hit the floor with a resounding thud.</p><p>The kid let out a shrill yelp.</p><p>"I gave you a wake-up call fifteen minutes ago Kid."</p><p>Soul dumped the mattress back down on the bed frame.</p><p>Disgust twisted his features as he watched the kid clutch the rumpled bedsheets to his nightshirted chest.</p><p>"Stop squawking. Get on your feet and get moving. If you don't show up to eat in five minutes, I'll eat your flapjacks."</p><p>The kid glared back in defiance.</p><p>Soul shot him a heated look.</p><p>"Don't ever make me come in here to tilt you outta your bed again."</p><p>Soul strode out of the room, he didn't want to stick around and listen to the kid whine.</p><p>No use in both of them eating Tubaki's flapjacks cold.</p><p>He sat down to breakfast, said grace, and implored God to intervene with Stein's nephew.</p><p>If ever a situation existed that required divine intervention, surely this was it.</p><p>Eight minutes later Soul watched in utter disbelief as the youngster shuffled down the stairs, took his seat, and carefully cut a single, tiny bite of a flapjack and daintily slipped it between his lips.</p><p>The kid even crooked his pinkie like a fussy Englishman.</p><p>Soul propped his elbows on the table and fought the urge to bury his head in his hands.</p><p>"Eat up, kid."</p><p>One flapjack and two rashers of bacon.</p><p>
  <em>How could that possibly be enough?</em>
</p><p>No wonder the kid is all skin and bones.</p><p>The kid scanned the table and frowned.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Soul barked.</p><p>"I don't see the sugar or cream for the coffee."</p><p>"Black and strong enough to float a horseshoe, that's how men drink their coffee here. Finish eating. We've got work to do."</p><p>Soul smothered a smirk.</p><p>The stables usually reeked in the morning from the horses.</p><p>Fancy Pants Albarn might not possess a single skill, but that wouldn't matter.</p><p>Anyone could grab a shovel and muck out stalls—and that was precisely what Soul planned to assign the kid today.</p><p>The kid took a sip of the strong coffee and made a face.</p><p>"Organization is key to success. I presume you and my uncle have routines that keep matters well in hand here on the ranch?"</p><p>"There's a general routine, but animals have a habit of putting a kink in whatever plans we make. There's not a man on this spread who lacks the full array of necessary skills."</p><p>Soul gave the kid a telling look.</p><p>"I'll see to it you learn the ropes."</p><p>"Ropes!" The kid perked up.</p><p>"That would be wonderful! I'd love to learn how to throw the lariat!"</p><p>Soul inwardly winced at how the kid pronounced it "larryette."</p><p>"It takes time, practice, and diligence to handle a lasso."</p><p>"Well, then, I suppose once I get good with the larry-ette, I'll move on to the lasso."</p><p>"Lasso is another term for lariat." Soul pronounced it larryut and hoped the kid would get the hint.</p><p>"When someone learns the ropes, it means they gain proficiency in the essentials. You'll have to learn other basics before you learn to throw a lasso."</p><p>The kid's brows puckered.</p><p>Soul couldn't be sure whether it was from displeasure at that news, or from the sip of black coffee he had just drank.</p><p>It didn't matter. Either way, Fancy Pants Albarn was going to endure plenty of things he didn't relish in the weeks to come.</p><p>Soul rose from the table, growing restless.</p><p>"Finish up and be quick about it."</p><p>The kid bolted to his feet. "I rarely eat breakfast. Shall we go?"</p><p>Maka didn't mention that she often skipped breakfast because she hadn't had enough money for the extra meal after her papa had passed. She didn't need this geuff man's pity.</p><p>Soul gave no response.</p><p>He pivoted and headed across the floor and out the door.</p><p>The kid scrambled to keep up with him as they went towards the stable.</p><p>Outside Tad and Justin were replacing boards on the corral.</p><p>"I see the staff is hard at work. That's commendable."</p><p>Soul stopped and locked eyes with her.</p><p>"Get this straight, they're not staff. They're hands or cowboys or the men—or punchers."</p><p>"Oh, I meant no offense."</p><p>Soul scanned the kid and shook his head.</p><p>The kid looked apologetic, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>He was so different, from another world really.</p><p>Even his clothes spoke volumes.</p><p>"Whatever passes for men's duds in London won't cut it here kid. Baggy shirts and pants will get caught or chafe you. Next time you go to town, get a few pair of britches and shirts that are boys' size."</p><p>The kid's jaw hardened.</p><p>"Mr. Evans, I happen to feel more comfortable in loose-fitting attire."</p><p>Then the kid added in a quieter grumble, "Besides, these are boys'."</p><p>Soul nodded curtly and said nothing more.</p><p>He wasn't sure of the Kid's exact age, but he guessed it doubtlessly embarrassed him to have to buy boys' clothing at his age.</p><p>Hopefully, he'd soon have enough muscles and height to take up the slack in what he now wore.</p><p>People were like crops though.</p><p>The ones that were tended and fed right grew best.</p><p>Proper activity, training, and plenty of food might boost the kid into a sprouting season.</p><p>"I beg your pardon, but I didn't hear what you just said."</p><p>From the Kid's comment and quizzical look, Soul realized he must have mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>He shifted his weight and sighed heavily.</p><p>"Good food and hard work are what you need."</p><p>"Miss Tubaki's food is quite tasty, I'm sure I'll be eating more in no time."</p><p>"Which leaves hard work." Soul strode to the stable with a sly grin.</p><p>"Black Star!"</p><p>"In here!" he yelled back from somewhere in the large barn.</p><p>The Kid trotted alongside Soul reminding him of a lost pup.</p><p>"Wow, look at the size of the stable! How many horses do we have here?"</p><p>Soul couldn't be sure whether the kid was claiming ownership or speaking in general terms when he said "we".</p><p>He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, even though it irked him something fierce.</p><p>"The ranch owns two dozen horses. A couple of the hands own their own mounts, so the total tally is thirty-one."</p><p>The kid's eyes widened. "Thirty-one! I didn't realize there were that many men here."</p><p>"There aren't. We keep three mounts for each man."</p><p>Black Star strides over to them, holding a shovel.</p><p>Soul shoots him a pointed look.</p><p>A slow knowing grin creases Black Star's face.</p><p>"There's plenty of stalls ripe for the getting kid."</p><p>Soul chokes, trying not to give away his amusement.</p><p>Craning his neck, the kid peers down the stable.</p><p>"There aren't that many stalls."</p><p>Soul slaps Black Star on the back.</p><p>"Nope. Not that many at all. Shouldn't take you long."</p><p>Balck Star chuckles, not even bothering to hide his laughter.</p><p>"What shouldn't take me long?"</p><p>Soul accepted the shovel from Black Star and thrust it at the kid.</p><p>"Mucking."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A gentleman's wager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What felt like an eternity later, Maka mucked out yet another stall.</p><p>Her hair had slipped from its tie and she forcefully shoved a snarl behind her ear.</p><p>Why had she even bothered brushing her hair today?</p><p>She felt the sweat and grime clinging to her body as she worked.</p><p>Her friends back in England would have swooned at the very scandal of it all.</p><p>Maka would have been modified as well if it wasn't for the one thing driving her forward.</p><p>Ragnarok.</p><p>The though of him touching her was far more filthy than anything a horse could produce.</p><p>"Well, well, if it isn't his Lordship Fancy Pants Albarn."</p><p>Maka looked over her shoulder at the booming voice.</p><p>"Hello sir." She said, recognizing the rangy man with blue hair.</p><p>"I hardly recognize you Albarn, you look different with a shovel in your hands and shit on your boots."</p><p>After Mr. Evans' warning the day before, Maka had anticipated the teasing and jeering that was bound to come her way from the cowboys.</p><p>A woman would wine or be offended by the situation.</p><p>A man would take it, or even joke back.</p><p>Maka flashed him a cocky smile.</p><p>"I'd rather have muck on my boots than listen to the muck coming out of your mouth sir."</p><p>Black star chuckled and leaned against the stall railing.</p><p>"You have more spirit than I thought kid."</p><p>Maka smiled, enjoying her secret victory.</p><p>She was getting better at acting like a man.</p><p>She would have never said anything so crass a month ago.</p><p>"Hey kid, you better put some gloves on before you get blisters." Black star finally said once his laughter stopped.</p><p>"Too late, I already have them."</p><p>"And you're still shoveling?" Black star grabbed her hands and looked down at the angry welps forming on her palms.</p><p>"Dumb green horn, wash your hands and put gloves on. Do you want them to fester?!"</p><p>All traces of his amusement left his face.</p><p>"I don't own any gloves."</p><p>"What kind of man worth his salt doesn't own gloves." Black star mumbled as he walked over to a dusty shelf and grabbed a pair of gloves.</p><p>He threw them at her and scowled as she slipped them on.</p><p>"Those are way too big for you. I've never seen a fellow with such small hands."</p><p>"It's an Albarn trait." Maka lied, feeling a little nervous.</p><p>"Well that's not a trait to be proud of kid. Small hands means a harder life. I'll grab you a pair of boy's gloves next time I go to town."</p><p>"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you."</p><p>"You can just call me Black star." He said cracking a grin. "I reckon you and I should be friends kid. Anyone who drives Soul as crazy as you do is alright in my book."</p><p>Maka returned his grin.</p><p>Making her first friend here had been exceptionally easy.</p><p>"Plus, the boss is going to be so busy keeping an eye on you he wont't even notice when I sneak away for naps now."</p><p>Maka's smile slipped as her insides churned at his words. Something about Mr. Evans watching her... it made her feel uneasy.</p><p>"Who's taking naps?" Soul asked as he stepped into the barn's doorway.</p><p>Maka hadn't seen him all morning, but the smudge of dirt on his pale jawline testified the fact he'd been busy.</p><p>He had come in at the wrong moment, while she was standing around talking and not shoveling.</p><p>His disapproving frown spoke volumes.</p><p>Suddenly earning his approval mattered to her.</p><p>"Stop jawing and get back to work kid, I've got another job for you once you've finished mucking."</p><p>Her shovel scraped the floor in her haste.</p><p>"Yes Mr. Evans, I'll be done in a few more minutes."</p><p>"And you Black star, stop bothering the kid and get back to work. Tsubaki needs your help."</p><p>Maka noticed Black star perk up at the mention of the house keepers name.</p><p>It was so subtle a change that she might have just imagines it though.</p><p>"What does she need?" He asked casually.</p><p>"She says that damn fox has been digging holes under the henhouse again. Go fill the holes back up, and you might bury some wooden spikes too, just for good measure."</p><p>"Add a healthy dash of cayenne pepper to your last spade of dirt." Maka chimed in.</p><p>"Huh?" Black Star looked puzzled, like she was speaking Latin.</p><p>"Cayenne, I'm sure Tsubaki has some in the kitchen. It irritates the nose and eyes of a predator. That fox won't come back very soon after getting a sample of it."</p><p>Black Star turned to look at his boss in question.</p><p>Soul gave a half smile, which was about the only kind of smile Maka had seen from him so far.</p><p>She briefly wondered if the reason he was so grumpy was because his life was a dull one.</p><p>"I've never heard of such a hair brained thing."</p><p>"It's true Mr. Evans, it really works."</p><p>Soul frowned at her.</p><p>The kid kept insisted on calling him Mr. Evans and he secretly hated it.</p><p>"I'll tell you what kid, we'll have Black star fill in one hole with spikes and another hole with cayenne pepper. We'll see once and for all which method keeps the fox out."</p><p>Maka smiled. "Care to place a wager on it?"</p><p>"Sure!" Black star burst out.</p><p>"No." Soul glowered.</p><p>Black star huffed. "Come on boss. I know you don't like any of us gambling, but this seems pretty harmless."</p><p>Certain of her solution working Maka shot Soul an oh-so-innocent look.</p><p>"He's just worried of losing the bet, especially to an Englisher."</p><p>"Oh ho ho!" Black star crowed. "You gonna take that jibe boss?"</p><p>Soul groaned.</p><p>"I'll take your bet kid, just don't tell Stein we're teaching you bad habits like gambling."</p><p>"I won't say a word Mr. Evans. Why don't you and I have a gentlemen's agreement then? Instead of money, perhaps we could settle on the loser having to do a chore."</p><p>Like muck the stable . . .</p><p>Soul crooked a pale brow at her.</p><p>Hooking the heel of his boot on a wooden slat, Black star drawled, "Boss, isn't that henhouse due to be cleaned out?"</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"So do we have an agreement?" Maka strove to sound blasé.</p><p>"If the fox goes through the cayenne, I clean the henhouse. If he goes through the other section, you do the honors."</p><p>"Fine. It's a deal."</p><p>He stuck his hand out and she shook it firmly, like a proper man would.</p><p>"Now get back to work kid, the day is still young."</p><p>Maka felt so smug, she hardly even noticed the weight or odor of those last few scoops of muck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like an eternity, Maka finished shoveling.</p><p>Though it was a down right dirty job she felt rather accomplished.</p><p>Trotting out side she found Black Star and Mr. Evans by the corral talking in hushed tones.</p><p>Probably about her if she had to guess.</p><p>As she approached them Black Star had the decency to look bashful, while Mr. Evans gave her a baleful glare.</p><p>"What's next?" She asked cheerfully, choosing to ignore his foul mood.</p><p>"We're going for a ride." He stated flatly.</p><p>Maka nodded. "I'll be ready immediately after I've seen to... matters. Where is the wash closet located?"</p><p>Soul looked at her like she had slugs coming out of her ears.</p><p>"Why do you need to wash up? You're about to get pretty dirty anyways."</p><p>"I reckon boss the kid needs to take a piss." Black Star chuckled.</p><p>Soul rolled his eyes. "There's a tree over there kid, be quick about it."</p><p>Heat flooded Maka as she looked to Mr. Evans in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>How could the man be so crude?</em>
</p><p>She leaned closer and stammered, "I . . . er, happen to have . . . um, digestive difficulties."</p><p>"Why am I not surprised. All right. The outhouse is back over that way. Hurry up. I don't have all day."</p><p>Maka quickly scurried to the outhouse before Mr. Evan's could change his mind on the matter.</p><p>As she walked she strained to think of any other major details she had overlooked.</p><p>This masquerade while fun wasn't as easy as she'd hoped.</p><p>Her secret was always foremost in her mind and the weight of protection it was taking its toll.</p><p>She had to keep going though, it was too late to turn back now, not after all she had gone through to get here.</p><p>Maybe once she turned 18 she would come clean and tell her uncle the truth.</p><p>Maybe he would have pity on her and let her stay, even though he specifically said in his letter that they had no room for women on the ranch.</p><p>If he kicked her out she'd be stranded in a foreign country with no money and nowhere else to go.</p><p>Maybe I'll go live with the Indians and become a wild native. Maka thought wryly as she stepped into the outhouse.</p><p>While she had a few moments in the cobwebby, dank privy, she made sure the knot on her chest binding would stay secure.</p><p>She wished she'd brought along the powder she used to keep her corset from chafing back home. The binding she now wore rubbed dreadfully.</p><p>After her business was finished she walked back to the corral.</p><p>Chewing on a long shaft of grass, Soul watched her as she made her way back.</p><p>He didn't bother to remove the grass as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath.</p><p>He looked piqued.</p><p>But then again he always looked like that.</p><p>Black Star on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely.</p><p>He truly meant what he'd said earlier about about her annoying the boss, he took great pleasure from it.</p><p>Maka pasted on a cocky smile, just to rile Mr. Evans a bit further.</p><p>She probably shouldn't provoke him, but the man made it so much fun.</p><p>"Think we should put her on Diablo boss?" Black star asked, a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>"Diablo?" Maka asked a little confused at the odd word.</p><p>"It's spanish for devil." Black Star chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe, if you want to kill me before my majority." Maka grinned back.</p><p>"I feel like Stein wouldn't find that very funny, coming home to a fresh grave is sure to rile him." Soul commented. "Let's make it kippie instead."</p><p>"You got it boss, I'll go saddle him up."</p><p>"No, please, let me do it. I needed to lean myself."</p><p>Soul lifted a pale eyebrow at her, but nodded his approval.</p><p>Maka quickly regretted her impulsive actions.</p><p>The beast known as Kippie was huge, and the saddle weighed a ton.</p><p>It was so much different from her light English saddle.</p><p>Everything in her arms and back screamed as she rose up on her tiptoes to fling the saddle onto the horse's back.</p><p>She managed to get the halter and bit on correctly, even though she held her breath in fear that the horse would nip her fingers.</p><p>She worked without complaint though, under the severe scrutiny of Mr. Evans.</p><p>Maka led Kippy into the yard, her heart in her throat.</p><p>The men who had been out working in the pasture seemed to find cause to draw closer to watch the show.</p><p>She tried her best to ignore their presence. It wasn't easy, since they gave a running commentary on how poor they anticipated her performance would be.</p><p>They planned on having a grand time watching her fail, and it made her smirk.</p><p>They were in for quite a surprise.</p><p>Against her papa's wishes Maka had spent every free moment she could in the saddle.</p><p>It wasn't considered overly proper in England, but she had alway been a little stubborn.</p><p>Growing up in a strict household hadn't been the best, but riding had alway made her feel a small semblance of freedom.</p><p>She steeled herself with a deep breath, reached up, and barely clasped the pommel.</p><p>
  <em>Why did this beast have to be so tall?</em>
</p><p>Soul sighed, stalked over to her, grabbed her leg, and half tossed her upward.</p><p>She flew clear over the other side of the horse. If her boot hadn't snagged in the stirrup she would have landed face first in the dirt.</p><p>Never in Maka's life had her legs been spread this wide. Her papa was probably rolling in his grave all the way in England.</p><p>Kippy shuffled forward a few steps as she hung there limpy. Bloody images of being trample spurred Maka to flex her arms and pull herself back up in the saddle.</p><p>All the men howled with laughter and Soul gave her a wicked smirk.</p><p>"Sorry kid, I guess I misjudged how much you weigh. You're no heavier than a sack of flour."</p><p>That would have been a compliment for a woman. For a man, it didn't happen to be very positive.</p><p>Maka glared at him from her high perch.</p><p>He was trying to humiliate her, infront of all the men.</p><p>"Gotta adjust the stirrups for you." He tugged at a buckle near her shin. "You're pretty damn short kid."</p><p>Maka sat stock still as he ran his hand down the length of her leg with the strap.</p><p>It was a completely innocent gesture, but no man had ever been so familiar with her and she fought the telling blush threatening her cheeks.</p><p>"At least the kid knows how to hold the reins, he must have ridden a little before at least." Justin commented as he watched with trained eyes.</p><p>"Yeah but his feet are all wrong!" Little Tad chimed in.</p><p>The men all nodded in dismay.</p><p>"I've got a dollar that says the kid won't last two minutes in the saddle." Justine whispered in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Well I've got two dollars that says the kid does great!" Black Star whisper yelled.</p><p>Maka looked over to Black Star in surprise.</p><p>He threw her a not so discreet wink.</p><p>Maka grinned in return, glad to have at least one person who believed in her.</p><p>"No gambling!" Soul barked. "You know the bosses rule."</p><p>The men all grumbled but drew closer to watch.</p><p>"Heels down toes flat kid." Soul whispered under his breath as he finished adjusting her stirrups. "Keep your back straight like that, but loosen up a bit. You're way too stiff, and the horse senses it. Relax and use your knees to direct him. A little thigh pressure, and he'll respond."</p><p>
  <em>Was he trying to help her?</em>
</p><p>After he had gone out of his way to embarrass her earlier?</p><p>Mr. Evan's was truly a hard man to figure out.</p><p>Maka didn't have long to ponder though. Flashing her a capricious grin Soul slapped Kippy hard on the rear sending the beast abruptly forward.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" Maka exclaimed as she lurched in the saddle.</p><p>The sudden move made her thighs tighten, and her heels instinctively dug inward to gain better balance.</p><p>Kippy began to canter.</p><p>It only got worse as she increased the pressure, and the gelding broke into a run.</p><p>"Sweet saints!" She leaned forward and hung on for dear life.</p><p>The men began to holler and laugh.</p><p>What was she doing? Acting like she'd never ridden before.</p><p>Maka then realized the pace wasn't anything new to her.</p><p>It was like she was on a foxhunt back in England. If anything, sitting astride gave her far better balance and control.</p><p>Her confidence had been shook momentarily by a red eyed scoundrel, but she could do this.</p><p>She relaxed her legs, and Kippy slowed naturally.</p><p>She could feel the horses muscles flex and give as she found her seat.</p><p>Giving herself permission to use the opportunity to play around with this new freedom, Maka kicked the gelding and got him to a full-out run.</p><p>This was how horses were meant to be ridden!</p><p>They circled around a tree and returned to the ranch yard.</p><p>"Fuck me, the kid can actually ride!" Black Star declared. "Pay up fellers!"</p><p>Soul shot Black Star a death glare.</p><p>Black Star cackled as he reached up to grab Kippy's halter for her as she slowed.</p><p>"You ride great kid, why were you so damned nervous?"</p><p>Maka grinned impishly down at her friend.</p><p>"I've never been in a saddle like this."</p><p>As soon as she made that proclamation, Maka felt a sense of utter horror.</p><p>
  <em>How could she have been so stupid?</em>
</p><p>She'd just given away her secret!</p><p>They would definitely figure out she had only ridden in a womens side saddle.</p><p>Black Star scratched his stubbled chin in thought. "Those bitty little English saddles are what you used? I've seen one before. No wonder you questioned your ability."</p><p>"Yes," she breathed in sheer relief.</p><p>"I'll go saddle up so we can head out, I'd like to show you the property before lunch." Soul said as he turned toward the barn, leaving Maka with the hands.</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight Black Star laughed as he gave her an open-handed smack of goodwill on her thigh. "Kid, you just earned me three bucks. Next time we're in town, your first beer is on me."</p><p>
  <em>Beer?</em>
</p><p>She'd never had beer in her whole life.</p><p>Still, Maka knew it was a sign of friendship among men.</p><p>Nodding, she lowered her voice as best she could. "Thanks. I look forward to that."</p><p>The rest of the men all gathered around, joking and congratulating her.</p><p>She stood easily with them, laughing as they clapped her on the back and ruffled her hair.</p><p>In England she had been so lonely. Her Papa had died so suddenly, leaving her alone with no family to speak of. Her friends had also left once the news of the bankruptcy had gotten around.</p><p>Now though, as she stood on foreign soil, surrounded by open sky and so many odd people she couldn't help but feel glad.</p><p>That large hole in her heart suddenly didn't feel so big and empty.</p><p>Soul quickly reappeared, leading a beautiful palomino paint into the yard.</p><p>"Stein wanted that north fence finished before he got back, I'd get started on that quick if I was y'all." Soul groused, giving the men a knowing look.</p><p>The men all shuffled their feet, looking everywhere but his face.</p><p>"Let's get going kid." Soul said as he fluidly swung into the saddle.</p><p>He jerked his head slightly to the side, as if to say, "follow me," and took off at a slow canter.</p><p>"Good luck with <strong>that</strong>, kid." Black Star smiled sympathetically.</p><p>Maka nodded, her chest suddenly feeling tight as she urged her mount to follow.</p><p>The thought of being alone with Mr. Evans made her feel uneasy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A common rake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka nudged her heels into the gelding to make him lope.</p><p>The faster pace was exhilarating. She wanted to go faster.</p><p>Soul was a little ways ahead of her and she'd be damned if she let him control the pace.</p><p>She kicked a little harder and gave Kippy his head so he could really stretch his strides.</p><p>They swept over the sea of tall grasses, parting them like ripples in a pond. The ground churned up by the gelding's hooves smelled of morning mist, fresh grass, and damp earth.</p><p>They sailed past an unsuspecting Soul who had pulled up to waiting for them.</p><p>Maka let loose a wild laugh as they passed him.</p><p>She laughed because of the look on his face and she laughed for the sheer joy of letting go.</p><p>She felt free and alive. She had greatly missed the feel of riding.</p><p>It had been far too long since she had been in the saddle, not since she was forced to sell the last of her horses to pay for her father's mounting debts.</p><p>Soul spurred his horse forward to catch up to her, but she leaned forward in the saddle as kippy found his next gait.</p><p>She was the wind itself.</p><p>The air tore at her hair and clothing, and made her eye water at the sting.</p><p>If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was a bird. She was flying high above in the endless sky, not a care in the world.</p><p>Surprisingly Soul quickly pulled his gelding up next to hers and matched her speed.</p><p>Maka watched him from the corner of her eye. The man could ride; he and his horse moved in perfect rhythm. She'd grown up watching English gentlemen ride, but none of them ever commanded a horse like Mr. Evan's did.</p><p>"Do you even know where you're going?!" Soul yelled above the sound of their horses thundering across the prairie.</p><p>Maka tossed him a cheeky grin and pulled her horse up to a slower pace before she came to a complete stop.</p><p>"No idea." She breathed.</p><p>Her hair had come loose and her cheeks felt flushed, but the pure exhilaration of flying had been worth it.</p><p>Soul cracked a grin at her then spun his horse to the north. "Follow me Kid."</p><p>If the air hadn't already been knocked out of her Maka probably would have gasped.</p><p>Wonder of wonders, the man was capable of smiling after all.</p><p>They rode a fair bit away from the ranch before their horses found a comfortable side-by-side gait. Soul pointed out a few salient landmarks, then halted his mount at the peak of a gentle hillock.</p><p>Maka had to not only stop Kippy, but struggled to get him to backstep. Her success felt good, though, and Soul's slight smirk of a smile was ample reward.</p><p>They sat there as Soul gazed off at the horizon. His thoughts obviously elsewhere.</p><p>Maka took the opportunity to study him more closely.</p><p>His eyes were definitely crimson. His hair needed a decent trim as the edges looked uneven. His shirt was frayed at the collar and cuffs, too.</p><p>Slung casually over his hip sat a grey barrel gun with a polished wooden handle.</p><p>"Do all cowboys carry guns on their hips and have shoot outs?" Maka asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>Soul grunted at her question, considering how to best answer. "I reckon most cowboys carry guns."</p><p>He scratched his head in thought, making his hair stand up wildly.</p><p>"But we don't just go around shooting people. We carry them for personal protection from wild animals, rogue Indians and lawless folk."</p><p>"Indians!?" Maka shrieked rather a little too high pitched.</p><p>"There are Indians around d here?!" She looked around wildly for feather wearing, ax toting savages.</p><p>"Don't worry, there haven't been any around lately." Soul said with a small chuckle. "Not with the Texas Rangers camping out near by."</p><p>"That's a shame, I'd truly love to see one." Maka said with a pout.</p><p>Soul eyed her suspiciously, but kept his mouth shut.</p><p>He hoped to God that this fancy pants kid never got his wish.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day was spent in easy silence.</p><p>They rode to the north, crossed a shallow stream and followed it back to the east for a ways.</p><p>The babble of the creak was a soft lull, lost in the infinite sea of whispering grass.</p><p>The prairie was so beautiful and also terribly lonely, all in the same breath.</p><p>Flat miles of olive sage and wind-ruffled grass. But the buttes, which had been but blurred humps in the distance, were now suddenly upon them.</p><p>It was like the quickening swell of an ocean wave, the way the plains rolled into ridges studded with yellow pines and dipped into coulees choked with brush.</p><p>Maka couldn't believe so much land could belong to just one person.</p><p>Her uncle might not live like a lavish man, but his wealth in land was astounding.</p><p>"Where are all the cows?" Maka queried, wondering why she hadn't seen a single one yet.</p><p>"They're in the south 40 right now, we rotate them from different sections as the seasons pass. It keeps them from eating all the grass down." His voice hovered on judgmental, like it was a common knowledge occurrence.</p><p>How was she to know though?</p><p>Maka couldn't help but feel that she had a lot to learn about ranching.</p><p>She had spied the little library in her uncle's home just this morning, maybe she could find some books on the subject there? She needed knowledge, otherwise her uncle, Mr. Evabs, and all the other cowboys would never come to respect her.</p><p>"Lets stop up ahead and let the horses rest a bit before we head back." Soul said, bringing Maka out of her despairing thoughts.</p><p>Pulling Kippy up next to his mount they stopped under a small stand of interesting trees.</p><p>The trunks grew in great twisting arcs and sharp thorns sprouted from limbs. Long green beans hung in clumps, hidden high above in the spring foliage.</p><p>Maka had read a book once about dragons and these trees reminded her of it.</p><p>Spikes, scales, and hellfire.</p><p>It was not a tree she would ever consider climbing.</p><p>Though it was only spring, the sun was shining with great intensity so the shade from the strange trees felt nice.</p><p>Maka resisted the urge to ask her grumpy companion more about the exotic trees, fearing he would shame her again with those steely eyes.</p><p>She would remember to ask Tsubaki about them later when she returned to the house.</p><p>Soul leaned forward in his saddle and patted his horse's neck as they rested.</p><p>Maka couldn't help but notice how magnificent his horse was.</p><p>She hated to admit, but was a very accomplished horseman. She also noticed that his body and the horse's seemed to blend as one, since his trousers and the horse's coat were almost the same shade of light brown today.</p><p>"What are you gawking at?" he asked, his eyes moving to hers.</p><p>His words jolted her out of her perusal, but with her usual candor, Maka informed him, "You look like Pan."</p><p>"Pan?"</p><p>"In Greek mythology. He was the god of herds. He's half man, half—well, not goat. Horse, in your case."</p><p>Soul's brows crooked.</p><p>I'm babbling, Maka realizes and clears her throat. For a fleeting moment, she tries to be silent, but Soul's strange eyes sets her off into an explanation.</p><p>"There are creatures in other cultures' myths, legends, and tales. Satyrs have the top half of a man, and the waist joins where the neck of a beast meets the body. With your trousers and the horse's coat so similar in color, the likeness is remarkable."</p><p>He gave her a heated look. "Kid, I'm going to lay things on the line with you, you need an education in just about everything except useless book learning. That kind of knowledge is likely to get you into real trouble."</p><p>Maka gritted her teeth in frustration. "What makes you the authority on what's useful and what's not? Knowledge is knowledge. Just because my knowledge doesn't pertain to cows you deem it unfit? You've probably never read a book in your whole life. So why are you judging me so unfairly? "</p><p>His eyes flashed life knives and a slow growled rumbled in his throat.</p><p>"First of all kid, don't you ever use that tone with me again. If you ever show disrespect like that again I'll take out behing the woodshed, bend you over my knee and tan your hide something fierce. I don't care how old you are, if you act like a child, then you will be treated as one. Respect is everything around here and if you don't have it we will teach it to you."</p><p>Maka felt her cheeks burn at the thought of laying his hand on her rear.</p><p>No man had ever been so forward with her.</p><p>"Secondly, you insulted my own learning. Just because I work outside for a living doesn't mean I'm not educated. And for your information you called me a satyr. For your enlightenment, that creature happens to be insatiable. Greek mythology states he lusts after anything in a skirt and exercises no restraint. I could take real exception to your characterization of me."</p><p>Maka thought her face couldn't be any redder, but she was wrong. Even her ears burned.</p><p><em>Revelry</em>. Pan was known for his revelry, but lasciviousness? Dear mercy, how had she forgotten about that part?</p><p>She had essentially, without knowing, insinuated that he was a common rake.</p><p>It was bad enough she had called him uneducated, but proclaiming him a promiscuous man... well that was just an unfortunate turn of the tongue.</p><p>"I- I beg your pardon, I didn't mean it." Maka said weakly, her head spinning.</p><p>"Growing up privileged made a freak of you. Unless you do a lot of learning fast, the boys in the bunkhouse are gonna eat you alive. Or worse yet, something out here will get you first. You have to learn kid."</p><p>"I've proved I can ride."</p><p>"Stick to riding. The way your hips sway when you walk, you look like a girl."</p><p>Cold terror washed over her. "A girl?"</p><p>"Knew that'd upset you. I'm of a mind to strap a holster around you to weight you down a mite. Between that and you using your butt instead of your thighs to move those nubs you call legs, that ought to solve the problem."</p><p>"Really!" The man had absolutely no class.</p><p>"Really," he drawled. "The difficulty is, you'll be fool enough to have a bullet in each chamber and blow off a few toes."</p><p>"Give me your pistol." She extended her hand.</p><p>"You aren't going to shoot me, are you?" Soul reached for his holster.</p><p>"Believe me , the temptation is there. Nonetheless, I'll refrain from that and give you a demonstration."</p><p>He still looked dubious as he handed her the pistol, but Maka decided to take the opportunity to prove she wasn't completely helpless.</p><p>"Is the barrel true on this?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"See that knob on the tree stump over in the clearing?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>She took aim and fired.</p><p>Without even checking to confirm her results, she handed back the weapon.</p><p>"Now you don't."</p><p>Amazement altered his pale features. "How?"</p><p>Maka savored his shock as a great victory.</p><p>"Fox hunting is a great past time for the English."</p><p>She smirked widely.</p><p>"As Cervantes said, 'Thou hast seen nothing yet."' She handed back the weapon. "Your pistol's nicely balanced."</p><p>"Kid, you're in Texas. Here you say, 'You ain't seen nuthin' yet."'</p><p>Maka's mouth quirked. "You ain't seen nuthin' yet."</p><p>Soul shoved the gun back into his holster and gave her a long assessing look.</p><p>"How old are you kid?"</p><p>"Seventeen."</p><p>He echoed in a disbelieving tone, "Seventeen?"</p><p>"I'll reach my majority in January on my birthday."</p><p>Maka straightened her shoulders and sat tall in the saddle.</p><p>Squinting, Soul leaned closer. A little too close for her comfort.</p><p>"I don't believe it. Kid, you're not even shaving yet. I thought you were somewhere around fourteen."</p><p>Offended, Maka glowered at him. "Your estimation was obviously as faulty as your opinion of my marksmanship and equestrian abilities."</p><p>"You're probably the gangliest kid I've ever seen in my day. Your body doesn't keep up with your tongue or there'd be more to look at."</p><p>Maka had never thought herself a true beauty, and now disguised as a male she knew her looks were even less favorable, but good lord the man was starting to hurt her feelings.</p><p>"You, sir, are detestable." she huffed.</p><p>"You're entitled to your opinion."</p><p>He gave his reins a commanding yank. His palomino turned and cantered off.</p><p>"We better get back to the house."</p><p>Maka glared daggers at his retreating back.</p><p>He should count himself lucky she didn't have a pistol anymore.</p><p>She didn't know when or how, but one day she'd make Soul Evans pay for his arrogance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Meals and regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening the supper table remained silent; no conversation, no questions.</p><p>The only sounds were of cutlery scraping the plates and glasses being sat back on the wooden tabletop.</p><p>That, and the horrendous sound of Soul eating his dinner, like the wild heathen he was.</p><p>Maka couldn't help but glare at him from across the table.</p><p>Soul finished his meal much quicker than Tsubaki and the kid had so he now sat silently nursing a cup of coffee. The quiet was grating on his nerves.</p><p>Finally, he breached the icy silence.</p><p>"Listen, kid, we're going to have to get along. I know I'm a blunt person. I don't know what you're used to, but men out West don't mince words. Best get used to it."</p><p>Maka gave him a belligerent look.</p><p>Soul took another sip of the coffee, then set it down. "It's obvious you're just a late bloomer. Sure you're scrawny now, but it doesn't mean you won't fill out. Some good, hard labor will help with that. After a month or so, you'll have some muscles. Fresh air and plenty of meat will give you something to grow on, too."</p><p>Maka frowned deeply at him. "Is this supposed to be some kind of olive branch?"</p><p>Tsubaki, who had quietly been listening the whole time sat her fork down and laughed. "I've been here on the ranch for almost 19 years and I've never seen Soul apologize for anything. That's probably as good as you're going to get darlin'."</p><p>Maka nodded, fearing as much.</p><p>Mr. Evans was a very proud man.</p><p>Heaving a longsuffering sigh, Soul rose from the table. "Look, until Stein gets back, I'm in charge around here. He asked me to take you under my wing. I'll hold up my part. I refuse to let him down."</p><p>Maka concentrated on buttering a slice of bread.</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, Fancy Pants. Be a man. Say you'll do your part.</em>
</p><p>Maka set down her knife with great precision, raised the slice, and took a bite.</p><p>The kid was blatantly ignoring him.</p><p>
  <em>I gave you a chance. You didn't take it.</em>
</p><p>Soul shook his head in disgust. He strode from the dining room, out the door, and to the barn.</p><p>He'd stay here til the kid went up to bed.</p><p>Earlier in the day, he'd dressed a mare's foreleg that had been cut. A cursory check showed the swelling and heat had gone down.</p><p>"At least something's going right."</p><p>"Boss?"</p><p>He turned. "Black Star."</p><p>"Wanted to tell you, I took care of the henhouse. Tsubaki didn't want to give me her cayenne, but I talked her into it."</p><p>"Tsubaki is pretty particular with her kitchen, how'd you talk her into it?"</p><p>"Didn't you know? I'm great with the ladies. Some might even say a God."</p><p>Black star grinned at Soul, but he didn't return it.</p><p>"What's wrong with you? I didn't even get a laugh or an eye roll from you."</p><p>Soul sighed heavily, wondering how to tell his best friend that he was being bested by a spoiled snot nosed brat.</p><p>"Its the kid, isn't it?" Black Star smiled knowingly.</p><p>Soul hung his head and nodded. "I don't know what to do with him, he's impossible to be around."</p><p>Black Star ran a hand through his spikey blue hair, a teasing smirk on his face. "You're not the easiest person to around either boss."</p><p>"I know my people skills ain't the best, I was raised up on this ranch my whole life. I'm a little rough around the edges as far as polite society goes, but at least I have some manners!"</p><p>"Maybe manners are different in England than they ate here?"</p><p>"Hmm maybe? I couldn't say. The fact is that he's not in England anymore, if he doesn't like our way of life then tough luck. He's stuck here for the time being, whether likes it or not. After Stein returns he has the choise to return to England, until then he's my problem."</p><p>"Give it time boss, it's only been his second day here." Black Star mused. "Besides, I rather like the kid."</p><p>"You would." Soul sighed.</p><p>"Why don't you let the kid work with me then? I wouldn't mind the help or the company."</p><p>"Do you even work around here?" Soul snickered.</p><p>"When I can't get out of it!" Black start cackles, causing the horses to stir.</p><p>"That's the problem I'm having, the ranch never lacks chores that need to be done, but Fancy Pants Albarn... Well, what could the kid do?"</p><p>"Getting him to round up cattle and drive them to the next pasture would be a disaster. He'd likely start a stampede."</p><p>Soul grimace at the very thought. "I'd rather him not work anywhere near the cows unless we're with him."</p><p>"Smart idea boss."</p><p>"Fencing is definitely out. Stretching barbed wire takes a steady hand and quick reflexes. If the wire snaps and snarls, a man could get cut to ribbons quick."</p><p>Black Star chuckes to himself. "I can picture Stein coming home to his new nephew only to find out we accidentally sliced a few finger off em'. Huh, what about branding boss?"</p><p>"The kid probably can't figure out which end of a branding iron goes where."</p><p>"Geez give him a little credit boss, he might be English, but he's smarter than the average rock you know."</p><p>Soul suddenly smiled, a big sharky kind of grin.</p><p>"What are you scheming boss?"</p><p>Soul just smiled wider.</p><p>"Black Star, sometimes you're a genius."</p><hr/><p>Tsubaki knocked on the bed chamber door, causing Maka to bolt straight out of bed.</p><p>"Are you up? Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes. Why don't you come down a little early so we can talk?"</p><p>"I'll be right down!" Maka called as she hastily grabbed her clothes. She had laid them out the night before incase she needed to dress quickly.</p><p>Keeping her secret meant she had to stay one step ahead of everyone.</p><p>Maka had filled her pitcher the night before, and she quickly splashed herself clean with the cold water, yanked the binding around her chest with vicious intent, and knotted it securely in place.</p><p>She carefully tucked in the edges of the binding so she wouldn't have to worry they might flap around.</p><p>The shirt was so big, she didn't need to unbutton more than the top fastener to slip it over her head.</p><p>She made a mental note to repeat that time-saving trick.</p><p>She refused to let Mr. Evans throw her out of bed again.</p><p>Fighting her way into the legs of some britches, Maka decided men's clothing wasn't quite as simple as it once seemed.</p><p>
  <em>Neither is being a man.</em>
</p><p>Back home, the things men did seemed so simple.</p><p>They rode and went on fox hunts. Courted women, played billiards, and went to gaming halls. Retired after supper to smoke and drink port.</p><p>At least that's what her papa did.</p><p>Her experience with men had been limited growing up. Her papa had seen to that, always being over protective of her.</p><p>She shook her head. He was gone now and she was on her own.</p><p>
  <em>Everything is so different here.</em>
</p><p>It was turning out to be far more involved and complicated than she could have imagined.</p><p>Maka made her way down the stairs cautiously, keeping an eye out for Mr. Freight Train Evans.</p><p>The house was quite though as she slipped into the kitchen.</p><p>Tsubaki stood at the stove, her willowy frame bent over a frying pan.</p><p>To Maka's surprise Black star sat at the little kitchen table watching Tsubaki as she cooked.</p><p>He sat very still, so still she would have missed his form in the corner if it hadn't been for his wild hair color giving him away.</p><p>His face looked placid and a small smile curved his mouth, as is he was thinking of something pleasant.</p><p>Maka froze in the doorway, unsure if she should continue, but Black Star swung his gaze over and gave her a slow wink.</p><p>"Mornin' English. Come pull up a chair." He called softy as he patted the wooden stool next to his.</p><p>Maka sat down next to him, feeling a little dazed. She hadn't know the loud cowboy for long, but she had always assumed that his voice only had one level of pitch. She had never heard him talk so quietly.</p><p>She eyed him suspicious and he chuckled softly.</p><p>"I don't want to wake up the boss." He stated as he jabbed a finger upstairs. "He's awful cranky in the mornings."</p><p>Maka couldn't help but snort at that.</p><p>"When is he not cranky?"</p><p>"True." Black Star chuckled. "He's not so bad once you get to know him though."</p><p>Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement. "He's a very complex man, he's been through more trying times than most people have. Because of that he has trouble expressing himself."</p><p>"What happened to him?" Maka asked curiously.</p><p>Tsubaki grimaces, as if she's said too much. "When you two become more friendly, why don't you ask him yourself?"</p><p>Maka nods, knowing it isn't really her business.</p><p>It makes sense though, no one is just born that cranky or sour.</p><p>Maka doubts they will ever be on friendly terms, but she thinks she understands him a tiny bit more now.</p><p>"So what are you doing here?" Maka asks, trying to change the subject. "I've never seen you in the house before."</p><p>Black Star throws Tsubaki a warm smile before answering. "Tsubaki's cinnamon rolls are to die for. I sneak in every morning to snag one before the boss gets up."</p><p>"Are you not allowed to be here?" Maka asks shocked.</p><p>"It's not common for the cowpunchers to be in the main house unless invited. We have our own sleeping quarters at the bunkhouse and our own cook so there's really no reason for us to come in here."</p><p>"Except to track mud into my kitchen." Tubaki laughs as she looks at a Black Star's boots.</p><p>Black star has the decency to look slightly ashamed.</p><p>"I'll sweep that up for you Tsubaki."</p><p>"No, I'll take care of it, Soul will be up here pretty quick and I don't want you getting grouched at this early."</p><p>Black Star grinned as he pushed away from the table.</p><p>"I guess I better skidattle then. Good luck today English, give the boss hell for me." He said with a wink.</p><p>Maka grinned in return.</p><p>Black Star stopped in the little doorway that led from the the kitchen to the back porch, him and Tsubaki locking eyes. "Thanks for breakfast Tsubaki."</p><p>She smiled sweetly in return.</p><p>He hesitated his hand clenching his dusty hat.</p><p>For a moment Maka thought he was going to say something else, but he spun on his heels and strode out the door.</p><p>Maka glanced slyly at Tsubaki who was clutching her spatula and staring at the door.</p><p>Maka cleared her throat and Tsubaki shook her head and smiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry hun, I wanted to talk to you for a bit, but Black Star showed up unannounced and Soul will be galloping down those stairs soon."</p><p>"I don't mind talking now," Maka said, feeling a spark of interest.</p><p>"Don't worry hun, I'll come find you later this evening. If you don't get a head start into the dining room now you run the risk of Soul not saving you any food."</p><p>Maka's stomach at that moment growled very loudly in agreement.</p><p>Maka blushed at her stomach's protest and Tsubaki laughed merrily.</p><p>"Go on hun, I'll be along shortly with the food."</p><p>Maka nodded and shuffled from the kitchen. She looked down the hall and up the stairs, but all was quiet.</p><p>Maybe Mr. Evans wouldn't be joining them for breakfast?</p><p>Before she could even complete the thought she was practically ran over in the doorway to the dining table. "</p><p>Move it kid," he barked. "Didn't your momma teach you not to block doorways?"</p><p>Maka glared at his back as he swept past her.</p><p>He was a trainwreck of white hair and long legs.</p><p>Maka sat primly across the table from him, as far away as possible.</p><p>If she had it her way she'd eat breakfast in the cozy little kitchen with Black Star instead.</p><p>Or even out in the pasture with the bloody cows at this point.</p><p>The silence hung like a dead thing between them at the table, neither acknowledging the other.</p><p>Maka refused to break eye contact with him though and she could tell it bothered him.</p><p>He seemed restless in his chair and his throat bobbed up and down.</p><p>With his strange eyes he probably wasn't used to people keeping eye contact.</p><p>Tsubaki chose that moment to save the day by bringing in three steaming plates of food.</p><p>She sat them down and hummed a soft song as she poured three cups of coffee before settling in her own chair.</p><p>Maka relaxed a little easier having Tsubaki in the room with them.</p><p>She hadn't realised how much tension she was holding in her body until she felt it slowly melting away. Tsubaki truly was an angel.</p><p>They began to eat, and Maka wondered what Tsubaki had set before her.</p><p>The taste wasn't objectionable, so she decided she'd inquire about the meal once Mr. Evans finished his and stalked off.</p><p>"Tsubaki, this is really-" She caught herself just before saying, "delicious." A man wouldn't be that flowery with words. "—tastes good." she finished, taking a quick sip of her coffee to cover up her blunder.</p><p>"Everything Tsubaki makes is good." Soul shot the housekeeper a warm smile.</p><p>Maka almost spit her coffee out in surprise.</p><p>Mr. Evans was actually capable of paying someone a compliment?</p><p>Tsubaki titters softly and shakes her head at him, but doesn't seem surprised by his kind words.</p><p>As soon as he finishes inhaling his portion, Soul looks up at the housekeeper with a stunning smile.</p><p>"Tsubaki, honey, that's a meal to make a man's belly dance a jig. Got any more?"</p><p>That's two smiles, one after another from him.</p><p>The man was positively full of charm and surprises today.</p><p>Maka can scarcely fathom this side of him.</p><p>Maybe he was having a few bad days before, maybe today he was over them.</p><p>"I know it's your favorite. Of course there's more." Tsubaki padded off to the kitchen and came back with a skillet clutched in a bright red dishcloth.</p><p>Soul scooped up another heap onto his plate, but instead of digging in again he leaned back in his chair, his gaze swinging to Maka.</p><p>He slyly waited until she took a bite and her mouth was full before speaking.</p><p>"Yep. Nothing beats a good plate of calf brains and eggs!"</p><p>He patted his stomach and gave a wicked grin.</p><p>Maka completely forgot to chew.</p><p>She didn't really want to swallow, either.</p><p>The food in her mouth suddenly felt very wrong.</p><p>The urge to bolt from the table and empty her stomach rolled over her.</p><p>Maka sat perfectly still.</p><p>Then she saw it, the gleam in his crimson eyes.</p><p>He was teasing her, or maybe even testing her.</p><p>It took all of her will power, but she swallowed the food.</p><p>Giving him a mocking grin, she commented as she scooped up another bite of egg, "This is a great meal. In England we usually eat kidney pie, blood sausage, or a little liver for breakfast."</p><p>Soul's smile fades a bit, the corner of his mouth turning down.</p><p>Maka wonders if it was because she hadn't raised to his bait or if it was the description of her English food.</p><p>"So you like unusual foods, eh?" He gave her an assessing look.</p><p>The back of her neck prickled.</p><p>He was definitely up to something, but she wasn't going to allow him to trap her.</p><p>"I do enjoy trying new foods, even if they are on the exotic side."</p><p>"How... proper."</p><p>He said the last word like it was a dirty word.</p><p>Once again he was mocking her for being different.</p><p>"You know what <em>is</em> proper Mr. Evans?" She asked, her voice raising slightly. "Not shoveling your food in. You eat like a common barn animal."</p><p>Tsubaki burst out laughing, tears nearly spilling from her eyes. "I swear, you two deserve each other in the morning."</p><p>Soul glared at Maka for her audacity.</p><p>Maka mearly grinned back.</p><p>Tsubaki smiled between the two. "The kid's a cheeky little rascel, isn't he?"</p><p>"Not for long."</p><p>It was a warning.</p><p>Maka's stomach flip flopped at his words, even more than the cow brains had cause.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Giving up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Maka mucked out the stables after breakfast.</p><p>It smelled horrible, but she was getting better at it.</p><p>She was done in no time today and despite herself she felt a little proud.</p><p>The second she finished though Soul showed up to drag her outside.</p><p>He hauled her behind the house to a patch if baren land.</p><p>"Tsubaki wants a bigger garden this year. Collect the rocks and line them up with the lines I've scratched in the dirt."</p><p>Maka nodded. She'd rather be a help to Tsubaki than Mr. Evans any day.</p><p>The patch of land he had marked out was thirty yards long and almost as wide. Everything from thumb size pebbles to pillow sized boulders dotted the area. Maka couldn't help but feel defeated at the sheer number and sizes of stone.</p><p>"I'm supposed to budge those huge things by myself?"</p><p>"Those aren't huge kid, I already moved the larger rocks over that way." He waved his arm negligently toward a collection of rocks that might as well have been the foundations for a fortress. "I left you the smaller ones. Get busy. I want you to till and hoe it tomorrow so Tsubaki can plant it the next day."</p><p>Soul gave her a walloping smack between the shoulder blades to set her into motion and strode off.</p><p>At first it seemed daunting, how much she had to move, but little by little Maka made progress as the sun rose higher.</p><p>Several hours later, her back ached and her arms trembled. Her hands, even with the over sized gloves, were raw with blisters.</p><p>Maka was just about to take a water break when something stung her on the rear.</p><p>She let out a loud yelp and spun on her heels, positive something had bitten her.</p><p>Soul stood leaning against the fence rolling a small pebble between his fingers. "Lunch time, kid."</p><p>"Did you just throw a rock at my rear?" Maka asked, her face blazing with mortification and anger.</p><p>He smirked at her.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Maka exhaled slowly, trying to gather a sense of calm.</p><p>He was watching her closely. Everything was a test with this man. She could tell he was waiting for her to lose her temper.</p><p>She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.</p><p>She nodded once and dusted her hands on her britches. "Let's go then, I'm famished."</p><p>He nodded curtly then pivoted toward the barn. He almost seemed a little dissapointment that she hadn't taken his bait.</p><p>Maka's muscles screamed at her as she moved to follow him.</p><p>She huffed in frustration as she trotted to keep up with the long legged cowboy.</p><p>They veered around the barn and walked a short ways towards a large clapboard building.</p><p>What had Black Star had called it? A bunk house? It must be where the other cowboys lived and slept.</p><p>The house was unimpressive; the door hung crooked on its hinges and the windows looked like they needed a good washing, but it had a certain charm about it that Maka liked. It was tucked away, hidden in the shade by three gigantic red oak trees. A rusty horse shoe hung above the crooked door, a small campfire burned warmly out front, and a small table full of playing cards leaned against the south wall.</p><p>The cowboys had abandoned their card playing to line up infront of a little shack attached to their bunk house.</p><p>Smoke rose from the chimney in great billows and the sound of pots and pans banging around and harsh cursing came from within.</p><p>A very sweaty and frazzled man opened a window and leaned out. "Grubs on!" He shouted as he beat a tin ladel against the window sil for emphasis.</p><p>The men surged forward, and one by one received a pie tin full of food.</p><p>Maka quietly took her place in line behind Soul. The wild eyed cook thrust a tin into Maka's hands.</p><p>"Here ya go, Albarn. A perfectly symmetrical plate of maggots al la mode."</p><p>Revulsion streaked through her. Soul gave her shoulder a jostle and chuckled. " The cook likes to give his food fancy-sounding names."</p><p>"He's quite . . . descriptive." Maka blinked at the tin and forced herself to smile.</p><p>"It's not really maggots, it's what folk around her call rice with stew sometimes."</p><p>Just about the time she'd decided Soul Evans had no redeeming qualities, he'd saved her from making a fool of herself. He must have seen how close she had been to emptying her stomach onto his boots.</p><p>"Did the kid just insult my cooking?" The cook scowled at her and Soul.</p><p>"Of course not, we were discussing how good it smells. Soul motioned to the cook. "Better give me extra."</p><p>"That's more like it. You want some blood or fire?"</p><p>"Both." Soul took his tin. "But I'll add them myself."</p><p>Soul shook a bottle over his plate. Red goo plopped out. The second bottle was smaller, and the reddish orange watery contents poured out.</p><p>"Stop hoggin' the Tabasco," Black star groused. "In fact, give some to the kid. It'll put hair on his chest."</p><p>"And singe it all off." Soul shoved the bottle at Black Star who cackled in response.</p><p>They all took a seat at a long rough saw plank table that sat under the shade of the red oaks.</p><p>Maka wedged herself between Black Star and Mr. Evan's and took a tentative bite of her food. She was surprised how good it actually tasted for having such a horrible name.</p><p>The men ate in silence, and it was probably the quietest she'd ever heard the rowdy bunch be. Maka ate almost half of what she'd been served.</p><p>Soul ordered in a low tone, "Eat up, kid. You don't want to insult the cook."</p><p>Maka looked down at the food. She couldn't eat another bite, but she didn't want to offend the cook.</p><p>She was starting to realize how important respect was to these boisterous cowboys.</p><p>A swift hand slid over, swiped her tin, and replaced it with an empty one. Maka swung her gaze to the owner of the hand, taking in the lanky, sandy haird cowboy.</p><p>Justin Law was his name, but other than that she knew nothing about him.</p><p>His blue eyes seemed to be staring off in the distance. A moment later, he ducked his head and shoveled in every last morsel.</p><p>He didn't say a word—just pushed away from the table and sauntered off.</p><p>As she rose from the table, Soul murmured, "You owe him one. A man always pays his debts."</p><p>"I'll take that to heart." Maka nodded, wondering why the quiet cowboy had helped her.</p><p>"Enough jawin' kid, those rocks aren't going to move themselves." Soul said with a sly grin.</p><p>Maka frowned at him, but it only seemed to make his smile broader.</p><p>
  <em>What was with him and grinning today?</em>
</p><p>She almost wished he'd go back to glowering at her, his smiles were very unnerving.</p><p>Reluctantly, she made her back to the field of stones. It seemed like there were more rocks now than when she left.</p><p>
  <em>Did the bloody ground just grow boulder here?</em>
</p><p>She worked the rest of the day lugging, pulling, pushing and tossing stones to the edge of the plot.</p><p>Her fingers were swollen and her nails chipped, but she pushed on.</p><p>As the sun began to sink behind the horizon and the sky turned into twilight mist she hobbled back to the house.</p><p>She left her filthy boots on the porch so she wouldn't ruin Tsubaki's impeccably swept floors, and padded into the house in her socks.</p><p>The smell of dinner wafted from the kitchen to greet her.</p><p>It smelled brilliant, and although her stomach growled in protest, she passed the dining room by.</p><p>She was bone tired, filthy, and she didn't have the fortitude to deal with a red eyed devil tonight.</p><p>Right on cue his large frame appeared on the stairs, effectively blocking her path.</p><p>"What's wrong Kid? Not hungry?"</p><p>He smirked at her, taking in her socked feet, dirt covered britches, blistered hands and wild hair.</p><p>His lingering gaze slid lazily over her from head to toe.</p><p>
  <em>The audacity of this man!</em>
</p><p>Maka's breath caught in her throat, her ears burning at the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>No man had ever looked at her so openly before.</p><p>Didn't he know how rude it was to stare?</p><p>Finally she found her voice, even though it sounded small in their shared space.</p><p>"No I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Where are you going then?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, still regarding her with those keen eyes.</p><p>"If you must know I'm going to bed. Now if you'll excuse me." She said as she tried to sidle past him up the stairs.</p><p>Soul learned in, perilously close to her, barring her way.</p><p>He wasn't much taller than her, but years of hard labor had shaped him into an imposing man.</p><p>He leaned closer , his eyes red ambers in the fading light, framed by the white fringe of his hair.</p><p>He looked like a predator, standing so very close to her on the stairs.</p><p>"Are you giving up, kid?" He asked softly. "Are you going back to England?"</p><p>Every warning bell in her body was sounding.</p><p>He was trying to intimidate her, and Lord give her strength it was working.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him and took a shallow breath before speaking.</p><p>"Not a chance in hell."</p><p>Soul chuckled low in his throat. "Good, I was hoping you'd make this interesting."</p><p>No longer caring if their bodies touched Maka pushed past him, making sure to put her elbow into his stomach as hard as possible. He let out an "oof," as she she slid past him.</p><p>She clambered up the stairs, her face red from anger and her arm scorching from where their skin had briefly touched.</p><p>She heard his laughter floating up the stairs as she slammed her bed chamber door firmly behind her.</p><p>She let out a long suffering sigh then went to her window to open it.</p><p>Being that close to another person had made her feel unbearably warm. His body put out heat like a furnace and she felt slightly dizzy from the ordeal.</p><p>Maka glanced at her reflection in the standing mirror and grimaced at her reflection.</p><p>Her shoulder length hair was lank and dusty, her face caked with grime. She'd never worn filthier clothes, and as she peeled off her shirt, she noted that the dirt went clear through her chest binding and actually made a small ooze of mud in the sweat that trickled down her front. She almost cried when she started to unknot the strip of cloth.</p><p>In her haste that morning, she'd left a raw edge up under her arm, and it seesawed with her motions enough to actually start abrading her skin.</p><p>For a woman who had never in her life even had to sweat, let alone work, this was a terrible fate.</p><p>Still, she had no choice.</p><p>Having chosen this path, she had to stay the course.</p><p>After all, she owed a debt to Justin Law, she had made two new friends in Tsubaki and Black star, and she really was happy here.</p><p>The work was hard, the customs here were strange and new, and Soul was an unbearable heathen.</p><p>But... she had never had so much freedom in her life. It was truly exhilarating.</p><p>She should have donned mans clothing a long time ago. Even if they did get filthy more often than not.</p><p>Maka kicked her boots off and the rest of her shirt, ready to slip into something clean and warm before surrendering to sleep.</p><p>A single knock sounded on her door, and it swung open before Maka could react.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Petticoats and secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open on silent hinges, a tall shadow looking in the doorway.</p><p>Maka scrambled for her discarded shirt on the floor, but it was too late.</p><p>"Its ok hun, it's just me." Tsubaki's voice called softly as she slipped into the room.</p><p>Maka turned her back to the door and covered herself as best she could.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she hadn't noticed?</em>
</p><p>"I'm not decent for women's eyes." Maka squeaked.</p><p>Tsubaki shoots her a sly little smile.</p><p>"It's ok hun, I know." Tsubaki says in a hushed tone as she steps further into the room.</p><p>"What?" Maka stammers as she finally turns to look at her.</p><p>"I've know since the first day we met. One look at you, and I knew straight off that you were a woman."</p><p>Maka couldn't help but gape at the raven haird woman.</p><p>"How? I thought I had hid it so well"</p><p>"Your gender was pretty obvious to me. The men around here are the world's biggest pack of fools sometimes." Tsubaki chuckled softly. "I would have talked to you about this sooner, but I couldn't find the time to speak to you alone. Even now I can't stay long here with you or it would raise suspicion. Do you think you could come to my room down the hall in an hour? Soul will be dead asleep by then."</p><p>Maka, feeling bone tired and slightly overwhelmed could only nod her head in reply.</p><p>She had been found out and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>If Tsubaki wanted to, she could tell Soul about her true gender.</p><p>He would no doubt be too pleased to send her back to England.</p><p>Maka's face must have shown her distress, because Tsubaki smiles gently at her.</p><p>"Its true we have a lot to talk about, but don't you fret none, your secret's safe with me."</p><p>Maka let out a long wheezing breath, her brain reeling a bit. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath the whole time.</p><p>She still felt on edge, but there was a small glimmer of hope there.</p><p>Tsubaki giggled as she turned to leave. "Don't forget to breath sweetie, everything is going to be alright."</p><p>"Why would you help me?" Maka asked suddenly, finding her voice.</p><p>"Why would you lie to Soul and to everyone you know?"</p><p>Tsubaki paused at the door, her dark eyes shining with mirth. "Because us woman have to stick together." she said simply and then slipped out into the hallway.</p><p>The door clicked softly behind her and once again Maka was alone in her room.</p><p>She had a thousand questions left unanswered, but Tsubaki had put her fears to rest.</p><p>They hadn't known each other for long, but Maka felt that Tsubaki had been nothing but kind to her.</p><p>She believed that she would keep her secret.</p><p>They were both women, and they shared a kinship that none of these rowdy cowboys could ever understand.</p><p>Maka couldn't help but smile as she redressed.</p><hr/><p>An hour later Maka tiptoed out of her room and down the shadow filled hallway.</p><p>Tsubaki's room wasn't very far down the hall, but Maka took her time as she inched her way along the wall.</p><p>Every board in the floor threatened to creak as she took one slow step after another.</p><p>Maka had never been a woman of grace, often tripping over her own feet, but she felt rather proud of herself as she sidled up to Tsubaki's door.</p><p>Men's britches definitely gave her more mobility.</p><p>With Soul's room also on the same floor Maka opened the door and slipped in without knocking.</p><p>The last thing she wanted to do was wake up Soul, her nerves were frazzled enough without adding him into the picture.</p><p>Tsubaki sat at a small corner table reading a book by the light of an oil lamp. Her exotic dark eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled in greeting.</p><p>"You look like the dog drug you around the yard today."</p><p>Maka looked down at her filthy hands and splintered nails.</p><p>"I had one of the hands bring me up a bucket of fresh water earlier, you looked so ragged I figured you needed a good scrubbing."</p><p>"Tubaki, you're an angel." Maka sighed as eyed the bucket greedily.</p><p>Tsubaki laughed softly. "I don't know about an angel, but I reckon you needed a small kindness today. Lord know this whole farce hasn't been easy for you."</p><p>Maka nodded as she stuck a finger in the water bucket. It felt like ice but the thought of washing some of the days grime off was too tempting.</p><p>"I'm going to step out and let you wash real quick. I'll make us some chamomile tea and a snack and be back in a jiffy."</p><p>Maka shot her a greatfully smile. If she wasn't so dirty she might have even hugged the woman.</p><p>Once the door shut behind her Maka unbuttoned her too big shirt and let it slide halfway around her hips. She grabbed the rag that sat on the buckets lip and dunked it into the water.</p><p>Her skin pricked with goose flesh as she ran the wet rag across her arms and neck. The water was chilly, but her aching muscles rejoiced at the feel.</p><p>Maka scrubbed as best she could with her bucket and rag, before she gingerly went over her ribs.</p><p>The raw flesh from her chest binding seared painfully as she dabbed it gently.</p><p>Without knocking, Tsubaki walked briskly in, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and a plate of sweet biscuits.</p><p>"Lord have mercy hun! What did you do to your skin?!" Tsubaki half whisper yelled.</p><p>She set the tray down on the table and leaned in to examine the red welts on Maka's back and sides.</p><p>Back in England Maka would have been embarrassed to show so much skin in front of another person, but oddly she didn't mind a bit.</p><p>Possibly she was too tired to care, too hurt to feel abashed, or maybe, this wild place with its unorthodox people was slowly starting to free her of high society's social norms.</p><p>The realization of this ever growing freedom was intoxicating.</p><p>If she wasn't careful though she would eventually end up with no shame at all.</p><p>Her poor parents were no doubt rolling in their graves at her wild ways.</p><p>Without a word Tsubaki hustled over to her chest of drawers and began rummaging until she produced two small tins.</p><p>"Ta da! I've got some salve for those raw places to help heal and a tin of burnt flour. Just sprinkle a little bit in your binding before you wrap yourself."</p><p>"Burnt flour?" Maka asked eyeing the tin.</p><p>"Its not a fancy corset talc like you probably used in England, but around here it's the best thing to stop chafing.</p><p>"Its perfect Tsubaki, thank you so much." Maka couldn't keep the wobble from her voice. "You have no idea how much this means to me."</p><p>Tsubaki smiled kindly at her as she unscrewed the lid on the salve. "Here hun, let me get your back, unless you can reach?"</p><p>"No, please do."</p><p>Gently Tsubaki applied salve around the edges of her binding.</p><p>Maka sucked in a sharp breath as it began to sting. Slowly though, the fierce pain began to subside into a numb tingle.</p><p>Tsubaki worked quietly, her hands skilled at her craft.</p><p>"You're very good at this." Maka remarked.</p><p>"I've had a good deal of practice doctoring up the cowboys around here. They're always hurting themselves. Sometimes it's from hard work, sometimes its from stupidity."</p><p>Maka laughed, but stopped short at the stabbing pain in her ribs.</p><p>"You must have strained a muscle while doing your chores today." Maka grunted in reply. "If you can call that chores. I feel more like a workhorse than anything."</p><p>Tsubaki worried her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes concerned "Hun, can I ask why you're doing this?"</p><p>"Because Mr. Evans is a downright scoundrel! He's working me to the bone, but I have to listen to him, because some unknown godly reason he's in charge around here."</p><p>Tsubaki stifled a small giggle. "No hun, I wasn't talking about Soul."</p><p>"Oh, of course not." Maka blushed fiercely.</p><p>She was thankful the room was only half alight.</p><p>"No, I mean why are you here hun? Pretending to be a man? Surely you'd rather be back in England and not here in this dust bowl?"</p><p>"Maka took a deep breath, wondering how best to explain herself. She had kept her secret for so long now, it felt almost wrong to say it out loud.</p><p>"I... I have nowhere else to go Tsubaki. There is nothing waiting for me back in England."</p><p>"Not even family?" Tsubaki asked quietly.</p><p>Maka shook her head. "Stein is my only remaining family. My parents are both passed now and my friends in England wouldn't even speak to me after the disgrace my Papa brought to the family. Once we lost our fortune I quickly realized just how alone I truly was."</p><p>Tsubaki reached out and squeezed Maka's hand. It was such a small gesture, but Maka smiled greatfully.</p><p>"It sound like you've traveled a hard road to get here hun, and I respect the hell out of you for it. But I hope you know... being here, pretending to be something that your not. It's going to be a hard road in it's own right."</p><p>"I know, but I have to try." Maka let out a long pent up breath. "In his letter he specifically said women had no place on the ranch. What else was I to do? I know it's horrible to lie to everyone about my gender, but I'm desperate. Am I wrong to do so?"</p><p>"No, hun I don't think you are in the wrong. You were forced into this situation, all because of a pig headed decision made by a grumpy old man."</p><p>"Is there no changing his mind then? I was hoping to speak to my uncle when he returned. I was hoping deep down that he would accept me after we finally met."</p><p>Tsubaki shook her head sadly. I'm afraid not, he's never broken his rule, except for me and I was a very rare situation."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Tsubaki's eyes had a far off glint that shone in the candle light. Whatever she was thinking of, it was another lifetime ago.</p><p>"That's a very long story, and I don't know if I have the courage to go over it tonight. We will speak about it another time though, I promise."</p><p>Maka squeezed the other women's hand and nodded. Whatever her story was, it was something she didn't like speaking about. Maka hoped after more time together this woman with her far off eyes and gentle spirit would open up to her.</p><p>Until then she wouldn't pry further.</p><p>Tsubaki squeezes back and smiles half heartedly. "I"m very blessed to live here and I respect your uncle more than anyone, but his rules about women are silly. We will figure out some way to make him acccept you, even if you are a woman."</p><p>"Why is my uncle so callous towards woman in the first place?"</p><p>Tsubaki shrugs her delicate shoulders. "I'm not very sure to be honest. All I know is that long before my time here, something dreadful happened to him. Some say it was his mother who abandoned him as a child and ran off with another man. Others say it was a woman he loved who broke his heart and he never truly recovered from it. Whatever the reason he still refuses to talk about it to this day."</p><p>Maka walked to the window and gazed out at into the night; the moon was full and it flooded the yard with soft pale light. She tried to absorb the information she had recieved about her uncle. Slowly she was piecing together who he was as a person. So far she didn't know if she liked him or hated him.</p><p>After a minute she spoke, her breath fogging up the glass pane window. "I can understand why he's so bitter towards women, but can he really turn away his own flesh and blood because of my gender?"</p><p>Tsubaki sighs as she lights another candle. "His feeling go far beyond just bitterness, his prejudice goes so much deeper than just gender I'm afraid."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Maka asked, turning away from the window.</p><p>Tsubaki's suddenly somber mood unsettled Maka deeply.</p><p>"Its not just woman he has a problem with, it's affection and courting that he really can't stomach. He forbids it here on the ranch."</p><p>Maka sucks in a sharp breathe. "How can that be?"</p><p>"Its true I'm afraid." Tsubaki pauses as her voice on the verge of cracking. "He has no give when it come to courting."</p><p>
  <em>Just what kind of person was her uncle?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To refuse people in love?</em>
</p><p>A single tear, slid down Tsubaki's face. It caught in the lamp light leaving a silver trail of stardust across her pale cheek.</p><p>Maka gasped in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>Why was Tsubaki crying?!</em>
</p><p>Unwittingly fragments from breakfast came back to her. The lingering glances, the quiet moments, and soft smiles shared over cinnamon buns and coffee. The way Black Star had lingered in the doorway and Tsubaki had clutched the spatula in her hands as he left.</p><p>Tsubaki and Black Star... they were too afraid to say it out loud.</p><p>They were keeping their true feelings locked up tight, for no one else to see.</p><p>"This is a catastrophe!" Maka burst out then slapped a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Tsubaki partly giggled, partly sniffled as Maka's wide eyes swiveled to the door.</p><p>"No worries hun, Soul sleeps like the dead most nights."</p><p>"I've never heard such rubbish in all my life. It's an infringement of rights, a bloody injustice!" Maka whisper yelled.</p><p>Tsubaki smiles softly as she swats away the last trace of water from her cheek.</p><p>"You sound down right extra British when you're angry."</p><p>Maka scowled, but she couldn't deny her observation.</p><p>Since she had come to America she had tried her hardest to fit in, including her speech habits, but deep down to her very core she was still undeniably British.</p><p>Maka patted Tsubaki'a shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset on your behalf."</p><p>"My behalf?"</p><p>"Yes, I know this must be hard on you and Black Star."</p><p>Tsubaki goes ghostsly pale at the mention of his name, her hands twisting in the folds of her skirt.</p><p>"Oh no hun, you've got it all wrong. Me and Blastar... we're just friends of sorts. Nothing more nothing less. I've known him most of my life. To fall in love with him would be... a foolish thing."</p><p>Maka searches the young women's features for signs of jesting, but if anything her face is set in firm resolve.</p><p>She was serious.</p><p>Surely Maka hadn't imagined their tender interactions?</p><p>Thinking back to earlier she was almost positive she had caught a glimpse of something there.</p><p>The look on Black Stars face as he went out the door had definitely been one of longing.</p><p>So why was Tsubaki denying it now?</p><p>Unless she was frightened?</p><p>A cold sens of dread washed over Maka and settled into her base of her spine.</p><p>"Tsubaki? What exactly happens to the people who end up courting or falling in love here?"</p><p>"Well, Stein has always sent them packing."</p><p>"You mean he kicks them off the ranch?!"</p><p>Tubaki nods.</p><p>"We've lost quite a few cow hands over the years to his silly rule. In the past if a cowhand started courting a gal from town or a neighboring ranch they'd do it in secret. But this is a small town and Stein somehow always gets wind of it. He'd give em' two options, quit the courting, or hit the road. More often than not the cowboys would choose their sweetheart and leave and find work else where."</p><p>So that was it, why Tsubaki looked so panicked at the mention of Black Star's name.</p><p>She was concerned about him keeping his job and home.</p><p>She was putting his well being above her own true feelings.</p><p>Surprised by her own boldness Maka gave Tsubaki an impulsive hug.</p><p>"You have the biggest heart Tsubaki."</p><p>Tsubaki smiled and hugged her in return.</p><p>"I promise to keep your secrets like you have mine."</p><p>They broke apart and smiled shyly at each other.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the hardships you've gone through hun, but I'm really glad you're here. It's going to be down right nice having another woman around. Even if you aren't in a petticoat!"</p><p>Maka smothered a giggle with her hand.</p><p>"Petticoats are daft anyways, I'll take trousers anyday."</p><p>Somewhere in the house a clock chimed out the arrival of midnight and Tubaki let loose a wide yawn.</p><p>"It's getting late, we should probably hit the hay."</p><p>"I still have so many questions though." Maka sighed.</p><p>"They can wait for a bit. Soul working you to death tomorrow won't."</p><p>"Ugh please don't remind me. That man is going to show up in my nightmares tonight"</p><p>Tsubaki muffled her laughter with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Do your best and give him hell tomorrow."</p><p>"I'll try my best! Good night Tsubaki... and thank you again for everything."</p><p>"Good night hun, sleep well."</p><p>Tsubaki blew out her last candle and Maka slowly tip toed back to her room through silent hallways.</p><p>It had been a strange night, but both of their sporots felt a little lighter.</p><p>Sharing of one's secrets had a way of lifting the heaviness from the heart.</p><p>Two woman had formed an unspoken bond tonight. One woman in a night gown with her beautiful raven hair down and the other in mens trousers, with her hair shorn off, and blisters on her hands.</p><p>Both very different, yet both also the same.</p><p>They were women, and they would stick together, against all the odds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Burning coffee and bitter words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dawn, somewhere down in the yard, a rooster crowed.</p><p>This was no ordinary declaration of morning though.</p><p>This rooster was plucky, prideful, and he ruled the nest.</p><p>And bloody hell he was ready to let the world know it!</p><p>He was probably the loudest rooster Maka had ever had the misfortune of hearing.</p><p>He was squawking good morning to the whole world. Only... it wasn't really a good morning for Maka.</p><p>Everything hurt. Her arms, legs, back, neck. Was it even possible for her eyelashes to hurt too?</p><p>Maka groaned loudly as she threw the covers off. She needed to get up. Soul hadn't barged into her room since the last time, but she didn't trust him. If he thre he thre her out of bed this morning she would have probably stayed on the floor in a boneless heap.</p><p>She tried to move, but failed. She couldn't even jackknife into a sitting position. Instead, she slid out of bed, like a limp noodle to the floor.</p><p>After carefully rubbing salve on and dusting her binding with the burnt flour, she wrapped herself up tight and struggled into a shirt.</p><p>Lifting her legs into her trousers made her muscles quiver and strain.</p><p>Once dressed she hobbled down the hallway and stopped at the stairwell. It was doing to take a pure miracle to make it down without falling.</p><p>Taking a deep breath she inched her way down, all the while keeping an eye out for fright train Evans.</p><p>Despite her caution it ended up being not needed. He was already at the breakfast table, reading the paper and drinking coffee.</p><p>He looked so normal sitting there, his face and hair freshly washed, dressed in a crisp blue button down.</p><p>He seemed deep in thought as he read, his intelligent eyes scanning. He could have been considered handsome even if one tried really hard to look past his personality.</p><p>Maka knew better though...</p><p>Above those eyes, hidden beneath the white scruff of his hair he probably had permanent frown lines etched between his brows. The way he always scowled had Maka convinced.</p><p>There was nothing normal about the surly cowboy sitting at the table.</p><p>As if on que he glanced up from his paper and gave her a sour look. "Kid, you look like shit this morning."</p><p>"Thank you, I hadn't noticed." Maka huffed as she gingerly eased onto her chair.</p><p>She tried hard not to grimace as her muscles protested.</p><p>He must have noticed though because he gave her a knowing look.</p><p>"You hurtin' kid?"</p><p>His wry tone made her head shoot up. She didn't want him to think her weak.</p><p>"No, it's nothing I can't handle."</p><p>Her answer must have pleased him, that or he just didn't have any brassy comebacks this early.</p><p>He half grinned and went back to reading his paper quietly.</p><p>Tsubaki bustled in from the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon buns following her.</p><p>The smell made Maka think of yesterdays visit with her and Black Star.</p><p>Being a hopeless romantic, she secretly hoped they had spent the wee hours of the morning together, sharing sweet cinnamon treats and shy smiles.</p><p>Maka smiled kindly at Tsubaki as she set a plate of food and a big steaming cup of coffee down infront of her.</p><p>Tsubaki smiled in return.</p><p>"Mornin hun, drink up that coffee before it gets cold."</p><p>Maka who didn't much care for the way Americans drank their coffee black and bitter none the less snatched up her mug with great zeal this morning.</p><p>If she was going to survive the day she needed every ounce of caffeine she could get. Lord only knew what Soul had in plan for her today.</p><p>She took a big gulp and it scalded every bit of her mouth.</p><p>Heavy heat coursed through her veins... Only it wasn't the normal heat from coffee.</p><p>She set the mug down on the table with a loud thump as she sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry hun, is the coffee too hot?" Tsubaki winked at her from behind Soul's line of sight.</p><p>On rare occasions back home, unbeknown to her papa she had stolen a few sips of watered-down wine from her friends at parties. Otherwise, Maka had never been very keen on drinking.</p><p>Whatever Tsubaki had secretly added to her coffee could melt steel.</p><p>Tsubaki had the audacity to look very pleased with herself.</p><p>Odd, though, that one mouthful made her feel warm all over and muted the streaks of pain she'd been suffering.</p><p>She took another tentative sip, willing to try anything to relieve the aches.</p><p>It tasted horrible, but she fought against the fumes that tried to make her eyes water.</p><p>Every sip seemed to relax her body more and more.</p><p>"Thank you." Maka mouthed quietly to Tsubaki who sat down next to her.</p><p>Tsubaki threw her a quick sly smile and turned to her own plate of food.</p><p>"Better eat up kid. We've got a full day's work ahead of us." Soul gruffed as he set his paper down.</p><p>Afraid she couldn't hold her fork and knife steady with her shakey limbs Maka decided to abandoned all modesty and etiquette.</p><p>She slid her egg and bacon onto her toast, picked it up with her bare hands, and crammed a good sized portion into her mouth.</p><p>Soul looked up from his own food with astonishment and his mouth slightly agape.</p><p><em>Good</em>.</p><p>She rather enjoyed being able to bewilder the man.</p><p>"I thought I'd take a note out of your book of cowboy wisdom."</p><p>She smiled at him cheekily, her mouth full of egg.</p><p>She didn't even care if it was rude.</p><p>He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, but left her alone.</p><p>Obviously if you wanted to stay on his good side all it took was a days worth of sore muscles and eating like a wild heathen.</p><p>
  <em>She could do that.</em>
</p><p>She couldn't contain her mirth so she smiled down into her egg sandwich, hoping he wouldn't notice.</p><p>Tiny victories.</p><hr/><p>After breakfast Soul took her straight out behind the house to the garden plot.</p><p>There were several horses tethered in the area, all peacefully munching grass.</p><p>Soul tried to ignore the groan of protest Maka made at the sight. The ground was covered in steaming horse piles.</p><p>Soul gave the kid a sideways glance. The look on the kid's face was thoroughly entertaining.</p><p>"You don't want grass growing in the garden. It'll choke out whatever Tsubaki plants here. You're looking at the best way to get rid of unwanted grass, plus now you don't have to haul over any manure. It's freshly delivered."</p><p>The kid gave him a dubious look. "I suppose I should be thankful for that time saving trick?"</p><p>"You're catching on."</p><p>The kid wrinkled up his tiny nose, but didn't complain.</p><p>Maybe there was hope for him yet.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do now Mr. Evans, spread it around?"</p><p>The kid punctuated his last name heavily and with an accent.</p><p>The little shit knew he hated being called by his last name, yet he continued to do it.</p><p>It was meant to rile him up, and by George it did. Though he'd never admit it to the kid.</p><p>Instead he shrugged it off with a flash of his canines. That usually bothered people, but the kid didn't seem to take notice like most people did by his strange appearance.</p><p><em>Whatever</em>.</p><p>"No kid, you're going to be plowing all that manure into the ground." He pointed toward the barn where Black star and Justin were unloading a monstrous peice of metal from the wagon.</p><p>The kid looked intrigued and started that way to get a better look at it. As they walked Soul noticed that the kid was moving a little stiffly.</p><p><em>Good</em>.</p><p>At least he wasn't fluttering about anymore.</p><p>A few more weeks of hard labor would continue to improve his muscles.</p><p>The kid had actually eaten with gusto today, instead of just picking at his food and barley eating. That was a big improvement in Soul's opinion.</p><p>"Oh very impressive! Is it ours?" The kid ran his hand lightly over the plow.</p><p>Soul didn't like how the he used the word 'our', like he was implying his stake on something. The kid had only been here a few days and he was already taking ownership of Forsaken.</p><p>Soul frowned down at the kid and shook his head.</p><p>"No, this plow belongs the the Thompsons. We raise cattle here more than vegetables, but they're kind enough to let us use it twice a year."</p><p>"The Thompsons?"</p><p>"They're our closest neighbors, a few miles to the east of us."</p><p>"I didn't think we had neighbors near by."</p><p>Both Black Star and Justin snickered.</p><p>"I wouldn't call them neighbors." Black Star chuckled.</p><p>Justin who was normally a very quiet man nodded his head enthusiastically. "They're more like bears."</p><p>"Or vultures." Black Star chimed in.</p><p>Soul shot them a heavy warning glance and they both stopped their jeering.</p><p>Black Star scurried inside the barn and Justin cleared his throat before trotting over to the garden plot to untethered the horses.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with our neighbors?" The kid asked, his head cocking to the side.</p><p>"No. Well, maybe. They're just a little too friendly sometimes."</p><p>The kid threw him a perplexed look that made him feel uneasy.</p><p>Sure he wasn't explaining himself very well, but the kid didn't have to look so damned judgmental.</p><p>"I'm returning the plow to the Thompsons after we're done with it. You'll be joining me, so you'll have the pleasure of meeting them yourself."</p><p>The kid's green eyes lit up at that.</p><p>"It'd be nice to take a trip. Even if it's just up the road."</p><p>"Yeah, why's that?"</p><p>"After traveling so much in the last month I've gotten quite the taste for it. Before now I'd never left London, not even once. I've lived in the same home and grew up on the same estate my whole life. So it's nice to get out and see these new places."</p><p>Soul frowned at that. "That's no way to live kid."</p><p>Then kid had the gall to look offended. "Its not like a had a choice in the matter."</p><p>"Kid everyone has a choice. It sounds like you were just too coddled. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth and there was no need for you to leave. Why leave when you were born with everything?"</p><p>The kid's face turned a bright shade of red.</p><p>"You know nothing about my life!" His voice cracked an octave higher. "Not everyone can just leave their home and family. That's absurd. Who the bloody hell does that?"</p><p>"I did." Soul spat, his own anger rising. "And I'd go back and do it again."</p><p>The kid opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>Had he really just said that outloud?</p><p>The last thing he wanted to talk about with Fancy Pants was his childhood.</p><p>This spoiled English brat had an uncanny way of making him say the dumbest shit sometimes.</p><p>He glared at the kid and his stupid immature face.</p><p>This kid was born wealthy, and for that he could almost hate him.</p><p>The kid would never understand people like himself who had to fight and sweat through life for everything.</p><p>Soul continued to hold his gaze, almost daring him to ask more questions.</p><p>Luckily the kid seemed to have the common sense not to broach the topic futher.</p><p>After a long uncomfortable silence Black star shambled back with a stocky mare in tow.</p><p>"Did I miss something boss?"</p><p>"No." Soul barked as he swiped the reins from Black stars hands.</p><p>C'mon kid. We've gorbwork to do."</p><hr/><p>Unknowingly she had made a huge mistake.</p><p>She could see it in the set of his rigid shoulders and his contemptuous gaze.</p><p>Obviously she had struck a nerve. A big one.</p><p>She had wanted so badly to ask him more about his family, or to at least apologize.</p><p>Although she didn't know what to apologize for...</p><p>He was the one who had brought it up. Not her.</p><p>Still, she bit her tongue, wanting to avoid any more of his dagger sharp looks.</p><p>Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut?</p><p>She had made so much progress with him this morning, they had been quite civil at breakfast.</p><p>Any sign of amity or acceptance was now gone... if it had even been there in the first place.</p><p>Three steps forward, five steps back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come here fancy pants, let me show you how to hook up the plow."</p><p>Maka eased herself next to the broody cowboy. Close enough to watch, but not close enough to invade his space.</p><p>They stood next the the sturdy plow mare, who nibbled grass happily while waiting.</p><p>Maka watched closely as he pulled and cinched various loops and belts into the leather harness.</p><p>His hands were proficient and skillful.</p><p>Even though Maka rather rued the day she met him, she had to admit that he knew a lot of things she didn't.</p><p>He was rude and arrogant, but she could learn from him. He was worth studying more than any book she could find on western living.</p><p>"What are you lookin' at kid?"</p><p>Maka looked away hastily. "Nothing."</p><p>She hadn't realized how hard she had been staring at him.</p><p>"Are you even paying attention kid?"</p><p>"Um yes, I would like to try it now."</p><p>He scoffs, but takes a step back, making room for her to try.</p><p>Being an avid rider Maka had saddled many horses in her life, but a harness was completely foriegn to her.</p><p>Why were there so many straps and buckles?</p><p>"Nope, try again."</p><p>His breath tickled the back of her neck. Maka almost jumped out of her own skin.</p><p>When had he leaned in so close?</p><p>"Like this?" Maka asked, willing her body not to tense at his close proximity.</p><p>"No, let me show you. You can't be gentle with it." His voice is raspy and confident.</p><p>He shoulders into her further as he begins to work the leather. "Hand me that D ring down by the withers would ya?"</p><p>Maka obliges, all the while hoping he can't hear her heart racing.</p><p>Was it possible for him to see through her disguise being this close?</p><p>Maka desperately hoped not.</p><p>Soul drops down to his haunches and reaches under the horse's belly for another strap.</p><p>He bends his head to the task, the fringe of his white hair ghosting across her exposed arm.</p><p>"Get down here and help me fancy pants."</p><p>"Yes!" Maka tries not to squeak but fails.</p><p>He gives her a sideways look, but doesn't say a word.</p><p>They work quietly together for awhile, which Maka is thankful for.</p><p>She noticed her hands looked so diminutive next to his work hardened ones.</p><p>The back of his knuckles graze her own as he hands her another buckle.</p><p>Maka sucks in a startled breath and almost drops the whole thing on her foot.</p><p>"You sure are clumsy kid, maybe you should concentrate more." He drawls.</p><p>Maka swipes the strap from his hand, her face burning red hot.</p><p>"You sure are bossy Evans, maybe you should relax more."</p><p>Soul tilts his head back and laughs.</p><p>He laughs so hard that Maka is stunned speechless.</p><p>Even Black Star looks thunderstruck at the sound.</p><p>Maka holds her breath as she listens to the sound, her chest feeling oddly tight.</p><p>When he finally quiets down to a few stray chuckles he turns and smirks. "That's more like it kid. I've been waiting for you to grow a pair. Seems you're more bull than steer after all."</p><p>Maka gives him a vexed look.</p><p>Why did this cowboy always have to speak in vulgar analogies?</p><p>Soul elbows her and flashes her a dazzling smile, and once again she is struck by a bout of breathlessness.</p><p>Whatever alcohol Tsubaki had given her for breakfast must have been more potent than she originally thought.</p><p>Why else would she be feeling so warm and light headed?</p><p>Or maybe she was just losing her bloody mind...</p><p>Soul slaps the last strap into place and pats the mare fondly. His mood has improved and for that Maka is thankful.</p><p>Even if he's laughing and acting stange.</p><p>She chooses not to question it further, at least he wasn't brooding or being rude at the moment.</p><p>As they finished up with the harness and plow, Justin moved the last of the horses from the garden plot back to the barn, leaving the field barren once more.</p><p>"Alright let's get this thing going. I'll show you once, so pay attention this time." His voice was borderline teasing, instead of having it's normal harsh bite.</p><p>He took the plow firmly by the handles and threw the mare's reins over his right shoulder.</p><p>Soul made a clicking sound with his tongue and the mare lurched forward.</p><p>Everyone gathered around for a few minutes to watch as Soul gave her a lesson in breaking the earth.</p><p>Black Star looked amused, Justin watched silent as usual, and little Tad appeared from out of nowhere, his face dirty and his eyes bright. "What have you been up to little Tadpole?" Maka asked, taking in the boy's dirty appearance. "Minding my own business, that's what!" He exclaimed, puffing his little chest out.</p><p>Black Star removed his hat and promptly smacked the boy in the back of the head with it. "Mund your tone, English here deserves your respect." Tadpole scowled fiercely at the two of them then stuck his tongue out before running behind the barn. "What's the matter with him?" Maka asked as she watched the boy dissapear.</p><p>"Hes just wild. He'll grow out of it eventually."</p><p>"Black Star! Stop distracting the kid with your yappin!" Soul barked as he trudged being the plow.</p><p>"Sorry boss!"</p><p>Black Star gave her a slow wink. "We wouldn't want you missing any wisdom the boss is giving out, would we?"</p><p>Maka grinned as she turned her attention back to Soul.</p><p>"Keep the plow tip in the ground. Don't jam it straight down. Keep it at an angle. The soil turns right over."</p><p>He leaned his weight forward and the spade burrowed deep into the ground. As he walked the ground churned into a long row of rich dark soil.</p><p>Soul made two wide passes with the plow then halted in front of her.</p><p>"Here kid, you try now."</p><p>Maka nodded and took a deep breath to steel herself.</p><p>So many eye were watching her again.</p><p>She started at a slow pace, concentrating on the mare in front of her.</p><p>"Put more of your weight into it. Keep the reins over your shoulder and talk to the horse. Guide the plow, and there you go." Soul called out as he walked the length of the furrow.</p><p>"And for the love of God, keep the furrows straight. Tsubaki doesn't want her garden rows to look like a drunkard plowed it!"</p><p>"It would serve her right." Maka muttered under her breath.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Oh nothing!"</p><p>Maka pushed forward, trying to ignore the mushy spots she trudged through. She told herself it was only mud, but the smell was too horrid to pretend otherwise.</p><p>When she came to the end of the row she halted the mare and looked back at her handiwork.</p><p>"It looks like a winding adder snake." She sighed.</p><p>Soul coughed to cover his own laugh at her observation.</p><p>He'd thought the same thing, though he didn't know what an adder snake was.</p><p>Actually there was a lot about this kid's contry that he didn't know.</p><p>For a split second Soul almost felt bad about it, the kid was here trying his best to learn, yet he himself was just as ignorant.</p><p>Maybe it was time for him to get to know the kid and his culture a little better too.</p><p>He could still train the kid hard to prepare him for Stein's inspection, but he could also sit down with the kid and maybe learn something in return.</p><p>"Keep going kid, the only way to get better is to practice. You've got all day to do it."</p><p>Maka clicked her tongue and tried to slap the reins. She lost hold of the plow handles though and her feet gave way on the slick ground. She went face first into the squelching mud. She sat up quickly and tried to wipe the mud from her eyes.</p><p>It was no use though, she seemed to be smearing it even worse.</p><p>All around her male laughter rang out. She couldn't see them, but she knew it was the other cowboys who had drifted in to watch.</p><p>Maka sighed heavily, wishing that the muck she sat in would finish the job and swallow her whole.</p><p>Anything to escape the embarrassment.</p><p>The men continued to crow until Soul's voice cut through the noise.</p><p>"That's enough! Isn't there work to do elsewhere? If not, I'm sure I could find something for y'all to do."</p><p>The men muffled their laughter, the sound of their shuffling feet signaling their retreat.</p><p>"Here kid, use this."</p><p>His voice was so very close as he pushed something soft into her hand.</p><p>"Wipe your eyes."</p><p>Maka did as she was told. It took a few tried, but she finally scrubbed the muck off. Her eyes stung something fierce, but she was able to see again.</p><p>Soul nelt next to her, his face showing a hint of amusement.</p><p>Clutched in her hands was a peice of cloth he had given her.</p><p>Had he offered her his hankier-cheif?</p><p>It was probably the most gentlemanly act he had shown since their meeting.</p><p>Maka felt oddly touched by the small gesture.</p><p>Maybe he wasn't a complete scoundrel.</p><p>"I thought you looked like shit earlier kid, but you definitely do now. I think it suits you."</p><p>Maka scowls at him, but all it does is make him laugh harder.</p><p>Maka silently takes back her earlier sentiment, the man is definitely a down right scoundrel. But she has to admit it befits him.</p><p>His laughter is contagious, and she can't help it when her scowl turns into a smile.</p><hr/><p>Soul had left soon after that, muttering something about cows.</p><p>He has saddled up a snappy looking pinto and road off through the fields and out of sight.</p><p>Maka had mixed feeling about him leaving.</p><p>She wanted him to stay and give her more guidance, but secretly she was also a little relieved he was gone.</p><p>He was always a lot to handle.</p><p>He made her nervous sometimes, and she couldn't work under his piercing stare without forgetting to breath.</p><p>With him gone, she could focus on the task at hand.</p><p>So far it had not been going great.</p><p>Maka had practically got pulled right over the plow twice already, and by the time she got to the end of that row, she knew she was in deep trouble.</p><p>She didn't have the strength the job required.</p><p>She didn't have the weight to keep the spade tip in the ground.</p><p>She also didn't have the arm span. The winged arms of the plow splayed so far apart, her hands barely reached them.</p><p>She stood in the middle of a huge, stinky, mushy horse patty and surveyed the zigzagging furrow she'd dug in the ground.</p><p>Swallowing hard, she then looked at the plow.</p><p>"Stupid men. And their stupid tools."</p><p>Maka took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind.</p><p>There had to be another way.</p><p>Men rely greatly on their strength, which is something she was lacking in. If she couldn't use brute strength, then she would have to use her mind.</p><p>Her boots made a sucking noise as she tromped out of the plot toward the barn. Black Star was inside, his head bent to his task of mending a rope halter.</p><p>"Do you by any chance have some extra rope?" Maka inquired.</p><p>Black Star grunted, but never took his eyes off his work.</p><p>"Yeah you can have this extra bit or rope, it's too short for me to use anyways."</p><p>"What about a bucket?"</p><p>"A bucket? There's an old feed bucket in the back."</p><p>Black Star's hands stilled as he looked up, his moss colored eyes going wide.</p><p>"What in Sam Hill do you need a bucket and rope for? You ain't plannin' on hanging yourself are you?"</p><p>Maka rolled her eyes. "No of course not, it's for the plow."</p><p>"Phew! I thought for a minute you were finally getting tired of Soul's shit."</p><p>"So the obvious reaction is to hang myself?"</p><p>"Soul has a way of aggravating people something fierce. I figured it was only a matter of time before he drove someone crazy enough." Black Star snickers.</p><p>"That or people have contemplated strangling Soul with a rope instead."</p><p>"That I can believe." Maka couldn't help but imagine throttling Soul a good one.</p><p>It was oddly satisfying.</p><p>"That's a pure evil look you've for on your face English. Should I warn Soul to not be left alone with you?"</p><p>Black Star grinned, and Maka returned it.</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>Black Star cackled as Maka went in search for her grain bucket. Once found, she left Black Star to his work and walked back to hers.</p><p>Her limp was much improved, the liquid heat Tsubaki had doused her cup with had worked wonders for her sore muscles. She just wished she hadn't felt so warm and flustered earlier, especially in front of Soul.</p><p>She felt heated just thinking about it now.</p><p>She had to work on her nerves around him.</p><p>She was an Albarn for bloody sake!</p><p>Albarns were clever, not push overs.</p><p>She might be out of her element here, but that was no excuse to be flighty or get overwhelmed.</p><p>As Maka tied her rope to the plow she vowed to herself, standing in that stinking plot of earth, under that big blue sky, that her resolve would not waver.</p><p>Not for anyone.</p><p>Especially for a certain grumpy crimson eyed cowboy.</p><hr/><p>Maka took her rope and tied it around the plow handles, then she hung the bucket in the middle. She next searched for the heaviest stones she could find, which wasn't hard to find; the ground practically grew them in this plot.</p><p>She then tossed them into the bucket until it was full and straining downward agaisnt the rope.</p><p>As she took up the reins once more she leaned all of her weight into the rope as well.</p><p>Maka was delighted to see the added weight made the spade sink deep into the soil.</p><p>By the fourth row, she'd learned to lean her weight to counterbalance enough to keep the rows passably straight.</p><p>It was a small victory, but she felt proud.</p><p>"Would you like some lunch hun?!" Tsubaki called out from the back porch.</p><p>"Yes, please! I'm famished." Maka called back as she slowed the plow.</p><p>Tsubaki brought out a small picnic basket and a pitcher of lemonade with her.</p><p>Maka dusted off her hands as best she could on her trousers. Surprisingly eating with dirty hands didn't bother like it should have, another sign she was turning native very fast.</p><p>They sat down under an oak tree near the soon to be garden. Its shade was expansive and it brought them some relief from the sun. It seemed that their springs here were much warmer than in England, a fact that Maka was glad for. She never had liked the cold, she preferred sunshine and clear skies.</p><p>Tsubaki had packed quite the little feast for them and Maka's mouth watered at the sight.</p><p>Delicately wrapped sandwiches, cold cuts, left over biscuits from breakfast smothered in fresh butter, and straight from the oven, warm, melt in your mouth cookies. There was so much food that Maka wondered if maybe some of it was for someone else.</p><p>Sure enough Tsubaki's beautiful eyes scanned the area hopefully.</p><p>They lit up brighter when Black Star walked out of the barn.</p><p>Maka threw Tsubaki a knowing look.</p><p>"Should we invite him over to join us?"</p><p>"Oh heavens no!" Tsubaki squeaked. "It wouldn't be proper, anyone could see us together." Her voice was unsure, but Maka could see the wistfully tilt of her face as she gazed across at him.</p><p>"It wouldn't be unsightly for three good friends to sit and eat lunch together would it?" Maka waggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Tsubaki actually blushed a deep pink, a stark contrast to her porcelain skin.</p><p>Maka couldn't help but giggle, which she promptly covered up rather poorly with a cough.</p><p>The last thing she needed was to get caught laughing like a woman.</p><p>"Black Star! Come have lunch with us! We have entirely too much food!" Maka shouted.</p><p>Black Star grinned from ear to ear and trotted over.</p><p>"Hey English, mighty fine of you to share your lunch with me."</p><p>He slugs her on the shoulder as he sinks down onto the grass to join them.</p><p>"Afternoon miss." He tips his hat to Tsubaki, his gaze lingering longer than necessary.</p><p>Tsubaki smiles sweetly in return.</p><p>Maka feels as if she is getting cavities just looking at them, but she feels absolutely happy for them, and in the same breath undeniable saddness for their forced situation.</p><p>Justin and little Tad's voices carry across the yard as they work somewhere close by. They are nowhere to be seen, but it's enough to break the spell between the two. They become instantly guarded, their faces once more relaxing into aloofness.</p><p>It happens so effortlessly that Maka can't help but wonder how long it's been like this between the two.</p><p>
  <em>Months? Maybe Years?</em>
</p><p>It's something she is curious to ask Tsubaki about if they ever get another private moment together.</p><p>The three of them sit together under the expansive sky, sharing food, stories, and easy laughter.</p><p>Black Star and Tsubaki don't dare sit next to one another, but their eyes are always drifting to the other, and the smiles they share are soft and knowing.</p><p>They ask her questions about England, and she asks questions about Texas. It's idle chatter to the common eye, but it's also something very special.</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, Maka feels truly at ease.</p><p>These two people, who she hasn't even known for a great amount of time, have become very dear to her. With their friendly smiles, and encouragement, they are already becoming more than just friends.</p><p>It's a notion that steals her breath away and causes her heart to ache in that happy, yet unexplainable kind of way.</p><p>These two, are becoming her family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch everyone felt reluctant to leave the shelter of the big oak tree.</p><p>It had been great food and company.</p><p>It was enough to make even Black Star hesitant to leave.</p><p>He helped Tsubaki pack up the picnic basket, both taking their time. Maka could tell that they were savoring ever moment they had together.</p><p>"If ya want, I could carry the basket back to the house for you?" Black star asked.</p><p>His request was a simple one, but under his calm tone there was an underlying sadness.</p><p>He wasn't ready to part ways with her yet.</p><p>Tsubaki half smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but I can manage."</p><p>She picked up the basket and turned to leave. Maka noticed Black Star was trying not to look too disappointed, and failing miserably at it, like sone one had kicked him in the stomach.</p><p>Tsubaki stopped and turned back towards them, a beautiful smile on her face.</p><p>"We should do this again soon though, it was nice to spend time with the both of you."</p><p>Her eyes held Black Star's intently and he grinned back at her like a lovesick fool.</p><p>"Any time, miss Tsubaki. It's always a pleasure."</p><p>Tsubaki hastily spun around, her cheeks flaming brightly.</p><p>Maka couldn't help but smile at Tsubaki's retreating figure.</p><p>Maka had no idea what to expect when she finally met her uncle, but seeing her two new friends so miserable made her secretly hate him.</p><p>She had to find a way to change her uncle's mind about love.</p><p>The question was how though?</p><p>Luckily she had a few months to think it over before he came back.</p><p>Black Star stretched his legs out and patted his full belly contentedly. "That was some mighty fine chow, huh English?"</p><p>Maka nodded in agreement. "Tsubaki sure is a wonderful lady."</p><p>Black Star smiled softly, but didn't reply.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a time, the only sound being bird song and the lowing of distant cattle.</p><p>It was peaceful.</p><p>Black Star stood and stretched his arms out wide. "I'm all for goofing off, but we should get back to work before the boss shows back up. I'd hate for him to fly into a rage and send you back to england."</p><p>Maka suppressed a shudder at that.</p><p>Soul showing up and seeing her lounging under a tree was the last thing she wanted. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to seeing a job only half done.</p><p>Maka stood up, every bone in her body creaking loudly.</p><p>Black Star smirked at the sound. "Dont worry English, you're body will get use to the physical labor eventually."</p><p>"Hopefully before I keel over from exhaustion."</p><p>Black Star laughs as they part ways, him back to the barn and her back to the field.</p><p>The rest of the day Maka gives it her all, her pride the only thing driving her forward on shakey legs.</p><p>She would not give Soul the chance to criticize her work, not today.</p><p>As the sun slowly began to sink in the west and the sky burned brilliantly with orange and crimson streaks, a lone rider rode into the barn yard.</p><p>He dismounted his horse in one swift motion and walked towards her, his stride relaxed but purposeful.</p><p>His hair was stained the color of the fading sunset and his eyes rivaled even the deepest of reds in the sky.</p><p>It struck Maka that she had never seen such a man as him. Not in London, not in the sea ports, train stations, or any of the new places she had traveled. He was an odd specimen, and she imagined that even if she traveled the whole world, she would never meet another man like him.</p><p>"You sure space out a lot kid." He smirks as he leans casually against a fence post.</p><p>Maka rolls her eyes in response. "Maybe I was just occupied in my thoughts."</p><p>"Oh ho, is that so? Well don't go thinking too deep, you're face is bound to get stuck like that."</p><p>"My face? What's wrong with my face?"</p><p>"You get these wrinkles on your face when you're thinking too hard."</p><p>Without thinking Maka's hands shoot up to touch her cheeks and forehead, but in the process she end up smearing more mud across her face.</p><p>Soul laughs and Maka glares at him.</p><p>The audacity of this man.</p><p>Once again without thinking Maka stoops down and grabs a lumpy fist full of earth and launches it at his stupid face.</p><p>Soul deftly dodges the flying mud ball, and flashes her a smug smile. "You aim like a girl."</p><p>Maka doesn't know what has come over her, has she really stooped this low?</p><p>But at the moment, wiping that smug look off is face is her greatest desire.</p><p>She snatches up two more fistfuls and throws them as hard as she can.</p><p>He actually has the nerve to laugh as he side steps every single one.</p><p>Frustrated that her every move is being so easily thwarted Maka changes tactics and rushes forward to gain the element of surprise.</p><p>It works, the look of shock on his face is enough to make her laugh.</p><p>He backs up quickly, trying to retreat, but his footing slips and he falls flat on his back with a giant splat.</p><p>Maka puts her hands on her knees and doubles over with laughter, tears streaming down her face</p><p>The high and mighty Soul has fallen and the victory is sweet.</p><p>Maka's laughter falls short as he lays there in a motionless heap, his arms and legs sprawled out, and his eyes closed.</p><p>Bloody hell, I've killed him!</p><p>Maka rushes to his side. "Mr. Evans? Are you alright? " she asks as she leans over his still body.</p><p>His eyes snap open and he flaunts a devilish grin.</p><p>Maka's heart stops instantly, she knows what's coming...</p><p>His hand is lightening quick as he clamps it around her forearm and drags her down.</p><p>She lands with a hard whack into the mushy earth.</p><p>The breath instantly leaves her body and she is now covered in sticky warm mud.</p><p>Maka props up on her elbows and shoots the laughing cowboy a scowl.</p><p>"You sir, are a rogue."</p><p>"Well, it's not the worst thing I've ever been called."</p><p>He closes his eyes as his amusement continues to bubble out.</p><p>"And it's probably a true statement."</p><p>Maka tries her best to glower, but hearing this man laugh has once again caught her off guard.</p><p>That's twice in one day she's heard this serious cowboy laugh, when just yesterday she was almost certain he was incapable of it.</p><p>Surely the end of the world is nigh upon them for such an unthinkable thing to happen.</p><p>But against her better judgment, she can't help but join along with him. She tosses her head back, face up towards the fading light of evening, and it feels so very freeing to laugh with him.</p><p>"Didn't you two hear me calling ya for dinner?" Tsubaki's sweet face appears above them, blocking the view of the fading sky.</p><p>"What in God's name happened to you two?"</p><p>"Don't ask." Soul groans as he rolls onto his side.</p><p>"Did you mention dinner? I could eat a horse right about now."</p><p>A horse?</p><p>Maka looks to Tubaki, apprehension flashing across her face.</p><p>"It's just an expression." Tsubaki whispers. "We don't really eat horse."</p><p>Maka breathed a small sigh of relief.</p><p>Westerners had the oddest sayings.</p><p>"Why don't you take the plow into the barn before we eat. A man honors his tools with good care, and they take care of him right back," Soul assured as he tried in vain to scrape the mud off his boots onto the wooden fence post.</p><p>Maka complied without question, choosing to keep her head down. There was no way she was going to ruin his rare good mood.</p><p>After unhitching the plow and putting the mare up for the evening Maka tracked back to the house, her bones weary and feet heavy.</p><p>Tsubaki met her at the back door. "Sorry hun, you're not stepping foot in here till you wash some of that dirt off. Roll up the sleeves and get your hands and face. Leave your boots on the porch after you rince them too, they'll be dry by the morning."</p><p>Tsubaki pointed toward the pump across the yard with a smile. "I put a cake of soap there for you. Duck your head and shampoo that messy hair or yours, it's more brown than blonde now. Here's a towel."</p><p>Mortified, Maka accepted the towel.</p><p>No one had ever found her hygiene lacking.</p><p>She couldn't blame Tsubaki for not letting her in the house though. She smelled awful. She felt sticky, and her hair felt itchy. She was plastered head to toe with mud and gunk.</p><p>Maka would give almost anything for a nice, long bath. Resolving not to complain, she headed for the water pump.</p><p>The water was astonishingly cold, but the chilly cascade felt wonderful on the scrapes and cuts on her palms.</p><p>Her hands grew muddy before enough dirt was washed off to even let her see the flesh beneath.</p><p>She knew her face probably wasn't much better, so she cupped one hand and repeatedly splashed and rubbed at her cheeks and chin.</p><p>Her hand even slipped back to get the nape of her neck. The cool water felt especially good there.</p><p>Her teeth chattered as she rinsed her arms, but the frigid water brought slight relief to her aching muscles.</p><p>She tipped her head underneath the spigot and scrubbed at her hair with one hand and pumped the handle with the other. She lathered the fresh smelling soap in her hair and had almost finished washing out the last of the suds when a low timbre spoke behind her.</p><p>"Scoot over kid, and stop hogging that soap."</p><p>Maka jerked up so swiftly she hit her head on the spigot.</p><p>She peeked up at him from behind a curtain of damp hair, her face growing increasingly warm.</p><p>He chuckles as he regards her.</p><p>"You've got something on your face there kid."</p><p>Maka snorts, a very unlady sound. "No thanks to you Evans."</p><p>Maka exhaled sharply as she realises her mistake. She regrets it before the words have finished leaving her mouth.</p><p>A slow satisfied smile spreads across his face, like a wild barn cat with too much cream.</p><p>"What?" She asks, even though she knows the answer.</p><p>"Oh nothing... you've just never called my anything but "Mr." Evans."</p><p>Maka frowned at him as she wrung the last of the water from her hair.</p><p>This smug man was enjoying himself at her expense.</p><p>"A lot of people call me by my last name, I'd still prefer if you called me Soul or boss though."</p><p>Maka gives him a calculated look. "Maybe, that depends."</p><p>"On what kid?"</p><p>"Instead of kid, maybe you can start calling me by my given name?"</p><p>He pauses a moment, thumbs hooked in his blue jean pockets, as if seriously contemplating her request.</p><p>He flashes her a wicked smile though before answering.</p><p>"Not a chance in hell, kid."</p><p>Maka huffs and blows a wet strand of hair from her face.</p><p>Why was she not surprised?</p><p>He smirks at her frustration as his hand hovers at his shirt collar.</p><p>He slips the first button off. Then slowly another and another.</p><p>"Wha, what are you doing?" Maka hisses.</p><p>"Washing up." He says simply. "You should probably peel that dirty shirt of yours off too, you'd feel a lot cleaner."</p><p>Maka gasped, "I will do no such thing! It would be undignified, and not to mention crude to show so much flesh."</p><p>Soul shot her a look as if she had gone barmy in the head.</p><p>Maybe she had?</p><p>He popped another button and his blue twil shirt parted open wider.</p><p>No, he was absolutely the crazy one here!</p><p>What reality was this where a cowboy undressed himself out in the open, before God and everyone else.</p><p>"So am I going to have to wrestle you out of that filthy shirt or what kid?"</p><p>Her traitorous body couldn't repress a rouge blush from creeping up her chest and spreading to her face. Even her ears felt warm.</p><p>"Are all Englishers this shy? You're acting like a woman clutching to her modesty."</p><p>Maka unintentionally gripped her shirt tighter, as if it would fly off her body any moment.</p><p>He was staring at her, and she felt bare before his crimson eyes.</p><p>Her shirt suddenly felt too thin, she felt too exposed.</p><p>"You're acting strange kid." He drawled. "What's the matter?"</p><p>Quick, don't panic.</p><p>Maka scanned the area her brain racing to find an answer.</p><p>Men out here weren't very modest, she had leaned that quickly upon her arrival. She needed an excuse to stay covered up and a good one.</p><p>Her frantic gaze fell on Tsubaki who stood on the porch, sweeping off the mud she had carelessly tracked there earlier.</p><p>"I uh, don't want to be indecent in front of Tsubaki, a gentleman must respect a lady's sensibilities."</p><p>Soul looked over to where Tsubaki was, afond smile on his face.</p><p>"It's true,Tsubaki's probably seen more of us than a good woman ought to, but she don't pay us no mind. She's like our little sister around here."</p><p>Maka briefly wondered what Soul would think if he knew how smitten Black Star was with his "little sister".</p><p>"I can abide by your respect for women though. At least you have that quality already. We can skip that part of your training and work harder on other aspects now."</p><p>"How noble of you." Maka scoffed as she began to towl dry her short locks.</p><p>"Well, you might be shy, but I am not, this filthy thing is coming off."</p><p>Maka's heart stammered as her eyes were once again pulled to his exposed skin.</p><p>It feels as if something has lodged itself in her throat, and her mouth feels incredibly dry. Her eyes are riveted by his slender fingers as they lazily dance down his chest, one button at a time.</p><p>He shucks his shirt completely off and stretched his arms above his head in a languid gesture.</p><p>His skin looks like marble in the fading light of day, ivory and darkness in one. Beautiful yet somber.</p><p>He is an enigma of a man, and she can't take her eyes off of him.</p><p>Her heart is faltering, and shame floods her whole being.</p><p>This is wrong.</p><p>She finally looks away, abashed to her very core.</p><p>"I must be going now," she mumbles half heartedly as she backs away from the water pump.</p><p>"Give me a hand with the pump before you go?" He urges as he swipes the bar of soap from her trembling hand.</p><p>Maka looks heavenward, as if the sky will open and deliver her from the sheer embarrassment of the situation.</p><p>The dusty rose sky, that matches the color of her cheeks, unfortunately does not offer any salvation on her behalf.</p><p>Steeling her resolve she rolls her shoulders and takes hold of the water pump handle, determined to look everywhere but at him.</p><p>She drives the handle up and down, slowly drawing water from down in the earth.</p><p>She hears his long drawn out sigh of relief as he splashes his face with the cool water.</p><p>She grits her teeth as his groans increase in number and length, the muscles in her body reacting oddly to the sounds.</p><p>She tries to relax her white knuckled grip on the handle and keep a steady rhythm while pumping.</p><p>Her eyes, against her will, are compelled back to him. She can't help but be captivated by his male form.</p><p>She had never witnessed a man this naked before.</p><p>If one really thought about it though, curiosity wasn't a sin...</p><p>If anything this was a grand opportunity to study the opposite sex at her leisure, close up and uninhibited.</p><p>For scientific reasons only, of course.</p><p>Anything else would be considered lude.</p><p>So for reasons of science, and nothing more, she let her eyes roam freely, indulging if only for a moment her curiosity.</p><p>He was hunched forward dunking his head under the flowing water, scrubbing fiercely at his snowy white tresses.</p><p>His back was arched, every muscle taut, every ridge and hard plain something new for her to learn, to memorize and map out.</p><p>He really was fascinating, as far as male specimens were concerned.</p><p>Here and there littered across his back, the smooth milky white of his skin was disrupted by pink hard lines. Angry zigzags, long lashes, and puckered marks stood out brightly on his pale skin.</p><p>Scars, and lots of them.</p><p>Maka's breath caught at the sight. He must have heard her breathy exclamation, because his back suddenly became stiff and ridged.</p><p>He stood up, his whole body tense, like a loaded spring. His steady gaze slowly finding her surprised face.</p><p>"Don't ask." He said it angrily, his face guarded, as if she had wounded him. "And don't follow me!" He barked as he snatched up his filthy skirt.</p><p>He spun around swiftly and headed for the barn without another word, boots stomping little dirt clouds in his wake.</p><p>Maka was left alone, sodden, flushed, and confused.</p><p>Who exactly was Soul Evans?</p><p>What had he gone through?</p><p>And why did the sight of those scars make her heart ache so terribly?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Foolish pride and cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. The seat across from her was empty, the void spanning to encompass the whole room.</p><p>There were no grumpy looks or snide remarks made tonight.</p><p>The absence of tension at the table felt strange. Nice, but strange. She had almost grown accustom to his cantankerous presence.</p><p>Maka ate more than she'd ever dared before, there was no sense in letting the man ruin the beautiful dinner Tsubaki had cooked.</p><p>"Hun, you're eating like a field hand." Tsubaki laughed lightly as she ladled more stew into her bowl. "Then again, Soul's making you into one, ain't he?"</p><p>"It certainly appears so." Maka set her spoon down, her appetite lurching at the sound of his name said aloud.</p><p>
  <em>Why did the man have to be so obstinate?!</em>
</p><p>He had stormed off, without a word of explanation, like she had done something unspeakable to him.</p><p>Other than surprise, she hadn't asked him a single thing about those scars. Admittedly, she was dying to ask, but she hadn't, and he was still angry.</p><p>Men were odd creatures indeed!</p><p>"What's eatin' at you?" Tsubaki asked gingerly, her eyes knowing. "Last I saw, you two were happier than to pigs in slop, laughing and joking. Now you're too quiet, and he's nowhere to be seen. Soul never misses a meal either. So what happened?"</p><p>Maka hung her head into her hands, suddenly feeling too tired to hold it high.</p><p>"I'm not sure... but I think I might have made a huge mistake. I think he hates me again."</p><p>Tsubaki patted her kindly on the back, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>"When we were washing, I happened to see his back, and all of the scars there. I didn't question him about them though."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Tsubaki hummed in understanding. "You didn't do anything wrong hun."</p><p>"Then why do I feel so bad? Why is he so angry with me?"</p><p>Tsubaki sighed heavily, as if what she was about to say hurt her as well.</p><p>"He's been through a lot in his young life and those scars are just a reminder of everything he's trying to forget. He's not angry at you hun, he's angry at himself. That boy, he hates himself more often than not."</p><p>Maka hesitates, her breath hitching before she speaks.</p><p>She shouldn't ask, its improper to pry into someone's private life, but she needs to know.</p><p>"What happened to him? To make him hate himself so much? It must have been horrible."</p><p>Tsubaki looks around the dining room before her voice drops to a hushed tone. "I shouldn't be telling you this, it's not my place, but I want you to know. I want you to understand him a little better."</p><p>Maka sighs heavily, but agrees.</p><p>Soon she would learn Soul's past, and although she was curious, somehow it felt wrong. It felt too intimate, to be sitting here, whispering about the man.</p><p>"I promise I won't breathe a word of it to anyone."</p><p>"Most everyone here already knows about his past, or at least what little Stein has told us. Soul refuses to talk about it. I know Black Star has tried to bring it up before, but Soul only becomes withdrawn or angry when pressed."</p><p>"So you don't know all of the details?"</p><p>"No, only Soul knows the whole story, and you can't get it out of him, but l will share what little I do know."</p><p>Maka leaned forward a little too eagerly, her chair making a horrible scraping sound on the wood floors.</p><p>Judging by Tsubaki's grim face, whatever story she was about to tell was not a pleasant one. Nonetheless Maka was ready to hear it. Maybe it would help her make peace with Soul and his ever changing moods.</p><p>Maka tried not to fidget as she waited, she could tell that Tsubaki was having trouble collecting her thoughts.</p><p>"First of all, you need to understand that this ranch is somewhat of a haven for downtrodden people. Stein is a little rough around the edges, but he has always opened up his home to the people who need it the most, the name Forsaken is more than just this ranch's name. Everyone here has a past that they would rather forget."</p><p>"Everyone?" Maka asked curiously, the faces of all the cow hands she had been slowly getting to know popping in her mind.</p><p>"Me, Soul, and Balck Star have been here the longest, but the others have slowly drifted in throught the years, each one seeking an escape. Heartache of any kind isn't easy to run from, but living here we all get a second chance. We're like a big family here, made up of misfits, orphans, and black sheep. We might have come from a troubled past, but together, we are working towards something better. We are finding our peace here." Tsubaki sighed and smiled softly, her eyes turning misty.</p><p>Maka return her smile, her heart feeling oddly lighter.</p><p>If the people here could overcome great odds and find happiness, then maybe she could too. This little family of cow hands was becoming more and more dear to her by the day.</p><p>"Out of all of us, I think this place has done the most good for Soul. He came to us more animal than child though." Tsubaki's voice wavered at the memory, and outside a gust if wind rattled the eaves.</p><p>Maka took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.</p><p>"Stein travels a lot for business, and one day while riding up in the panhandle he came across a sleeping child, all alone, and lost in a sea of grass. There was no settlements or towns for hundreds of miles, so Stien stopped his horse out of curiosity. There was no reason for a child to be alone in the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"Maka gasped, horror and comprehension choking her.</p><p>"Soul."</p><p>It wasn't a question, but Tsubaki nodded.</p><p>"Before Stein could get a good look, the child woke up and lunged at him. He was covered from head to toe in blood and had a knife clutched in his little hand. Before Stein could blink or even defend himself Soul had stabbed him, right in the gut."</p><p>"Bloody hell." Maka breathed, her heart in her throat.</p><p>"Bloody and hell are the perfect words to describe the situation. Stein says Soul looked like a demon, white hair stained red, baring his fangs, and eyes the color of blood."</p><p>Maka held her breath, the image of a frighten child painted in blood flickering across her vision.</p><p>"Stein wrestled the thrashing child to the ground and unarmed him before he could escape. Without even thinking twice he tied up Soul's hands and tossed him onto his horse, not the least bit concerned about being stabbed. The fool. Only Stein would try to save someone who had tried to kill him."</p><p>Tsubaki chuckled at the memory.</p><p>"A few days later he came walking into the yard, holding his bloody stomach and grinning like a mad man and Soul hog tied and furious. You should have seen the two of them, they were a real mess. Soul had fought him every step of the way and Stein had sewed himself up with his boot laces. Soul was the most savage creature I had ever seen. He howled and growled like a wounded animal. I was young, only eight at the time, but I'll never forget the sight of him for as long as I live. He was naked from the waist up, his feet were bare, and he had black crow feathers tucked into his hair."</p><p>"Did he tell you what had happened to him?" Maka asked in awe, trying to picture the stern cowboy she knew today as a wild little boy.</p><p>"No, between the growls, teeth nashing, and gibberish he only spoke broken bits of english, and most of it was profanity. Other than that he spoke nothing but a language I didn't understand. He had actually bit Stein a few times on their journey back."</p><p>"Oh my, what in the world caused him to be so wild? How did he end up out in the middle of nowhere? Where did the blood come from?" Maka asked, trying to put the peices together.</p><p>Tsubaki shook her head sadly. "We may never know the whole story. What we do know is that he had been kidnapped and tortured."</p><p>"Tortured?" Maka whispered.</p><p>Her body began to tremble from deep within as she remembered the deep scars on Soul's back and the anger flashing behind his eyes.</p><p>"Who would do something so cruel to a small and defenseless child?"</p><p>"Comanche." Tsubaki breathed.</p><p>"What's Comanche?" Maka asked.</p><p>She had never heard that word before.</p><p>"Comanche is a particular tribe of Indians."</p><p>"Indians!?" Maka whisper yelled, her brain trying to grasp the ramifications.</p><p>"Yes, and they are one of the most dangerous and notorious tribes of them all. Their braves and dog warriors are even feared by other indian tribes. No one messes with the Comanche."</p><p>Thought after thought, each one more terrifying than the last, clamored inside Maka's head, beating behind her eyes, making her heart race and her hands suddenly go slick.</p><p>Its, true she had been sheltered most of her life by her overbearing Papa, and she knew that the world was sometimes a dangerous place full of injustices, but she never imagined that something like this could be possible.</p><p>Not a single one of her western books had prepared her for this harsh reality.</p><p>Indians had always seemed so far away to her, like mythic phantoms of the prairie.</p><p>She knew they could be dangerous, and should be avoided if possible, but her books had never mentioned such cruelty as torture.</p><p>"How awful." Maka whispered. It was all she knew to say.</p><p>
  <em>What else could one say?</em>
</p><p>Tsubaki nodded, her face pale and pinched looking.</p><p>"He was so young... hurt and afraid. It took a very long time for him to come around to trusting us, and even now as an adult he doesn't easily trust people."</p><p>Maka sighed sadly. "He has scars that run much deep than skin."</p><p>"Yes hun he does, but the years he's lived her have slowly healed him, little by little."</p><p>A silent sob clawed up Maka's throat threatening to escape.</p><p>She wanted nothing more than to cry for that sad scared little boy wandering the prairie alone and bloodied.</p><p>But she wouldn't. Because that little boy was now a man, proud and stubborn. The last thing he would want was for her to cry for him.</p><p>And suddenly, she understood why he was so angry earlier.</p><p>She hadn't said anything, but that was the problem. She had looked at him, with judgment in her eyes.</p><p>Maka threw her arms around Tsubaki and buried her face into her shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me. I understand now."</p><p>Tsubaki patted her back gently. "I wanted you to know, not so you can treat him differently or pity him. I wanted you to know how strong a person he is, and what he has overcome in such a short time. Just remember on days like today when he's being irritable and a down right pain in the rear, that he's stil growing and healing."</p><p>Maka leaned out of Tsubaki's embrace and gave her a watery smile.</p><p>"Now why don't you head up stairs and get some rest hun? It's getting late and you've had a long day."</p><p>Maka wearily agreed and after one more quick hug, she trudged up to her room. Every bone in her body hurt as she made her way up the stairs and her feet felt impossibly heavy.</p><p>Her heart felt the heaviest though as she shut the door to her room. The hurt and anger she has witnessed on Soul's face kept replaying in her mind.</p><p>His deep crimson eyes, so hauntingly beautiful and sad.</p><p>There wasn't anything she could do about his past, there were no words of kindness that could erase so much pain.</p><p>And hugging him was absolutely out of the question!</p><p>Men didn't show their emotions the way women did.</p><p>Tomorrow was a new day though, and she was determined to make amends with him.</p><p>First thing in the morning she would set things right between them. Some how...</p><hr/><p>Out behind the barn, Soul leaned against a sturdy cottonwood.</p><p>From here he could look out across the land in all directions.</p><p>The night was cool, and the breezes whistled in the grass in great heaving signs.</p><p>From here he could just make out the sound of the nearby creek laping against the bank and smell the sweet perfume of the choak cherry trees blooming along the waters edge.</p><p>Here, at night, the world would grow so quiet that a man could get lost in the loneliness of it.</p><p>This tree was where he often came to think or be alone, and tonight he wanted nothing more than to be alone.</p><p>Here he could relax a little, out of sight from the house. Most importantly, away from a certain pair of inquisitive forest colored eyes.</p><p>It didn't help that the kid had the damndest green eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>They almost made him look like a girl.</p><p>He hated those eyes right now though, they had held nothing but pity and unasked questions in them.</p><p>It was enough to make him sick to his stomach.</p><p>The wind rose up unexpectedly, causing the cottonwoods and willows down near the creek to groan and toss their branches wildly, like sleeping giants waking from slumber.</p><p>Soul felt as if the wind was mocking him tonight, laughing at his pain as it passed through the branches and out into the endless night.</p><p>He loved this land with all his heart, no matter how big and lonely it seemed sometimes. Tonight, the sound of the wind did not comfort him. It tore at the empty spaces within him.</p><p>As suddenly as it had come though, the wind left, leaving the night deathly quiet again.</p><p>A twig snapped directly behind him, shattering the silence like a gunshot.</p><p>Soul pivoted, his hand going instinctively to the colt he constantly wore on his hip. Every nerve ending in his body danced, and he could already taste the sharp copper tang of blood.</p><p>Black Star's silhouette threw his hands up and his body stilled.</p><p>"Fuck boss, don't shoot me!"</p><p>Soul eased off the handle, the muscles in his body relaxing.</p><p>"Damn it Black Star, don't you know not to sneak up on a person? How have you even made it this long in life without getting shot?"</p><p>"Nothing but pure luck, I reckon." Black Star cackled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He pulled out a small pouch, and brought a freshly rolled cigarette up to his mouth.</p><p>"Want one boss?"</p><p>"Naw I"ll pass. I thought you quit smoking though?"</p><p>Black Star shrugged his wide shoulders. "I did, I guess I've just been a wee bit stressed though."</p><p>"What do you have to be stressed about?"</p><p>Black Star took his time fumbling in the dark for his book of matches, completely side stepping his question.</p><p>Soul wondered what his usually boisterous friend could be keeping unusually quiet about.</p><p>It wasn't in his nature to pry though. If anyone understood and respected privacy, it was him.</p><p>Black Star finally produced the matches, striking one against the sole of his boot to light it.</p><p>A single flame, red and unsteady filled a small space in an endless sea of night with wavering light.</p><p>The way the match stood out in the pitch black gave Soul an uneasy feeling.</p><p>
  <em>Why was he so unsettled tonight?</em>
</p><p>Had the kid really gotten to him that bad? Or was it old memories trying to claw their way back into his head?</p><p>The shadows danced eerily across Black Star's face before the match went out and they were plunged back into darkness. There was no moon tonight, and far away a coyote yipped a sad solitary song.</p><p>The lone ember from Black Stars's freshly lit cigarette did nothing to brighten his mood or their surroundings.</p><p>Black Star took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed.</p><p>"So what's eatin at you boss? You seem extra broody tonight."</p><p>Soul sighed, a long suffering sound.</p><p>"I just came out here to be alone."</p><p>He gave Black Star a pointed look. "Until you came barging up."</p><p>Black Star grinned, the light of his cigarette making his features look long and taunt.</p><p>"You don't have to admit it, but I know it's English who's got you all riled up."</p><p>Soul gave a mirthless laugh. It sounded hollow in the night air.</p><p>"How'd you guess?"</p><p>"I see things." Black Star gave a mighty shrug of his shoulders. "I know how you are around the kid. He rubs you the wrong way boss, like a cat and dog, fighting in a gunny sack."</p><p>Soul snorted and ran his fingers threw his still damp hair. He could feel the wet strands sticking up in all dirrections.</p><p>
  <em>Where the hell had his hat gone?</em>
</p><p>He had probably left it at the water pump after storming off.</p><p>Soul slumped against the white bark of the tree, his anger still palpable under the surface.</p><p>"I just don't know how to handle that fancy pants kid. One minute I feel like I'm making head way, the next I feel like I'm stuck in three inches of mud."</p><p>Black Star blows a cloud of smoke into the moonless night air, his face upturned in thought.</p><p>"Have you tried talking to the kid?"</p><p>Soul scowled at his friend. "Of course, I feel that's all I ever do is talk."</p><p>"No, you bonehead. I don't mean talk at him, I mean sit your ass down and talk with him. Have you stopped talking long enough to hear what the kid has to say?"</p><p>Soul folded his arms across his chest and exhaled sharply.</p><p>He hated to admit it, but Black Star had hit the mark on its head.</p><p>He truly was bad at this whole talking thing.</p><p>He'd spent too much time around cows and cowboys, both often lacking in social graces.</p><p>He more than likely needed some guidance on conversations, but was too stubborn to say it out loud.</p><p>"I really like the kid, and the more I get to know him, the better it gets. Ya know, I ate lunch with the kid today and spent a good deal of it talking with him, he's actually pretty interesting."</p><p>Soul gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Black Star, I know we're friends and all, but you can't tell your boss about long lunches and goofing off all day. It puts me in a tough spot."</p><p>Black Star rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're missing the point here boss, you have to put in the time with English, otherwise he will always be a stranger."</p><p>Soul hung his head, exhaling a defeated grunt.</p><p>Black Star smiled.</p><p>"Besides boss, I think you'd like him a lot once you got to know him. He's pretty smart for a young buck."</p><p>Soul nodded begrudgingly.</p><p>The kid was ignorant in a lot of ways, but he couldn't deny how sharp he was either. He recognized that spark in the kids eyes, that thirst for learning.</p><p>"You know he rigged up that plow to make up for his scrawny body? You should have seen him boss, plowing up that field like his life depended on it. He's small, but he makes up for it in gumption. I reckon he's hurting something fierce though."</p><p>Soul thought back to his earlier encounter with the kid.</p><p>The kid had stood with his back ramrod straight, like someone had drove a pole up his spine, his English airs as upity as ever.</p><p>His small round face had looked pinched and a little more paler than usual though, and he had clearly been trying not to limp.</p><p>Soul had been so nettled and full of bitterness that he had overlooked the fact that the kid was in pain.</p><p>Anger had a way of doing that though, sometimes it made you blind to everything else.</p><p>Fancy pants had no right to judge him or worse yet, feel sorry for him. He hated when people looked at him and gawked at his oddities, but he hated when people looked away or refused to make eye contact the most.</p><p>
  <em>Had the kid been repulsed? Had he pitied him?</em>
</p><p>Whatever had crossed the kids mind was no longer relevant. He would never know, he had bolted before the kid could speak.</p><p>Soul still felt irked at the kid, but more than anything he felt the sting of his own pride being trampled on.</p><p>It really wasn't the kid's fault. He had failed to keep his emotions in check, and now he felt like an ass.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, an owl cried out in the still night, a high piercing sound, the call of a predator.</p><p>Black Star took one last puff of his smelly cigarette and snuffed it out, the night creeping in a little closer as the flame was extinguished.</p><p>"Well boss, I'm heading off to the bunkhouse. I've got a date with a deck of cards tonight."</p><p>Soul huffed a loud exaggerated sound.</p><p>"You know I don't like you guys gambling, especially in front of Tad. He's mighty impressionable at his age, and he's already growing up wild enough."</p><p>Black Star paused, and put his hand over his heart.</p><p>"Boss you wound me. You know we just play for fun. There's no place for gambling in our bunkhouse."</p><p>Soul pushed off of the cottonwood tree and suppressed the urge to scoff.</p><p>"Lying isn't your strong suit Amigo."</p><p>"I know!" Black Star whined. "That's why I'm so bad at playing cards, I can't bluff to save my life."</p><p>Soul laughed and gave his friend a good natured slap on the back before departing.</p><p>The night wasn't getting any younger so Soul quickened his strides toward the house. He was starving and a little pissed still, but talking to Black Star had helped.</p><p>A single light burned in the highest window of the house, warm and inviting. The kid was still awake.</p><p>He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to that small light that seemed to chased away the ever encroaching darkness.</p><p>He didn't know what he was going to say yet, but he needed to speak with the kid, even if it meant ignoring his own foolish pride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Thompsons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka decided that bed must be a foretaste of heaven.</p><p>After extinguishing the oil lamp she hurried to remove her bare feet from the cold floor. Getting into bed proved to be an exercise in pain, but she succeeded.</p><p>Just as her eyes began to flutter shut there was a heavy knock on her door.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Kid," Soul said as he carelessly flung the door open, "We need to talk."</p><p>"Can it not wait til morning?" Maka moaned as she swung her legs out of bed and her toes touched ice cold wood.</p><p>"No can do, it's important."</p><p>Maka could just make out his form as he stumbled into her room.</p><p>"Christ Kid, why's it so dark in here?"</p><p>"Perhaps because normal people are sleeping at this hour?" She grumbled as she fumbled in the dark for the oil lamp.</p><p>Her hand closed around the lamp, and his hand clamped over hers. Maka jerked her head up in surprise, her eyes trying to read his face in the dark.</p><p>"Sorry kid, I can't see a damned thing in here."</p><p>His hand left hers swiftly, but she could feel the lingering imprint of his palm on her hand, singeing her skin as if she'd held it too close to the cookstove on a cold winter's morning.</p><p>"Almost got it," she said as her shakey hand struck a match.</p><p>Light flooded the room and Souls face came into veiw, only a hair's breadth away.</p><p>The intensity of his gaze made her take a small step back.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" He murmured, his breath fanning her face.</p><p>"What?" Maka stammered, trying not to show how distressed she had become by his close proximity.</p><p>"Your body, does it hurt?"</p><p>Maka's face felt hotter than a July afternoon.</p><p>He stood intimately next to her, in the middle of the night, inquiring about her body. The complete brashness of this cowboy would never cease to amaze her!</p><p>She turned her head to hide her burning cheeks.</p><p>"My body if fine, Mr. Evans. I assure you, there's no need for alarm."</p><p>He scrutinized her, his unwavering eyes burning a path across her small frame.</p><p>If she didn't die from embarrassment, it would surely be indecency.</p><p>"Here, I brought you some liniment. It's for sore muscles."</p><p>He held out his hand, a small glass jar with brownish liquid cradled in his palm.</p><p>"I um, wanted to say. About earlier, that is..." His face turned sheepish, and his broad shoulders hunched forward.</p><p>Maka was being to understand, why he was here in her room in the dead of night and stumbling over his words. He was trying, in his own way, to apologize for earlier.</p><p>She could tell it was hard for him to say it, to form the correct words. Probably because the stubborn man never apologized for anything in his whole life.</p><p>If this was as good an apology as she was going to get though, she would accept it and meet him half way.</p><p>Maka smiled brightly up at him and took the jar from his hands.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He nodded, the muscles in his neck jumping as he slowly swallowed.</p><p>A silent understanding passed between them then, neither needing to speak it outloud and tarnish the moment. The jar was a peace offering of sorts, and his whole body relaxed as she opened the lid. She took a delicate whiff of the contents before gagging on the strong scent.</p><p>"It smells bloody awful!"</p><p>Soul cracks a smile, "Well the horses never complain about it."</p><p>"Horses?"</p><p>He shrugs, "It says it's good for folks, too. Can't say as I've ever tried it, personally."</p><p>"You want to put horse liniment on me?" She laughs in disbelief. "You're worse than the quacks and charlatans in London!"</p><p>He snorts at that, "Stop complaining and take your shirt off, I'll slap some of this on your shoulders and you'll be right as rain by tomorrow."</p><p>Maka pressed a hand to her throat, clutching the white linen of her bed shirt.</p><p>There was no way she was going to take off her shirt in front of him.</p><p>His eyes widened, then narrowed. They were trained on her chest. Stepping closer, he continued to stare. Maka cringed back even more.</p><p>"What are you doing with those?" He asked pointing at her chest.</p><p>Cold dread surged through her.</p><p>Maka glanced downward and prayed that her breasts weren't poking out too far.</p><p>Soul's hand shot out and batted at the silver chain she wore. His rough fingers slid down the sensitive skin at her throat as he examined it closer.</p><p>Maka's skin tingled and she suppressed a bone aching shiver. She didn't know if it was from relief, or something else entirely.</p><p>"Why would you be wearing a heart shaped locket and a wedding ring around your neck?"</p><p>Her chin jutted forward, her mouth set in a stubborn line. "They belonged to my mother and Father. It's all I have left of them."</p><p>"Kid, I suggest you take them off your scrawny neck and put them in a drawer someplace else."</p><p>"Why Evans? Do you have a bloody problem with me wearing them? Can you not make a man out of me if I'm wearing such delicate things?"</p><p>Her voice was mocking, but she feared his answer.</p><p>He stared at her for a long moment before sighing, "I'm not heartless ya know. I was more concerned with keeping it safe. It seems like it's super important to you. Working on the ranch it's very likely you'd lose or damage it. I meant no offense kid."</p><p>"Oh, I see." She stammered, feeling suddenly very foolish. She pulled the chain off over her head and laid it onto the bedside table. She felt naked not wearing it.</p><p>"I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusions."</p><p>Soul's mouth quirked, and he nodded.</p><p>"I guess I can understand. I'm all for making you into a proper man, but a little bit of sentimental jewelry isn't going to make much of a difference. You learn quick though, it won't be long before you walk, talk, and work like a man."</p><p>His face became suddenly very solemn and he leaned in closely and whispered, "I'm more worried about you in other aspects."</p><p>"Like what?" Maka asked, feeling goose flesh run down body. He was so terribly close.</p><p>"You still walk like a girl."</p><p>Freezing on the spot, Maka kept her gaze trained straight ahead and gritted, "Then get me the holster and gun like you said you would."</p><p>"I will in another day or two, until then though, you gotta use your legs when you walk. Your hips swish back and forth too much." He reached around and gave her a friendly slap on the rear.</p><p>He jumped back laughing, ignoring her splutters and her tiny fist that swung out at his face.</p><p>Maka was a peaceful person by nature, but at this moment she had never wanted to physically hurt someone as baldly as she did this cowboy.</p><p>She glared at him, silently outraged.</p><p>She was appalled at his brazen act, and she knew somewhere beyond the grave her papa was having another heart attack.</p><p>"You are probably the easiest person in the world to tease kid." Soul chuckled as he took a defensive step back. "You make it too easy."</p><p>Maka's fist curled around the jar of liniment, willing it not to shake.</p><p>"You are a deplorable cowboy."</p><p>Soul turned on his heels, a devil's grin playing across his face.</p><p>"I know. If you change your mind on needing help applying that ointment, I'm right down the hall."</p><p>"Not on your life!" Maka burst out at his retreating back.</p><p>He shut the door behind him, still laughing as he went.</p><p>This indignity was beyond all expectation.</p><p>Maka groaned and flopped backwards onto her bed. The man had drained the last of her energy.</p><p>She turned her head and looked at the jar stil clutched in her hand, a slow smile spreading.</p><p>At least they were on speaking terms again.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Soul woke her up at the crack of dawn.</p><p>With the help of Black Star and Justin they loaded up the borrowed plow onto the wagon bed and hitched the grey mare up. Soul took up the reins and Maka climbed up next to him, settling in for the long ride. They rolled out of the yard, wagon wheels creaking and the harness jangling in a quiet rhythm.</p><p>Maka scrubbed at her eyes, the lack of sleep from last night looming heavy on her lids.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence as the wagon cut a path through the vast prairie grass. The smell of spring hung heavy in the air as the wheels churned over red clover and green buffalo grass.</p><p>Soul inhaled deeply, the coners of his mouth rising in a half smile.</p><p>"The air here tastes better than whiskey in your belly."</p><p>Maka breathed deep, the air was heady with the smell of sage and sun-ripe grass.</p><p>A whole hour passed before a small white washed house and a shotgun milled barn came into view. The buildings looked so out of place standing alone in the vast emptiness known as Texas.</p><p>Soul stopped the wagon in front of the barn and they both hopped down. It was quiet here, too quiet. Maka vaguely wondered where the residents were.</p><p>Soul cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll take care of the plow, you head inside and thank our neighbors for letting us borrow it."</p><p>"Don't you you require help getting it down?" Maka asked, wondering what his game was.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, he looked a little sweaty and on edge.</p><p>"No, uh no, I can handle the plow. You just go see the Thompsons."</p><p>Justin and Black Star's words from the day before came back to Maka in full clarity.</p><p>
  <em>"They're more like bears. Or vultures."</em>
</p><p>Surely Soul wasn't nervous over two young girls was he? But as she watched him fidget with some rope on the horse's harness and curse under his breath she began to reconsider.</p><p>Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, Maka walked toward the little log house only a stone throw away. The Thompsons, no matter what kind of woman they were, would not swade her courage today. She had traveled the ocean, put on mens clothing, and braved a new land. This would be easy.</p><p>As Maka neared the house the screen door burst open, rocking on its hinges and scraping against the hewn timber wall. Out piled two of the oddest women she had ever seen. One stood so tall, Maka could have easily mistook her as a man, the whirling violet hingham dress she wore almost overlooked. The second was more girl than woman. She was tiny and pale, with big saucer eyes. She reminded Maka of the porcelain doll she played with as a little girl in England.</p><p>Both women locked eyes with Maka before they exploded into a chaotic whirlwind of lace and petticoats.</p><p>"So you must be Maka Albarn," the oldest girl cooed as she claimed Maka's right arm.</p><p>"Lord Maka Albarn right?" The youngest corrected as she clung firmly to Maka's left arm.</p><p>"You are the talk of the town Lord Albarn and you must come in and sit with us." The oldest one demanded as she leaned more of her heaving bosom into Maka's arm.</p><p>"Oh I wouldn't dream of imposing on you lovely ladies." Maka stammered as she looked wildly around. Had he gone into the barn, or simply vanished into thin air Maka couldn't be certain, but Soul was nowhere to be found. The traitor had abandoned her.</p><p>"We insist that you come inside and drink tea with us." The youngest one giggled as they both forcefully began to drag Maka toward the house.</p><p>Just before the girls pulled her all the way through the doorway Maka caught a glimps of laughing red eyes. He was peeking around the corner of the barn, tossing her a fiendish smile.</p><p>"Traitor," she mouthed silently before he slipped from her view.</p><hr/><p>The Thompsons girls, who she soon learned was Liz and Patty, had not been hard to figure out. The term bears and vultures the men had used to describe the two had suddenly made perfect sense.</p><p>They were ravenous, but not for food. They were husband hungry.</p><p>Maka had seen it before, being reared among London's elite where the girls were very aware of the marriage market. They knew the pedigree of every single male and could even closely approximate his wealth. Within a few minutes of dancing with a man, the debutantes were even able to guess, within a shilling, just what the man's waistcoat cost.</p><p>Thirty minutes of chatting with the Thompsons it became exceedingly clear that the two sisters would have handled themselves admirably in London.</p><p>Each girl wore her best dress. Ribbons perched atop hair that had been subjected to no doubt hours of prep. Liz, the eldest of the two wore suspiciously pink cheeks and lips and smelled lightly of some unknow perfume. They both sat so close to Maka on the settee that their shoes touched her worn and too big boots.</p><p>Maka knew she needed to leave soon, no doubt Soul was getting restless waiting outside for her. Faced with enduring the advances of the Thompson gaggle or returning to Forsaken and being put back to hard work, Maka chose the former.</p><p>It wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer...</p><p>Despite herself, Maka was enjoying the girls company. They were simpering and clingy, but also very intelligent and unwittingly honest.</p><p>Soul could wait a little longer, the brute.</p><p>The only reason he had brought her along on this trip was to offer her as a sacrifice in his stead.</p><p>So Maka turned on her upper-crust British accent, employed every flattering line she'd ever heard come from a man's mouth, and happily let herself sit in the parlor where she was fed a number of sticky, sweet items.</p><p>She silently wondered how she could diplomatically teach these creatures to brew a proper cup of tea. The brown liquid in her cup looked like the bilge water on the ship she'd voyaged upon to come to the States, and it probably tasted similar, too.</p><p>Could no one in this county prepare a proper cup of tea?</p><p>Still, sipping it kept her from hauling rocks, so sip it she did. Slowly.</p><hr/><p>What the blazes was taking the kid so long?</p><p>He felt a little uneasy as he watched the quiet house.</p><p>Maybe the Thompsons had trussed the kid up like a Thanksgiving turkey and stuffed him in the closet. He wouldn't put it past the two.</p><p>Maybe it was guilt or maybe it was concern for the kids welfare, but Soul was just about to charge in for the rescue when the door swung open. The kid stepped off of the porch, bowing and smiling as the Thompsons girls giggled and blushed.</p><p>"Thank you for the lovely afternoon ladies, it was a pleasure to sit with two beautiful woman for a change. I will call upon you both again soon. Cheers!"</p><p>The kid waved one last time then turned grinned in his dirrection.</p><p>Soul couldn't help but be impressed as the kid literally swaggered to the wagon.</p><p>"You sly dog, you never told me you were good with girls," Soul scoffed as he slapped the kid on the back.</p><p>"No thanks to you," The kid scowled. "You really left me to the wolves there Evans.</p><p>"Well it looks like you handled yourself right as rain kid."</p><p>Soul laughed as the kid's frown deepened.</p><p>"Well not exactly..." the kid muttered under his breath. "I might have overstepped myself."</p><p>"How so?" Soul asked as he took up the reins and the wagon lurched forward.</p><p>"The girls told me that the nearby town is having a big founder's day party this Friday."</p><p>Soul nodded his head, wandering where the kid was going with this story.</p><p>"They said they didn't have dates for the event, so naturally being a gentleman I offered my services... and possibly yours as well?"</p><p>Soul's eyes went wide, and his jaw went slack. If there were any bugs in the vicinity they could have easily flown into his open mouth.</p><p>"Oh kid, please tell me you didn't?" He asked in a deadpan voice.</p><p>Maka grinned wide and gave him a slow wink.</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p>The kid was being cheeky with him.</p><p>With one big paw Soul shoved the kid off the buckboard, which wasn't hard to do since he weighed next to nothing. The kid hit the ground with a loud "oof" before rolling back onto his haunches.</p><p>Despite the rough landing the kid let out a peal of laughter, and regardless of his nature to be forever grumpy Soul couldn't help but smile in return.</p><p>Still laughing the kid jumped up and dusted his hands on his baggy britches and trotted after the still moving wagon.</p><p>"Don't be mad, you absolutely deserved that scare after you left me alone and defenseless with those girls."</p><p>Soul snorted at that. "I wouldn't call the way you handled those biddies defenceless. You had them practically eating out of you tiny, British hand."</p><p>"Are you jealous Evans? I could give you a few pointer with the ladies if you want?"</p><p>Soul gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>"Christ kid, don't ever give me a heart attack like that again. I'd rather eat my left foot than go on a date with one of those two."</p><p>Maka grinned up at him as she walked along beside the wagon.</p><p>"So are you going to let me back on?"</p><p>Soul shook his head and scoffed, "Nuh uh, you can walk home kid!"</p><hr/><p>Lord Ragnarok paced his study like a feral animal.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to throw one of his chairs right out the window.</p><p>He had company coming any minute though, so with great restraint he would refrain, for now.</p><p>He instead pictured the face of lady Albarn and how wonderful it would feel to wrap his hands around her delicate neck and strangle the life from the impertinent woman.</p><p>He used the word <em>woman</em> too lightly though, she was nothing more than a disobedient obstinate girl. His dark mood tonight was all due to her and the utter disrespect she had shown him.</p><p>He had waited, patiently he might add, for almost two months for her to finish grieving her father's death as tradition dictated he must. Yet she had still not bothered to come see him or return any of his letters.</p><p>He had been furious enough to drive by her estate and demand her apology, but she had not been there. In fact, no one had been there. No servants, no stable lads, no mistress Albarn. The whole place had looked abandoned for some time. That's when he began to let himself worry.</p><p>His prized wife to be was missing. As a person, he could care less about lady Albarn or her welfare, but after her father had foolishly signed the marriage contract, she had become his by law. And Lord Ragnarok always took care of his property.</p><p>Now she was missing, and it infuriated him to no ends that something of his could simply dissapear off the face of the earth. The disrespect was simply intolerable.</p><p>Desperate, he had hired a private detective, a man both highly recommended and equally discreet to look into it. Now only two weeks after hiring the man, the investor had arranged tonight's meeting. He had no doubt found some news about the girl, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to come this late in the night.</p><p>Two taps sounded at the door before a short little man with a balding head and a full mustache entered the room. He removed his worn bowler hat and bowed deeply.</p><p>"What news have you? Do not keep me waiting." Lord Ragnarok barked, skipping formality entirely.</p><p>The man pushed his hat firmly back on his head and cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>"It's not good."</p><p>"Is she dead then?"</p><p>The man looked startled, more from the lack of sympathy in his employers voice than the actual remark made.</p><p>"No sir, all of my leads indicate that she has booked passage out of the country."</p><p>Lord Ragnarok threw his head back and roared with spiteful laughter.</p><p>"Out of the country?" He sneered at the investigator. "How could she possibly afford passage? I've seized all her estates and holdings. I own everything that her simpleton father gambled away."</p><p>"I'm sure my leads are correct sir, she was last seen at the harbor, buying a one way ticket to America.</p><p>"America?"Lord Ragnarok growled.</p><p>So the bitch had run away had she? Well he would make her pay once he found her. And finder her he would. No one told Lord Ragnarok no.</p><p>He had already announced their wedding to the paper and started making arrangements, now without a bride he would be the laughingstock of London. He could not allow it.</p><p>"I don't care how you do it, I just want her brought back to me at once."</p><p>"The investor swallowed slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. "It will take some time sir, America is a big place and we have no leads on where she went after departing the ship."</p><p>Lord Ragnarok slammed his fist on his desk, his teeth flashing menacingly. "Just get it done!"</p><p>"Yes sir, I'll be on my way sir. Before I leave though, I thought you might like to have this back, I had a feeling it belongs to you." The investigator removed a paper wrapped package from his coat and placed it cautiously on his desk before exiting.</p><p>As Lord Ragnarok removed the strings and the wrapping fell to the floor, his whole body began to hum.</p><p>Cradled in his shaking hand, heavy and made of solid gold, was his missing door knocker.</p><p>Without another word, he sent it crashing through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Knock your socks off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed quickly without a hitch and Friday was upon them. The founders day celebration was tonight and the men were all abuzz. The excitment was tangible as they rushed to and fro laughing and joking as they brushed down their mounts and polished their boots.</p>
<p>Even Tsubaki hummed a jaunty tune as she made enough potatoe salad to feed half the town.</p>
<p>Maka thought she looked rather beautiful tonight as well. She imagined Black Star would have to truly take care of his wandering eyes this evening. She was dressed in a fitted grey-blue dress with pearl snap buttons and a lace trimmed collar.</p>
<p>It had been so long since Maka herself had worn a dress, but oddly she didn't feel even a little envious.</p>
<p>Men's clothing had a certain appeal to them, and they were far more comfortable.</p>
<p>Maka stood in the center of her room and gazed at her reflection in the small mirror. She tried desperately to quell her smile. She turned sideways and looked at her profile.</p>
<p>Did she look manly enough?</p>
<p>The cravat she wore was terribly English, but it was the nicest thing she had brought with her. Plus it hid the bulk of her chest binding very well. The britches hung a little loosely on her legs, but true to Soul's words, hard labour and three large meals a day had her body becoming toned and lightly muscled.</p>
<p>Maka frowned at her short, botched-beyond-hope hair. It was getting a little longer, downtown to her shoulders now, but it was still nowhere as long as it had once been. She would need to trim it again soon.</p>
<p>A loud pounding came from her door.</p>
<p>"Time to get moving kid."</p>
<p>Soul's voice was muffled, but she could tell he wasn't happy, she could practically hear the frown in his voice.</p>
<p>Everyone was excited to go but him.</p>
<p>He had been sour all day long, and when asked why Tsubaki had simply said, "he hates going to town."</p>
<p>"Don't dally kid, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get it over with." He grumbled from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"Coming!" Maka laughed as she opened the door wide.</p>
<p>She was just about to make a snide remark when she stopped cold. He stood there, tall and lean against the door frame. He wore a dark scowl and his hands were wrestling a black sting neck tie. He was freshly washed and wore black trouser and a soft blue button up shirt. His boots shone with fresh polish and his chin had a small speck of blood that tattled on a fresh shave.</p>
<p>The man looked down right dashing, even if his hair was still unruly as usual.</p>
<p>Maka's mouth felt incredibly dry. She had been so busy vowing to hate the man that she never truly noticed him.</p>
<p>Beneath that rugged facade shone an impressive, stunningly masculine individual. If he had been wearing proper English attire Maka would have bet her weight in gold that he could easily have every woman in London society swooning.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you wearing kid? He asked, glowering at her cravat.</p>
<p>Maka cleared her throat before laughing.</p>
<p>Her laugh sounded nervous, even to her own ears.</p>
<p>"You don't like it Evans? Or are you just worried all the girls will fancy me better than you tonight?"</p>
<p>Soul snoted and gave her a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>"Maybe men back in England get away trying to look pretty, but out here, men don't wear frilly things. The last thing we need tonight is for some drunken fool to mistake you for a pretty gal and start a fight."</p>
<p>Maka felt a small flutter in the pit of her stomach at his words.</p>
<p>He had called her pretty, in an offhanded kind of way, but still.</p>
<p>Even with her dressed up in men's clothing, he still considered her feminine. Backhanded as it was, it was the first bit of male appreciation she'd had in a very long time.</p>
<p>Why did that thrill her so much?</p>
<p>Maka fought the tell tale sign of a blush creeping up her cheeks.</p>
<p>What was bloody wrong with her tonight?</p>
<p>Soul gave her a dark look. "What're you standing there for? Take off that stupid thing so we can go already."</p>
<p>Maka turned swiftly and stared in the mirror, trying to untie her cravat. With Soul staring at her in the background, she had to take great pains to make sure he couldn't see the edge of her chest binding.</p>
<p>In the mirror, she saw him lean against her doorframe and shrug his powerful shoulders. Her fingers fumbled with the top shirt buttons, then with the collar before she finally removed the cravat.</p>
<p>She turned back to him and he nodded his approval.</p>
<p>"Much better kid. Now let's go."</p>
<p>As they stepped off the porch Black Star led Soul's pinto and Kippy into the yard, both saddle and ready to go.</p>
<p>"Are we not taking the buckboard this evening?" Maka inquired as she accepted Kippy's reins.</p>
<p>"Tsubaki took the buckboard ahead of us. She's mighty proud of her potatoe salad." Maka smiled at Black Star's beaming face. "I'll be sure to sample it and praise her."</p>
<p>"Enough yappin' let's go boys." Soul grouched as he swung up into his saddle. The rest of the men all mounted, each one hollering louder than the last.</p>
<p>Even little tad looked freshly washed and ready to go. Maka almost didn't recognize him without all the dirt and grime he normally wore.</p>
<p>They set a slow pace as they left the barnyard that quickly turned into an all out mad dash as they hit the open prairie.</p>
<p>Kippy tossed his head and snorted, his feet kicking up dust as everyone began to gallop in unison. The men all began to whoop like heathens and Maka couldn't help but smile. This was one of those rare moments, when her guard could be let down and she felt like a real cowboy. Like she finally belonged to something.</p>
<p>Her heart thundered with the sound of flying hooves and the air whistled through her short hair. She could feel kippy's heart drumming beneath her legs, feel his muscles trembling with the excitement of the run. It felt like straddling thunder and riding it across the sky.</p>
<p>She breathing deeply, filling her lungs with air that was said to be better than whiskey in the belly.</p>
<p>She threw her head back and let loose a wild whoop of her own and the men echoed it in return.</p>
<p>Soul remained silent as he road next to her, but he was smiling one of his rare smiles, the one that reached all the way to his unusual eyes.</p>
<p>This is what freedom feels like. Maka thought as her laughter bubbled out, torn from her lips and lost to the prairie wind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they reached the outskirts of town the crowd started to get thicker as people flowed in from all dirrections.</p>
<p>The town looked nothing like she remembered it her first day here. She had once though it nothing but a small insignificant town, filled with little insignificant people.</p>
<p>Tonight it bustled and hummed with activity, with lively people laughing and dancing. They had decorated the store fronts and the town square with ribbons, streamers, and colorful banners that proclaimed, "God bless Texas."</p>
<p>Maka shot Soul a surprised look. "There's far more people here than I thought. Do they all live hereabouts?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Soul grunted as he warily eyed the encroaching crowds. "This is a small town, but there are other towns nearby as well. People come from far and wide to eat barbecue, drink, dance and watch the fireworks."</p>
<p>"Fireworks? That sounds grand! I've never seen them before! Oh and what is barbecue?" Maka babbled, her excitement getting the better of her.</p>
<p>Soul gave her an amused glance as they came to a stop infront of a long row of hitching posts.</p>
<p>"Barbecue is a Texas tradition. Just wait kid, it's really going to knock your socks off."</p>
<p>"Its so good, it'll make you slap your mama." Justin proclaimed quietly as he pulled his horse up next to hers and dismounted.</p>
<p>"It's so fuckin' good, I'd let your mama slap me, even if she was ugly as a toad." Little Tad chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>The men all laughed, but Maka didn't really understand the joke.</p>
<p>"Who's been teaching Tad such colorful language?" Soul barked, pinning them all with a sour look as tied his pinto to the rail.</p>
<p>"Fuck if I know boss!" Someone hollered from the back of the group. The men all burst out into more fits of raucous laughter.</p>
<p>The men were in high form tonight, the promise of good food and leisure acting as catalyst to their high spirits.</p>
<p>Soul rolled his eyes at their jeers, but Maka could tell he was secretly enjoying himself as well. He still looked a little uneasy and stiff in his nice clothes, but his shoulders weren't as tight as earlier.</p>
<p>Maka wondered why town and crowds bothered him so much. She also wonderd not for the first time tonight why he even came to the function if he hated it so much.</p>
<p>With one last whoop the men all seemed to scatter at once, like little kids who couldn't contain themselves a minute longer.</p>
<p>"Behave!" Soul yelled at their retreating backs. "Don't forget, Forsaken has a reputation to uphold!"</p>
<p>The men all shouted half watered promises as they dissapeared from sight.</p>
<p>Now Maka understood why Soul was here against his will. He was here to babysit the men.</p>
<p>Maka put a hand over her mouth, smothering a laugh.</p>
<p>Soul snatched Kippy's reins from her other hand and proceeded to tie them roughly to the post.</p>
<p>"Come on kid, let's get this over with."</p>
<p>Maka fell in behind Soul as they pushed their way through the gathering crowd.</p>
<p>Soul looked nervous, his eyes restless, scanning the people pushing past them. Maka could see why Soul hated coming here, it was a little tight in some areas, and everyone they passed stared at them rudely.</p>
<p>She was just about to ask him if he was ok when Soul rapidly bent at the waist. He hunkered down and shaded his face with his Stetson.</p>
<p>"Shit." He groaned under his breath.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, are you ill?" Maka asked, feeling uneasy at his abrupt anxiousness.</p>
<p>"No, but I'm about to be worse than ill."</p>
<p>Maka peeled her eyes from him and scanned the crowd, looking for the source of his sudden distress.</p>
<p>A tall figure dressed in pink calico and lace was charging at them, waving her hand wildly in the air. "Soul, darling! Lord Albarn! Fancy running into you two here!" Liz shouted as she pushed her way towards them, her younger sister in tow.</p>
<p>Maka elbowed Soul roughly and laughed under her breath, "Don't be rude, they are ladies and they deserve to be treated as such."</p>
<p>"Ladies my ass." Soul hissed.</p>
<p>"Be nice, Forsaken has a reputation to uphold Evans."</p>
<p>"Wow, that was down right dirty kid."</p>
<p>Maka simply smirked in return.</p>
<p>The two young women converged upon them in a flurry of color and ruffles. Maka thought they resembled birds of prey; beautiful, graceful, and able to tear into their victims with skill.</p>
<p>Soul looked like he wanted to slink away, but Liz clamped hold of his arm tightly and Patty took his other. The girls fluttered around them, effectively cutting off any possible escape rout.</p>
<p>Maka was once again very impressed with their matchmaking prowess.</p>
<p>Soul looked very uncomfortable as they assaulted him with giggles, pawing hands and a million questions.</p>
<p>Maka would have felt bad for him if it wasn't so bloody funny to watch him squirm.</p>
<p>She decided to take pity on him and intervene when Liz began to pull a little too roughly on his tie and Patty was feeling up the corded muscles of his biceps.</p>
<p>"My how lovely you ladies look tonight! So beautiful in your dresses. If we were in England you two would be the bells of the ball!" Maka gushed, in her thick accent.</p>
<p>It worked, both girls attention swiftly diverted to her.</p>
<p>"Lord Albarn! You look so dashing tonight!" Liz sighed as she took Maka's hand in her own.</p>
<p>The girls chattered endlessly and Maka listened patiently for awhile before heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Ladies, it pains me to leave you so soon, but you'll have to excuse us."</p>
<p>"But why?" They both cried out in unison.</p>
<p>"Boots. I've been needing a proper fitting pair of western boots ever since I got here."</p>
<p>Soul seized the opportunity like a starving man would a peice of bread.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I promised the kid I would get him some the next time we came to town."</p>
<p>"We can come along to help!" Patty beamed.</p>
<p>"I simply couldn't bear the indignity of exposing such refined young women to my stockinged feet." Maka placed her hand over her heart for emphasis.</p>
<p>The sisters both pouted, but brightened once Maka promised to come find them afterwards.</p>
<p>Soul released a long pent up sigh as they parted ways.</p>
<p>"That was pretty slick kid. I'm impressed."</p>
<p>"And it's not a complete lie. I truly do need better work boots. I'm afraid my English attire isn't going to handle much more strain."</p>
<p>Soul nodded as he took in her ill fitting clothing and worn black riding boots.</p>
<p>When she had fled England, she didn't have the luxury or the money to buy new men's clothing, what she had was stolen from the stables. She felt a little embarrassed as he assessed her now.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get you some new duds. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving my ass."</p>
<p>Maka smiled as she followed him into the general mercantile.</p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever seen you freeze up like that before." Maka teased as she picked up a sturdy pair of boots to inspect.</p>
<p>"I don't have much of a way when it comes to women. Most of them are put off by my weird looks."</p>
<p>Maka set the boots down and looked at him. <em>Really</em> looked at him. "What's wrong with the way you look?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "My white hair and red eyes. Most woman balk at me because I'm different." He said it without malice, like it was common knowledge, but she could see the the forlorn tint to his face.</p>
<p>Something deep inside Maka's chest ached. He was just as much an outsider as she was.</p>
<p>"Well it's their loss Evans. Sometimes being different is a blessing. Besides, you do have some admirers at least. I'm sure either of the Thompsons would take you." Maka gave him a cheeky grin and Soul snorted.</p>
<p>"Those Thompson girls they're plumb crazy. They're the desperate sort so I don't scare them a bit. To be honest, they make me feel jumpy." Soul looked nervously over his shoulder, as if mentioning them would conjure them from thin air.</p>
<p>Maka smiled despite herself.</p>
<p>"For what it's worth, I don't think you look weird. Although it wouldn't kill you to smile more."</p>
<p>Soul picked up a pair of leather gloves and threw them at her head.</p>
<p>"Well no one asked you kid."</p>
<p>He tried to look sullen, but Maka could tell he was trying not to smile.</p>
<p>They shopped in silence for awhile, her trying on several pairs of boots and Soul grabbing a few things off the shelves. Finally, she found a pair that fit her perfectly and added them to the rapidly growing pile on the counter. She had found a few articles of clothing that looked like they might fit and a new pair of work gloves as well.</p>
<p>"Put em' on Forsaken's tab." Soul instructed the shop keeper, who was hovering quietly behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Oh that's not necessary." Maka squeaked, digging in her pocket. Soul shook his head. "Forsaken takes care of her own."</p>
<p>It was the first time Soul had ever acknowledged her as one of them. That place deep within herself, the place that had no earthly name, but still yearned for the intangible, cracked a little at his words.</p>
<p>Maka would never admit it to Soul, but the thought of belonging secretly warmed her heart, to it's the very core.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Being a man had its benefits.</p>
<p>Maka was free to roam wherever she pleased without a chaperone, and she could eat as much as she wanted without anyone mentioning her waistline.</p>
<p>The barbecue, true to everyone's testament, was sinfully good.</p>
<p>Enterprising children had set up a lemonade stand on the boardwalk. Maka bought a cup. It tasted dreadful, but they were so cute she couldn't resist buying another one.</p>
<p>A ragtag collection of men made up the band in the town square. Maka didn't know any American music, but she enjoying listening to them play. A fiddle and guitar struck up a slower melody and everyone grabbed a partner for the next dance.</p>
<p>All the high society balls and socials she had been to and none of them had been this fun.</p>
<p>As she watched the dancers sweep to and fro she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like is she wasn't dressed like a man.</p>
<p>Would some tall and handsome cowboy ask her to dance too? Would he wrap his arm around her waist, hold her close, lean his body intimately into hers, and stare into her eyes.</p>
<p>What color would her pretend lovers eyes be?</p>
<p>For some reason, crimson eyes materialized in her mind.</p>
<p>Maka coughed, and shook her head, trying to dislodge the image.</p>
<p>As if summoned by her very imagination Soul somehow appeared next to her, and Maka had to stifle a yelp.</p>
<p>"Are you going to dance kid?" He asked, his eyes distant as he watched the dancing.</p>
<p>Maka's heart stopped for a slip second before she could grasp that he wasn't asking her to dance. He couldn't. Men didn't ask other men to dance.</p>
<p>Maka laughed nervously before replying.</p>
<p>"Possibly. If I can find a patient partner who doesn't mind her toes being stepped on."</p>
<p>"You'll do fine. Give it a go kid." Soul slapped her heartily on the back.</p>
<p>"After you." Maka grinned back.</p>
<p>To her surprise, Soul turned and walked confidently up to Tsubaki, taking her hand in his own.</p>
<p>Tsubaki smiled as Soul swept her onto the dance floor. She pinched his cheek and said something Maka couldn't hear, but Soul threw his head back and belted out a laugh.</p>
<p>Everyone around them stared at the two, his white mane and her raven locks a stark contrast to the other dancers.</p>
<p>The two didn't seem to notice though, or they were just very good at ignoring the blatant looks.</p>
<p>Soul whirled Tsubaki right by Maka as their dance finally ended. He gave her a courtly bow before stepping away. He glanced at Maka with a raised brow and then at Tsubaki. Maka took the hint.</p>
<p>"Here you can have this," Maka grinned as she placed her dreadful lemonade cup into Soul's hand.</p>
<p>"Miss Tsubaki, may I have the pleasure of your next dance?" Maka asked with a low bow, her brittish accept flowing freely.</p>
<p>"My, I would be most delighted." Tsubaki giggled taking Maka's hand.</p>
<p>Soul rolled his eyes at them.</p>
<p>"Christ, do you even hear yourself fancy pants?"</p>
<p>"Don't pay him any mind hun, he's just jealous he doesn't have as much charm as you do."</p>
<p>Soul simply grunted and took a sip of his lemonade before he promptly spewed it out.</p>
<p>"Hell Kid, are you trying to poison me?" He asked, making a sour face.</p>
<p>Maka and Tsubaki laughed as they drifted out among the other dancers, leaving Soul and his foul mouth behind.</p>
<p>A fiddle struck up a jaunty melody and everyone began to dance. In ballroom dancing, men stepped forward and women moved backwards, the waltz was a slow and graceful affair. This dance didn't work that way. People dipped, spun, and danced in all dirrections. Maka decided that she rather enjoyed the chaotic style, it didn't feel stuffy like in England.</p>
<p>No one minded when she turned the wrong direction, or if she bumped into other couples. People laughed, and smiled a lot here.</p>
<p>For the next hour Maka alternated between watching everyone and dancing. She even stayed true to her word and danced with the Thompsons a few turns.</p>
<p>With aching feet Maka left the dance in search of a quiet place to rest a spell. She spied Soul sitting on the boardwalk, away from the hustle and bustle of the main crowd. She heaved a deep sigh as she sat next to him and stretched her legs out. Soul had been sitting quietly the whole night, watching people dance.</p>
<p>Maka wondered why he wasn't out enjoying himself.</p>
<p>He looked tired and brooding, and there was some other emotion there that Maka couldn't put her finger on.</p>
<p>"Are you done dancing Evans?" She asked tentatively, hoping she didn't make his mood worse like she often did.</p>
<p>Surprisingly he smiled. "No, one dance was good enough for me. I'd rather sit here out of sight."</p>
<p>Was he here avoiding people?</p>
<p>Should she leave as well? She didn't want to encroach on his peace.</p>
<p>"Should I go?" She asked quietly.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No, I don't mind the company."</p>
<p>Loneliness. That was the unknown emotion she saw in his eyes. He chose to evade people, but what he really wanted was to feel excepted. With clear understanding Maka looked around her, not with her own eyes, but through Soul's.</p>
<p>People passed by them, but they all treaded carefully, making a wide birth around him. Their faces were not open and friendly like she had seen them before.</p>
<p>She noticed that people either went out of their way not to look at him, or they openly stared with suspicion.</p>
<p>Men whispered behing their hands and woman clutched their children close to their skirts if they got too near.</p>
<p>So many eyes were on them that Maka felt her skin crawl.</p>
<p>A young couple stumbled close to them, both obviously tipsy.</p>
<p>"Sorry, we didn't seen y'all there." The young man hiccuped, before his eyes zeroed in on Soul.</p>
<p>Soul merely nodded, shading his eyes with his hat.</p>
<p>In their drunken state, the couple couldn't conceal their facial expressions.</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell are you looking at!?" Maka snapped at them. The couple quickly scurried away.</p>
<p>Soul chuckled under his breath. "What's got you so worked up kid?"</p>
<p>"How do you do it Evans? Stay so calm when all these people are behaving so rudely to you?"</p>
<p>A shadow passed over his face before he replied.</p>
<p>"Relax kid, I'm used to it."</p>
<p>"It doesn't make it right though!" Maka huffed, her frustration barely contained.</p>
<p>Soul stretched his long legs out and heaved a heavy sign.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go check on the horses. I gotta get out of here for a bit, I feel like I can't breathe with all these people around."</p>
<p>It was his way of ending the conversation.</p>
<p>"Want me to come?" Maka asked, feeling her chest tighten.</p>
<p>"Naw, I'd rather be alone for a bit. You go and enjoy yourself while you can, tomorrow we go back to work."</p>
<p>He tipped his hat and left without another word.</p>
<p>Maka watched him go, wishing she had the words to cheer him up. It was rather comical, how she had hated him not too long ago. Sure he still irritated her beyond measure, and he was still a grumpy jerk most of the time, but her perception of him had changed completely in a short time. Now she worried for him, maybe even cared for him. It was almost barmy.</p>
<p>"English! Hey over here!" Someone yelled from across the way, dragging her from her melancholy thoughts.</p>
<p>Maka spied Black Star as he pushed his way through the crowd towards her.</p>
<p>"I thought Soul was going to keep you hostage all night!" He laughed as he grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>Another split second and Justin appeared next to her. He grabbed her another arm and both proceeded to drag her through the hoards of people.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?!" Maka yelled over the din of music and people. "To have some real fun!" Black Star bellowed. Justin nodded his head in excitement.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fun?</em>
</p>
<p>For some reason, Maka didn't like the way they were grinning at her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They drug her down winding side streets and darkened alleys. It was strangely quiet, far from the celebration in the town square.</p>
<p>Maka soon found herself standing outside of a rowdy establishment. Bright light washed onto the street and rakish laughter floated out the swinging double doors.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Maka asked apprehensively as she heard what sounded like a monstrous brawl ensuing from within.</p>
<p>"Tumbleweed Tavern. Best saloon in town," Balck Star laughed as be slapped Maka on the back.</p>
<p>"It's the only saloon in town," Justin corrected quietly.</p>
<p>"A saloon? I've never been in one before," Maka admitted her curiosity getting the better of her.</p>
<p>Black Star leveled her with a skeptical look.</p>
<p>"What the blazes?! You can't be serious English? Don't they have saloons in your country?"</p>
<p>"We have pubs, but I... I, never had the free time to go," She lied.</p>
<p>She couldn't very well tell them that she didn't go to pubs because she was a women, and a respectable one at that!</p>
<p>Black star could tell she was lying though, he gave her a knowing look.</p>
<p>"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a greenhorn. We're going to break you of that tonight, don't you worry."</p>
<p>Black star smiled as he began to drag her inside, Justin close on their heels.</p>
<p>"We'll take good care of you and show you the ropes, I swear on my six shooter you're going to have a great time!"</p>
<p>"Maka's trepidation escalated as hot air and the smell of cigar smoke and stale sweat hit her in the face.</p>
<p>They let the doors swing shut behind them with a loud slap, and everyone turned to look. Men of all shapes and sizes patroned the place, some at the long wooden bar nursing drinks, others sitting at round tables; cards in their hands.</p>
<p>For one intense moment, everyone was silent. Maka thought surly they would all start shooting one another in a wild west gun fest. But surprisingly Justin stepped forward and in his often too quiet voice proclaimed, "First round is on me tonight hombres."</p>
<p>Everyone bellowed and cheered, stamping their feet on the saw dust covered floor.</p>
<p>Everyone went back to their own business and Maka breathed a sigh of relief. Black Star and Justin hung their gun belts on an elk-horn rack beneath a sign that read PARK YOUR GUNS HERE. They headed for the high top bar, stepping around a puddle of water.</p>
<p>At least Maka <em>hoped</em> it was water...</p>
<p>Black Star tossed two bits onto a counter ringed with the sweat of glasses.</p>
<p>"Well, look who blew in. I ain't seen anyone from Forsaken in a coon's age." The slender bartender laughed as the three of them pulled up a stool.</p>
<p>"Who's the new feller?" He asked, his eyes inquisitive.</p>
<p>"We call him English, he's fresh off the boat," Black Star proclaimed proudly while thumping her hard on the back.</p>
<p>"England? Boy howdy, that's far away. Do you sound funny like the rest of em?"</p>
<p>Maka knew she should probably take offense to his comment, but she knew he was just curious. This town didn't feel like the kind where foreigners stopped regularly.</p>
<p>"If you mean, do I have a proper Geordi accent, then yes, I most certainly do." Maka said, raising her chin up a notch.</p>
<p>The bartender slapped his hand on the bar and grinned. "Well fancy that, I reckon that's the most brittish thing I've ever done heard. But if you're with Forsaken's posse then you're alright in my book."</p>
<p>Maka nodded her thanks and looked around the place curiously.</p>
<p>If she had been in skirts, she would have never walked into such a place.</p>
<p>The two large brass lamps with red glass globes hung from the rafters, creaking and swaying, giving the place a hellish look.</p>
<p>It really didn't look like a horrible tavern though, it wasn't the house of sin she had always been told. It looked like a bunch of hard working men, who were just trying to relax and play some cards.</p>
<p>Maka was surprises to see in the corner a dark haired woman dealing solitaire to herself at a table by the stove. Was she a patron as well? It seemed odd to Maka that a woman would be here among all these rowdy men.</p>
<p>She sat alone, but her presence was a strong one. She wore an elegant scarlet dress, trimmed with purple ruffles, and wore a cluster of fresh water pearls around her neck. She looked lovely and so out of place.</p>
<p>The woman looked up then, as if sensing Maka's gaze on her. Their eyes locked for a moment before the woman burst out in a fit of laughter. She laughed heartily then went back to her card game.</p>
<p>Maka wondered if the woman was crazy, but no one else seemed to pay the dark haird woman any mind.</p>
<p>Maka blushed and turned back to the bar, ignoring the now quiet woman.</p>
<p>"Who is that woman?" Maka asked under her breath.</p>
<p>Black Star turned to look, not bothering to be inconspicuous.</p>
<p>"Oh that's mistress Blair. She's the Madame here, she owns this here saloon."</p>
<p>"Don't waste your time with her though," Justin whiepred, she isn't friendly towards her customers, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>Maka did not in fact know what he meant, but didn't question him further.</p>
<p>She looked friendly enough, with her red painted lips and sunny dimples.</p>
<p>What a wonderful place Texas was, for a woman to be able to own her own business. Back in London women were meant to be married and have children, nothing more.</p>
<p>It gave Maka a small glimmer of hope for herself, well, if she ever came clean about her true gender.</p>
<p>"The good stuff, Gus," Black Star said to the gin-slinger. "Not that tanglefoot in the barrel."</p>
<p>The sandy haird bartender shook his head and chuckled at the joke, for they both knew that what was in the bottles under the bar was the same stuff that was in the barrel on the butcher block behind the bar.</p>
<p>Gus pulled the cork out with his teeth, then set the bottle down before Black Star so that he could pour his own shots.</p>
<p>Black Star put another five cents on the bar.</p>
<p>"Pour one for yourself Gus, you look mighty thirsty."</p>
<p>The bartender's face broke into a big smile. "I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by refusing, no, sir."</p>
<p>Black Star poured a shot for each of them then shoved a sticky glass into Maka's hand.</p>
<p>"I'm not all that thirsty." she murmured, the acrid smell of spirits rising from her glass.</p>
<p>"What does bein' thirsty have to do with drinkin' whiskey?" Justin asked from his stool to her right.</p>
<p>Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. Caught by surprise by that comment, Maka took a sip, her eyes widening at the burning sensation. Never in her life had she purposely consumed spirits.</p>
<p>"Wait a sec English. You ain't supposed to just sip it. Here in our country we have a toast then slam the whole thing down." Black Star instructed her.</p>
<p>He raised his glass along with Justin and the bartender, Maka followed suit.</p>
<p>"Here's how."</p>
<p>"How," everyone echoed before throwing their heads back and downing their glasses.</p>
<p>Maka tossed back her shot, shuddering hard as the lightening hot liquid slid down her throat. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to inhale a much needed breath.</p>
<p>The saying, "knock your socks off," finally made sense to her.</p>
<p>Black Star laughed heartily and shook her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Well I guess American booze is stronger than the stuff you drink in England?" Maka shook her head, trying not to choke as she spoke.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know. I've never had spirits before coming here."</p>
<p>Black Star and Justin both shared a horrified look at her confession.</p>
<p>"Well that settles it then! Tonight we are going to get you drunk!" Black Star affirmed with a determined air.</p>
<p>He poured them another round, and not wanting to be ridiculed further for her tenderfoot tendencies, Maka accepted it.</p>
<p>This time she was prepared for the bite as it went down and managed not to choke.</p>
<p>"Should we have another one?" Black Star asked Justin with a grin. "Yep, I think English here still looks thirsty." Justin grinned back.</p>
<p>Maka thought they were both enjoying themselves far too much at her expense.</p>
<p>She took another small swallow, this time she almost spit it all out when her eyes landed on the far wall where a large gilded painting was proudly displayed, for God and everyone else to see. The art displayed a naked woman, wearing nothing but a pair of boots and a gun holster slung over the curvature of her hips.</p>
<p>Maka had never seen so much flesh in all her life. She didn't even look at her own naked body in the mirror.</p>
<p>It was a lude painting, one that any noble woman should never see, but Maka was far too curious to avert her gaze.</p>
<p>Why would a place display such a painting?</p>
<p>Trying not to blush she eventually had to look else where.</p>
<p>She spied a dusty piano sitting in the corner of the Saloon.</p>
<p>"Bar keep, you have a splendid piano here. Do you ever play it?" She asked.</p>
<p>Gus shook his head, looking at the piano with contempt.</p>
<p>"I can't find anyone to play it, so it just sits there. The only person in town who does play refuses to, and he just so happens to be your boss."</p>
<p>Maka turned to Black Star in utter astonishment.</p>
<p>"Dose he really play the piano?"</p>
<p>Black Star nodded, a grimace on his face.</p>
<p>"He plays the piano better than anyone I've ever seen."</p>
<p>"Why would he not play if he's so gifted?" Maka asked, not quite understanding the complex cowboy.</p>
<p>"Oh he does, just not in front of crowds, you know how he is around people. It's very rare, but he'll play the piano that's in the parlor at the ranch sometimes. Usually when its christmas and he's had too much eggnog," Black Star chuckled.</p>
<p>"I wish I could hear him play," Maka sighed, thinking about the sour faced cowboy sitting behind a piano.</p>
<p>Would his face look softer? Happier?</p>
<p>She blushed as she tried to picture it.</p>
<p>Was the whiskey getting to her?</p>
<p>"Maybe we can get Soul drunk one of these nights and persuade him to play for us." Black Star teased, thankfully not noticing her blush. Although his face was starting to look rosey too, the alcohol no doubt starting to kick in. Her flush only warmed hotter as she remembered Soul's hands and how she had overlooked them. They were strong knowing hands, with slender pianist's fingers.</p>
<p>Bloody hell, the whiskey was definitely getting to her.</p>
<p>She really needed to stop drinking and thinking about Soul, but Black Star had filled her glass again.</p>
<p>"Here's how!" Black Star yelled.</p>
<p>"Cheers!" Maka replied as she guzzled her alcohol.</p>
<p>She was starting to feel warm and fuzzy, her face feeling oddly tingly. The alcohol was starting to go down much smoother too, she felt like it was a nice warm feeling now opposed to drinking hell fire.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe this is your first time drinking English. Next you're going to tell me you've never been with a woman." Black Star joked as he elbowed her in the ribs.</p>
<p>"Been with a women?" Maka asked, her words sounding weirdly garbled to her own ears, "I've been around a lot of nice girls before."</p>
<p>Black Star balked, almost falling off his stool.</p>
<p>"Christ on a cracker! He's still a colt!"</p>
<p>A colt? Wasn't that what they called a young horse? Maka looked at him in confusion.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong with being a colt?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Well no, but wouldn't you rather be a stallion?"</p>
<p>Maka's foggy mind conjured a wild stallion, running across the prairie, free and unfettered.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, I think that sounds smashing indeed."</p>
<p>"Well you're in luck, we happen to be in the best place for that to happen." Justin chuckled.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Maka hiccupped.</p>
<p>Black Star waved his arm wildly in the air towards the dark haird woman, nearly falling from his stool and taking Maka with him.</p>
<p>The woman known as Blair sighed and rose from her place by the stove. She sauntered over, a bored smile on her face.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She deadpanned.</p>
<p>"My friend here needs someone to take care of him this evening, maybe you have someone in mind?" Black Star asked proudly, ruffling Maka's hair a little too roughly.</p>
<p>"Oh is that so?" Blair laughed as she looked Maka slowly up and down. "You know darling, I have a strict rule about not spending time with my saloon customers, and I have a lot of other lovely women up stairs, but for you, I'll make the exception. Come with me."</p>
<p>The whole place broke out in whistles and hoots, and Black Star pounded Maka hard on the back, making her spill part of her drink on the sawdust floor.</p>
<p>"Damn English, you must be somethin special if Blair chose you."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Maka asked, not really sure what everyone was carrying on about.</p>
<p>"Come with me darling, I'll take good care of you." Blair said, her voice sultry and thick.</p>
<p>Maka's feet felt heavy as Blair grabbed her arm and steered her toward the stairs.</p>
<p>Where was this lady taking her? And why was everyone in the saloon staring at her?</p>
<p>Maka's thoughts felt murky and sluggish, but she let the woman whisk her away. She was at the top of the stairs when it finally clicked.</p>
<p>The naked painting down stairs should have been a dead giveaway.</p>
<p>Women in all states of undress swarmed the upstairs hall ways, some laughing and drinking as they talked among themselves.</p>
<p>This was a a bawdy house.</p>
<p>Maka planted her feet firmly on the wooden planks and pulled her arm out of Blairs.</p>
<p>"I think there's been some kind of mistake!" Maka squeaked.</p>
<p>Blair gave her a long look and a sly smile.</p>
<p>"No mistake darling, you are mine for the evening."</p>
<p>Maka's body went rigid and her mind sobered slightly at the reality of the situation. She couldn't go with this woman. If she did go with her, morality aside, it wouldn't take her long to discover she was lacking certain male anatomy.</p>
<p>How would she get out of this mess?</p>
<p>Blair smiled and leaned into Maka, her lips hovering close her ear. "Don't worry, me and the girls here have been watching you all night. You're secret is safe with us."</p>
<p>Maka opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come.</p>
<p>A young woman in a maroon dress came around the corner. Her dress must have gotten caught on something, because the hem arced above her knees in the front. Maka fought not to gape.</p>
<p>The girl smiled at Maka before she spoke. "We knew you were a woman as soon as you came in."</p>
<p>Several women crowded around her, all nodding their heads in agreement.</p>
<p>"We don't really care why you're wearing men's trousers, but we'd love to hear your story." Blair said softly as she led Maka to a small parlor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maka had never imagined she'd speak to a woman of easy virtue, yet here she was . . . Sitting in a parlour with 12 saloon girls gathered round. And after much talk, and more wine generously passed around, Maka had finished her story.</p>
<p>All the women had sighed collectively, erupted by her tale.</p>
<p>"Oh you poor dear!" Blair exclaimed, "This Ragnarok fellow better never show his face around here if he knows what's good for him!"</p>
<p>The girls all agreed in unison.</p>
<p>Maka smiled, her heartstrings pulling. She had just met them, yet the ladies here were already so kind to her.</p>
<p>"Well, we better get down to business." Blair said with a sly grin as she stood up from her seat.</p>
<p>"Business?" Maka echoed.</p>
<p>Blair marched over to her and ran her fingers through Maka's hair.</p>
<p>"Rumple your clothes too. It has to look like they've been dropped on the floor."</p>
<p>Blair mussed her own hair a little.</p>
<p>"And my perfume. Give a little squirt of it on your neck so you smell like we were close."</p>
<p>All the girls began to giggle. Maka tried hard not to blush at what Blair was trying to imply. She was having such a lovely time that she had almost forgotten their true occupation.</p>
<p>Blair and her girls were ordinary women, they just happened to do something sordid to make a living. Maka decided she wouldn't hold it against them though.</p>
<p>"Now, you're going to have to be very sly to pull this off. What are you going to say to your pals downstairs?" Blair asked as she squirted Maka with a bottle of perfume.</p>
<p>"They'll ask for details?" Maka asked horrified.</p>
<p>The girls all laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh darlin, the longer you're around men, the more you will cone to understand them."</p>
<p>Maka thought a moment.</p>
<p>"I'll stand on propriety. A gentleman should never discussed his intimate encounters, it's in poor taste."</p>
<p>"Oh I like that, it sounds very brittish!" Blair chuckled, "That smirk you're wearing is good as gold, use it when you go down, and I'll waltz out of here and let everyone know you were quite a surprise. A nice surprise. And that's the truth darlin, you've been a very delightful surprise and I hope you come back to visit us soon."</p>
<p>Maka took Blairs had in her own and squeezed it. "Thank you, how can I repay you for your kindness?"</p>
<p>"Just take care of yourself darlin."</p>
<p>Blair planted a quick kiss on Maka's cheek then laughed at her shocked expression. "You've got a little lip rouge there now. You can go down stairs and pretend like you didn't know it was there. The men will think we had a grand ol' time."</p>
<p>Maka laughed as she touched her cheek.</p>
<p>Blair was provocative and wild, but Maka decided she really liked her. She would definitely come back to visit her again.</p>
<p>Sqaureing her shoulders, Maka went back down the stairs and was met with much jeering and laughter. The men slapped her on the back, bought her more drinks, and made crude jokes, but Maka didn't mind. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe something different entirely, but tonight she felt 10 feet tall and bullet proof.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Authors note.</p>
<p>Wow! We are already at chapter 22!</p>
<p>I hope it's ok, but from here on I have decided to make the chapters longer, otherwise this story will be 100+ chapter by the time it's done. I hope everyone is enjoying the story just as much as I am writing it. :).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A rueful day and an unexpected fray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul hauled the kid off of Kippy and drug him by the leg into the bunk house, all the while cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>The kid's head hit the stoop, but he didn't stir.</p>
<p>He was in no condition to complain.</p>
<p>He wreaked of booze and cigarette smoke, and somewhere under that the lingering scent of perfume. The smell made Soul sick to his stomach.</p>
<p>None too gently he flung the kid onto the mattress, as if he weighed nothing. Although Soul was angrier than a horned toad he bent down to remove the kid's boots, mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>The kid sat up suddenly, nearly scaring the day lights out of him. The kid's bleary eyes found his, and Soul was struck by how iridescent green they were. It was probably the booze making them shine.</p>
<p>"Newww boots.. are bloody brilliant." The kid slurred then flashed him a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"Notsh as nice ash you though. Thank you."</p>
<p>Soul grit his teeth hard, trying not to say anything he would later regret. Fancy pants Albarn was going to cost him his molars one day. At least his hair was already white.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like your new boots kid, it's a shame I'm going to work you to death as punishment for tonight. Those new boots aren't going to look new by the time you're through."</p>
<p>The kid sighed, like it was no skin off his nose.</p>
<p>"You're right barmy."</p>
<p>"I'm what?" Soul asked, giving the kid an incredulous look.</p>
<p>"Barmy. A bloomin nutter."</p>
<p>Soul shook his head. "Kid, I don't speak drunken British."</p>
<p>"I'm not sloshed, you are!" The kid exclaimed before falling back into the mattress.</p>
<p>He was sound asleep again, almost instantly.</p>
<p>"You're drunk as a skunk kid." Soul chuckled as he finished removing his boots.</p>
<p>The sound of rowdy laughter drifted through the bunk house door. The men were back from the barn, having put the horses up for the night, including his own and the kid's.</p>
<p>Black Star busted in first, his eyes bright with merriment. He walked over to the kid and thew a spare blanket over his still form.</p>
<p>"I can't believe English made it back on his own horse without any help. Call me impressed."</p>
<p>"And he only fell off twice." Justin added.</p>
<p>The men all laughed as they filed in.</p>
<p>"You think this is funny do you?" Soul growled.</p>
<p>"Maybe a little." Black Star snickered as the kid let out a quiet snore.</p>
<p>"He was under your care. How could you let this happend?"</p>
<p>"Relax boss, we were watching him. We wouldn't let anything bad happen to English."</p>
<p>"It was wreckless and you know it. The kid is a foreigner. What if he said the wrong thing to the wrong person? Got shot, or worse yet strung up?"</p>
<p>"In our little ho dunk town? That's pretty far fetched boss."</p>
<p>Soul raked a hand angrily through his hair.</p>
<p>Why weren't they taking this seriously? The kid could have been hurt.</p>
<p>"What's really eatin at you boss?" Black Star asked with a sly smile, "He's growing on you, ain't he?"</p>
<p>"No! I'm his guardian and nothing more. I'm charged with the kid's welfare for Pete's sake!"</p>
<p>Black Star didn't look convinced in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Addmit it boss, you're starting to care for the pup."</p>
<p>Soul sighed and hung his head, there was no point arguing about it. At least the kid was safe. Drunk, but safe.</p>
<p>In the lamp light a pink smudge stood out stark on the kid's pale cheek.</p>
<p>"I understand the drinking, but setting him up with a gal at the whore house? What were y'all thinking? Soul groaned in despair.</p>
<p>"You keep going on about making him into a man, we just figured what better way..." Black Star chuckled.</p>
<p>"A real man is judged by the work he does and by the character he builds."</p>
<p>Black Star let out a bark of a laugh. "Well the kid sure is a character. I gotta give him some credit, he sure can hold his liquor. No fooling, he probably drank half a bottle of whiskey by himself."</p>
<p>"What!" Soul roared in disbelief.</p>
<p>Justin nodded sagely. "Yep, I counted how many rounds he had. I had a bet going with the bar keep. Won myself a whole buck!"</p>
<p>"Look," Soul sighed as he ran a weary hand over his face, "I won't put up with you ruining the kid's morals. No more taking him drinking or carousing."</p>
<p>The men didn't look too happy about it but they all agreed.</p>
<p>"He's going to be sick as a dog in the morning." Little Tad confirmed as he nudged Maka with his boot.</p>
<p>"Let the kid sleep it off in the morning. He's going to have a roaring headache." Soul ordered.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it was worth it, English had a grand old time." Black Star chuckled.</p>
<p>The kid sat up again, barely roused and with great zeal slurred, "Zannnnk yewww Blair!"</p>
<p>The men roared with laughter.</p>
<p>Soul pushed the kid's shoulder back down on the bed.</p>
<p>"Enough of that. Kill the lights and you men go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a taxing day."</p>
<p>Soul strode out of the bunkhouse with a loud bang.</p>
<p>Stein was goin to skin him alive for this.</p>
<p>Well, if the kid didn't succeed in killing him first.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Someone moaned.</p>
<p>Maka cracked her eyes open to see who had made such a pitiful sound.</p>
<p>Blazing morning light bombarded her, and to her horror she made the same sound she had heard only moments ago.</p>
<p>Her moan was cut short though when she blearily realized she wasn't in her own room.</p>
<p>There were men all around her. They were getting ready for the day; shaving, dressing, crawling out of their bunks with none too quiet curses. The sight of them in various states of undressing made her sit up hastily, which she instantly regretted.</p>
<p>Her head split open and she stifled a moan as she she fell back onto the mattress. The best she could do was pull the blanket up over her eyes. It shut out the light and the horde of half clad men.</p>
<p>"Hey Fancy pants! It's time to get up!" Tad sang merrily as he dove onto her bed and bounced her with out mercy.</p>
<p>"Stop that! If he upchucks in here I'm going to make you clean it up!" Black Star's voice threatened from somewhere in the room. Tad thankfully removed himself from her bed. Maka would have gladly hugged Black Star for saving her if she had only possessed the strength to do so. At this point though she was holding her hands over her ears to keep her brains from exploding out of them.</p>
<p>Hot bile rose up her throat, but she managed keep it down. There was no way she could run out of here with the men still undressed, and in her condition she wouldn't make it half way to the door before she spilled the contents of her stomach.</p>
<p>For one terrible moment Maka realized that she had worse problems than vomiting.</p>
<p>Her chest binding was no longer in place.</p>
<p>It had slipped downward and looped loosely around her waist.</p>
<p>When had that happened?</p>
<p>Had anyone seen her?</p>
<p>Though it hurt her head terribly, she listened intently to the men as they spoke. It sounded like their normally banter, nothing out of the ordinary. Maka breathed a quick sigh of relief, though it was very short lived. All it would take was for one of the men to snatch her blanket away. She would be found out and all her hard work and progress would be for nothing. She would be sent away from here. As much as she liked to think of this as her home, she would always be a guest here. Subject to her strange uncle's every whim.</p>
<p>Maka rolled onto her belly and clutched the blanket tighter. She wriggled deeper into the bedding and tried to remember some kind of prayer that would be suitable under such circumstances. She couldn't think of any. Not even one.</p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the men left the bunkhouse, leaving it eerily quiet. Timidly she lowered the blanket and blinked. Dust motes danced on ray's of sunlight. Even looking at them made her head ache. Breathing made her head ache.</p>
<p>Maka sat up as gently as possible and re wrapped her chest binding. The smell of Blairs perfume lingered on her shirt. It made her want to retch, but at the same time she relished to femininity of it. When was the last time she had smelled this good? Probably not since leaving London.</p>
<p>Her chest binding back in place she laid back down with a miserable sigh and closed her eyes. The bunkhouse door opened and soft footsteps approached. She thought it was Tsubaki coming to check on her.</p>
<p>She cracked one eye open then immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. The act was as much a reaction of shock as it was to keep the nausea at bay.</p>
<p>A terrible sound came from her mouth, half surprise, half from her stomach.</p>
<p>Soul stood next to her bed, a tin pail in his strong hand. He had a stern look upon his face as he shoved the pail at her.</p>
<p>With great indecency Maka buried her face in the pail and became violently ill.</p>
<p>Soul bearing witness to it would have mortified her beyond measure had she not already felt like dying. Once she was done, she didn't even have the strength to lift her head from the pail. Soul took the pail away, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and tilted her head back. He briskly pushed a rough wet cloth over her face and rasped quietly, "Kid I hope you learned a lesson from all this."</p>
<p>Maka nodded her head slightly. The wet cloth was cold on her feverish skin and she had never felt anything more wonderful. She opend her bleary eyes, expecting to see Soul looming over her, disappointed and fiercely angry.</p>
<p>The fierceness was there, but surprisingly she didn't seen any traces of anger in his face.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to lecture you right now kid," he said in a hushed voice, "but there will be a reckoning for this."</p>
<p>Maka nodded faintly. She knew there would be some kind of consequences for her deplorable actions. She felt ashamed, but mostly she felt sick.</p>
<p>What would her parents think of their daughter drinking in a bawdy house?</p>
<p>She would just add it to the ever growing list of things she would have never done in her old life. She needed to stop comparing herself to who she used to be, and who she was now though. The old Maka was dead. Lady Maka Albarn no longer existed as far as she was concerned. And with this thought, she could easily embrace her new self. Last night had been a great experience, she had enjoyed herself immensely. Her only regrets now was her splitting head and what Soul must think of her.</p>
<p>"I don't regret what I did, but I'm sorry if I shamed you by going overboard." Maka croaked, her throat dry as the desert.</p>
<p>Soul reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small canteen and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and took a sip. It burned going down. Maka gasped in shock. Soul gave her an amused look.</p>
<p>"A little hair of the dog goes a long way."</p>
<p>"You keep spirits on you?" Maka asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with drinking kid, just as long as it's done responsibly."</p>
<p>"Is drinking at 9:00 a.m responsible?" Maka asked.</p>
<p>Soul grunted, a slow smile forming. "I guess you have a point there kid."</p>
<p>"So you're not angry with me?" She asked timidly.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No. I just want you to remeber something for me. Drinking doesn't make a man. When done in excess, a man is liable to make some mighty big mistakes and live to regret them."</p>
<p>Maka touched her hand to her throbbing temple. "It feels like a mistake this morning."</p>
<p>"Right about now, you're regretting that headache; but if that's the only regret you have, then you can consider yourself lucky."</p>
<p>Maka didn't feel very luck at the moment, but she didn't dare argue with the cowboy.</p>
<p>"Thank you for being so kind to me, more so than any drunk deserves." Maka smiled at him sincerely.</p>
<p>"It's my job," he said as he stood up with a frown, "You're in my care until your uncle returns."</p>
<p>For some reason, that statement stung her. For a small moment, she had hoped his kindness had been because he cared; because they were becoming friends.</p>
<p>How silly of her to think that.</p>
<p>She was nothing more than a responsibility to him.</p>
<p>She leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes; to keep the room from spinning, but to also keep the hot bitter tears she felt building behind her lids.</p>
<p>"I'll dump out this puke and leave the bucket here. Any clean up afterwards falls on you."</p>
<p>Maka nodded, not daring to speak.</p>
<p>"I hope you're smart enough to learn from this that getting soused and womanizing aren't all they're cracked up to be. Sleep it off. Drink lots of water, and try to eat something once your guts calm down."</p>
<p>"Fine." She grated through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Soul said nothing more. He walked away with pail and returned a few minutes later with a new one. He set it next to Maka, pressed his hand briefly on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, and walked out.</p>
<p>Maka felt a keen sense of misery wash over her, and it wasn't just from the hangover.</p>
<p><em>Responsibility</em>.</p>
<p>Soul's words had hurt her more than she cared to admit.</p>
<p>Was that really how he saw her?</p>
<p>She had just stated to feel like she belonged here too.</p>
<p>Her only glimmer of comfort came from the fact that he had been kind to her today. She reasoned, in her cloudy and aching mind, that if he really didn't care, he would have not bothered with her.</p>
<p>His quiet actions contradicted his icy tone. He had been so understanding about her deplorable behavior. It would have served her right if he'd yelled and been angry. But he hadn't thundered at her, not even once. He had intentionally kept his voice very low and muffled for her, and shown her more kindness than a lush like her deserved.</p>
<p>Still, she couldn't get his words out of her head.</p>
<p>If he didn't want to be her friend, then that was fine. It hurt, but she would manage. Lady Maka was dead. She had run away from everything she knew and loved, gave up women's clothing, crossed oceans, and come to this wild a vast land. Her new self didn't need approval. She could make it here, without Soul's friendship.</p>
<p>She would show him that she did indeed belong here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maka woke up to the sound of her stomach growling.</p>
<p>She had slept most of the day away, judging by how much sunlight flooded the room. She sat up slowly to test her head and stomach. Both felt surprisingly well. In fact she felt almost like a new person, her strength and vigor back to normal.</p>
<p>Now she just needed some food.</p>
<p>She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid into her new boots. She couldn't help but smile at her feet. Western boots were odd compared to her English riding boots, but she decided she quite liked them. She would have to thank Soul again for getting them for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soul...</em>
</p>
<p>The thought of him made her stomach drop with dread, his words from earlier coming back.</p>
<p>Was she nothing but a chore. A nuisance?</p>
<p>Well, she would just have to work harder and prove him wrong. She wouldn't be a burden to anyone.</p>
<p>Her resolve building she marched outside, determined to find some work to do.</p>
<p>The yard was a whirlwind of activity, men dashing here an there, loading crates into covered wagons, saddling horses, mending leather. Maka felt on edge, most of the faces passing by ones she didn't recognize.</p>
<p>Who were all these people?</p>
<p>Above the din she heard a familiar and distinct voice. Standing on her toes Maka spotted the unmistakable shock of blue hair.</p>
<p>Black Star stood next to one of the wagons, waving his arms wildly and cackling. Whatever was going on had him hopping around like the rabbits she often saw in the surrounding meadows.</p>
<p>She made a bee line for him, trying her best not to be trampled underfoot by the ebb and flow of bodies. Half way to him he locked eyes with her, a big grin splitting his face.</p>
<p>"Hey English, welcome back to the land of the living!" He yelled above the noise.</p>
<p>"You know that I blame you for behing a bad influence on me." Maka laughed as she made it by his side.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you have to admit you had fun."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes dramatically, but couldn't stop the smile.</p>
<p>"Maybe a little."</p>
<p>"Well English, you did good, you can drink with me and Justin any day."</p>
<p>Justin's head popped out of the covered wagon and nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>How long had he been in there? Maka marveled once more at how silent Justin could be.</p>
<p>"So what's going on around here? Who are all these people?" Maka asked, surveying the mass of working cowboys.</p>
<p>"It's the spring round up. We usually hire some extra hands to help out."</p>
<p>"What is a round up?" Maka asked.</p>
<p>It was probably a dumb question, but Black Star never seemed to mind her uneducated queries. He was far more patient with her than most.</p>
<p>"Welp, we round up the cattle in one area, sort them, send some to market, and brand all the new calves that were born this spring."</p>
<p>"All of the cows? Is there really that many on the ranch?" Maka asked bewildered. She still had so much to learn.</p>
<p>Black Star chuckled and shook her shoulder affectionately like an older brother would.</p>
<p>"They're called cattle English, not cows. Cows are for milking, we raise cattle for beef. And we have more cattle than any other ranch in the area."</p>
<p>"How long does it take to do a round up?" Maka asked as she eyed the loaded wagons.</p>
<p>Black Star scratched his head in thought.</p>
<p>"We camp out on the range during round ups, we won't be back here for another month, maybe even a little longer depending on how far scattered the cattle are this year. Plus the weather could always dlow us down too."</p>
<p>Bloody hell, no wonder they were loading wagons down with food and supplies. They weren't planning on returning for some time.</p>
<p>Maka smiled, feeling suddenly elated; the hunger and wanderlust thick as mud.</p>
<p>That un-namable place in her heart that she could never seem to fill, it trembled at the thought of leaving. A new adventure awaited her.</p>
<p>"What's got you grinning like a madman?" Black Star chuckled at her broad smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm excited is all. I must go pack my things! When do we leave?"</p>
<p>"We?" Asked a low voice from behind her.</p>
<p>The hair on her neck stood up and a cold shiver ran down the length of her spine. She could feel him standing behind her, like an ill omen or a cold wind.</p>
<p>She tilted her head back to look at him and was met with smoldering crimson eyes.</p>
<p>"There is no "we" Kid. You're not going with us."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The kid spun around, his little nose nearly hitting Soul's chest.</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" He huffed, his face defiant.</p>
<p>Soul was a bit taken back by the hostile tone in the kids voice.</p>
<p>What the Fuck was wrong with fancy pants now?</p>
<p>Soul looked down at him, his cheeks flushed and his green eyes bright with anger.</p>
<p>This morning he was sick as a dog and quite complacent. Now he was being all feisty and uppity.</p>
<p>The kid squared his shoulders and even though he was smaller, the kid somehow managed to look down his nose at him. It always irked Soul when the kid did that. He hated when he put on those English airs. That high and mighty look drove him mad.</p>
<p>"You can't leave me here." The kid practically whined.</p>
<p>"I most certainly can kid, and I will."</p>
<p>The kids nostrils flared.</p>
<p>Good, Soul hoped it would make the brat mad. It's what he deserved for blatantly challenging his word.</p>
<p>"But I could be an asset to the round up, you'll need an extra pair of hands. I can help." The kid argued, his voice getting more heated.</p>
<p>"The best way to help is to stay here and out of the way. You'll be nothing but trouble."</p>
<p>"Trouble? Is that all you think of me as?" The kid ground out, his hands clenching into fists.</p>
<p>"Yes. You're a greenhorn, you know nothing of cattle. Your lack of knowledge could get you or someone else hurt. Or worse."</p>
<p>"So you're implying I'm worthless?"</p>
<p>Soul locked eyes and nodded. "Yep, that's about the size of it."</p>
<p>A hurt look passed over the kid's face. Soul instantly regretted his words, but it was too late to take them back. The kid was also making this more difficult than it should have been.</p>
<p>Men were starting to bunch around them, drawn by their angry tones and sharp words. The men were eager to watch this argument unfold.</p>
<p>Things were about to escalate, he needed to put an end to this conversation, quick.</p>
<p>Soul held his hands infront of him in a placating gesture.</p>
<p>"Calm down kid."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I want to help. This is my home too, whether you like it or not Evans!"</p>
<p>"Really," he drawled in disgust, "Stein sweated his blood into this place to get us here today, and you've been here only a month. You ungrateful brat," Soul growled. "When Stein gets back he's going to expect the same from you, or he'll send you packing. Plain and simple."</p>
<p>"I suppose you'd be fine with that. If I was sent away you wouldn't have to bother with me anymore." The kid said bitterly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I suppose so. It'd at least be peaceful again with you gone!" Soul yelled, getting too close to the kid's face.</p>
<p>The kids eyes flashed; maybe it was fear, or resentment, Soul couldn't tell. But the kid's hand shot out, striking him fast and hard across the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Blood and shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul looked shocked as his hand went up to touch his cheek where she had struck him.</p>
<p>An angry red mark shaped like a hand appeared, a bright contrast on his pale skin.</p>
<p>The whole yard was silent, the men's faces a mixture of disbelief and awe.</p>
<p>The two stood their ground, their eyes locked, the silence tense. The air between them crackled, like the restless moments before a terrible storm descends.</p>
<p>Pure horror passed over Maka as she realized what she had done. There was no denying it. In her anger she had issued a challenge.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>Soul's voice dropped below any register she'd ever heard. That rumbling growl carried such an implicit threat that she felt her legs wobble.</p>
<p>Maka gulped and raised up her firsts in front of her like she had seen in picture books depicting the time honored tradition of fisticuffs.</p>
<p>Soul threw his head back and let loose a mean laugh. He flashed her a cruel smile and took a menacing step forward, shortening the space between them. Maka tried to take a step back, but a ring of men had gathered around them, and they weren't going to let her slip away that easily.</p>
<p>"You're supposed to be a man."</p>
<p>Each of Soul's gritty words came out so carefully enunciated, they had the effect of a cracking whip.</p>
<p>He leaned in closer, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body.</p>
<p>"Real men measure their words and their actions. In my book, you get one free pass to mouth off and question my authority here. Next time I'll level you."</p>
<p>His voice was like silk wrapped razor blades.</p>
<p>Maka gulped and nodded her head, her fist still raised in front of her. It was more to keep him from getting any closer to her than it was in self defense.</p>
<p>Soul looked pointedly at her fists and sneered.</p>
<p>"Put those down, I'm not going to fight you. Though I'm sorely tempted to."</p>
<p>Slowly Maka lowered her arms back to her sides.</p>
<p>Soul grinned, all menace and teeth.</p>
<p>Then he came at her; even Maka was surprised how fast he propelled himself forward. He slammed his fist into her, a hard sucker punch to the gut. Maka grunted and doubled over. She wheezed in a breath, then wheezed it out again. She tilted up her head and stared at him through watering eyes.</p>
<p>"I thought . . . you didn't . . . want to fight."</p>
<p>Soul stood with his boots splayed and the weight tilted forward on the balls of his feet, his hands hanging easy at his sides. His vermilion eyes were full of laughter and violence.</p>
<p>"I lied."</p>
<p>Something flared bright and hot in his eyes, like throwing quicklime on a fire. The tension was so taunt between them now she was surprised it didn't make a sound. Even the hot wind had stilled.</p>
<p>"Is that all you got? You spoiled son of a bitch." He sneered. "Not so high and mighty when you're in the dirt, huh?"</p>
<p>Astonishingly Maka straightened, even out of breath, and lunged right at him with a bellow. Maka landed a blow to the side of Soul's head that sent his hat flying and his feet peddling backwards. Soul answered with another punch to her belly that thunked like an ax blade in wet wood.</p>
<p>"Had enough kid!?" Soul laughed recklessly as Maka staggered backwards holding her stomach.</p>
<p>"I've had enough of you!" Maka spat as she launched herself at his mid section.</p>
<p>He was bigger than her, but she was quicker.</p>
<p>The two staggered backward bear-hugging each other. They wrestled and grunted, knocking into the horse trough and slamming against the hitching rail. The rotting pine shattered and splintered beneath them. They scuffled in the mud among the ruins of the hitching rail, their breath sawing in their heaving chests. Then they came up fighting once again.</p>
<p>The men whistled and cheered as they pummeled each other.</p>
<p>Maka got a lucky swing in and clouted a fist into Soul's nose and drove the other fist into his ribs. Blood gushed from Soul's nose in great torrents. He took a step back and drug his hand across his nose, smearing the blood across his face more than wiping it away. He looked down at the blood on his hand and let loose a barbaric laugh.</p>
<p>Maka grinned uncontrollably at the sight of drawing blood from him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Had she lost her mind? What gently reared woman would act like this?</em>
</p>
<p>She felt crazy, but she didn't care. Not even a little. Adrenaline coursing through her body and the sound of blood rushing to her ears.</p>
<p>Maybe she was crazy, but Soul had truly lost it. She had never seen him this way; blood dripping down his face, his eyes bright, burning with a strange and wild gleam. She had also never seen him having this much fun. He was enjoying this.</p>
<p>In this moment, as he stood over her, blood and foam covering his body; Maka couldn't deny that the man had in fact been raised by savages. He seemed almost inhumane. He looked like a predator; fierce, ravenous, and so terribly beautiful.</p>
<p>Smiling ferociously Soul careened into the side of her, his body heavy and loose. He bounded upright and landed a punch flush in Maka's jaw. Maka's head snapped back hard on her neck, blood and saliva flying in strings out of her nose and mouth. She weaved on her feet, her eyelids fluttering like dying moths. She shook her head and spat out a mouthful of copper tinged spittle. She sank to her knees as her vision blurred.</p>
<p>She heard Soul's voice, thought it sounded fo very far away. Hearing it though gave her the strength to open her eyes and focus on him. He looked so smug, standing over her.</p>
<p>"Never start something you can't finish kid." He said as he turned to leave, dissapointment etched on his face.</p>
<p>Was he disappointed in her, or was he disappointed that the fight had ended? Either way her blood still seethed at his mocking voice.</p>
<p>She gripped one of the shattered hitching posts with her shaking hands, rose from her knees, and lifted it high. She aimed for his head and hit his shoulder. It wasn't much of a blow, but it got his attention. He swung around on unsteady legs just as she let fly with another swing, like an amateur boxer throwing a roundhouse punch. Except that at the other end of her fists was a pine post and it smacked into Soul's groin with a solid whack. He fell to his knees, hugging his crotch and curling up tight, the breath bleating out of him like a high pitched whistle. Maka stood over him, the post in the air, and for a moment she thought that she was going to crease his head with it. But seeing him laying there, hurt and the breath knocked out of him, all her anger vanished. She dropped the post and backed up.</p>
<p>The color was high in her cheeks, and she was breathing hard through her open mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm not worthless." She wheezed quietly.</p>
<p>Soul groaned in response.</p>
<p>Guilt and shame reared their ugly heads as she looked down at him.</p>
<p>Soul had managed to rise as far as his hands and knees and was throwing up what seemed like three days' worth of breakfast.</p>
<p>Maka rushed towards him and knelt next to him. She didn't know what to do, so like he had comforted her earlier when she was vomiting, she pressed her hand to his shoulder. It was the only way she knew how to apologize for her deplorable behavior. The only way she knew how to comfort him.</p>
<p>A rough hand grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feel in one fluid motion. Black Star spun her around and he pressed a red handkerchief to her nose. She had completely forgotten that her nose was oozing blood. She probably looked a sight.</p>
<p>"Come on English, let's get you outta here quick." Black Star smiled gently as he tried to steer her towards the house.</p>
<p>Maka snuck a furtive look over her shoulder as they passed Soul. His shirt was soaked and plastered to his splendid muscles. He was covered in so much blood and sweat he looked like a wounded animal. . "Wait, what about-..."</p>
<p>"Don't you worry about him. You've wounded his pride more than his body. Right now I'm more concerned with your safety." Black Star chuckled, cutting her off.</p>
<p>"You just planted his balls somewhere up next to his ribs, and when he gets his breath back and quits seeing stars, he's gonna want to kill somebody. I suggest we hustle to the house."</p>
<p>Maka nodded, horrified that she had sunk so low to hit a man right in his unmentionables.</p>
<p>It was down right scandalous...</p>
<p>So why did she feel a small glimmer of triumph as well?</p>
<p>Despite her shame she couldn't hide a small smile. It wasn't every day someone brought Soul Evans to his knees.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soul eased onto his backside and unfolded his lanky body until he was leaning against the horse trough. He cupped the hurting place between his legs and let out a slow, careful breath between clenched teeth.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>Several men gathered around him, all with knowing grins. He glared at them with a bloodshot eye—the other was swelling shut.</p>
<p>"What the hell're you laughin' at?"</p>
<p>The men took that as a sign to scatter, all except one.</p>
<p>Justin crouched down next to him and quietly handed him a flask. Soul seized it, drinking so fast that the whisky leaked out the corners of his mouth. The pungent smell of whiskey mixed with that of mud and blood and sweat and violence.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I needed that." Soul coughed as he handed the flask back to Justin.</p>
<p>He shifted a hip and groaned. "I think I'll just sit here awhile."</p>
<p>"In the mud?" Justin asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the mud is nice. It's soft."</p>
<p>Mud and blood were splattered in rusty patches over his shirt; he would never get the stains out.</p>
<p>All the spit fire had been licked out of him, he leaned his aching head back and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Can you believe that fucking kid?" Soul rasped.</p>
<p>Justin shrugged. "You're just angry boss."</p>
<p>"Damn straight I'm angry!" Soul huffed. "I have every right to be!"</p>
<p>"Your anger is just proof of how unrealistic your expectations for the kid are." Justin said, his voice quiet and stoic. "An apology may be in order."</p>
<p>Soul cracked one eye open to glare at him.</p>
<p>"What you're saying is wise Justin, but I'm too banged up and pissed to listen to it right now."</p>
<p>Justin shrugged.</p>
<p>He needed to apologize? When it was him sitting in the mud holding his damn balls? It was a ridiculous notion.</p>
<p>The kid had started it...</p>
<p>But he had roused it, fed fuel to the flames. Honestly, he had lost control. All his self restraint had left, and it had felt good. Incredibly good. He still felt high of the dregs of battle. His body wound tight like a spring, his mind numbed by the rush of endorphins.</p>
<p>There truly was something wrong with him. He thrived on violence and chaos. He had been that way since he could remember.</p>
<p>Soul brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration, making it feel sticky. He looked down at all the blood on his hands. He didn't know if it was his own or the kid's. Flashes of the kids battered face came back to him as his heart rate slowly came back down.</p>
<p>This was all his fault.</p>
<p>"What have I done?" Soul groaned in despair.</p>
<p>"You beat the tar out of someone much smaller than you, that's what happened." Justin said matter of factly.</p>
<p>Soul groaned again.</p>
<p>Justin stood to leave, he had work to finish. Before he turned to leave though he left one more parting peice of wisdom.</p>
<p>"If you sit with lady anger long enough, she'll tell you her real name is grief."</p>
<p>Soul felt little solace in his words, as he watched him go. The hollow place in his heart felt heavy and vast.</p>
<p>The kid would probably never speak to him again after this. And it served him right. Stein would come back to a nephew with a disfigured face and he would be demoted back to cowhand. Or worse. He could be sent away from the only home he had ever known and loved. But he couldn't think about that now. He needed to find the kid. He didn't know if he was ready to apologize yet, not with his groin still hurting and his head reeling. He wasn't the only one at fault either. The kid had started it, just as much as he had. No, he wouldn't apologize, but he needed to explain himself.</p>
<p>For some reason he just needed to see the kid, to make peace and to be near him. Soul scrubbed his hands on his shirt. There was so much blood on his hands. He hoped the kid was ok.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maka stumbled going up the porch steps. Her eye had swollen shut and she felt a little dizzy. Black Star had to practically drag her into the house, her feet becoming increasingly unstable.</p>
<p>Black star gingerly sat her in the nearest chair.</p>
<p>"Oh my word!" Tsubaki exclaimed, rushing to her side. She kneeled down and gently pushed Maka's matted hair from her face. Judging by Tsubaki's expression it must have not been a pretty sight. Maka tried to smile at the woman kneeling next to her, but her face was swelling so much that her skin felt taunt, like it would tear any moment.</p>
<p>"No need to panic, it looks worse than it actually is." Black Star said softly, trying to curb Tsubaki's obvious worry.</p>
<p>"What in the blazes happened?" She asked as she tried in vain to wipe some of the grime from Maka with her apron.</p>
<p>"A fight broke out. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. It was a doozie for sure."</p>
<p>"A fight? Who on earth would pick a fight with our good natured Maka?"</p>
<p>"I'll give you one guess." Black Star said dryly.</p>
<p>Tsubaki's expression turned dark.</p>
<p>"I thought he knew better. The bastard. Who in their right mind starts a fight with some one half his size?"</p>
<p>" I- thhe one whoo start-id it." Maka tried to say, her swollen jaw making it hard to get the word out properly.</p>
<p>"You be quiet and rest that jaw, and don't you dare try to defend that man. The damn fool!" Tsubaki declared standing up.</p>
<p>"You should have seen English. He was definitely outmatched, but he held his own surprisingly well." Black Star boasted, like a proud parent.</p>
<p>"Good, I hope you taught Soul a lesson he will never forget." Tsubaki muttered darkly.</p>
<p>Black Star chuckled. "Oh I'm pretty sure he'll never forget it."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Maka nodded, what else could she say? She had never seen sweet and soft spoken Tsubaki show so much outrage before.</p>
<p>"I'm going to the root celler to get something to stop that swelling. You stay and rest," Tsubaki instructed as she slipped on her boots.</p>
<p>"And you make sure no one comes near him, chiefly Soul." Tsubaki said, her smile softening as she briefly touched Black Star's shoulder.</p>
<p>The contact was minuscule and fleeting, but that one gesture was enough to cause Black Star to hold his breath. Tsubaki wheeled around and rushed out the back door, Black Star's eyes following her every move. As the door slammed shut, Black Star exhaled.</p>
<p>"I'b neber seen er this madd afore." Maka slurred, bringing Black Star back to earth.</p>
<p>"Oh she's go more spit fire in her than most people give her credit for." Black Star said fondly.</p>
<p>"She has a big heart though, and nothing gets her danger up more than seeing people being hurt or bullied."</p>
<p>"Whhy doont you go help er out?" Maka encouraged softly.</p>
<p>"Hmm, she might need help carring things up the stairs." Black star agreed, trying his hardest not to look too eager.</p>
<p>Everyone on this ranch was either extremely blind, or purposefully ignorant. How anyone else couldn't see how much these two loved each other was beyond her.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Black Star asked hesitantly. Maka couldn't keep from smiling, even though it bloody hurt like the dickens. Black Star was willing to put his own happiness aside to make sure she was ok. He truly was a most dear friend. Maka nodded her head and made a shooing motion with her hands.</p>
<p>As Black Star left, Maka was finally alone with her own thoughts.</p>
<p>It was only mid day, but she felt exhausted. Her face hurt, her body ached, and her pride stung.</p>
<p>She briefly wondered how Soul was fairing after their clash, but she quickly tried to think about something else.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anything else but him.</em>
</p>
<p>A short while later she heard the back door bang open.</p>
<p>Tsubaki shuffled in, black Star trailing closely behind. Tsubaki's cheeks were rosy and her lips a little swollen, like she had been kissed repeatedly.</p>
<p>Maka gave her a knowing look and her blush only deepened. She turned away and busied herself at the table, smashing something in a large bowl. Tsubaki seemed flustered and distracted. Black Star was strangely the opposite. He stood next to her cool and collected, his eyes bright with an emotion Maka couldn't put her finger on.</p>
<p>Tsubaki smearing something white and goopy around Maka's swollen eye and jaw. Maka had no idea what it was, but she trusted Tsubaki's doctoring.</p>
<p>It smelled familiar and earthy and it felt nice and cold. She sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>"Uh oh." Black Star grated, his gaze swiveling to the nearby window.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Tsubaki asked looking up from her work.</p>
<p>"Trouble." Black star groaned.</p>
<p>They looked out the window to see Soul hobbling across the barn yard slowly but with great purpose.</p>
<p>"Hells bells!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Please go stop him."</p>
<p>With out hesitation Black Star strode out of the room. Maka and Tsubaki watched from the window. Black Star crossed his arms and planted himself in Soul's path, barring his way to the house. Soul didn't look very happy. He said something to Black Star that the two women watching couldn't hear. Whatever it was Black Star shook his head gravely in response. Soul's face pinched in a mean sneer. Or maybe he was trying to smile, but failing with his face so messed up.</p>
<p>Maka would bet money on the latter.</p>
<p>The two men seemed to be exchanging some heated words. Not taking no for an answer, Soul tried to pass, but Black Star easily blocked him. Soul shoved Black Star hard in frustration.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not!" Tsubaki huffed as she spun from the window. She rushed out the door and down the porch before Maka even knew what was happening.</p>
<p>Tsubaki marched up to Soul, her face livid. She poked him harm on the chest with her finger. She was slender and small compared to Soul, but be took a hesitant step back. She was beyond angry, and Soul looked as if he wanted to turn tail and run.</p>
<p>Maka watched all this from the window. She didn't know why he was here, but she didn't want to see him. Not yet at least. She didn't have the strength to face him.</p>
<p>So as quickly as her beat up body would allow her to, she swiftly snuck out the back door, praying no one would see her. She needed to be alone for some time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Kid?" Soul called out for the 10th time. There was no reply. The house was dead quiet.</p>
<p>"Your wasting you time, English probably skiddattled the moment he saw you coming into the house." Black Star observed from the doorway.</p>
<p>Soul let out an exasperated sigh. "Why the hell would he do that?"</p>
<p>"Can you blame him? I wouldn't want to see your ugly mug either. You're lucky I even let you in the house." Tsubaki huffed from somewhere in the next room.</p>
<p>Soul winced at her harsh tone.</p>
<p>She had already given him quite the tongue lashing in the yard. She wasn't done yet it seemed.</p>
<p>"Sit down, I might as well patch you up while you're here." Tsubaki ordered, her voice still bordering on irritated.</p>
<p>Soul did as he was told to.</p>
<p>She mixed a white poultice that looked and smelled like raw potato. She pressed it onto the swelling bruise beneath his right eye.</p>
<p>Soul jerked, the breath hissing out of him on a curse.</p>
<p>"Ow! Jesus . . ."</p>
<p>"If you can't stand the cure, then you shouldn't court the trouble."</p>
<p>"I didn't even start it." Soul mumbled.</p>
<p>"But you sure did finish it. Poor Maka's face is a right mess." Tsubaki lamented.</p>
<p>Black Star, who had been quietly observing began to chuckle.</p>
<p>"What?" Soul asked, his eyes narrowing at his friend.</p>
<p>"I was just remembering the look on your face when you got walloped with that post."</p>
<p>He laughed again, real booming laughs this time. His shoulders shaking, wheezing and huffing. Tsubaki joined him, and even though Soul didn't find his balls being smashed up funny, he smiled as well. He winced as the smile pulled at all the cuts and bruises on his face.</p>
<p>Tsubaki finished applying her remedies and Soul stood up on wobbly legs. The tension in the house had dissolved, but his chest still felt heavy with the kid being gone.</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll come back soon?" Soul asked, his voice oddly hushed.</p>
<p>Tsubaki shook her head and frowned sadly.</p>
<p>"I don't know hun."</p>
<p>Her voice held no more malice, but there was a note of pity there.</p>
<p>"He'll come back when he's good and ready. What I really worry about is whether or not he'll speak to you."</p>
<p>"He'll speak to me, we just need to iron out the kinks and we'll be right as rain again."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be so sure." Tsubaki said, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Every bit of trust you earned with that kid has probably been broken. That's not something you can easily fix."</p>
<p>Soul ducked his head as shame burned through him.</p>
<p>The thought of the kid hating him made his insides churn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. True understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka walked for a time. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet led her further and further away from the house. She climbed the snake fence that bordered the pasturelands around the ranch. She walked along the river, but after a while the bank steepened and the trail veered off into a stand of larches and yellow pines. The pine-spiced wind shrilled through the treetops. A blue jay followed after her, hopping from branch to branch. It cawed as if it was mocking her.</p>
<p>"Coward," it squawked. "Quitter, quitter . . ."</p>
<p>She emerged into a small moon-shaped meadow and took a deep breath. The air smelled sweet. Wildflowers decorated the meadow like the embroidered border of a schoolgirl's sampler. Tiny pink fairy slippers, white pinwheels and bottlebrush, and cheery yellow blossoms shaped like miniature sunflowers. The sun floated across a hazeless sky, gilding the wind-riffled grass with a shimmering light. A meandering line of willows followed the river, casting gentle shade onto water that rolled and shimmered like spilled coins.</p>
<p>Maka sank to her knees and exhaled sharply, letting the tall grass welcome her into its wispy embrace. Maka felt sheltered and safe, the grass was tall and inviting, growing well over her head once seated. No one would find her here.</p>
<p>She needed time to let the dust settle, to wrap her head around what had transpired between her and Soul.</p>
<p>Tempers had flared, but why?</p>
<p>There was underlying issues between them that she couldn't put her finger on. Instead of trying to figure out their differences they had opted to act like barbarians, swinging their fists and grunting and growling like animals. As shameful as it was, she had been the one to instigate it.</p>
<p>
  <em>But why?</em>
</p>
<p>Was it because he had hurt her feelings?</p>
<p>She didn't know for sure, but nonetheless she had lashed out. It had felt good at the time, but now it left a hollow pit in her stomach.</p>
<p>She wondered if Soul would be furious with her still when she saw him again. He had tried to come to the house to see her, but she didn't know if it was to make things right or to finish pummeling her into a pulp. Either way she had run away before finding out, not wanting to face him. Maka was no coward, but she couldn't even look at him right now. The fight had been a heated ill tempered frenzie.</p>
<p>Soul had been the perfect storm of ire, fury, and joy.</p>
<p>His eyes had gone glassy, his bloody face caught somewhere between pain and ecstasy. It was a strange and beautiful thing to witness. She had been terrified and bewitched, all in the same breath.</p>
<p>This realization of her own emotions caused Maka to lower her head in her hands and groan inwardly. How could one be both afraid and pleased by that kind of situation?</p>
<p>Maybe her and Soul where more alike than either of them cared to notice.</p>
<p>Either way, they both had a lot of things they needed to work on.</p>
<p>Lately, Maka had come to really enjoy the time she spent with Soul. Now, she feared the bond that had slowly been growing had shattered. One fight had ruined their whole dynamic.</p>
<p>She desperately hoped it wouldn't be forever though.</p>
<p>She would apologize. Right or wrong it didn't matter. What mattered was getting them back on track. Maybe she was just a nuisance to him, a job and a chore. He had even said as much right before their altercation. But in her heart of hearts she hoped that if they mended this gap between them, and she worked hard enough, she would one day win his friendship. She wouldn't be a burden any longer.</p>
<p>Her heart, now feeling somewhat lighter, caused Maka laugh out loud.</p>
<p>Her laughter was snatched away by a sudden gust of wind, the sound lost in the endless whisper of grass and sky.</p>
<p>She needed to go find Soul, but she wasn't quite ready to leave this quiet meadow yet.</p>
<p>This land, beautiful and wild, was hers. It had her by the heartstrings and there was no going back.</p>
<p>Even if Soul said she didn't belong here she couldn't bring herself to believe it. This was her home now. Something unknown spoke to her, called her name, and knew her spirit. She was meant to be here, she could feel it in every breath she took.</p>
<p>Maka leaned back on her outstretched arms and looked at the sky. It was like staring into the bottom of a deep blue bowl. Nothing could be so blue and vast and empty as a Texas sky. She felt absurdly happy. She wanted to laugh some more, yet her silly eyes kept filling with tears.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maka awoke some time later. She hadn't remembered falling asleep or even beeing that tired. Somehow though, she had curled up in the sweet smelling prairie grass and drifted off.</p>
<p>It was almost dark, a few stars already peeking through the heavens. She stretched lazily, her joins popping as she rose. She walked slowly back, casting one more wistful look at her beautiful meadow. If things didn't work out in the end, she would just come back here. She could easily live out her life here, alone and wild. If the animals and Indians could survive out in nature, so could she. Maka shook her head at the crazy notion. She couldn't think like that, she had to have faith that everything would work out; despite the hardships ahead, her gender, and the immense hole she had dug with her lies.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soul sat on the ledge of the barn's hay loft. Being up so high he could clearly see in all dirrections. His feet swung back and forth in the air, his mind both chaotic and absent. He couldn't consecrate on one particular thought, so he let his mind wander as his eyes scanned the prairie.</p>
<p>How long had he been here? Restlessly watching, waiting for the Kid to return. Didn't the damn fool know how dangerous it was to go out alone?</p>
<p>He knows he shouldn't care so much, but he does, and that terrible ache where his heart should be won't go away.</p>
<p>What was it about this kid, that caused him to feel so suddenly and so fiercely. Their relationship so far had been nothing but turbulent, and usually that's when he would distance himself from others. People were cruel and selfish, he was better off alone. That was a fact of life he had learned from a terribly young age. Abuse and violence was all he had grown up knowing. If it hadn't been for Stein... well, that was something he definitely didn't want to dwell on right now.</p>
<p>Movement from the north caught his attention, disrupting his darkening thoughts. He squinted hard trying to make out who it was in the gathering darkness. Soul let out a shakey breath as the shape turned into the kid. His relief was short lived as the kid got closer though.</p>
<p>He moved as stiffly as a rheumatic old man, and his face was as bloodied and raw as a side of beef hanging in a butcher's window. Hot white pain stabbed at Soul's chest.</p>
<p>He had done that to the kid.</p>
<p>As he passed by the barn Soul observed him silently from his high perch. The kid's face was puffy and streaked, like he had been crying. Soul could have easily called out to him, or made an effort to stop him. But he didn't. The words he had wanted to say seemed caught in his throat.</p>
<p>Soul had always strived to keep his emotions in check, but tonight they were running rampant.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Soul cussed under his breath.</p>
<p>There is something missing in me, he thought. Great empty gaps in my heart. Or it was as if something had seized his heart long ago and squeezed and squeezed, had wrung it dry until it was this hard little shrunken ball in his chest.</p>
<p>Out on the prairie a coyote bayed. There was so much loneliness in the sound.</p>
<p>His emotions were too unstable. If he tried talking to the kid now he would probably end up making things worse. So he watched the kid go until he dissapeared into the house.</p>
<p>For now the kid was home and safe; it was enough to slightly curb his anxiousness.</p>
<p>He pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and brought it to his mouth. He rarely smoked anymore, but Black Star had stuffed a few in his hand earlier, claiming that he needed them more. The smell of freshly lit tobacco calmed his nerves. A fresh flask of whiskey resided in his back pocket as well, he'd make use of it later to take the edge off the long day.</p>
<p>He would try again with the kid tomorrow, once he felt more like himself. He just needed some rest, even though he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. If his mind was in this much turmoil, no telling how bad his dreams would be tonight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maka lay in her bed, waiting and hoping. She listened to the wind as it came and went in large gusts.</p>
<p>Maybe there was a storm coming?</p>
<p>Although, Maka had noticed that it was windy a lot here in this part of the world.</p>
<p>She stared at the ceiling, the hours slowly dragging by, but nothing. He never came inside. He probably decided to sleep out at the bunk house tonight.</p>
<p>It was probably for the best anyways, she needed to get some sleep. Maka tossed and turned though, slumber stubbornly eluding her. The wind continued to shriek, rattling the eaves and causing the cottonwood tree next to the house to slap against the siding.</p>
<p>Finally, as the clock down stairs chimed 12 times, she rolled out of bed. Her mind was too restless for sleep. She crept on quiet feet out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and across the house to the kitchen.</p>
<p>A plate of cold food sat on the counter. Soul hadn't even eaten his dinner, and in her short time of knowing him that was very unheard of.</p>
<p>Did he hate her so much that he refused to eat dinner with her now?</p>
<p>Maka picked up a spoon and stuck it angrily into his mashed potatoes. If he wasn't going to eat it, then she would. She shoved two massive bites in her mouth.</p>
<p>Her table manners really were getting more deplorable living here.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, trying not to choke; the mashed potatoes were cold and unappealing.</p>
<p>She set her spoon down and turned to leave, food was not the answer to her sleepless night.</p>
<p>Her feet took her to the front door before she had even realized it. Maybe a quick walk would set her mind at ease?</p>
<p>She lifted a warm cloak off the peg and wrapped it around her night clothes. Even though the days were extremely warm, it was still a little chilly at night.</p>
<p>The hinges squealed when she opened the door, and she shut it quickly behind her. The now silent trees cast long, dark shadows over the land. A hard, brittle moon drifted in and out of the clouds, and the tops of the cottonwoods rustled at a touch of the grass-scented wind. The road and corral and the pastures beyond were shot with moonlit patches. The night was beautiful and ominous, and it filled her with a loneliness that was both good and sad.</p>
<p>The moon drew her, and she stepped out into the yard and began walking toward the corral. Cool mud oozed over her bare feet, sending shivers up her legs. A flurry of wind buffeted her. She grew still, for she could hear another, stronger gust coming. A sound like low thunder, then a whistling shriek as it shrilled through the cottonwoods, and the slap of it against her body. It was as if the wind was trying to swat her off the face of the earth. Something within her wanted to shriek back at the wind. Or with it.</p>
<p>A scarf of clouds wrapped itself around the moon, enshrouding the land in darkness. The wind died, leaving a silence that was a sound in itself—a rushing noise in her ears that might have been the wind coming back, or her own breath. A coyote yipped, breaking the spell. An uneasy tremor ran down her spine. She'd read in one of her novels that Indians made animal noises, signaling to one another as they crept up on unsuspecting settlements with their scalping knives. A stick broke, a bush rustled. A silent scream crawled up her throat, choking off her breath. A red eye glowed in the dark—then the scent of tobacco came to her on the wind. The clouds passed, unveiling the moon. The outline of his body was stark and black against the horizon. Like the pines, he was motionless. But she knew he saw her, had been watching her all along. The red eye arced and flared in the darkness, trailing sparks.</p>
<p>"Evans?" She asked, taking a hesitant step toward him. He didn't reply, instead took another long drag from his cigarette. She took another two steps toward him before he finally spoke, his voice low and threatening.</p>
<p>"Don't."</p>
<p>That one word was loaded with implication. Maka stopped dead, her body shivering from more than the night air.</p>
<p>"Can we talk?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"Not tonight."</p>
<p>"But, I just..."</p>
<p>"No!" He growled, cutting her off.</p>
<p>His shadow moved, coming toward her, powerful and menacing. She whirled and ran for the house. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, shaking, her eyes closed tight. She brought a trembling fist up to her breast to quiet the hard, fast thrumming of her heart.</p>
<p>How silly she had been, worried about Indians. When what was really out there was so much worse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun had not been up for long.</p>
<p>He moseyed along the trail toward home. He walked at a leisurely pace, leading his pinto. He was walking because his horse had thrown a shoe. Most of the cowboys he'd trailed with would be morally outraged at the idea of having to walk. Secretly he liked it. He liked the soft give of the earth beneath his boots.</p>
<p>As he walked, he opened his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the earth and the sky sink into him. He loved this land, loved its wildness and the sad, sweet lonesomeness of it. The way the prairie latched onto the wide and empty sky. The way the sun dusted the buffalo grass with gold. The way the wind howled and lashed in pain and loneliness, as wild as any animal and as unforgiving as time.</p>
<p>He paused on a rise that overlooked the dip in the valley that sheltered the house, barn and pastureland. The timothy grass was ripening; he could smell its sweetness on the wind. It made good hay, and they would mow it next month, he and the men, and put it up as winter feed for the saddle horses. It was part of a cycle of work that followed the seasons and melded the days and brought him a sense of belonging. For so long his home had been none existant. For so long he had owned nothing but himself. Now the land owned him, and this frightened him. He didn't like caring so deeply about something he could lose.</p>
<p>Thunder rumble in the far off distance, in that place where earth and sky meet. It was early morning, but there was no sunshine. Heavy grey clouds blocked out the sky; charged and restless. Soul felt that it matched his mood quite well. He hadn't slept a wink last night and he had probably indulged in his whiskey stash a little too hard, but oddly, he felt much better today.</p>
<p>Well, except for his face; it still felt raw and angry.</p>
<p>He breathed a deep sigh though, his head feeling much clearer now. The meeting with the kid last night had been unfortunate, but maybe today would be better. He had been three sheets to the wind when the kid had appeared last night, and even in his inebriated state he knew that a talk then and there wouldn't have mended any fences between them. In fact, he was sure that chasing off the kid was the best possible outcome last night. Today he was level headed and his emotions were back in check. It worried him though, that he still felt a roiling beneath the surface. The taste of blood and the reckless abandon he felt yesterday had left their mark on him. He had enjoyed it. Had craved it. It was enough to make his frenzied heart shudder at the thought. So he pushed those feelings down deeper, those thoughts of violence, heat and war. He wasn't at war, there were no battles to be waged here on this quiet ranch. He refused to let those feeling resurface again. He wouldn't become what he hated. He would not become a savage.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tsubaki had met Maka at the table this morning with a message from Soul. She was to go find him after breakfast. He was ready to talk.</p>
<p>After last night's ordeal Maka wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. She felt unsettled about his erratic behavior; his moods and temperament ever changing.</p>
<p>There was something wild within him. Something untouchable. She feared it and envied it, all in the same breath.</p>
<p>How would it feel, to live ones life that way? Turbulent and fearce, like the wind and the sky.</p>
<p>There was more to this man than she originally thought.</p>
<p>After she finished her pancakes she went out into the busy yard, in search of a certain volatile cowboy. Today the men were more at ease, they didn't seem so rushed and pressed for time.</p>
<p>The wagons were heavy with their haul, and ready for their journey. Maka wondered if they were still here because the weather had delayed their departure. She felt a small pang of envy, wishing she could go with them. It was probably for the best though. Soul had been right, she really didn't know anything about round ups or cattle. Still, it stung her pride.</p>
<p>Black Star was splitting firewood next to a lean to out by the coral.</p>
<p>The sound of thunder peirced the air as Black Star raised the ax above his head and brought it down. The iron blade split the wood with a blow that reverberated against the cloud-heavy sky.</p>
<p>"Hey English, you're looking chipper today. How's the face feeling?" He asked, pausing in his work.</p>
<p>"Bloody terrible." Maka groused, coming to stand next to her friend.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Evans?"</p>
<p>"I think he's down at the smithy, his horse threw a shoes earlier."</p>
<p>Maka located the building they used to forge iron for the ranch. Shadows danced in the red glow beyond the smithy's open door. With this storm brewing, it was too hot to be shaping a horseshoe. But then, maybe Soul ought to get used to such an environment, Maka thought with a sour frown, hell-bent as the man was.</p>
<p>"What kind of mood was he in?" Maka asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Black Star lifted the ax again and paused to cocking his head to the left. He was listening, but not for more thunder. He listened for the rhythmic pang-ping of metal banging on metal coming from the smithy.</p>
<p>"Sounds like he's still a little hot under the collar, but that's to be expected. It's been a while since the man has had that much excitment." Black Star chuckles as he shatters another log down the middle.</p>
<p>"He calls that excitment?" Maka asked, not able to keep the displeasure out of her voice.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you've noticed, but the guy is kind of wound up tight. All he does is work. He doesn't know how to relax or let go like most people do."</p>
<p>Maka nodded, considering his words. It was true, she had noticed the first time she met Soul how tightly wound he was. The first time she had hear him laugh had been quite the shock to her; she had believed the man incapable of it for the longest time.</p>
<p>"Wish me luck." Maka muttered as she left to cross the yard to the forge. Black Star chuckled and went back to chopping firewood.</p>
<p>It was time to clear the air with Soul. With words, not fists. Soul's pinto was tethered just inside the smithy door. Maka ran a hand over the broad sorrel and white rump as she skirted around it. The pinto nickered in greeting.</p>
<p>Heat and the acrid smell of hot iron and rank sweat washed over her as she slipped through the door. Soul stood at the stone forge turning a piece of iron in the burning coals. Ruddy light limned his alabaster hair and glazed the flaring bones of his cheeks, casting deep shadows in the hollows beneath. He looked like the devil come up from hell. A devil who'd had a dandy of a fight along the way, what with his purple eye and scabbed lip.</p>
<p>Maka felt a small twinge of wickedness and remorse knowing she had caused those wounds.</p>
<p>He acknowledged her presence with a glance but no greeting. He flipped the iron bar over in the coals, and they both watched it heat from red to yellow-hot. The split skin on the knuckles of the hand that gripped the tongs had already started to heal. Maka touched her own cheek, feeling the angry purple bruises.</p>
<p>"I wanted to say..." Maka faltered, trying to find the right words. She had rehearsed in her head all night what she was going to say when she finally talked to him. Now that he was standing in front of her, all her well thought over words dried up in her throat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, kid." He said quickly, cutting her off, not quite meeting her eyes as he said it. It was the first words spoken between them since the fight. Maka hadn't been expecting an apology, she felt rather winded by his sudden affirmation.</p>
<p>"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Maka exclaimed a little too forcefully. "My behavior was deplorable, to say the least."</p>
<p>Soul laid the white-hot bar of iron across the pointed end of the anvil. He brought the hammer down with an echoing, singing clatter and a strength that made the muscles bulge in his arm and back.</p>
<p>"No need to say it kid. We were both in the wrong. We let our tempers get the best of us."</p>
<p>Soul worked the bellows. Air whooshed on the fire, and sparks flew. Orange light flared on his face, highlighting the fading bruises. His eyes were puffy and red and sunken into his head. From the looks of those eyes he had been punishing the whiskey hard. Was that why he had acted so strange last night?</p>
<p>"I feel what happened was more than just our tempers." She said after a time.</p>
<p>A charged silence crackled the air as he stared into her upturned face, and she stared back.</p>
<p>"Why do you dislike me so?" She asked, trying to keep the wobble from her voice.</p>
<p>Soul rested the hammer's peen on the anvil and leaned over it, bringing him face to face with her, eye to eye, and Maka watched those eyes turn as cold and flat as copper platters.</p>
<p>Outside, lightning flashed white as a winter moon, smelling of sulfur, followed almost immediately by a crack of thunder. Even before he spoke, Maka knew the words he was about to say were difficult ones to utter.</p>
<p>"I don't dislike you. I just hate the way you make me feel sometimes."</p>
<p>"How do I make you feel?" Maka asked, her heart thudding hard in her chest and her knees feeling suddenly very weak.</p>
<p>"Jealous." He murmured, his voice so low she almost missed it.</p>
<p>"Jealous? Why on earth would you be jealous of me?"</p>
<p>It was so ridiculous, Maka almost laughed out loud. She bit her tongue though, not wanting to discourage him from speaking further. As long as she was getting him to open up and talk she would tread softly.</p>
<p>"I'm jealous because you're spoiled, because you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. You've had everything handed to you while people like me have to scrimp and claw for the scraps." He said, his gaze intent and unapologetic.</p>
<p>"You dislike me because I was born into wealth?" Maka grit out, her resolve to tread softly already slipping away rather rapidly.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I hate you're ricky rich kind. You don't understand." He growled, as he thrust his half formed horseshoe back into the fire.</p>
<p>"Well I beg your pardon." Maka huffed, her eyes narrowing. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly dripping in wealth and good fortune right now."</p>
<p>Mockingly she spread her arms wide and spun in place, gesturing to their surroundings.</p>
<p>"I hate that starchy attitude of yours. It just proves my point. Why the hell are you even here? Was your fancy London life not enough for you? Did you come here, just to take more for your liking?" He shouted, suddenly inches from her face.</p>
<p>"I left because I had to, because I had nothing!" She screamed, all the anguish and hurt leaving her body in that one confession.</p>
<p>She glared at him, and Soul took an uncomfortable step back, trying to put some distance between them. She didn't know how, but every time they fought they both somehow ended up being far to close to one another.</p>
<p>She hung her head in defeat, or maybe it was shame, either way, saying it out loud was not easy for her.</p>
<p>"I have nothing to my name. There is no one in all of England who misses me. I am destitute, and completely alone in this world."</p>
<p>Maka bit the inside of her cheek, to keep the press of hot tears she feels threatening. She would not cry in front of him.</p>
<p>Soul is quiet. So silent that Maka wonders if he has slipped out of the forge. She opens her eyes and though her head is still hung she sees his booted feet shuffling in the dirt floor. She has made him feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p><em>Good</em>. She thinks as a deep heart wrenching sob threatens to work it's way out.</p>
<p>She needs to push forward, to say what needed to be said, but it's hard with her eyes burning and her voice cracking.</p>
<p>She needs him to know though, that she's sorry too.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that I caused a fight. I know now that I only did it because I was angry and hurt. I was hurt by your words, when you called my useless and spoiled. I was angry and fearful that I am not welcome here. Scared, once again, I was going to lose my home. I know you only think that I'm a spoiled kid, and maybe that's who I was, once upon a time, but that's not who I am now. I want you to know that I'm striving, I'm trying to become a good man. And with your guidance, I know I'll be alright."</p>
<p>Her lip quivered as she stared at the ground, not able to look at him.</p>
<p>She expected him to mock her, yell, or to confirm that her worst fears were true. But with her eye still down cast she couldn't read his face.</p>
<p>Finally, after a time, he spoke. His voice oddly rough.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too kid. I shouldn't have said those things or hit you. I deserved every punch you threw."</p>
<p>He sighs heavily and glances at her down turned face, wishing she would look at him.</p>
<p>"You make me feel other things too. Things that I try to bottle up. Like worry and doubt." He whispers quietly as he lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I thought you had a great life. A great upbringing. When I had nothing."</p>
<p>He cringes at his next words, his mouth twisting in a humorless smile.</p>
<p>"I had worse than nothing. All I've ever known is violence and death. Stein, I owe him my life and my loyalty. Stein is all I have, and in a way, I'm losing him to you too. You're his blood, not mine. I'm losing this whole place to you. It's going to be yours one day, not mine. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I'm scared too, kid. That's why I lashed out at you."</p>
<p>In that moment Maka understood. Despite her eyes brimming with tears she looked up at him, at his deep and troubled eyes. She could see it there, plain as day.</p>
<p>He was afraid to lose his home and his family. Just like she was. She knew his fears, as well as she knew the sorrows of her own heart. In a lot of ways he and herself were the same. They both shared that vast empty place in their hearts. That place that has no name or reason.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Maka threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest and wept bitter tears all down his shirt. She felt Soul's whole body stiffening. She couldn't blame him, it was an awkward embrace and very impromptu, but she didn't care. All the loneliness, fear, and uncertainty spilled out of her in great shaking sobs.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Soul wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>"Let it all out kid. It's alright." He murmured softly.</p>
<p>Maka did just that, she cried into his chest for a long while. The whole time Soul remained quiet, patiently waiting as she grieved.</p>
<p>"I've tried so hard, to fit in here." Maka whispered, tears running down her face finally slowing.</p>
<p>"I know kid, you're doing a good job." Soul assured her.</p>
<p>"I want to stay, here with you. With Tsubaki and Black Star. I don't want to take this place from you. I want this to be our home. I want to work hard and make it ours." She said between sniffles.</p>
<p>Soul's hands gripped her shoulders tightly as he pulled her from his chest. She looked up at him, her eye watery and red, a question stuck in her throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please let me stay.</em>
</p>
<p>Soul looked just as haggard, his eyes shining bright.</p>
<p>"I'd like that too." He said, his voice uneven.</p>
<p>He felt a fool, for being fearful of the kid taking everything from him. That's not the kind of man the kid was. He knew that now. It just took them both speaking their fears outloud for them both to find resolve.</p>
<p>"Maybe, you make me feel a little afraid too." He said, averting his intense eyes away from hers.</p>
<p>"You belong here though, just as much as I do, and together we can make this place a great home, for us and the others. If we stick together, there's no need to be afraid." Soul said, his voice thick.</p>
<p>He blinks really hard. Like he's trying not to tear up.</p>
<p>"Damn forge heat, makes my eyes hurt." He grumps as he turns his back to her and starts to work the forge again. Maka smiles, a warm feeling settling in her chest.</p>
<p>"Thank you for reassuring me, Evans."</p>
<p>"Do you feel better now?" He asks lightly, trying not to show too much concern.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, much." Maka sighs content.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about the tears. I don't know where they came from." She says as she wipes her face with her sleeve.</p>
<p>"It's okay. It sounds like you never got to grieve for your parents properly."</p>
<p>Maka hiccups and nods even though he can't see her with his back turned.</p>
<p>So much had happened to her in a short amount of time. In a way, she hadn't had the time to cry or even felt safe enough to let her thoughts out. Not until now. Standing here in this forge, with a wild and yet wise cowboy. She felt safe here with him.</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't hold things in for so long. It's not healthy." He scolds mildly as he inspects his forgotten horseshoe.</p>
<p>"That's mighty big advise from a man who keeps his emotions bottled up too." Maka laughs softly.</p>
<p>He grunts in acknowledgment, but doesn't comment further, though his ears turn a suspicious shade of pink.</p>
<p>"I must also apologize for stepping on your toes infront of the men. I was out of line."</p>
<p>"I reckon my pride's tougher than you think, kid." he teases as he picks up his hammer.</p>
<p>Maka hooks a hip onto a workbench. She enjoys watching Soul work at anything—working a plow, riding a horse, fighting, shaping a horseshoe. His movements are spare, graceful, but underneath there is this tension within him that gives an edge to even the most mundane moments. In the light of the forge his injured face almost looks beautiful.</p>
<p>"Your face looks kinda rough there, Evans." Maka jokes, knowing they both look a mess.</p>
<p>Soul squints at her through the murky smoke from the forge. Sweat dripping from the hair that falls over his brow. A smile plays at the corner of his mouth, deepening the faint groove in his cheek.</p>
<p>"You oughta see the other fella's face."</p>
<p>Maka looks at him, and a logjam of emotions presses against her chest. Exasperation and fondness, envy, admiration, confusion, and love. Mostly love.</p>
<p>Cold terror, grips her heart at this realization.</p>
<p>Slowly, but surely, she was falling in love with this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. To protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-evening by the time they walked back to the house. The kid had stayed with him all day, helping in the forge as best he could. After their fight, they had been apart for a while, and Soul had found the time apart strangely disconcerting. He had become used to the kid's constant presence. Soul wouldn't admit it, but today he had enjoyed having the kid's company once again.</p>
<p>They were almost at the door to the house when the rain came. They stood side by side in the shelter of the porch and watched as it slashed in wind-hurried drifts, flattening the grass and hitting the cottonwoods with a snapping noise, like flags bucking in the wind. Lightning flashed, and the trees and far off mountains were silhouetted black against a sky of beaten silver.</p>
<p>This land, Soul thought. You worked it, and fought it, and coveted it, and in the end, you wound up loving it so much it scared you.</p>
<p>He felt Maka as a solid presence beside him. Together they could build this place into the biggest and best spread around, hell maybe even all of Texas. So maybe, he thought, it didn't matter that they both found it impossible to wholly understand one another, for he knew one indomitable truth about the kid: he couldn't be beaten. Hurt, yes. Cut bone-deep and bruised soul-deep, but never beaten. The kid was far more scrappy than he had ever given him credit for. The kid's childhood and the last few years had not been easy ones, judging by the tears he had spilled in the forge.</p>
<p>The kid's honesty and sorrows had touched something within him. Down deep inside the guts of himself—in that secret, vulnerable place within a man where he lived— where that small child, covered in blood, clutching a knife had lived.</p>
<p>The kid had also glimpsed darker parts of him; the wild, savage, dark places that he tried to hide from others. He had seen that part of him and understood it. He had witnessed Soul, for who he truly was, and had, in his own way, excepted him for it.</p>
<p>It was strange, to think that after all these years, meeting many different people, it would be a kid from across the ocean who made him feel at home in his own skin again.</p>
<p>Soul had been a fool to assume that the kid was his enemy. He had misjudged him poorly. Black Star's words came back to him, like a slap in the face.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe you should get to know the kid better, boss."</em>
</p>
<p>He was right. From now on, he would make more of an effort for the kid.</p>
<p>Maka stirred next to him, bringing Soul out of his deep thoughts.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful." The kid sighs as he leans off the porch, letting the cold rain run down his palm.</p>
<p>Soul chuckles at the pure wonderment that shows on the kid's face. It's like he's never seen rain before or something.</p>
<p>"It's my first Texas rain." He says as if reading Soul's thoughts.</p>
<p>"It can't be much different than rain from England," Soul says, amused by the kid's ever-changing facial features.</p>
<p>"Oh but it is!" The kid insists earnestly. "In England when it rains, the streets flood, and the trash from the city floats in great heaps. It smells horrid for days."</p>
<p>"That sounds pretty gross."</p>
<p>Maka nods in agreement. "I like the rain here though, it smells fresh and earthy."</p>
<p>The corner of Soul's mouth twitches. "Well, I'm glad you like the rain, by the end of the round-up I'm sure you'll be sick of it though."</p>
<p>"I could never tire of the rain, I-..."</p>
<p>His words sink in slow, and it takes everything in him not to laugh at the kid's dumbfounded face.</p>
<p>"I... the round-up?" The kid stutters.</p>
<p>This time Soul didn't hide his smile as he spoke. "I was worried about you being too green and getting hurt at first, but I reckon if you're crazy enough to pick a fight with me and hold your own, then you'll do just fine on the round-up."</p>
<p>The kid's face, despite still battered and bruised, broke into a sunny smile.</p>
<p>"I get to go on the round-up? I don't have to stay here?"</p>
<p>"Yep, you've changed my mind on the matter, plus if you're planning on sticking around, you'll have to learn eventually."</p>
<p>"Do you mean it? You're not jesting with me are you?" The kid whispered in awe.</p>
<p>"Nope, I rarely jest kid. I'm not that kind of man." Soul grunts as he leans against the porch railing.</p>
<p>"I don't know Evans, I'm sure you've got a sense of humor in there somewhere." The kid teases, elbowing him in the ribs.</p>
<p>Soul threw his head back and laughed and the kid's cheeks flushed brightly.</p>
<p>"One minute you make me lose control of my temper, the other you make me laugh. How can you bring out the best and the very worst of me kid, all in the same breath?" he asked as his laughter quieted.</p>
<p>The kid shrugged and averted his still water green eyes.</p>
<p>"I guess that's what friends do." He murdered sheepishly.</p>
<p>The kid's quiet answer shook Soul down to his boots.</p>
<p>
  <em>Friends huh?</em>
</p>
<p>Other than Black Star and Tsubaki, no one had ever shown interest in becoming his friend. Soul felt an odd mixture of hesitation and contentment.</p>
<p>"Do you usually make friends with people who beat the tar out of you?" He asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>The kid flashes him a cocky grin. "If I remember right, you were the one on the ground after the dust had settled."</p>
<p>"Only because you walloped me in the balls."</p>
<p>The kid had the decency to look mortified.</p>
<p>"That was downright dirty fighting by the way kid. We'll have to teach you how to fight proper, eventually."</p>
<p>The kid sighed heavily, his eyes roving the rain-drenched land.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I'm ready for another fight anytime soon."</p>
<p>Soul looked over the poor kid's face and felt a guilty twinge. They had made amends, fixing what had been broken between them... but he still felt shit about it. Probably would for some time too.</p>
<p>"It's important for you to learn how to fight. It might seem peaceful here on our spread, but out there it's a cruel and hateful world. You have to learn to fight, survive, and overcome impossible odds."</p>
<p>The kid was quiet for a time, his eyes far away as he considered Soul's words.</p>
<p>"What if I don't have the strength to fight, or the will power to see it through?"</p>
<p>"Then you die, or someone else dies." He said bluntly.</p>
<p>The kid's eyes turn into wide green disks. He didn't want to frighten the kid, but he needed to know the dangers of living on the frontier.</p>
<p>"This isn't England, we're not as civilized here. Our country is still new compared to yours. There are dangers here you don't even know exist yet. If you want to live, you have to be strong and always prepared. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, kid?"</p>
<p>Maka nodded slowly, his brows scrunched in determination.</p>
<p>"I think so."</p>
<p>"Sometimes we're asked to do things that go against our moral grain, but once you're trained up properly you won't have to worry about it. You'll easily be able to defend yourself, and by default, keep those who are important to you safe as well."</p>
<p>Soul noticed the kid's jaw set stubbornly, determination in his stance. "Alright, Evans. I'll learn everything you have to teach me. For the sake of keeping others safe."</p>
<p>Soul nodded his head approvingly. Fancy pants Albarn was learning right quick.</p>
<p>"I must admit it won't be easy though, violence isn't in my nature, being raised by a pacifist father."</p>
<p>Soul touches his jaw gingerly and grimaces.</p>
<p>"Not violent huh? You sure fooled me then, those fists you threw sure weren't sweet and tender."</p>
<p>The kid grinned, his eyes lighting up in the gathering gloom of the storm. "I suppose you bring out the worst and the best in me too."</p>
<p>Far off thunder rumbled and the wind picked up its frenzied smattering of rain.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of this wet weather, I could use some hot grub about now," Soul said, his stomach rumbling almost as loud as the sky. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and judging by the kid's pale face he hadn't either. He'd make sure Fancy pants ate an extra-large helping tonight. The kid needed his strength for the work that was ahead of them. Round-ups were no walk in the posey patch.</p>
<p>Soul couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth as they left the rainy porch behind.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" Maka asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing, kid. I was just thinking. I predict you're going to regret insisting on joining the round-up."</p>
<p>The kid pursed his lips, looking slightly offended.</p>
<p>"I'm confident I won't regret it."</p>
<p>"We'll see, kid." Soul laughed. "We'll see."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Regret was such a strong word.</p>
<p>Yet, self-reproach was definitely a contender for Maka's current mindset. She had blindly rushed into something she didn't truly understand. She had been so concerned about not being left being, that she hadn't fully contemplated what this journey would entail.</p>
<p>Soul had barged into her room early, long before the sun had risen, and ripped the covers from her sleeping form.</p>
<p>"Up and at em' kid! Time to go!"</p>
<p>He was far too cheerful in the morning. Maka rhought balefully as she clutched the covers to her unbound chest.</p>
<p>The rest of the wee hours had been a chaotic blunder in the dark as everyone loaded up and moved out.</p>
<p>"I want you to head out with Black star at first light." Soul had ordered as he saddles up his pinto. "I want the two of you to head to the north section and round up any stragglers that might have drifted that way over the winter. After you find them, head back east. We'll meet up by the river and set up camp there."</p>
<p>"Stragglers? Maka asked, her newness clearly showing.</p>
<p>"We'll be tracking stray cattle and herding them back to the main group." Black Star explained, patient with her as always. For that Maka was beyond grateful.</p>
<p>After barking a few more orders out Soul had left with the rest of the men; breaking out into four separate groups. Maka felt a strang pulling in her chest as she watched him leave. She was disconcerted to see him go, but a big part of her was also relieved. She needed some time away from him. After her shameless thoughts the night before in the forge, she didn't really know how to feel about the man. She needed to sit down and inspect her own feeling, but so far she hadn't dared to do so. She felt like a madwoman. She felt scared of her own clearly felt confused about him, and for now, that would have to do.</p>
<p>The sun was almost up as she got ready to leave. She packed a few small things in her saddlebags; canteen, an extra set of clothes, and a coat for the chilly nights ahead.</p>
<p>Tsubaki came out to the barn and hugged Maka goodbye and whispered, "Be careful hun. It'll be hard work, plus you'll be camping with a bunch of rowdy men. Keeping your secret will be more troublesome without privacy."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Maka assured her.</p>
<p>Black Star walked up then, leading both of their horses. Tsubaki looked wistfully at him as if she wanted to hug him goodbye as well.</p>
<p>"You be careful too." She called softly.</p>
<p>Black Star smiled and tipped his hat to her.</p>
<p>"Always."</p>
<p>"Always." She repeated.</p>
<p>Without another word Maka and Black star had departed, leaving the ranch behind them. Maka had felt an unbound sense of excitement. Other than going to their little town, she had never been this far away from Forsaken.</p>
<p>That had been hours ago though. Now with the sun high up and beating down on them Maka couldn't help but feel a little deflated. The wind, which was usually a constant, hung stale and flat. Not even a breeze to dry the sweat that ran down her neck in rivulets. The cowboy saying 'Hit the old dusty trail', had a new meaning to her. The dust clung to everything.</p>
<p><em>Why did I open my big stupid mouth?</em> Maka thought as she swatted at yet another buzzing insect. They had been bombarding her most of the day. One even being so bold as to fly into her open mouth. She gagged, and even if it was the epitome of unladylike decorum she spat it out like a true tobacco flinging cowboy. Black Star, who rode next to her, cackled at her distress.</p>
<p>"I've never seen so many insects in all my life!" She declared as she righted herself in the saddle.</p>
<p>"It only gets worse the closer we get to the cattle. Better get used to it English." Black Star teases.</p>
<p>"Are we getting closer then?" Maka asks, perking up instantly, her eyes eagerly searching for possible bovines in the vicinity. Yet, all she could see was an endless region of grass and an empty sky. Not even the clouds were out today.</p>
<p>"Well, it's hard to tell. Sometimes cattle can be a little tricky to track down. For being big beasts they can do a damn good job at hiding when they want to."</p>
<p>"It feels like we've been searching forever."</p>
<p>Black Star laughs his big booming laugh. "Don't get in a rush English, we just got started and we've got weeks left to go."</p>
<p>Maka was about to reply with a long-suffering groan, but out of nowhere, a high pitched lowing broke the silence. Maka's eyes went wide and Black Star shot her a wide grin.</p>
<p>"There's our missing beeves. Sound like it came from the other side of that creek bed. Stay close and quiet."</p>
<p>Maka nodded and followed as Black Star took the lead. They waded into a small creek, the water nearly touching the horses' bellies as they crossed. They rode up the creek bed and through a small thicket of pine spiced furs and white trunked birch trees. The humid, stifling heat, intensified by the smell of grass and weeds in bloom, dominated the thicket. Maka had to wriggle her nose so she wouldn't sneeze. Weaving through the underbrush they finally emerged from the trees into an open clearing.</p>
<p>There, in the middle, was five of the biggest cattle Maka had ever seen. They weren't much to look at, those cows. Their rough hides were mottled red, like withered apples, except for a triangle of white on their foreheads that gave them a bald-faced look. They were called short-horns, though Maka couldn't imagine why, since their horns were long and bowed and pointed.</p>
<p>"How are we supposed to move them? Maka whispered.</p>
<p>"We'll move up behind them and push em' forward."</p>
<p>"They won't hurt us will they?"</p>
<p>"Cattle are usually peaceful, but every once in a while they'll get ornery and act up. Watch out for the horns and the hooves. The most dangerous times are when they stampede. Lucky for you, there are only five. This will be a great learning experience for you. It's much more dangerous when there's a lot of them."</p>
<p>Maka's throat bobbed nervously, but she was determined to learn. Luckily, the cattle were rather cooperative. They were big lumbering creatures that made a loud fuss but were docile and easily led.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was long and uneventful; boring for long stretches at a time, with nothing to see but flat land, dust, and the bony hind ends of the cattle. The endless roving prairie swayed and danced under the hot sun. Heat rose from the ground in great shimmering waves, the rain from yesterday's storm evaporating, playing tricks on the eye.</p>
<p>Off in the distance, Maka thought she saw a lone rider and squinted hard, only for her eyes to water terribly. She rubbed her face with her sleeve, but there was no one there. It made her shiver slightly, even in the heat of the day. She didn't have long to think about it though as Justin came riding in from the south, hard and fast.</p>
<p>Both man and horse looking winded as they approached.</p>
<p>"Found some dead rawhides in the lower 40." Justin gasped as he pulled his mount up. Black Star's face turned suddenly grim.</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>"At least 12. It's hard to tell though, everything was picked clean."</p>
<p>"Did the cattle die from the winter weather?" Maka asked.</p>
<p>Justin shook his head. "No, some one killed them."</p>
<p>"Who would kill our cattle? Maka asked, horrified.</p>
<p>"It could be bandits, cattle thieves, or possibly Indians. Although we haven't had any trouble from Indians around these parts for about two years now." Black Star mused, his face pinched with worry.</p>
<p>"That's not all!" Justin cut in. "A few of them were fresh kills, no more than a day or two old. The damn thieves could still be in the area!"</p>
<p>Maka's heart stopped cold and her eyes flew to the horizon. The lone rider from earlier lingering in her mind, like a bad dream.</p>
<p>"I saw someone a while ago, I thought it was the heat playing tricks on my eyes though," Maka whispered with dread.</p>
<p>"We need to leave. Now." Black Star ordered in a hushed voice. Maka nodded mutely, her voice clogged by fear.</p>
<p>Black Star threw his head back and laughed like she had just told him the funniest joke known to man. Maka could only look at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Let's get going before the boss sends out a search party for us." He boomed as he turned his horse to the East.</p>
<p>Maka understood then, what he was trying to do. They had to stay calm, as if nothing was amiss. Someone was watching them.</p>
<p>"Stay calm, but aware. Got it?" Justin whispered as he pulled his horse up next to hers.</p>
<p>Maka nodded ever so slightly. They pushed the cattle forward at a steady pace for some time. It took everything in Maka to keep her eyes trained ahead and not look over her shoulder. She could feel it though, unknown eyes on her. She could feel them running down her back.</p>
<p>Justin stretched lazily in his saddle and turned to take his canteen from his saddlebag.</p>
<p>"They're definitely following us." He said as he took a sip from his canteen.</p>
<p>"How many are there?" Black Star asked.</p>
<p>"Not sure. I can't see them, but there's a haze from their horses kicking up dust. So there's a few."</p>
<p>"What are we going to do?" Maka asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice.</p>
<p>"There's a dry creek bed and a small stand of trees up ahead." Black Star whispered. "Once we get into that tree line, I want you to get off your horse and hide behind anything you can find. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Maka's heart slammed in her chest as the riverbed and trees came into view.</p>
<p>"Steady." Black Star breathed. "Not yet."</p>
<p>"Here, take my bandana," Justin said casually, passing her a red piece of cloth from his saddlebag. Maka accepted the rather heavy cloth, the flash of cold steel peeking between the fabric. It was a pistol. Maka had been on hunts, and had handled guns while in England, but always in secret against her Papa's wishes. She had never held a weapon with the intent to shoot a person. Her hand trembled as it closed tightly around that red piece of cloth. She didn't have long to think on it though. They were a few yards from the trees and Black Star whisper yelled, "Now!"</p>
<p>Both men jumped from their steeds and smacked them hard on their rears, effectively scattering the horses and cattle away from the area.</p>
<p>Maka flung herself from the saddle and ran headlong toward the creek bed. She stumbled down the ravine losing her step as she went. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her to her feet.</p>
<p>"Don't stop!" Justin yelled, practically dragging her up and over the opposite bank. They hit the trees at a dead run. Branches stung her face as she rushed in headfirst. Brambles and blackberry thorns clawed at her hair and clothes, but her feet never slowed. All she could hear was the rush of her own heart and the heavy panting of Black Star and Justin right behind her.</p>
<p>"Stop. Here's far enough." Black Star grunted, grabbing her by the arm. If he hadn't stopped her, she probably would have run forever.</p>
<p>They crouched down behind an outcropping of rock and thickly wooded trees, silent as the dead. Black Star and Justin quickly pulled out their weapons and trained their eyes on the opposite bank.</p>
<p>"Now we wait and see what we're up against." Black Star whispered. "English, get up here and get that pistol ready."</p>
<p>Maka did as she was told, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking.</p>
<p>Justin cut his eyes. "I think I just spotted a blue shirt across the river. Not that that means a whole lot. Could be an Indian wearing it."</p>
<p>"Could be but I'll bet it ain't. I think we're about to get fell on by a bunch of bandits." Black Star whispered.</p>
<p>"Hallo the camp!" A shout came from across the river. "We're friendly folks and wouldn't harm nary a butterfly. Can we come over and share our meager food with y'all gents?"</p>
<p>"Are they friendly then?" Maka whispered lowering her pistol.</p>
<p>"No, don't let your guard down. Decent folk don't stalk others unless they have bad intentions." Justin growled as he cocked the hammer back on his pistol.</p>
<p>Black Star raised his voice. "Keep on travelin'. We ain't in the mood for no company."</p>
<p>"That's a terrible unchristian thing, friend," the shout was returned. "We are all poor pilgrims wandering in a vast and hostile land, ain't we?"</p>
<p>Black Star's reply coarsened considerably and he told the as yet unseen man where he could go and the shortest way to get there. His language was colorful and left no doubt that he was angry.</p>
<p>"I don't think you're a very friendly person," the shout came from across the river.</p>
<p>"I don't much give a damn what you think!" Black Star hollered. "But I know you best keep on travelin'."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, friend. We'll pray for you over our supper."</p>
<p>"Say a prayer or go to hell. Just get gone from here," Black Star replied with a growl. He turned to Justin and Maka. "They're sure to have people all around us.</p>
<p>"What do we do?" Maka whispered.</p>
<p>"Get ready to kill," Balck Star said shortly.</p>
<p>"Just like that?" Maka questioned.</p>
<p>"Just like that. Believe me, they'd kill you and leave you for the ants without blinking an eye."</p>
<p>"I don't know if I can shoot someone!" Maka squeaked.</p>
<p>Black Star's gaze darkened as it scanned the river bed.</p>
<p>"Right now there's no time to think about that. Cock that pistol. 'Cause here they come!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Black Star and Justin did not hesitate once the first shot was fired from across the river. A second after the ball whizzed past their heads, they pulled back and fired. Across the river, the shooter dropped his rifle, threw his arms into the air, and pitched face-forward onto the bank. Justin fired and the ball struck a man in the stomach, doubling him over, screaming. He dropped to his knees and wailed in pain. Horrified Maka shot from behind the rocks and her shot struck a man in the hip, spinning him around. Like the others, he dropped his rifle and went down.</p>
<p>Black Star had been right, there was no time to think about it, instead, Maka continued to aim and fire at anything that moved across the river bed.</p>
<p>Black star sighted in and let another round fly. From the other side came a fearful shriek and a man thrashed around in the brush and then fell out into the clear and rolled down the bank, coming to a stop at the water's edge. Silence quickly followed as the smoke and dust lifted.</p>
<p>"I think that's the last of em'." Black Star said, reloading quickly.</p>
<p>"Stay here English and watch our backs. Justin, you go to the left, make sure they didn't try to flank us. I'm going to slip over and take a look."</p>
<p>Without waiting for her response Black Star slid down the embankment and ran across the ravine in a low crouch. Justin melted into the trees to their left, leaving without a sound. There were few trees on the other side, so Maka could easily make out Black Star as he went from one body to the next, inspecting the dead. There was so much blood, Maka couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrible sight. A bit of motion caught her eye as something moved in the underbrush. Black Star saw it too and approached with caution. The man who Maka had shot in the hip was dragging himself, slowly trying to flee. Black Star was on him instantly, knocking the gun from his bloodied hand. He bent down and spoke to the man for a brief moment. Then stood and raised his pistol.</p>
<p>"No! Don't!" Maka shrieked. But it was too late. Black Star put a bullet in the man's head. Maka turned away, revulsion and acid clawing at her insides. She emptied her stomach in great heaves as the violent image pressed against her closed lids. She stayed that way, on her hands and knees as the dizziness passed. A soft clicking noise made Maka open her eyes. A man she didn't know stood over her. She tried to scream, but it died in her throat as he placed the barrel of his gun to her head.</p>
<p>"Quiet kid, I'm taking you as a hostage." The man says with a toothless snarl. His rancid breath washed over her, but she dared not move as the cold metal bit into her temple.</p>
<p>Quick as a flash, someone came roaring out of the brush and crashed into the outlaw. The blow sent both men sprawling to the ground in a flurry of fists and rage. In the scuffle, Maka saw the sandy blonde of Justin's head and the flash of the gun being wrestled between the two. Justin managed to knock the gun from the outlaw's hands and the gun went sailing out of reach.</p>
<p>"Shoot him!" Justin yelled above the sound of fists connecting with bone.</p>
<p>Maka fumbled for her forgotten pistol in the dirt and raised it high. The men were rolling so much she didn't know where to point it.</p>
<p>"Stop or I'll shoot!" She screamed.</p>
<p>Both men stilled. The outlaw had managed to pin Justin to the ground, a knife held to his throat.</p>
<p>The outlaw chuckled, his eyes hateful.</p>
<p>"Ya shoot me, and I'll make sure ta slit yer friends throat first."</p>
<p>"Shoot the bastard Maka." Justin growled in pain as the outlaw pushed the tip of the knife deeper into his neck.</p>
<p>Maka couldn't stop her trembling as she watched the blood trickle down Justin's neck.</p>
<p>The outlaw laughed again, mocking her, challenging her. He could see the fear in her eyes, see the quivering of her body. He knew she didn't have the grit to shoot him.</p>
<p>"Please, don't hurt him. Take whatever you want and leave," She pleaded softly. "Take me instead. Wouldn't a woman make a better hostage?"</p>
<p>The outlaw looked at her baffled. He ran his filthy gaze up and down her body. She had no leverage to negotiate, but his momentary lapse in concentration was enough. Justin grasped the man's wrist and forced it upward, knife and all, sinking it deep into the man's chest. Blood sprayed out in all directions and the outlaw looked down at the knife protruding from his chest in dulled surprise. Without thinking, Maka pulled the trigger. The crack of the gun going off was deafening as it bounced off the trees and rocks, sounding its violent symphony of death. The outlaw face went slack and he slumped backward from the blow. Justin shoved the body off of him and crawled over to where Maka still sat. He gently took the gun from her shaking hands.</p>
<p>"Hey! Everyone ok? What's going on over there?!" Black Star yelled as he rushed to cross the creek bed back to them.</p>
<p>"We're fine! Go find the horses would ya? We need to get out of here." Justin yelled back.</p>
<p>"I'm on it!" Black Star yelled as he trotted out of sight. He didn't look very happy to leave them, but after all the gunfire finding the horses would probably take a while.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Justin asked, searching Maka's blank face. She didn't reply.</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me, Maka." He said, gently shaking her shoulders. It was enough to snap her out of the shock.</p>
<p>Justin's face was pale beneath the viscous red clinging to his skin. Maka's hand went up to her own face, what she thought was sweat running down was too sticky and warm. She felt a scream welling up inside her. She tried to look at the body lying lifeless only a few feet away, but Justin used his body to block it.</p>
<p>"Don't look." He said gathering her up in his arms.</p>
<p>He walked down into the creek bed, holding her close like a frightened child. They walked downriver for a time, leaving the violence and destruction far behind them. The sharp copper smell of blood and death still clung to them though, no matter how far they walked.</p>
<p>Here downstream, the water was deep and still, it was a calm that only one of them mirrored.</p>
<p>Justin gently sat her on the ground next to the cool running water and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled a clean bandana out of his back pocket and dipped it into to river. He brought it to her face to wipe away the blood and grime, but Maka flinched away.</p>
<p>The banana was red, the color of brutality.</p>
<p>"Easy now." Justin hummed as he ran the cloth down her face and neck.</p>
<p>He spoke softly to her like he would a skittish animal. She felt as if she was suffocating, the weight on her chest tightening.</p>
<p>"I killed him." She said, the tears finally coming.</p>
<p>Justin paused his washing and looked her straight in the eye.</p>
<p>"Yes, you did take a life. It was us or him. Life or death. You chose life, and not even God can condemn you for that."</p>
<p>He sounded so sure of himself.</p>
<p>"He was a bad man, right? I didn't make a mistake? It feels as if I have." Maka whispered, tears still running down her cheek.</p>
<p>"He was a bandit, a killer. He wasn't just here to rob us. We're safe now." He reassured her gently. "I know it's hard now, taking a life is never an easy thing, but life is a gift now. Every day you breathe and grow, that pain will get smaller and easier to bear. Promise."</p>
<p>Maka gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Justin."</p>
<p>He shrugged as if it was no big deal.</p>
<p>He dabbed his banana back in the river, rinsing out the blood before he brought it back to her face.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Maka hedged, seeing how much blood was on him too. Justin's once sandy blonde hair was stained with dirt and blood, and he had a long cut under his right eye. The knife wound on his neck was leaking thick clumps of crimson.</p>
<p>"I'm right as rain miss, don't worry about me."</p>
<p>His hands stilled as the words left his mouth. Maka felt her whole body jolt with trepidation.</p>
<p>"So you know."</p>
<p>It wasn't a question.</p>
<p>He nodded, and continued his ministrations, fixing her with a small smile. "I've known for a time."</p>
<p>"Bloody hell! How long have you known?" Maka squeaked.</p>
<p>Justin furrowed his brows in thought. "Oh, about a week or two after you came to the ranch I reckon."</p>
<p>Maka tilted her head, considering the cowboy.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything?"</p>
<p>"Wasn't my business." He said simply.</p>
<p>Maka crossed her arms over her chest, feeling extremely vulnerable at this moment.</p>
<p>Justin, ever quiet and wise read her like a book.</p>
<p>"Telling that snake you were a woman was both dumb and gutsy. You saved my life today, and for that I am grateful. I owe you a big debt. The least I could do is keep your secret safe a while longer. If that's what you want?"</p>
<p>Maka looked up at him, surprised by his offer. A small glimmer of hope fluttered in her chest. That was three people now, who knew her secret and wished to support her. Maybe there was redemption for her yet. So far, she had not dared dream people would accept her or her foolish lies, but if Justin and Tsubaki could accept her, then maybe Stein would too.</p>
<p>"Do you not think me mad for pretending to be a man?" Maka asked, her cheeks burning with shame.</p>
<p>"We all have secrets. It doesn't make you mad, just human."</p>
<p>Justin scratched his chin in thought but winced at disturbing the cuts on his face.</p>
<p>"Here, it's your turn now," Maka said softly, taking the bandana from his hand and pressing it gently to his face. His brows scrunched up in pain, but he didn't protest her doctoring.</p>
<p>Most of the blood washed away easily, but some of it was still seeping from his wounds. The struggle between the two men had been brutal. Maka was both leery and impressed by this strange cowboy.</p>
<p>What kind of a man could possess so much wisdom, be gentle and kind, and still be capable of great acts of violence? Had he always been this way? Or had living in this harsh and wild country changed him over time?</p>
<p>As she looked at her blood streaked knuckles Maka wondered if living here would change her as well, for better or for worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Wounds no one else can see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka didn't want to go back. Not to that bramble-covered and blood-drenched river bed. Justin offered to go back alone, but the thought of them being separated was even worse. So they made their way back, following the winding banks until they spotted Black Star wearily leading a string of horses. Only it wasn't their horses. It took Maka a moment to realize where they had come from.</p>
<p>"I couldn't find our mounts on foot, they must have spooked pretty bad. I found their tracks, if we head east I'm sure we can find them." Black Star says with confidence as he hands Maka the reins of a sturdy black mare.</p>
<p>"Are we truly robbing from the dead?" She asks, her voice stuck in her throat.</p>
<p>"Those men are gone, but the horses are still alive. It might seem heartless to take a dead man's horse, but it'd be cruel to leave them here." Justin says evenly, swinging up onto his own borrowed horse.</p>
<p>He was right, of course, but Maka couldn't help feeling sordid as she climbed into the saddle of another man's horse.</p>
<p>"Are we going to bury them?" Maka whispers, her eyes on the ridge where the body of the man she had shot still lay. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. His glassy eyes, void, and piercing, asking her <em>why,</em> the look of shock still frozen on his face.</p>
<p>"No. We bury the ones we love, and leave the rest to God and the animals." Justin says gently, spurring his horse forward. It sounded harsh to her, but this land was like that. You had to be tough and have calluses on your hands and your heart to survive.</p>
<p>They rode out of the ravine, and headed due east, in search of their own horses. Though Maka hoped to never see the horrible place again, she felt compelled to watch the river bed and small stand of trees as it disappeared over the horizon.</p>
<p>Justin filled Black Star in as they rode, sparing no details other than leaving the part out about her true gender. Black Star seemed both solemn and proud at the story's end. He slapped her on the back fondly, grateful that she had been quick on her feet. They were alive, and that's what mattered the most.</p>
<p>It took them a while to gather their own frightened horses, and it took them even longer to track down the spooked cattle. The sun was on its downward descent, the sky turning dusky as they arrived at camp. It was tucked into a small valley, sheltered by a small stand of trees and a lazy winding creek, it was a welcoming sight. Cowboys and horses milled about, there were more horses than men and even more cattle. A great shifting crush of horns and mottled hides grazed not far from the camp. Maka had never seen so many animals in one place.</p>
<p>This would be their makeshift home for the next few weeks. It wasn't much to look at, a few wagons and tents dotting the great expanse of grassland, but Maka felt a flood of relief.</p>
<p>They had made it. They were safe.</p>
<p>She felt the weight of the long and oppressive day she had been carrying lift some. She felt thankful to be alive, to be a part of something so big. Everyone greeted them with loud yipping and big smiles as they rode into camp.</p>
<p>"Ho the camp!" Black Star shouts back enthusiastically. "Where's the boss?"</p>
<p>Someone Maka doesn't recognize replies, "He's still out gathering, saw him about half an hour ago to the south!"</p>
<p>"You two get some clean clothes and some grub, you've earned it." Black star says, eyeing her and Justin like they might keel over from exhaustion.</p>
<p>Maka feels that he is not wrong in assuming. There are harsh lines at the corners of Justin's eyes and even though they washed in the river bed as best they could there's still a base layer of grime and grit. His wounds are not seeping like they were, but he still needs them cleaned and looked after.</p>
<p>"I'm heading out to find the boss, he needs to know what happened today." Black Star says wearily.</p>
<p>He rides out of camp, his shoulders hunch slightly.</p>
<p>"I've never seen Black Star like this. He's always been so energetic." Maka confesses, her stomach in a tight knot. She's worried about him. About Justin too. It's almost surprising how fond she has grown of her ragtag family of cowboys. She worries and cares for them like she's known them her whole life and not only a few months. Justin looks thoughtful as he pulls a new set of clothes from his saddlebags. Maka quickly does the same.</p>
<p>"Black Star is a good man. Self-defense is a common thing here, but that doesn't make it any easier. Killing another man can take a toll on the heart."</p>
<p>Maka places a hand over her breast, inwardly listening to its steady rhythm. Her heart was still going, in exchange for the ceasing of another's.</p>
<p>"I think I can understand the heaviness, I feel it too."</p>
<p>"That heaviness won't last forever."</p>
<p>Justin waves his hand, motioning for her to follow him. They head to the creek, walking in silence. The trees welcome them with breathy sighs and creaking limbs. Maka sighs deeply, breathing in the pine-scented air. The prairie, though beautiful, was wide open and seemed never-ending sometimes. It made her feel so small, like being on the ocean.</p>
<p>"You wash up first, I'll keep watch for you," Justin offers, startling Maka out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Oh, I couldn't possibly." Maka stammers, feeling suddenly very insecure.</p>
<p>"I promise to be a gentleman. My back will be turned the whole time."</p>
<p>Maka is stunned, not knowing what to say, but she smiles broadly up at him.</p>
<p>"Thank you. You're a good man, Justin."</p>
<p>He clears his throat and turns away, clearly not used to receiving compliments. Feeling pleased, Maka makes her way down the gentle green slope and stops at the waters babbling edge. The trees seclude her nicely, but she isn't fooled by the false privacy. She is very thankful for her impromptu lookout. True to his word his back is to her, his eyes roving the camp for any potential trespassers. Maka strips quickly, not wanting to linger longer than necessary. With the sunlight fading, Maka slips into the icy waist-high water with chattering teeth. She scrubs furiously at her skin and hair, then drags her ruined clothes into the water and tries in vain to clean them as well. She abandons the notion quickly enough, her body is nearly frozen solid as she sloshes out of the river. She has no towel to dry, but her spare clothes are warm and soft as she slips them on. Wet, but feeling much better and more like herself again she clambers up the slope to where Justin is waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Feel better?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, good as new." Maka chirps, her cheeks rosy from the cold.</p>
<p>"Are you going to wash too?" Maka asks eyeing his filthy clothes.</p>
<p>"I suppose I ought to."</p>
<p>"I'll wait here and be a lookout for you too." Maka states and promptly turns her back to him.</p>
<p>Justin chuckles as he turns toward the river.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" She calls, keeping her eyes on the purple-tinged gloam of the sunset. She hears the tell-tale sound of splashing before he answers.</p>
<p>"I just find it funny. You're a very modest person, forced to spend a large amount of time with a bunch of indecent cowboys. I reckon the irony of it makes me laugh."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say indecent, perhaps just rough around the edges." Maka jokes lightly.</p>
<p>"Make no mistake about it, all men are devils to a certain degree."</p>
<p>"All of you? That can't be. What about Soul, I feel that he doesn't quite fit in that category."</p>
<p>Justin emerges from the trees, nearly scaring the daylights out of Maka. He's freshly bathed and sporting a knowing smile.</p>
<p>"Soul huh? He's a gentleman yes, but also a scoundrel. Or did you forget who gave you that shiner on your face?"</p>
<p>Maka gingerly touches the fading bruise under her eye. Her thoughts seem to always drift back to Soul somehow. Shaking her head she changes the subject quickly.</p>
<p>"We are friends? Are we not?" She asks rather bluntly. Justin grunts in surprise but nods his head.</p>
<p>Maka hedges carefully. "What was your profession before being a cowpuncher, Justin? For being friends, I'm afraid I don't know much about you."</p>
<p>Justin scratches his head in thought, a far-off gleam in his eyes. Maka wonders if he will answer her questions or if she has overstepped herself. Justin stretches his legs out as they walk back towards camp and weaves her a melancholy story. "I used to be a traveling preacher in the Missouri territory."</p>
<p>"What? Surely you jest?! No offense meant, but a preacher? You don't seem like a "holier than thou" kind of man." Maka questions, looking him up and down thoroughly. Justin almost laughs at her blatant shock.</p>
<p>"No offense taken, that was a long time ago. I was a different man back then. There was a time when I was married to a sweet young gal, with hair the color of a raven and eyes as blue as the sky. We were poor, with only prayers and a head full of great big dreams to get us through. They were the happiest days of my life though." He murmurs, his eyes a little misty.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Maka whispers, not sure she wants to hear the rest, but knowing she must.</p>
<p>"She was taken from me. One day we're sleeping under the stars, talking about how many children we're going to have, the next I'm burying her in the ground."</p>
<p>Maka understands all too well the pain of losing a loved one. There are never any words of comfort quite right. So instead she places her hand on his arm and squeezes it.</p>
<p>The gesture is not lost on him, he smiles and pats her hand. Maka wants to ask him more, about his wife, their life, and how he ended up in Texas, but now was not the right time. Justin was much like a river; calm on the surface, but also murky with many unknown twists and turns. Getting to know him better and all the other cowboys as well would take almost a lifetime, one that she dearly hopes she gets to experience. Her greatest wish was to be able to stay forever.</p>
<p>It all relied upon her ruse. She was gambling at a losing game, and she didn't know how long until someone saw through her poker face. Tsubaki had known right away, and her new friend Blair as well. This was the first time a male had discovered her secret though. Justin had uncovered it very easily.</p>
<p>
  <em>But how?</em>
</p>
<p>Maka glances around warily before speaking in a hushed tone. Luckily, no one was in earshot of them.</p>
<p>"What gave my gender away?" She whispers. "Did I make a mistake I wasn't aware of?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I wouldn't call it a mistake." Justin smiles at her, an easy smile tinged with amusement.</p>
<p>"I had my suspicions when we first met, but I couldn't be sure. You were very good at keeping me guessing. It was your keen interest in a certain cowboy that finally gave you away."</p>
<p>Maka stops abruptly, mortified by his remark. She tries to speak, to defend herself, to deny it, but her voice has abandoned her. She bows her head and covers her face with her hands. Her face is hot to the touch.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about..."</p>
<p>Justin's body shakes with silent laughter. "You tend to blush a lot around him."</p>
<p>Maka looks up at him and scowls in mock anger. "I do not!"</p>
<p>Justin's eyes cut to the prairie and his mouth quirks.</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, here he comes."</p>
<p>Maka turns her eyes to the distance, a rider was galloping in like the devil was on his heels. He was far off still, but she'd recognize the gleam of that alabaster hair anywhere.</p>
<p>Somewhere in her muddled mind, she knew she would have to see him eventually, but his sudden appearance has left her breathless. Trying not to think about him all day has made her weary, and now she cannot ignore it any longer. The dull ache that has been in her heart all day has lifted. It's clear and almost painfully undeniable that she's happy to see him.</p>
<p>Her heart kicks up a tempo that matches the drumming of hooves as the horse and rider get closer.</p>
<p>"Careful, your face is very transparent when it comes to the boss," Justin warns.</p>
<p>Maka wills her face to not flush, and Justin laughs quietly at the pure effort it is taking her.</p>
<p>"You look jumpier than a frog in a skillet."</p>
<p>"I don't know how to act. I feel as if my behavior is giving me away. You can read my face, plain as day. Oh Sweet Jesus, what if he can too?" Maka moans in distress, her face betraying her in waves of scarlet.</p>
<p>"Don't fret too much. Not everyone is as studious as I am. You're damn lucky Soul is so dense."</p>
<p>Maka wrings her hands together, then runs them madly against her jeans. If she had been wearing a skirt she surely would have twisted it to pieces in her hands.</p>
<p>"How am I to act around him though? Surely you have some deep insight or wisdom to give me on the matter?"</p>
<p>Justin gives her a half-smile and pats her on the back.</p>
<p>"Just be yourself."</p>
<p>"That's terrible advice. He started out hating me."</p>
<p>Justin shrugs his big shoulder and shoots her an easy smile.</p>
<p>"He doesn't anymore though."</p>
<p>With no more words of questionable advice, the cowboy pivots and leaves Maka with her thoughts.</p>
<p>"That's right. We are friends now." Maka murmurs quietly as she watches Soul draw near the camp. At least there was some solace in that thought.</p>
<p>Men and cattle barrel out of his way as he comes galloping into the camp. His horse is sweaty and he doesn't look much better himself. His hair is crazier than usual, he is caked from head to toe in dust, and from where she is standing Maka can make out the harsh frown lines on his face. Without slowing his pinto down, he dismounts in one fluid motion and hits the ground nearly running. His long strides eat up the ground and Maka's heart beats wildly when she realizes he is coming straight for her.</p>
<p>"Kid!" He gasps, mildly winded. His face is concerned and his eyes touch her up and down. He spins her around once, then twice. Then, to Maka's horror, he starts running his hands all over her. He is checking her for wounds and making sure she is whole and unharmed, but his gentle hands sliding down her arms is the worst kind of torture. She backpedals quickly, putting much-needed space between them.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." She inhales slowly, trying to slow her racing heart. Soul drops his hands back to his sides, his face which is usually so stoic is transparent now, a melee of emotions passing.</p>
<p>"Were you hurt?"</p>
<p>"No, I assure you that I am fine. Or as you cowboys say, I'm right as rain." She says, plastering on what she hopes is a confident smile.</p>
<p>Soul's eyes narrow. His ability to see through her is almost unnatural. To lay her open and read her like the pages of a well-read book, is both a foreign concept and a touching sentiment. Not one of her so-called friends in England could claim such a skill. Soul was no ordinary friend though.</p>
<p>"If you ask me, I think you're not fine at all." He grunts, and grabs her by the shirt collar. Maka is so surprised by the swift action she lets him pull her along without protest. He hauls her towards the makeshift camp and cowboys scatter in their wake. They wind their way through a small city of tents, some already erected, others still setting up. The sun has completely gone down now and the stars have started to show themselves in the night sky.</p>
<p>Soul releases his hold on her shirt and ducks into an unmarked tent, motioning for her to follow him. It is a small tent, made of oiled canvas and only tall enough for her to stand, while Soul has to bend at the waist to avoid hitting his head.</p>
<p>"Sit," he orders, then more gently he adds, "Please."</p>
<p>Maka obliges and sinks onto the grassy floor of the tent. He lights a small lantern and rummages around in his pack, cussing lightly under his breath. He pulls out a small tin box and kneels next to her, so close that the rasp of his knee brushing hers is loud in the silence.</p>
<p>"I'm going to bandage you up, kid. And while I do, I want you to tell me everything that happened." He says, his handsome face serious.</p>
<p>Maka nods and swallows audibly. His fingers are surprisingly gentle as he patches her up. He swabs something that smells suspiciously like whiskey over the bridge of her nose and cheeks, it burns every cut on her face. She is glad for the dim lantern light that disguises her unease. His very presence, though strong and steady, unsettles her. She couldn't name or number all the emotions he aroused in her breast. But two feelings she did recognize all too well: fear and fascination.</p>
<p>"Talk, kid." Soul hums again, reminding her of where she is. Maka begins her story, hesitantly at first, then it comes out rushed and turbulent, every word portraying her fear and anguish. Soul listens quietly as he tends to her. He already knows what happened, Black Star had filled him in, but still, he lets her speak, encourages her to release everything with her words. He knows that no amount of reassurance on his part will help her find comfort. So he listens, as she mourns the life of a man she didn't know, a man who had tried to take her own life.</p>
<p>He places a small bandage on her forehead, it is a shallow cut, but he is trying to keep his hands busy and keep her talking. He is mending the abrasions on the surface and also the wounds that no one else can see, buried deeper within herself. It is no surprise that Soul can see the damage and understand it without saying a single word. He too has wounds no one else can see.</p>
<p>As her story comes to the conclusion, her eyes are wet, and her face has more bandages than needed, but the remedy has taken its effect. Talking about it, saying everything out loud to him, without question or judgment on his part, has healed her in the oddest of ways. He carefully packs his tin of medicine and bandages away and stows it safely back among his meager belongings.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty proud of you, kid. I'm thankful you chose to live. I'm glad you're still here." He says softly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Evans, for... everything."</p>
<p>The words dried up in her mouth as he takes a step closer to her. He is retrieving the lantern next to her, but once again he was far too close. She watches a bead of sweat form below his ear to run down his neck and disappear into the open faded blue collar of his shirt. She cinched her mouth tight because it keeps wanting to open with her strained breath.</p>
<p>The tent feels too small, too intimate.</p>
<p>"I have to go." Maka squeaks abruptly as she jumps up.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, her boots get tangled up in his and cause her to sway. She stumbles out of the tent in her rush for more air, air that they weren't sharing. She lands on her back, cushioned by the verdant prairie grass, a thousand stars above her. Soul's face looms over her blocking out the sky.</p>
<p>"You're the weird person I know kid, and that's saying a lot," he says chuckling at her expense.</p>
<p>"I know." Maka half moans as she throws one arm over her face.</p>
<p>She wishes very stolidly that the ground would swallower her up, along with her shame. Soul reaches out a hand to help her up and after much consideration she accepts it. She lets his hand go quickly once she is righted, but against her better judgment, she finds his gaze and holds it. The moment is sharp and strong, like the undercurrent of a rainstorm. Soul looks away swiftly, obviously uncomfortable with the eye contact.</p>
<p>Maka realizes that she is walking on a very narrow line. They are becoming good friends, he may even be her very best friend. But the sad truth is, that's all that they will ever be. He sees her as a male and nothing more. She cannot reach out to him, even if she wanted to. She is lying to him, even now, after he has shown her nothing but kindness. To keep her secret, she must corral her emotions. No matter how she feels about the man, she can never tell him of her feelings.</p>
<p>He has become very dear to her, and the thought of losing him is excruciating.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Evans." She says turning swiftly away, hoping against hope, he can't see the pain on her face or hear the tearing of her heart.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, kid," he calls after her retreating from, his voice snatched away by the lonely prairie wind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soul sits in front of his tent and watches the kid leave.</p>
<p>He is weaving and tripping over his own feet. He nearly takes out a picket line as he bumbles through the tents. This clumsy kid had somehow, probably with divine help, cheated death today.</p>
<p>It's enough to make his chest tight with worry.</p>
<p>A strong urge to protect and shelter the kid from unknown dangers takes hold of him.</p>
<p>The kid's voice had a wobble and his eyes had leaked at the corners, but he had been calm and level-headed while reliving the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>Soul knew he would be alright.</p>
<p>He prays that the kid would never have to go through something like that again. Soul cards his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture. He feels guilty for not being there when the kid and his men needed him the most. He knows he shouldn't feel so responsible for the kid, but he does. A heavy feeling sits in his stomach, like a solid stone. Soul paces in front of his tent, wearing a path through the fragrant buffalo grass and the spring meadowsweet.</p>
<p>The kid was safe now... So why did he still feel so riled up?</p>
<p>Maybe it was the look that had passed between them that had left him feeling not right. The kid had looked him dead in the eye as if he was trying to communicate something left unsaid. He was probably reading too much into it though, if anything it was just his imagination. The kid really did have the darndest colored eyes though. He couldn't put his finger on it, but they truly unsettled him. Like looking into a lake and seeing the greenest trees mirrored back in its depths. He had known the kid for some time now, but he predicts he will never grow accustomed to the kid's strange eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maka doesn't know where she is going, but she doesn't slow down in the slightest. She is practically fleeing at this point. Not from Soul so much as from the emotions he rouses within her. She could have stayed with him longer, spoke with him, and listened to his hushed voice as he spoke. She could have stayed all night and listened to him... But that was the problem, wasn't it?</p>
<p>It was dangerous to spend too much time together. She concludes, as she weaves through the dark city of tents, that she should limit her time alone with him in the future.</p>
<p>Maka trusts her nose instead of her eyes to navigate, the fresh smell of coffee brewing guiding her. The crackle of a small campfire and a few familiar faces greet her as she emerges from the camp. Black Star, Justin, and Tad sit on the ground, their feet propped up, their saddles and blankets used as backrests. Justin scoots over a bit, a silent invitation for her to join them. Maka plops down in the lush grass and stretches out her legs. They all look like hell, but she is glad to see them. Being with her friends temporarily sooths the turbulence being with Soul has caused her.</p>
<p>Black Star pulls the coffee pot off the fire and pours her a steaming cup.</p>
<p>"Thank you, she murmurs as she accepts the blue tin cup from him.</p>
<p>The days are extremely warm, but the night air feels chilly against her skin; she is thankful as she wraps her hands around the hot cup. The coffee smells fragrant, but it looks rather black and thick. The look on her face makes Black Star laugh.</p>
<p>"Out here we make it strong enough to float a horseshoe."</p>
<p>"We need it for the cowboys who have watch tonight," Justin adds quietly.</p>
<p>"Watch?" Maka asks as she dubiously sniffs her coffee.</p>
<p>"We take shifts watching the cows and keeping the camp safe."</p>
<p>Maka fidgets with her cup as she thinks of the bandits. She will sleep better tonight knowing someone is keeping watch. She takes a small sip of her coffee and grimaces. It's a far cry from Tsubaki's coffee with milk and sugar, but it warms her bones. Black Star laughs and elbows her, nearly making her spill the cup's contents.</p>
<p>"That will definitely put some hair on you your chest English."</p>
<p>Maka nearly spits her coffee out in surprise and tries to fight the urge to look down at her chest.</p>
<p>"It's just an expression." Justin chuckles softly beside her, obviously enjoying her distress.</p>
<p>"You should probably drink the whole pot, I doubt you have any hair on your chest." Tad grins cheekily at her. "Hell, I bet you don't even have hair on your nut-sack!" He crows.</p>
<p>"Tad! What'd I tell about saying words like that? If the boss catches you saying shit like that he'll have my head!" Black Star barks, looking mighty annoyed with the young boy.</p>
<p>"Tad's chin tilts stubbornly, but he remains silent at Black Star's scolding. His little face is dirty, the smattering of freckles on his nose nearly hidden beneath the grime. His reddish-brown hair is almost wild enough to rival Soul's. Maka wonders for the first time what his story is. Why is he here, growing up among the rough and tumble cowboys. Did he not have parents or a family elsewhere? She feels a small pang of pity for the young boy, her chest arching.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at dummy?" He sneers, catching her in the act of staring.</p>
<p>Maka bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, the boy obviously trying to act tough and grown-up.</p>
<p>"Oh nothing, I was just admiring the color of your hair, it reminds me of fall leaves."</p>
<p>Tad's face turns a dark shade of red at her words, though she cannot tell if it's from embarrassment or anger. She guesses the latter, seeing the defiant gleam in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>"I truly didn't mean to offend you," Maka assures him while trying to ignore Black Star and Justin's amused looks.</p>
<p>"Well your hair is the color of horse piss and you sound like a jackass!" The boy yelled, jumping to his feet, his fists balled and shaking. Maka opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Never in her life had anyone said such things to her. She has obviously struck a nerve with the boy.</p>
<p>"I... I didn't mean..."</p>
<p>"Stop!" He shouts cutting her off. "You're dull as dishwater, ugly, and I hate you!" He shouts before turning and running out of sight.</p>
<p>Black Star and Justin are no longer smiling and a bizarre silence seeps in.</p>
<p>"What did I say to upset him so?" Maka finally asks.</p>
<p>Black Star sighs heavily like his patience is running thin with the boy.</p>
<p>"He's sensitive about his hair."</p>
<p>"His hair?"</p>
<p>"The color of his hair, he really hates it." Justin elaborates.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings so badly. I thought his hair a fine color."</p>
<p>"He's too tender about it if you ask me. Black Star snorts. "He wants to be treated like an adult, but he throws tantrums like a brat."</p>
<p>"It's our job to help him become an adult. And I'm not sure we're doing such a good job at it." Justin says, his voice subdued.</p>
<p>"Where is his family?" Maka asks softly.</p>
<p>"You're lookin' at it. We're all he has. That's probably why the kid is such a mess." Black Star says looking down into his coffee cup.</p>
<p>"We do the best we can as a collective, but he needs more than us, that's for sure. Tsubaki has tried to take him under her wing since he arrived, but he won't have any of it. He insists on staying with us in the bunkhouse."</p>
<p>"You're doing the best you can." Maka firmly assures. "He's lucky to have people here who care about him."</p>
<p>Black Star stares into the fire for a long while and Justin rolls his stiff shoulders. Maka's heart hurts for the young boy, she knows the gut-wrenching pain of not having parents or a family to be loved by.</p>
<p>"It's been a long day, we should probably hit the bedrolls." Black Star says after a time, waking her from her thoughts.</p>
<p>His voice sounds distant and lonely, Maka wonders if he is thinking of Tad's future or if he's homesick, Tsubaki never being far from his mind.</p>
<p>The Prairie wind whistles, bending the grass in great sheathes, and Maka pulls her coat around her a little tighter. She looks up at the cloudless night sky, a million stars dancing in the icy heavens. Maka tries to remember if the sky had ever been that big and bright in London. She feels a small pang when thinking of her home, but it passes quickly enough. The empty rangeland is vast and never-ending, and though a small part of her feels that loneliness too, the other part of her feels contentment. There's still so much she has to learn about her new home. And like Tad, she was no longer alone. They had been adopted into this rowdy oddball cowboy family.</p>
<p>She knew it in her bones. They would both be alright.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Authors note:</p>
<p>Hey y'all! I wanted to thank everyone for all the love and support! I've recieved so many comments and reviews and I am totally blown away by how much y'all love this story.</p>
<p>Also thank you for all the patience, I know this chapter took awhile longer to get out than normal. I'm a farmer full time, so spring is always my busiest time of the year! No worries though! With spring planting almost done the chapters will soon be published at a more consistent rate.</p>
<p>Once again, thank you so much for reading and hanging in there!</p>
<p>I hope everyone has a beautiful day! :) :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One moment Maka had been conversing with Black Star and Justin around the fire, the next she is waking up to the sound of clattering cutlery.</p>
<p>"Oops, pardon my clumsiness." Justin sighs as he bends down to retrieve his dropped plate. "I didn't mean to wake you yet."</p>
<p>Maka yawns and stretches her stiff muscles. She had fallen asleep in the grass next to the fire, a wool coat draped over her for a blanket and another one stuffed under her head for a pillow. Black Star and Justin had forfeited their coats for her sake and it's enough to make her feel choked up. Maka is beset by a profound sense of tenderness for these two men. How much they care for her is a very strange feeling, one that she may never grow accustomed to, but will always be beyond grateful for.</p>
<p>The sun is still low, casting shadows across the prairie as the earth slowly wakes up. Meadowlarks sing their early songs and the grass is wet with fresh morning dew.</p>
<p>Justin crouches next to her and hands her a tin cup and a plate heavy with food. The smell of coffee and bacon wash over her as she eagerly accepts them.</p>
<p>"God bless you, you wonderful man." Maka moans as she forks a huge mouthful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.</p>
<p>Justin coughs into his hand to cover up his embarrassment.</p>
<p>Maybe one day she would get these stubborn men to accept compliments.</p>
<p>"Better eat up. I have a feeling you're in for a long day." Justin says before taking a sip from his own coffee cup.</p>
<p>"Are we tracking more cows today?" Maka asks around another mouthful of breakfast. Her manners really were becoming deplorable, funny that she didn't care a bit about it either.</p>
<p>"Oh we're tracking cattle, but I doubt you'll be with us today. I betcha you'll be working with the boss."</p>
<p>"Maka nearly dropped her fork as she tried to swallow down her eggs, they tasted as if they had suddenly turned to sawdust.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Justin shoots her a sly smile. "You worried the hell out of him yesterday. I'd bet my boots he's not going to let you out of his sight for a long while."</p>
<p>Maka huffs loudly, exasperated by the turn of events. Justin chuckles in return.</p>
<p>"I figured you'd be happy to spend the day with him."</p>
<p>"Well, you figured wrong." Maka lies, even though there's a distinct fluttering in her chest.</p>
<p>"What's the problem then? Yesterday you were all moon-eyed over the man."</p>
<p>"Yesterday I was a fool."</p>
<p>Justin crouches down next to her, his eyes searching her down-turned face.</p>
<p>"What's really eatin' you?"</p>
<p>"I can't be around him, I just can't." She almost whispers.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because I am supposed to be a man." She sighs, gesturing to her male attire.</p>
<p>"But you're not a man."</p>
<p>Maka rolls her eyes and laughs without mirth.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know that."</p>
<p>"Working together is a good excuse to be around him without raising suspicion. I think you should just spend some time with him, see where things go."</p>
<p>Maka looks at him like he's lost it.</p>
<p>"Spend time together?! I will surely give my intentions away. And he's just so... so bloody distracting!" She adds in a huff.</p>
<p>Justin's eyebrows raise in amusement.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying you have to kiss the man. In fact, I highly recommend not doing that, unless you want another shiner."</p>
<p>He smiles and pats her on the head affectionately before continuing.</p>
<p>"One of two things will happen. One, you spend more time together, really get to know the man. Maybe you learn that he's not right for you, that the feelings you thought you had for him were a passing fancy. That's fine and dandy because you took the time to know him, you come out with a really good friend. He's one hell of a friend too."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound so bad. A friendship sounds a lot less complicated!" Maka exclaims, her mood perking up.</p>
<p>Justin nods in agreement but he looks grim enough to chew his own hat.</p>
<p>"Or you fall in love with him, and you have to live with the knowledge that you can't be with him unless you tell the truth." He gives her a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>Maka sighs in despair. "I can't let that happen. I love living here, being with all of you. I would never risk that. I know my uncle has a rule against women being here."</p>
<p>"It's true, other than Tsubaki there's never been another woman allowed on Forsaken."</p>
<p>"Why is that? What has caused my uncle to feel so callused towards women?"</p>
<p>"No one knows for sure. Our best guess is that he had his heart broken."</p>
<p>"By who?" Maka asks, intrigued by a man she has never met.</p>
<p>"We don't know. It could have been his mother. Word is she left him when he was very young. She married off and started a new family, I suspect that's when she had your father. He has a deep mistrust because of it."</p>
<p>Maka is shocked by this news. Her father and uncle were only half brothers. That explained why her papa had never mentioned having a brother before. They had never truly known one another. It also explained the hate her uncle felt towards women and love.</p>
<p>"Why is it that Tsubaki is here if no women are allowed?"</p>
<p>Justin's shoulders are visibly tense and he takes a shaky sip of his coffee before replying.</p>
<p>"Tsubaki's situation was a precarious one. I don't know all of the details, it all happened before I was hired on here. You'll have to ask her yourself. All I know is that Stein has a funny way with people. He finds them when they need help the most."</p>
<p>"Finding the Forsaken people," Maka murmurs, processing this new information.</p>
<p>She still doesn't know how she feels about her uncle, but she is slowly learning more about him.</p>
<p>"Do you think he would accept me as a woman if I told the truth?" Maka asks hopefully.</p>
<p>"Honestly I couldn't say." He shrugs his wide shoulders.</p>
<p>"I know you have your reasons for this, but the longer you wait to tell the truth the more it's going to hurt." He says worry lines etched into his face.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about me," Maka says, trying her best to reassure him.</p>
<p>Justin's eyes cut toward the tents and Maka's eyes follows suit. Soul is walking towards them, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.</p>
<p>"It wasn't you that I was worried about getting hurt." He says softly before standing up to take his leave.</p>
<p>Maka swallows slowly, a bitter taste more potent than the coffee stuck on her tongue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soul, bleary-eyed and bedraggled, pours himself a cup of coffee and looks her over slowly. His gaze intense enough to make her reconsider being anywhere near him, no matter what advice Justin had given.</p>
<p>"Your face is red." He drawls.</p>
<p>"What?" Maka's hands shoot up to her face.</p>
<p>"You got too much sun yesterday. Where's your hat?" He chides.</p>
<p>Maka gives him a sheepish look. "I don't have one."</p>
<p>He makes an unintelligible sound and dumps his coffee out before marching back into the maze of tents. Maka's shoulders relax the minute his form disappears from sight.</p>
<p>Maybe Justin was wrong. The thought of spending the whole day with Soul made her feel jittery.</p>
<p>Maka watches the tents, hoping that he comes back, yet dreading the feelings he evoked in her.</p>
<p>She catches a glimpse of something red from her left.</p>
<p>Tad is crossing the camp towards the campfire, his hair glinting copper in the early morning light. Their eyes meet and he halts abruptly, torn between fight or flight. Maka smiles and waves at him, but he sticks his tongue out and flashes her a rude gesture with his hand.</p>
<p>Maka pretends like it doesn't affect her, but inwardly she is frustrated.</p>
<p>She was just trying to be friends with him for bloody sake!</p>
<p>Terror flashes in his eyes unexpectedly and he sprints off in a rush, his red hair flying.</p>
<p>Maka tilts her head back to see Soul looming there, a menacing wall of a cowboy. He doesn't look pleased with the boy's behavior, but he makes no comment on it. Instead, he plunks something down on her head.</p>
<p>"Here, keep it." He says simply.</p>
<p>Maka reaches up and feels the soft wide brim of a well-worn hat.</p>
<p>"I can't take your hat!" Maka winces.</p>
<p>"It's my old hat. I won't miss it none." He reassures her.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Maka stammers, touched by his gift.</p>
<p>"Besides," he says giving her a crooked smile, "anymore sun and you'll turn into a beet."</p>
<p>Maka rolls her eyes, but she's rather pleased to see him smile.</p>
<p>Soul looks towards the East, gauging the rising run.</p>
<p>"Well, I reckon it's time to hit the trail."</p>
<p>He grabs his saddle and heads for the picket line where all the horses are tethered. Maka is just about to thank her lucky stars before he calls out over his should, "Grab your gear kid, you're with me today."</p>
<p>"Bloody hell." Maka curses under her breath.</p>
<p>Justin's prediction had come true, and she feels rather annoyed that he's somehow always correct about these things.</p>
<p>Grabbing her own saddle she reluctantly follows. Kippy nickering softly as she slides a bridle over his velveteen nose.</p>
<p>"You're getting stronger, kid," Soul comments as she hefts her saddle over her head and onto Kippy's back.</p>
<p>Maka pushes her new hat back and beams at him. Soul rarely praises anyone and it makes her feel warm down to her toes.</p>
<p>"It seems like it was only a while ago you came here, sick and puny lookin'." Soul reminisces out loud.</p>
<p>"It seems like only a while ago that you were being nice to me," Maka says with a half-laugh.</p>
<p>He returns her laugh with his own and the cowboys working nearby stop their work to stare at the oddity of the sound.</p>
<p>Soul clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soul rode north for a time, and Maka plodded along beside him on Kippy. The day has just begun and the prairie is already turning warm. The grass is wet from the dew and it clings to the horses' legs as they cut across the gently rolling plains. It is so quiet that every little noise no matter how insignificant catches the attention. The creak of leather, the shuffle of hooves, and the constant droning of something Maka could only guess was an insect.</p>
<p>"What is making that horrid noise?" Maka whispers, trying not to break the peace of nature around them.</p>
<p>Soul cocks his head to the side and listens intently.</p>
<p>"There's a lot of sounds, can you be more specific?"</p>
<p>"It's almost a whirling buzzing sound." Maka tries to explain.</p>
<p>Soul gives her a perplexed look. "Can you mimic it for me?"</p>
<p>Without thought, Maka tries to make the sound and fails miserably at replicating it.</p>
<p>Soul's mouth quirks at her interpretation of the sound.</p>
<p>"Hmm still not sure, maybe try again."</p>
<p>He's trying so hard not to smile it looks painful.</p>
<p>"You lout! You are making fun of me!" Maka hisses.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't dream of it," he snickers.</p>
<p>"So what is it? Or are you just going to keep making fun of me?" Maka scoffs.</p>
<p>He flashes her a disarming grin that deepens the grooves in his cheeks. The sight makes the breath in her lunches hitch painfully so.</p>
<p>"Sorry kid, teasing you is just too easy sometimes."</p>
<p>Without warning Soul slides from his saddle and drops into a low crouch. Like a silent apparition, he melted into the tall grass, vanishing completely from sight.</p>
<p>"Evans?" Maka calls out, completely stunned by the bizarre spectacle.</p>
<p>He doesn't answer.</p>
<p>Maka looks around wildly, her pulse beating hard. Were they in danger? Should she hide too? Soul would have surely warned her though, right?</p>
<p>"Evans? This isn't funny!" Maka whisper yells.</p>
<p>The only reply is a gusty exhale from the empty plains; the wind causing the grass to shimmer and shift in great swirling arches.</p>
<p>Maka dismounts trying hard not to panic. She is suddenly alone, in a vast and endless place. She wades into the billowing prairie sea, her eyes scanning for any sign of Soul.</p>
<p>A strong hand shoots out and latches onto her booted foot, and before she can let loose a scream she is being dragged down into the verdant ocean. Maka's legs are sprawled out, her bottom firmly planted, nearly jarring her teeth from her head. She comes face to face with a set of indescribable eyes, and they are filled with much mischief.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid."</p>
<p>He greets her much too passively and she feels her hackles rising.</p>
<p>"Don't hey kid me. You scared me to death!" She gripes, trying to keep her voice from being so high-pitched.</p>
<p>"Why were you scared? I thought you were braver than that." He jabs.</p>
<p>"Because I was alone." Maka grits out.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with being alone?"</p>
<p>Maka is at a loss for words, his question deflecting her anger.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe because I don't know where I'm at. Or how to get back to camp?"</p>
<p>Soul nods, like she's hit the nail on the head.</p>
<p>"You were relying on me to guide you. What's your plan if something happens to me though? How will you get back?"</p>
<p>"I, I don't know." Maka stammers, the thought of Soul not being here very unnerving.</p>
<p>She goes perfectly still as Soul leans forward, as if he is going to tell her a well-kept secret, both hidden from the world in their grassy oasis.</p>
<p>"I'll let you in on a little wisdom kid. If you're ever lost, look to the sky," He says in a hushed tone. "The sun during the day and the stars at night will never fail you."</p>
<p>Maka tilts her head back and looks up at the sky.</p>
<p>"Think kid, where was the sun this morning when we left camp? Was it shining on your face, your back, or your side?"</p>
<p>"It, it was shining on my right side. I remember because it felt so warm." Maka recalls.</p>
<p>Soul nods enthusiastically. "Good kid, now if the sun rises in the east and it was on your right side, what direction do you turn to get back to camp?"</p>
<p>"I head south, I turn so that the sun is on my left?"</p>
<p>Soul beams and reaches out a hand to ruffle her hair.</p>
<p>"You're a fast learner kid."</p>
<p>Maka pushes his hand away, brushing off his praise.</p>
<p>"So this was just a test?" She asks incredulously.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to scare me like that! Why can't you just talk to me like a normal person, Evans!" She says smacking him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>He chuckles at her weak attempt and grabs her wrist. Maka freezes at his touch, his fingers brushing against the exposed skin of her wrist.</p>
<p>"That was only half the reason I went into the grass. I was also hunting."</p>
<p>"Hunting? For what?" Maka falters, her brain not comprehensive past his fingertips.</p>
<p>He places something into her upturned hand and gently lets go of her wrist.</p>
<p>"It's called a Katydid."</p>
<p>"A Katy who?" Dumbfounded, Maka inspects a single green leaf in her hand.</p>
<p>"You were hunting for leaves?" Maka inquires, looking him up and down, questioning his sanity.</p>
<p>"Look closer."</p>
<p>The leaf in her hand flutters with the breeze, only, the wind has stopped, the leaf is moving on its own accord. To Maka's great horror and amazement, the leaf stares back at her with beady little eyes. It vibrates in the palm of her hand and emits a high-pitched trill.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell!" Maka gasps dropping the insect out of fright. Quick as a whip, Soul pounces on the insect, re-capturing it in his capable hands. He's laughing, but the sounds the non-leaf creature is making drowns out the sound of his mirth.</p>
<p>He grins at her, like a child playing outside; happy in his pursuit, wisps of grass stuck in his hair, a bit of dirt smudged across the bridge of his nose. There's an air of innocents about him, his demeanor has completely changed. His face is relaxed and an easy smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Maka is conscious of this shift in him and recognizes how rare it is. He's in his element here, away from people and the responsibilities of the ranch. He's no longer the foreman or the man with the bizarre features that everyone scrutinizes. Out here, he's simply himself. Soul. Strong, clever, free, and most of all, at peace with himself and his surroundings.</p>
<p>He is one with the earth and sky, the whisper of the grass, and the maddening sound of her heart. Just like the wildlands around them, in her eyes, he was a beautiful sight to behold.</p>
<p>An image, unbidden comes to her, of a young boy with black feathers stuck in his white hair, sneaking through the grass, feet bare, catching bugs and chasing the clouds. Had his Indian captors been nothing but cruel to him as a child, or was it them who taught him how to read the sky and the stars?</p>
<p>So many questions burned inside her, seething to the surface, itching to be asked. But it was not her place to ask such questions. She knew it would make him uncomfortable or even angry. He didn't share that part of his life with anyone. Soul was a very secretive man, and with her own secrets hidden away, it felt wrong to press him.</p>
<p>"Cat got your tongue kid?" Soul questions, her far-off thoughts leaving her disoriented.</p>
<p>"No, I was just surprised is all." Maka lies through her teeth. Soul gives her an amused look, before releasing the insect. They watch as it opens its wings and flies away, making a disgruntled sound as it leaves its captors.</p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting such a loud sound from such a tiny creature." Maka laughs as it disappears from sight.</p>
<p>"That was a female, the males are even louder," Soul informs her, grinning at her shocked face.</p>
<p>"I don't see how they could possibly get any louder."</p>
<p>"Just wait until summer and they start singing their love songs."</p>
<p>"Insects have love songs?"</p>
<p>"Everything has a love song kid. Whether it's the call of a Katydid, the howl of a wolf, or the preening of a mockingbird. Just like man, the ebb and flow of life revolves around the courtship, the fight for survival, the dance and romancing of attracting a mate." He says pointedly with a small smirk.</p>
<p>"What a romantic notion," Maka replies, feeling quite unsettled by the change in topic.</p>
<p>He leans back on his hands his face tipping up to the cloudless azure sky above them.</p>
<p>"There's nothing romantic about it. It's a pure carnal urge, a white-hot hunger that can't be quenched."</p>
<p>Maka's mouth feels unbearably dry and she tugs at the collar of her shirt, the temperature of the day suddenly more intense.</p>
<p>Without thinking, without a single thought to the propriety of the matter, Maka leans forward closing the small space between them, and asks in a strangled voice, "What's it like, being intimate with another?"</p>
<p>She feels the shame of her question burning on her cheeks, but she doesn't care. It's a question she has always wanted to ask but was never allowed to as a lady. Soul is a knowledgeable man and a handsome one at that. She would wager her boots that he knew the unknown secrets, the mysterious happenings between a man and woman. Soul had always been nothing but truthful with her, he was the most logical person for her to ask about this, she could count on him to be honest.</p>
<p>But bloody hell, why did it feel so sordid?</p>
<p>Soul raises his pale eyebrows at her blunt question and she feels the urge to sink into the grass further and never return.</p>
<p>Soul leans forward, his voice dropping an octave. "Word is, you spent time with a saloon gal recently, wouldn't you already know?"</p>
<p>Maka averts her eyes, humiliation coursing through her whole body.</p>
<p>"Were you so drunk that you don't remember?" He blurts in disbelief.</p>
<p>It was an intrusive question, but Maka latched onto it quickly, a lifeline to her unfortunate blunder.</p>
<p>"Yes, I don't remember much from that night."</p>
<p>Soul grunts, obviously still sore about the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>"Fucking Black Star and Justin are to blame for that. They got you so sideways you couldn't get on your horse the right way."</p>
<p>Maka covers her face with her hands, her voice somewhat muffled. "Don't remind me."</p>
<p>Soul snorts, but his face is no longer pensive.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you don't remember. Your first time shouldn't be spent with a saloon girl and drunk off your rocker."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with saloon girls? They're actually very nice women." Maka argues, defending her newfound friends.</p>
<p>Soul raises his hands in a playacting gesture before continuing.</p>
<p>"Ain't nothing wrong with them. They're just more interested in your coin than your company, and a lot of men fall victim to their charms. In fact, I've got a right mind to forbid from going back there and carousing with those doves. You're a bright kid and you're not half bad looking for a pup, all I'm saying is you could do a lot better."</p>
<p>Maka opens her mouth to protest, but snaps it shut at his words.</p>
<p>He thought she was good-looking? For a pup?</p>
<p>She didn't know how she felt about that.</p>
<p>"You've still got a lot to learn, kid." He jokes, crushing a blade of grass between his fingers, releasing the sweet and earthy aroma of green plant life. "You're still young, you shouldn't be in a hurry to bed down the first filly who shows you her petticoats. Waiting is hard, but when you find the right gal, it's worth the patience. Women are fickle too though. Sometimes it isn't worth the trouble."</p>
<p>"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Maka hedges.</p>
<p>"I suppose so." He hints, with a small frown.</p>
<p>"You've been with women though, haven't you?" Maka queries, her curiosity getting the better of her.</p>
<p>The skin across his cheekbones flushes, and he presses his lips together hard.</p>
<p>"Of course, but that's something I'm not going to brag about, kid. A man never kisses and tells."</p>
<p>She's obviously embarrassed him, but she presses further, wanting a glimpse into this forbidden realm.</p>
<p>"I'm not wanting names or great details. She insists. "I just want to know what's so great about it. Is intimacy truly worth the trouble of courting?"</p>
<p>Instead of laughing at her like she expected his face turns thoughtful.</p>
<p>"It's worth it if you have the right partner." He contemplates as he tugs grass blades from his hair.</p>
<p>"It's kind of like dancing. If you get some big-footed clumsy gal who steps on your toes the whole night you'll regret it. But finding a partner who's intune with your every step and move, well, that's a rare and lucky thing. You hold on to her, and the dancing will always be good.. umm if you catch my drift?" He says trailing off awkwardly.</p>
<p>"So it's just like dancing?" Maka asks, rather perplexed.</p>
<p>"Yes and no, it's so much more than that." He replies, his voice oddly quiet. It's enough to send shivers rolling across her body.</p>
<p>"It's truly indescribable. So many contradictions rolled into one act. It's gentle but fierce. It can be slow, but with an underlying sense of urgency. It grounds you in the moment, but also sends you crashing over the edge..."</p>
<p>Soul stops abruptly, coughing into his hand and averting his gaze.</p>
<p>Maka tears her eyes away as well, trying to calm the fluttering of her pulse. She had been hanging on to his every word, completely mesmerized.</p>
<p>His metaphors are beautifully worded, but she still has so many questions. Judging by Soul's ruddy cheeks though he's done discussing such private things with her.</p>
<p>She might be pushing her luck, but she can't resist one more question that has been plaguing her.</p>
<p>"Do you have someone Evans? Do you have an attachment to a woman off the ranch?"</p>
<p>Soul slaps his hand on his knee and barks a dismal laugh.</p>
<p>"Fuck, no! I haven't been with many women, but the few that I have were more trouble than they were worth. Besides, women don't want a freak like me. No one will have me."</p>
<p>So he had no secret sweetheart, Maka felt a guilty sense of relief at his o</p>
<p>Confession but regretted it almost instantly. His face was gloomy and his whole body looked stiff. Even though he had tried to joke about it, the feeling of being shunned by women stung him greatly.</p>
<p>"Maybe that's because they were the wrong dance partners." Maka quips, turning his own words against him. "Don't despair, you just haven't found the right one."</p>
<p>Soul gives her a tight-lipped smile before replying.</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe so. Who knows, maybe I'm better off dancing alone."</p>
<p>Maka gives him a cheeky smile. "I'm sure one of the Thompson sisters would be more than obliging."</p>
<p>This time he laughs for real, his body relaxing and his shoulders shaking from the force of it. "Fuck off kid."</p>
<p>Maka laughs as well, not taking offense to his harsh language.</p>
<p>Soul stands up, his joints popping from sitting down too long. He offers her a hand up, and though Maka isn't ready to leave their grassy cocoon, she accepts it willingly. Electricity courses through her whole being as his strong hand makes contact with her arm.</p>
<p>He lets go of her and takes a quick step back, something strange flashing in his eyes.</p>
<p>Did he feel it too, the overwhelming sensation she felt every time they touched?</p>
<p>She rubs the heavy brown serge of her sleeve where he had touched her. Rubbing hard, trying to erase the imprint of his fingers.</p>
<p>"I reckon that's enough lessons for today. We should probably get back to work," He drawls, a hint of confusion still there.</p>
<p>Maka nods and steps over to where Kippy and Soul's pinto are lazily grazing. He's watching her intently, and she feels as if he can see right through her. Through her disguise and even her very private thoughts. She forces all of her attention on re-tightening a loose saddle strap and ignoring the intensity of that burning gaze.</p>
<p>Soul's head snaps away from her and he cocks his head to the left, listening. It's not long before Maka can hear it as well. The sound of hooves, and coming in fast. Soul captured her arm and pulls her behind him. His whole body rigid and alert as he waits for the rider to appear. He has placed himself between her and the threat, using his broad body to shield her.</p>
<p>"Stay behind me kid." He growls, his voice low and dangerous. It reminds her of their fight, how he had been on the verge of becoming someone who reveled in violence. Only this time it wasn't directed at her. At this moment, he was here to fight for her.</p>
<p>Fast and silent he removes his pistol from the holster slung at his hip. The gleam of steel is bright and angry in the early afternoon sun. Maka feels her stomach heave at the sight of it, but it passes quickly with her resolve. This time she is not as scared. Not with Soul here with her. If she must, she would kill again. To protect him.</p>
<p>The moments tick by heavy and slow, pregnant with an acute sense of foreboding and dread. Finally, the rider comes into view and Soul lets out a pent-up breath. It's Justin, heading right for them waving his red bandana to get their attention.</p>
<p>"Something's wrong."</p>
<p>Soul leaps onto his pinto and in one swift motion rides with great urgency. The man rides with all the grace and talent of someone born to the saddle. He meets Justin halfway before Maka has even put one foot in her stirrup</p>
<p>Maka can not hear the exchanging of words, but Justin points to the East. Soul turns his mount and gallops off leaving a trail of dust in his wake as he cuts across the grasslands.</p>
<p>"What's happening? Maka yells, her horse still not within earshot.</p>
<p>"It's Tad!" Justin hollers back, his face pale.</p>
<p>"He's been hurt bad!"</p>
<p>Without thinking Maka turns her horse and chases after Soul's retreating figure and Justin follows hot on her heels.</p>
<p>"Please let him be ok," Maka begs the sky as they fly across the unforgiving prairie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>